Not Intended (Indo Trans)
by Aresss
Summary: SLOW UPDATE /Baekhyun harus menikahi seseorang untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan pada tiga generasi keluarga sebelumnya. Dia jelas menentang, akhirnya kabur dari rumah, sampai berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai milik Park Chanyeol berkat bantuan Kai. Bagaimana kelanjutan perjodohanya? CHANBAEK/CHANYEOL/BAEKHYUN/EXO/Translate Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html  
**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)  
**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Catatan Aresss**

Aku mencoba mentranslate salah satu fanfic dari salah satu author favoritku, yaitu EXObubz. Aku sudah mendapat ijin untuk translate fanfic ini darinya langsung. Kalian pasti tidak asing denganya, karna yaa dia yang menulis fanfic fenomenal "10080", aku tahu kalian sudah mengingatnya sekarang ^^

Ini cerita tentunya chanbaek maincastnya, suka banget sama cara author nim menggambarkan karakter Baekhyun di sini, Sassy Baekhyun, aku suka banget . , ceritanya udah komplit, jika kalian penasaran kalian boleh baca fic aslinya, buka saja link di atas yaa ^^

So aku akan mencoba translate fanfic ini dengan bahasa yang sesantai mungkin dan disesuaikan agar kalian tetap menangkep maksudnya, tapi inti isinya tetap sesuai dengan aslinya yang sangat sangat bagus. So, please enjoy… ^^

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 - Unprepared**

.

Kabar mengenai Byun Baekhyun yang akan menikah dengan anak dari keluarga musuhnya yang bertujuan untuk memperoleh perdamaian atas perseteruan antara keluarganya dan keluarga musuh yang sudah berlangsung selama tiga generasi telah diketahui oleh seisi rumah besar Baekhyun, termasuk Baekhyun sendiri. Dia sudah mengetahuinya sejak satu bulan yang lalu, jika rencana pernikahan ini memang dimaksudkan untuknya. Pada awalnya, Baekhyun berencana untuk mengorbankan dirinya demi mengkhiri perseteruan. Akan tetapi, pada menit menit terakhir, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan antara keluarganya dan keluarga calon suaminya.

 _'_ _Fuck This!'_

Baekhun mengerutu dan memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dan kehidupan mewahnya.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa sangat bodoh jika dia benar-benar melakukan pernikahan itu, mengikuti tradisi kolot yang tidak masuk akal, Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Baekhyun berpikir salah satu cara agar dia bisa kembali ke rumah yaitu jika keluarganya sudah menyelesaikan perseteruan itu dengan cara diplomasi dibandingkan dengan mengorbankan kehidupan anak lelakinya.

Ketika Baekhyun kabur dari rumah, dia berhenti di jalanan sesaat. Dia tidak tahu akan pergi kemana, jadi dia berakhir dengan mengelilingi Seoul pada malam hari dan menginap di hotel mewah. Sampai suatu pagi hari dia baru sadar, seharusnya dia tidak menggunaan kartu kredit sama sekali jika dia tidak ingin diseret kembali ke rumah dan dipaksa untuk menikahi orang asing. Baekhyun memutuskan menggunakan kereta, membayar dengan uang tunai, mengunjungi Kai yang tinggal di pinggiran Seoul.

Kai menerima Baekhyun dengan terbuka pada awalnya karena dia mengetahui Baekhyum memang membutuhkan tempat tinggal, akan tetapi setelah melewati satu minggu setengah, Kai sudah tidak tahan dengan kemalasan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun selain bernapas. Kai menyadari jika dia tidak dapat menghidupi temanya yang tinggal bersama dengan penghasilannya yang tidak tetap. Jadi, dengan berat hati Kai berniat menceritakan kondisi sebenarnya pada Baekhyun.

"Pagi Baek" sapa Kai sesaat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar - kamar Kai, yang sudah direlakanya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan gumaman, membawa tanganya mengusap dadanya yang dingin. Matanya yang layu menatap meja dapur.

"Ramen?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ya, sepanjang hari, setiap hari" Kai mengganguk, tersenyum.

"Makan ramen setiap hari" Baekhyun menggerutu. Dia menguap, memutar plastic wrap yang menutupi ramen.

"Kenapa tidak memasak yang lain?

"Aku memang selalu seperti ini, kau tahu sendiri masalah keuanganku Baek" keluh Kai, meletakan mug kopi dari tangnya. Kai bersandar di salah satu meja dapur.

"Kita perlu bicara"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan malas, masih mengantuk. Dia mengambil salah satu kursi di bawah meja, membuat sedikit decitan saat memindahkanya.

"Kau harus mecari pekerjaan" ucap Kai langsung.

"Setidaknya, kau harus lebih mandiri, atau kau bisa pulang…."

"Aku tidak akan pulang!" sergah baekhyun cepat sambil memelototkan matanya.

"Oke oke. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Penghasilanku tidak dapat mencukupi kebutuhan kita berdua, Baek" Kai mengangkat alisnya dan meletakan tangan di depan Baekhyun. Gerakan memutar sumpit pada mangkuk ramen Baekhyun berhenti dan terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Maaf" Baekhyun menatap Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi Kai. Setiap tempat yang ada dalam benakku pasti tempat yang sudah diketahui orang tuaku. Tempatmu adalah satu-satunya yang tidak akan diketahui mereka."

"Aku mengerti. Hey dengarlah Baek. Hanya karena aku memberitahumu untuk mencari pekerjaan…."

"Maksudmu menyuruhku untuk pergi" Baekhyun membernarkan, Kai menggeleng.

"Kurang lebihnya seperti itu, tapi dengan tujuan yang baik" Kai berkomentar.

"Baiklah, hanya karena aku membawamu pada situasi seperti ini bukan berarti aku meninggalkanmu untuk menghadapi kejamnya dunia bagi pengangguran single sepertimu, Baek."

"Katakalah, bagaimana kau mengeluarku dari lubang sialan yang sudah menelanku ini" Ucap Baekhyun, menggerakan bola matanya dan melanjutkan untuk memakan ramenya lagi.

"Aku mengantar catering untuk pesta beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku memikirnya masalah ini." Kai memulai solusinya. Perhatian baekhyn sudah tertuju padanya, walaupun Baekhyun berpura-pura untuk terlihat bosan dan tidak tertarik.

"Aku mendengar beberapa maid wanita bergosip di pesta itu, kau tahu Baek? Mereka mebicarakan mengenai lowongan untuk bekerja di salah satu keluarga, aku tebak keluarga yang cukup penting -"

"- bagaimana jika yang mereka maksud itu keluargaku, Kai?" sela Baekhyun.

"Sialan! Apa kau sengaja mengirim ku kembali ke rumahku sendiri?"

"Tidak" Kai tertawa. "Aku bersumpah Baek, aku tidak akan melakukanya! Hey… dengarkan penjelasanku sampai selesai,oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, Kai melanjutkan lagi.

"Jadi, dengan mebawa piring perak yang hanya diperuntukan untuk orang kaya, aku lebih mendekat. Mereka saling bertukar informasi dan aku -" Kai berhenti sesaat untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kertas yang kusut, dan menunjukanya pada Baekhyun

"- mendapatkan alamat keluarga itu"

"Kau bergabung dan menanyakan langsung informasi ini pada mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun, dengan suara melengking.

"No!" Keluh Kai. "Aku hanya mendengar dan menghafalnya.

"You're fucking me right now, Kai"

"Pertama, aku tertarik dan Kedua, aku memiliki ingatan yang baik. Aku dengan cepat menghafal tentang lima juta permintaan sialan saat pesta berlangsung"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, sedikit ragu.

"Berikan padaku"

Kai menurut dan langsung melipat kertas sehingga dapat dileparkan tanpa jatuh di tengah perjalanan. Baekhyun membuka lipatan kertas itu. Ketika dia melihat alamatnya, dia menatap Kai kaget.

"Ini jalan menuju pantai"

"Apa aku lupa memberitahumu?"

"Sepertinya,kau memang benar-benar ingin aku segera pergi dari sini" Gerutu Baekhyun tanpa perasaan. Tapi, Baekhyun benar-benar memikirkan ini setelahnya. Jika dia pergi dari tempat Kai dan berkerja pada salah satu keluarga yang sangat jauh dari keluarganya berada, maka kesempatan untuk menemukanya akan sangat kecil.

"Kai" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Apa kau pikir aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi maid seperti yang disyaratkan?"

"Kemampuan apa?"

"Memasak?"

"Apa kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Kai sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Sedang, ya setidaknya bisa membuatku tetap hidup." Baekhyun mengangguk, walaupun matanya masih tetap tertuju pada kertas di tanganya.

"Bagaimana dengan bersih-bersih?" Tanya kai.

Baekhyun meletakan kertas dan menatap kai.

"Apakah kau melihat apartemenmu berantakan saat ini?"

Kai mamainkan lidahnya dan mengarahkanya menuju Baekhyun.

"Then, itu membuktikan kau bisa bersih-bersih, Baek !" Kai tertawa.

Kai meletkan lenganya di meja dan mengistirahatkan dagu di atasnya.

"Apa yang harus dilakukan seorang maid?" Ucap baekhyun pelan.

"Maid akan mengatakan 'baik, Tuan' atau 'tidak, Tuan'" Jawab Kai.

"Bukan style ku" ucapnya sebelum menggulung kertas tersebut.

"Anyway, aku akan tetap mengeceknya. Walaupun aku dan seluruh dunia tahu tentunya kecuali kau, kebanyakan maid itu diperuntukan untuk wanita Kai, bukan -" Baekhyun menunjuk tangan ke bagian selatan tubuhnya"- untuk pria".

"Tetap saja itu suatu pekerjaan, Baek" sergah kai, mengambil kopinya lagi dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk bergabung di meja makan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau harus tetap mencobanya"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. Aku harap mereka tidak keberatan menerima maid yang memiliki penis" Ejek Baekhyun sambil memainkan sumpit pada makananya.

.

.

 _Oh Fuck my soul!_

Rutuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri setelah matanya melihat sebelas wanita tepat berada di luar pada alamat yang Kai berikan. Dengan santai, Baekhyun berjalan dan menempatkan dirinya di ujung barisan dari para wanita tersebut berdasarkan dugaanya, Baekhyun merapikan Hoodie yang dia kenakan dan menaikan celananya, walaupun ia tahu tidak akan berpengaruh karena Baekhyun menggunakan skinny jeans.

Ketika Baekhyun mencoba untuk kembali duduk tenang, beberapa wanita menatapkan bahkan beberapa diantaranya ada yang masih remaja. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan melambaikan tanganya seakan dia memang mempunyai alasan yang kuat kenapa dia berada di sana untuk melamar pekerjaan yang sama dengan mengalihkan pandanganya sesaat untuk menatap setelan yang para wanita kenakan : heels, rok, dan tentunya dengan pakaian atasan yang sesuai. Baekhyun membandingkan dengan apa yang ia kenakan, salah satu pakaian yang benar-benar miliknya hanyalah celana jeansnya. Tidak akan yang ada yang bisa menebak background keluarganya jika dilihat dari apa yang dikenakanya.

Baekhyun menyadari jika barisan didepanya satu demi satu berkurang. Para wanita itu akan dipanggil dan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu sekitar lima atau sepuluh menit sebelum keluar kembali. Kebanyakan dari mereka keluar dengan penampilan yang buruk dengan keaadan kecewa dan tidak puas. Baekhyun datang paling akhir, jadi dia juga akan dipanggil paling akhir, tidak ada satupun yang datang setelahnya.

Ketika waktunya tiba, Baekhyun memasuki bangunan tersebut dan hal pertama yang ia dapatkan yaitu pemandangan pasir pantai dan lautan. Baekhyun berpikir kenapa keluarganya tidak memiliki pantai pribadi seperti itu. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat dirinya diarahkan menuju ruangan tempat interview sebenarnya. Saat dia memasuki ruangan tersebut, perasaan menyenangkan dari pemandangan indah diluarnya menghilang seketika, saat ia tepat dihadapkan dengan seorang wanita yang Baekhyun tebak sebagai pengujinya.

"Duduklah" suruhnya pada baekhyun lewat kacamata yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun membeku beberapa saat karena keangkuhanya, tapi dengan cepat menghilangkanya dan menggantinya dengan memberikan senyuman pada wanita didepanya dan duduk pada satu satunya kursi yang kosong di ruangan itu. Wanita itu menjulurkan tanganya, Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan wanita itu. Baekhyun menebak jika wanita itu menginkan jabatan tangan, tapi ketika baekhyun akan mengankat tanganya untuk menjabat balik, wanita itu menarik tanganya.

"Bukan tanganmu, yang aku inginkan Resume mu!"

"Resume?"

Wanita itu menatap Baekhyun , dan melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"Kau ingin mengatakan jika kau tidak membawa resume tentang pekerjaan yang sudah pernah kau lakukan yang ditulis dengan nama dan nomer kontak yang memberimu rekomendasi untuk pekerjaan ini?" tanyanya mengintimidasi, sedikit menyangsikan dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya terintimidasi dengan pertanyaan yang wanita itu lontarkan. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan orang seperti itu, tapi dia akan berbohong jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak membeci orang orang seperti itu.

"uh.. tidak"

Wanita itu menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Apa kau tahu pekerjaan yang akan kau lamar atau kau hanya sekedar bermain-main disni? Hey, kita tidak membuka tempat fitness, jika pekerjaan itu yang kau maksud. Kita sedang mencari seorang maid, bukan pelatih gym"

 _Aku seperti pelatih… What?_

"Aku memang melamar untuk pekerjaan ini, yang kau sebut sebagai 'maid' ," ucap Baekhyun.

"dan aku yakin jika alamat yang aku tuju benar, kecuali jika temanku salah dengar, tapi aku meragukanya. Aku tidak mempunyai resume, tapi aku cukup tahu banyak mengenai apa pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan oleh maid"

"Aku yakin anak muda yang masih dipengaruhi banyak hormon sepertimu pasti mengetahuinya" ejek perempuan itu.

"Apa kau memiliki kemampuan yang maid miliki? Karena kau terlihat tidak memiliknya sama sekali"

"Ouch" ucap baekhyun, menatap perempuan itu dengan pandangan berpura-pura terluka. Tingkah laku Baekhyun saat interview sangat tidak baik, seakan akan dia tidak benar mencoba untuk mendapat pekerjaan ini.

"Setidaknya aku bisa memasak dan bersih-bersih"

"Hal lainya?"

"Apa lagi yang akan maid lakukan? Hey, aku pria yang sehat. Aku bernapas. Aku bisa hidup. Aku juga bisa menjadi teman yang baik jika seorang wanita tua sepertimu membutuhkan seorang yang dapat memantau kegiatan hari-harimu seperti saat memakan sarapan" giliran Baekhyun mengejek.

Raut muka wanita di depanya nampak kosong dan tidak tehibur.

"Baiklah…. Kau sangat sarkastik. Kau bahkan tidak tahu jika aku seorang pengacara yang berpotensi" ucap wanita itu dengan melambaikan jarinya di udara.

"Aku tahu, tapi bagiku itu tidak ada kaitanya sama sekali dengan pekerjaan ini" koreksi Baekhyun.

"Oke, aku tahu yang kau maksud" Wanita itu mengeluh dan meletakan kembali kacamatanya.

"Cukup untuk wawancarnya hari ini"

Baekhyun menyeringai, menganggukan kepalanya dan segera berdiri dari kursi.

"cukup cepat juga. Sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi" ucapnya pada wanita didepanya, dan membalikan badanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku harap kau tidak benar-benar mengatakanya. Aku ingin melihat wajah sarkastikmu lagi di sini malam nanti dengan semua barang-barangmu. Semua pelayan akan tinggal di rumah ini. Kau akan mendapatkan makanan di sini, dan kau tidak diharuskan memakai seragam karena pekerjaanmu sedikit berbeda" Ucap wanita itu sebelum Baehyun menggapai gagang pintu.

Baekhyun berutar kembali.

"Sorry, nyonya. Apa kau menerimaku setelah interview bodoh dengan hinaanmu terhadapku?"

Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Kau pria -"

"Ya, sangat jelas-" Baekhyun menjawab pasti, menatap bagian bawahnya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan bisa hamil" tambah wanita itu.

"Ya, pasti"

"dan tentunya kau tidak akan memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap anak dari atasanmu, seperti yang dimiliki wanita wanita yang sebelumnya"

"Waw, terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak memiliki perasaan pada pria yang kau sebutkan" Baekhyun menyeringai.

" Aku akan segera kembali nyonya. Aku tidak akan kembali dengan barang-barangku, karena aku memang tidak memiliki apapun sekarang – homeless-"

"Homeless?" wanita itu kaget.

"Ya kau benar, aku bahkan tidak memiliki pakaian ataupun hal lainya"

Wanita itu menggerutu dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Oke, oke kembalilah setelah menyesaikan semua urusanmu. Salah satu dari pelayan akan membawamu untuk membeli beberapa pakaian yang pantas digunakan dalam rumah ini"

Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya, sebenarnya dia akan mengatakan tentang keadaan keluarganya yang sebnernya memiliki kondisi keuangan yang sangat baik, bahkan mampu untuk membayar semua belanjaannya.

"Jadi, dimana ruangan yang akan aku tempati" Tanya Baekhyun sebelum dia pergi.

"Tepat di seberang ruanganya"

"Ruangan siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol, yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi prioritas utamamu"

 **.**

 **To Continued**

 **.**

 **Yes, bagaimana translate chapter pertama ini? Mind to review? ^^**

 **Perlu dilanjutkah?**

 **Ditunggu yaaa respon kalian ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 2 – I.D**

 **.**

Rumah ini memiliki 7 kamar, tapi hanya 4 kamar yang terisi. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia akan melihat banyak orang lain di rumah besar ini, tapi yang dia lihat hanya seorang yang bertugas untuk memasak dan seorang yang bertugas untuk mengurus kebun, Park Chanyeol, dan tentunya dia sendiri.

Kyungsoo, dialah yang bertugas untuk memasak. Dia memiliki tubuh yang ramping serta mata yang sangat indah yang mampu melelehkan hati berandalan sekalipun. Baekhyun harus mengakui, jika saja Kyungsoo tidak terlalu bersikap keibuan, dia akan jatuh pada pesonanya. Sehun, dialah yang bertugas untuk mengurus kebun, Baekhyun menyebutnya sebagai "flower boy", dan menganggap jika pekerjaanya lebih ringan dibandingnya denganya, karena Sehun hanya bertugas untuk merapikan dan menyirami semua tanaman.

Wanita yang mewawancarai Baekhyun tidak menempati rumah ini. Wanita tersebut merupakan neneknya Park Chanyeol, wanita yang sangat protektif terhadap cucunya menurut Baekhyun. Dia mengingat wawancaranya yang memalukan. Hampir. Satu hal yang penting, Baekhyun baru mengetahui jika satu-satunya Park yang tinggal di rumah ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Jadi, Baekhyun sebenarnya bekerja sebagai personal maid bukan family maid.

Tiga hari telah berlalu sebelum ketiga dari mereka –Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun- menyadarinya karena mereka terlalu sibuk untuk membersihkan villa itu dari debu dan kotoran lainya dengan sangat telaten. Kyungsoo mendapat pesan jika Park Chanyeol akan kembali. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun kecewa, karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan kedua orang lainnya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa majikan barunya itu harus pulang juga suatu hari nanti dan dia jelas tahu di mana itu.

Dari semua waktu, bajingan itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah di suatu pagi. Baekhyun, tentu saja, sedang tidur, dan meskipun Sehun sudah mendesaknya bangun untuk menyambutnya, Baekhyun -sudah terlalu nyaman dengan Sehun- hanya menapis tangan Sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk datang kembali di lain waktu. Sehun sudah mencoba cara terbaik untuk membangunkannya, tetapi pada akhirnya dia menyerah ketika dia tahu bahwa usahanya sia-sia.

Ketika pagi datang, Baekhyun bangun karena ia tahu ia harus bangun. Dia membuka lemari yang penuh dengan pakaian yang dibelinya dengan sedikit uang terakhirnya ketika dia dibawa keluar untuk berbelanja dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak berpikir terlalu lama karena tidak ada seragam, dia mengenakan cardigan abu-abu serta kaos putih tipis yang dimasukkan kedalam jeans yang sesuai. Dia memutuskan untuk menggosok gigi bahkan mengkeramas rambutnya. Pada saat Baekhyun melihat jam, waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Pada saat ini, dia tidak peduli jika Mr. Park berpikir bahwa bangun pada jam ini sangat tidak dapat diterima. Baekhyun berpikir ini bukan masal- Baekhyun berhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa ini akan membuatnya terkena masalah.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, mengambil beberapa langkah melewati lorong, dan masuk ke kamar yang dia tahu adalah kamar milik Park Chanyeol. Matanya menerawang ruangan itu dan akhirnya mendekat ke tempat tidur di mana terlihat seorang sedang tidur di bawah selimut, tengkurap menghadap bantal. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya sebelum menghembuskan napas, dia sudah merasa kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya yang baru saja dimulai. Dia berjalan ke bagian ujung tempat tidur dan menaruh tangannya di atas kaki seorang yang tidur itu. Lalu, ia mulai mengguncangnya dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki.

"Bangun, bangun, bangun, bangun!" ucapnya sangat keras.

Dia tidak mendapat respon, dan akhirnya berusaha untuk mengguncang lebih keras.

"Ya! Waktunya untuk bangun dan melakukan beberapa kegiatan! "

Ketika Baekhyun mendengar erangan kecil, ia menyeringai.

"Bangunlah dan hiruplah udara segar."

Baekhyun merasa sudah cukup untuk membangunkanya, kemudian dia bersiul. Meskipun suaranya teredam, Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar kemarahan Park Chanyeol.

"I get it! Fuck! " keluh Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum membawa tanganya menyilang di depan dada.

"Ayo bergegaslah! Kyungsoo sudah membuat sarapan yang sangat lezat di dapur"

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal sebelum berputar untuk melihat siapa yang berani mebangunkannya. Dia hampir kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat seorang pria yang tampan berdiri di ujung tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan penampilan Baekhyun ini mengalihkan perhatiannya terlalu banyak. Chanyeol kembali ke mode marah -mengerutkan keningnya menatap kesal orang di depanya.

"Sial! Kau siapa?"

Baekhyun melihat ke langit-langit sebelum menatap mata Chanyeol, dan perlu dicatat bahwa Chanyeol tidak memakai baju, yang sangat terlihat jelas dari penglihatanya. Sangat berkelas, pikir Baekhyun.

"Maid baru anda."

"Kau seorang pria."

Baekhyun menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan mengangguk.

"Iya, tepat sekali."

"Kau pria yang bekerja sebagai maid…."

"Ya, maid juga sebuah pekerjaan" balas Baekhyun, meniru jawaban Kai.

Baekhyun menyeringai. Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun selama beberapa waktu. Dia menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam?"

Baekhyun melihat dan merapikan baju yang dipakainya, sebelum mengalihkan pandanganya kembali ke Chanyeol yang shirtless.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk tidak memakai seragam" ucap Baekhyun ceria.

"Jadi, aku tidak memakainya"

Chanyeol mengerang, dan membawa kepalanya kembali ke bantal serta memejamkan matanya.

"Maid macam apa yang tidak memakai seragam?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, walaupun dia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan melihatnya. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak perduli. Mendekatlah dan dan lakukan pekerjaanmu"

"Aku kira membangunkanmu adalah tugasku"ucap Baekhyun tegas.

"Setidaknya, tugas pagiku" ucapnya dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol mendengus, dan kembali bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kau belum melakukan tugasmu sama sekali. Aku tidak berpikir ini akan menjadi masalah untukmu, karena kau juga seorang pria" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya beberapa saat sebelum menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Saat itu juga Baekhyun baru menyadari, Chanyeol bukan hanya tidak memakai baju bagian atas saja, jelas-jelas tak ada satu pakaian pun yang dia pakai, telanjang bulat.

"Bantu aku menyelesaikan masalah pagiku"

Baekhyun berdecak, menatap tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol, tidak tertarik. Baekhyun bergerak mendekat, ia segera mengambil selimut dan melemparnya ke tubuh Chanyeol. Seringaian Baekhyun menghilang, digantikan dengan raut muka kesal.

"Wow, mengesankan! Aku tidak akan melakukanya"

Rasa kantuk Chanyeol menghilang seketika. Dia memandang wajah tegang Baekhyun.

"Tapi, kau adalah maid ku" ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Aku kira hal itu tidak termasuk dalam daftar tugas yang harus aku lakukan" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Para maid sebelumnya selalu melakukanya"

" Wow, mereka sungguh baik sekali, tapi aku tidak" ucap Baekhyun.

Kedua pria tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa saat, sampai terlihat senyuman di wajah Chanyeol.

"Selamat, kau tidak dipecat karena mencoba untuk menyentuhku"

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Luar biasa" kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman sarkasmenya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tetap mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya.

"By-" Baekhyun berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya. Marganya sangat terkenal, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak memakainya.

"Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku yakin, kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan "tidak". Dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentangnya, tapi dia ingat bahwa dia akan bekerja untuknya, jadi dia berpura-pura mengetahui apapun mengenai pria di depanya ini.

"Ya, aku mengetahui segala hal tentangmu" ucapnya singkat.

"Ya, berpakainlah, Nudist! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, Kyungsoo sudah membuat sarapan. Oh iya, kau makan saja sendiri. Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku berkat kau" ejek Baekhyun, sebelum memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu.

"Hey Baekhyun… Kita lihat, seberapa lama kau dapat bertahan di sini"ucap Chanyeol saat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Baekhyun mengangkat tanganya, dan mengibaskanya beberapa kali yang menunjukkan jika dia tidak perduli.

"Aku juga tidak berniat untuk tinggal lama di sini, Chanyeol" gerutu Baekhyun.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau terlihat familiar" ucap Chanyeol setelah dia menghabiskan satu mug kopi. Dia melirik Baekhyun lagi, yang sedang mencuci beberapa peralatan dapur yang Kyungsoo pakai. Chanyeol berpikir dia pernah melihat Baekhyun di salah satu album foto lamanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku itu sempurna, jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyamaiku" ucapnya, Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Whatever!" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatianya ke Kyungsoo, yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun, sedang meletakan peralatan yang sudah bersih di rak.

"Kyungsoo, apa wanita tua itu mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk meletakan hasil cucian di rak.

"Tunggu sebentar… ah! Nenekmu menghubungimu pagi ini saat kau tidur"

"Dan?"

"Dia memintamu untuk menemuinya jam 11 nanti" Kyungsoo memberitahu. Dia mengelap tangan basahnya di handuk.

"Dia juga ingin agar kau mengajak Baekhyun saat menemuinya"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Mata Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung terpanah padanya. Baekhyun menyadarinya, dan dia segera mengibaskan tanganya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat."

Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam percakapan mereka, Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan mereka saat tugasnya selesai, dan bergabung dengan Sehun yang sedang menyirami beberapa tanaman dengan malas.

Saat Baekhyun pergi, Kyungsoo mendekati kursi di mana Chanyeol duduk.

"Jadi bagaimana pertemuannya?"

Chanyeol mendengus dan menghela napas kasar.

"Luar biasa. Anak mereka melarikan diri. Aku tidak heran, aku yakin itu hanya pengalihan karena mereka sebenarnya tidak ingin terlibat dalam kesepakatan ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa orang tuamu berniat untuk membatalkan kesepakatanya?"

"Sebenarnya ya, tapi keluarga sialan itu menyakinkan orang tuaku jika mereka akan membawa anaknya kembali. Sial! Bagaimana mereka akan menemukan anak perempuanya itu?"

"Aku yakin dia akan segera kembali" Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Aku harap dia tidak kembali, jadi aku tidak perlu melakukan kesepakatan ini" gerutu Chanyeol, dia menghela napas dan mendorong kursinya lalu bangkit.

"Aku hanya akan menunggu, jika mereka menemukan anak perempuanya, aku akan menemuinya dan aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk menggagalkan perjodohan konyol ini"

"Aku yakin ini akan mudah, dia melarikan diri karena dia juga ingin terbebas dari perjodohan" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar" Chanyeol memberikan mug kosong pada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapanya, Kyungsoo. Aku harus bersiap-siap sebelum bertemu dengan wanita tua itu" Chanyeol memandang mug yang dia berikan.

"Panggillah maid baru itu –Baekhyun- suruh dia yang mencuci mug itu karena ini memang tugasnya. Katakan juga padanya untuk bersiap-siap dengan pakaian rapi"

"Ya, aku akan memberitahunya" ucap Kyungsoo, dengan memberi hormat layaknya tentara, yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

Sesaat Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke kamar, Kyungsoo membersihkan meja, dan berjalan ke arah pintu belakang di mana Baekhyun berada, dia sedang mengamati Sehun melakukan pekerjaanya. Dia kaget dengan suara Baekhyun saat pintu terbuka sempurna.

"Ya! Ada bagian yang terlewat" ucap Baekhyun keras sambil menunjuk bagian yang ia bicarakan.

Sehun mematikan selang airnya, dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Semua yang terlihat di sini itu pasir. Aku tidak bisa menyirami semuanya, karena jika aku melakukanya akan jadi terlalu lembek, seperti bubur"

"Oh ya? Yang aku tahu, malah akan membuat tanamanya layu" komentar Baekhyun, ia menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman.

"Come on, Sehun. Peka lah terhadap sekelilingmu. Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik" ucap Baekhyun dengan kekehan.

"Ya! Kau orang baru di sini" jawab Sehun.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menceramahiku tentang apa yang harus aku lakukan" raut muka sehun berubah kesal.

"Selain itu, lihatlah ke belakangmu. Kyungsoo menunggumu untuk menyadari keberadaanya. Lihat, sebenarnya siapa yang harus lebih peka di sini?" Sehun menyeringai pada Baekhyun sebelum berbalik dan berputar menuju gudang di samping villa.

"Aku pergi"

"Hmph" balas Baekhyun dan berputar untuk menghadap Kyungsoo yang memang sedang menunggunya. Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya, selalu.

"Hey, kenapa?

"Chanyeol menyuruhmu untuk bersiap-siap dengan pakaian rapi dan pergi untuk menemui neneknya sekarang.

Baekhyun hendak menolak, tapi dia menghentikanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap"

"Oh!" Kyungsoo kembali kedalam dan keluar lagi dengan mug di tanganya.

"Sebelum aku kelupaan, Chanyeol menyuruhmu untuk mencuci mug ini"

Baekhyun menatap sekilas mug tersebut. Dia tidak ingin mencucinya. Dia tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan untuk orang lain. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia sendiri yang melamar pekerjaan ini. Dia mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengambil mug darinya.

"Ya, aku akan membersihkanya" ucapnya ketus.

Dia berpikir ucapanya terdengar sangat menjengkelkan dan merasa bersalah karena melimpahkan kemarahanya secara langsung pada Kyungsoo, jadi Baekhyun berakhir dengan memberikan senyuman padanya.

"Terima kasih, lagi" ucap Baekhyun, sebelum dia kembali masuk ke dalam.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap kepergian Baekhyun. Lalu dia berbalik lagi dan menatap laut yang terlihat sangat indah sampai pandanganya terganggu oleh kedatangan Sehun, yang baru saja kembali dari gudang.

"Jadi mereka akan pergi?"

"Yeah…" jawab Kyungsoo dan menatap Sehun.

"Saat mereka pergi, apa kau ingin pergi ke sana lagi? Tanya Kyungsoo, dia mengarahkan kepalanya menuju pantai.

"Maksudku, saat kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu"

Sehun tertawa, dan dia mengangguk.

"Mereka akan tetap bertahan, jika aku tidak menyiramnya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berballik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oke, aku mengantar kepergian mereka dulu"

"Ya, aku akan mengambil ember"ucap Sehun.

"Jangan lupa, sekop juga" panggil Kyungsoo, sebelum dia menutup pintu gesernya perlahan.

"Ya, pasti" ucap Sehun, tepat sebelum pintu kaca itu tertutup sempurna.

.

.

Dengan menyuruh Baekhyun bersiap-siap, chanyeol berharap dia akan melihat Baekhyun mengganti bajunya dengan sesuatu yang lebih formal dibandingkan cardigan dan kaosnya, tapi saat dia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, maid barunya masih memakai pakaian yang sama dengan apa yang dia pakai pagi ini. Saat Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol di lorong depan kamarnya, dia berhenti.

"Wow, sepertinya kau siap sekali untuk bertemu nenekmu, jika dilihat dari kemejamu yang terkancing rapi. Kau terlihat keren" ucap Baekhyun, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya dengan seringaian khasnya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah itu adalah sebuah pujian untuk mengejeknya, atau pujian yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukanya. Dia mengalihkan perhatianya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku kira perintahku cukup jelas. Aku menyuruhmu untuk berganti pakaian yang lebih rapi, kau baru bekerja di sini dan kau sudah tidak menuruti aturanku"

"Atarun apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Baekhyun, melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Karena, aku sama sekali belum pernah membaca ataupun mendengarnya"

Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Aturan untuk mendengarkan apa yang aku perintahkan dan melakukanya"

"Aku belum pernah menderangar aturan itu" balas baekhyun dengan candaan.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu lebih jauh mengenai ini. Saat aku memerintahmu untuk melakukan sesuatu, tolong lakukanlah oke?" jelas Chanyeol.

"Terutama saat perintah itu berkaitan dengan nenekku. Aku tahu kau orang baru di sini,tapi kau sudah harus beradaptasi… kau juga sudah pernah bertemu denganya saat interview kerja kan?Jika ya, aku kira kau sudah tahu dia seperti apa"

"Ya, tapi nenekmu lah yang menerimaku bekerja di sini, jadi satu hal yang aku tahu bahwa nenekmu itu-" seorang yang menyebalkan "-memiliki pemikiran yang cerdas" kata Baekhyun, sambil melihat jam tanganya.

"Jadi, jam berapa kita harus menemuinya?"

"Kita akan menemuinya jam seb—Sial! Dalam sepuluh menit" ucap Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku harap kau akan mengganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih rapi"

"Apa yang salah dengan pakaianku? Cardigan dan kaos menunjukkan jika aku seorang yang kasual" kata baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat kasual atau kau memang tidak perduli?" Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobil dari saku celananya.

"Lupakanlah! Ayo pergi."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dan memasukan tanganya di saku tidak perduli.

"Ya Mr. Park, tolong tunjukkan jalanya" ucap Baekhyun dengan menjulurkan lidahnya saat ia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol di belakang.

.

.

Baekhyun mengira dia akan menemui wanita tua yang Chanyeol sebut sebagai neneknya di tempat yang mewah, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah kafe kecil yang mahal. Mereka duduk di tempat yang disediakan untuk dua orang. Tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dulu, Baekhyun mengambil kursi di sekitanya dan membawanya bergabung dengan kedua lainnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, Baekhyun menatap balik yang kemudian langsung mengabaikanya.

Nenek Chanyeol memesan teh, dan demi menghormati neneknya Chanyeol juga memesan teh. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sekilas, sebelum dia memesan sekaleng sprite dan sepotong cheesecake. Kesabaran Chanyeol sudah menguap. Dia langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengadili.

"Apa kau serius? Soda dan Cheesecake?"

"Aku hanya mencoba menjadi orang yang kasual" jawabnya dengan seringaian.

"Teh membuatku terlihat kaku, sangat kaku" lanjutnya sambil menatap wanita di depanya.

"Kau masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatmu" ejek nenek Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik sekarang" ucap Baekhyun.

Terdengar suara keributan yang berasal dari dapur di belakang mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke belakang terlebih dulu untuk mencuci tanganku sebelum pesananku datang" Baekhyun berdiri dan terdengar decitan dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan terlalu merindukanku"

Chanyeol dan neneknya memperhatikan langkah Baekhyun mendekati counter penjaga untuk menyakan lokasi kamar mandi. Salah satu pelayan mengantarnya. Saat Baekhyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi, perhatian Chanyeol kembali ke neneknya.

"Kenapa menerima orang seperti dia?" keluh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia menarik, bukankah begitu?" Ucap neneknya dengan mengangkat alisnya.

"Hmn"

Wanita itu menaruh tanganyadi atas meja.

"Aku menerimanya karena dia terlihat….. berbeda. Aku juga merasa sedikit de javu saat melihatnya"

"Apa artinya?" tanya Chanyeol, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Aku juga belum bisa memastikan. Itu sebabnya aku menyuruhmu untuk membawanya, ada yang ingin aku pastikan" akui neneknya.

"Apa yang ingin kau pastikan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mengerutkan keningya.

"Aku mencari tahu latar belakangya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu" ucapnya, dia mengeluarkan berkas dari tasnya.

"Aku kira dia akan memiliki catatan kriminal. Ya karena dia terlihat demikian. Tapi saat aku mendapatkan berkas tentangnya, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki catatan kriminal- bahkan tidak ada pelanggaran ringan satu pun. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik"ucapnya, dilanjutkan dengan membuka berkas di depanya.

"Saat dia memberi tahuku namanya Baekhyun, aku kira nama belakangya Baek, dan marganya Hyun. Apa kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Saat aku mendapatkan berkasnya, coba kau lihat…" ucapnya, dan mengarahkan tanganya ke tulisan marga Baekhyun, yang terlihat jelaas tepat di atas fotonya.

"Byun… marganya seperti….." suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Marga keluarga yang kau dan orang tuamu temui beberapa hari yang lalu" ucap neneknya dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Sialan! Apa ini semacam strategi untuk melawanku? Melawan perusahan orang tuaku? Apa dia akan membunuhku karena membuat saudara perempuanya melarikan diri karena perjodohan konyol itu?" ucap Chanyeol tidak senang.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak memiliki saudara perempuan. Dia…."penjelasan wanita itu terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan kembali ke arah mereka, dengan segera wanita itu memasukan kembali berkasnya ke dalam tas.

"Baekhyun adalah satu satunya anak di keluarga Byun" bisik wanita itu cepat sebelum Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya.

Sebelum Chanyeol membalas ucapan neneknya, Baekhyun sudah menempati tempat duduknya.

"Aku pikir pesanannya akan datang saat aku kembali" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman, yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Ah.. maaf, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakanya"lanjut Baekhyun, tersenyum saat melihat langkah pelayan menuju meja mereka dengan membawa minuman dan tentunya satu piring cheesecake pesananya.

Cheesecake adalah salah satu makanan favorit Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasa terbebas dari kenyataan yang menyebalkan saat gigitan pertamanya. Kesenangan Baekhyun terjadi beberapa detik, sampai ia sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh kedua orang lainnya.

Nenek Chanyeol segera mengalihkan tatapanya, dan meminum teh yang tersedia di depanya, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah menatapku. Kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri" kata Baekhyun, suaranya tidak begitu jelas karena ia sedang mengunyah.

Chanyeol tidak melakukanya, dia masih tetap menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak perduli dan tetap melanjutkan acara makanya. Chanyeol terpaku pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih terlalu kaget dengan informasi yang baru didengarnya mengenai pria yang duduk di sampingya, pria yang menggangunya pagi ini, pria yang mengaku menjadi maid barunya, adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang akan dinikahinya sesuai dengan titah orang tuanya, dan pria yang sama yang melarikan diri karena tidak ingin menikah denganya.

.

.

 **Yes, saya kembali…. Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini?**

 **Ditunggu ya tanggapan kalian ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 3 – Defiance (Tantangan)**

 **.**

Perjalanan kembali ke villa sangat hening, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ketegangan yang ia rasakan hanya sepihak, karena Baekhyun tidak terlihat merasakan ketegangan dalam keheningan ini. Baekhyun bersenandung dengan menggerakan jarinya di jendela. Chanyeol tidak perduli dengan kesenanangan maid baru nya yang tidak biasa itu sampai Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya menaiki dashboard mobil. Chanyeol menarik paksa kaki Baekhyun dari atasnya.

"Jangan pernah meletakan kakimu dimanapun dalam mobil ini selain di dasar mobil"

Baekhyun hampir saja mengabaikan perintah Chanyeol, tapi dia teringat –lagi- jika dia bekerja untuknya.

"Ya tentu" ucap Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan memberikan senyuman, walaupun Chanyeol tahu jika senyumanya palsu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak menghirauan nada bicara Baekhyun, dia mengangkat topik pembicaraan baru.

"Karena kau orang baru dan berhasil tidak dipecat pagi ini untuk mencoba menyentuhku, kita harus mengetahui satu sama lain dengan baik"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, berpura-pura mempertimbangkanya.

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Bagaimana jika iya dan kau mulai berbicara sekarang atau aku akan mengusirmu keluar dari mobil dan membuatmu pulang dengan berjalan kaki sampai villa?"

Tidak ada perlawanan yang Baekhyun lakukan untuk ancaman yang Chanyeol berikan. Baekhyun mematuhi apa yang Chanyeol katakan, dia mengarahkan tanganya menuju kunci pintu mobil, dan membukanya.

"Baiklah"

Chanyeol mendengar suara kunci mobil terbuka, dia segera mengalihkan tatapanya pada Baekhyun saat terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Dia langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya, mendadak.

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kembali ke villa dengan berjalan kaki, Mr. Park" jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak serius mengatakanya" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, jika aku terus mengikuti garis pantai, aku akan sampai juga di villa" ucap Baekhyun sambil keluar dari mobil dengan hati-hati, dia segera menutup kembali pintu mobil sebelum Chanyeol merespon ucapanya dan segera berjalan. Chanyeol hanya memandang kepergian maid barunya dari dalam mobil.

"Apa latar belakang yang mereka cek benar?" gerutu Chanyeol pada diri sendiri, karena pria yang bersamanya barusan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti keluarga Byun. Chanyeol berpikir lagi sesaat, tapi dia berakhir dengan helaan panjang. Mungkin dia memang dari keluarga Byun, karena dia sangat arogan, persis seperti keluarga Byun. Chanyeol menjalankan laju mobilnya dengan pelan menyamai langkah Baekhyun.

"Ya! Masuklah kedalam mobil" ucap Chanyeol dengan membuka jendela mobil.

"Aku tidak mau, karena kau akan terus menyuruhku untuk menceritakan segala sesuatu tentangku"balas Baekhyun dengan tetap menatap ke depan.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?"Chanyeol mencoba untuk tetap menyetir dengan benar bersamaan mengaalihkan pandanganya untuk tetap bicara pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin mencelakai Baekhyun dengan melindas kakinya. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Baekhyun nantinya? Dan yang lebih penting bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan keadaan Baekhyun pada neneknya?

"Aku tidak tahu. Pertama-tama, aku akan memulai cerita tentang peliharaanku saat kecil. Lalu, cerita ini akan terus berlanjut mengenai keluargaku dan teman-temanku. Setelah itu, kau akan berakhir menyuruhku bercerita tentang kegiatan seks yang pernah terjadi-"

"Ya! Berhenti-"teriak Chanyeol sambil menghentikan mobilnya yang membuat Baekhyun menghentikan ucapanya, Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya, berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Masuklah ke mobil, sekarang"

Baekhyun merenungkan sesaat kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, dan kemungkinan yang terjadi jika dia tidak menuruti Chanyeol, dia berpikir Chanyeol pasti akan terus memaksanya.

"Kau tidak akan memaksaku untuk menceritakan apapun kan, Mr Park?"

"Berhenti memanggilku Mr. Park" ucap Chanyeol saat dia lebih mendekat ke Baekhyun. Dia menarik tangan Baekhyun, mendorongya untuk menempati kursi depan. Chanyeol bersyukur karena Baekhyun tidak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali, tidak seperti dugaanya.

"dan untuk sekarang, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menceritakan apapun, aku harap kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh kedepanya"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, ia mengusap air mata yang keluar saking lucunya saat Chanyeol sudah menempati tempat duduknya.

"Mengenal lebih jauh? Kau terdengar sentimental sekali" ucap Baekhyun, masih dengan tawanya sambil memasang kembali seatbelt nya.

"Aku hanya seorang maid yang bekerja untukmu, Chanyeol. Kapan saja aku bisa pergi, siapa tahu besok pagi"

"Aku tidak yakin mengenai itu. Yang aku tahu, kau tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal sebelum melamar pekerjaan ini, jadi kau pasti membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, artinya kau akan tetap tinggal. Kau tidak akan pergi dalam waktu dekat"

"Aku pikir, aku tidak melamar untuk menjadi budakmu sehingga kau bisa memutuskan kapan aku bisa pergi" balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah, dan melajukan mobilnya pelan.

"Oke, kita akan mulai dengan yang sederhana-"

"Aku kira kau tidak akan menanyaiku apapun"sela Baekhyun.

"Ini bukan pertanyaan yang susah"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, dan akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah"

"Jadi, apa nama lengkapmu-"

"—lupakan!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah, aku akan memejamkan mataku dan menganggapmu tidak ada. Aku tidak akan menuruti perintahmu, karena secara teknis aku tidak sedang berada di rumah" lanjut Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke arah jendela.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Baekhyun, mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya, saat dia tahu jika obrolanya dengan Baekhyun tidak akan berjalan lebih jauh. Penolakan Baekhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaanya sangat jelas menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya, dan Chanyeol yakin semua yang didengar dari neneknya itu benar. Pria menyebalkan ini adalah tunanganya.

.

.

Saat mereka tiba, keadaan rumah kosong. Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol di depan pintu masuk saat Chanyeol sedang mengabil kunci. Sepertinya, Chanyeol harus mengajari beberapa hal mengenai kesopanan pada maid garis miring tunanganya ini nanti.

"Kyungsoo?"panggil Baekhyun ketika mencapai ruang tamu.

"Kyungsoo!" panggilnya lagi saat tidak mendapat respon.

"Sehun!" lagi, Baekhyun tidak mendapat respon.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari mereka, saat Chanyeol masuk ke ruang yang sama denganya. Baekhyun membuka pintu kaca di belakang. Dia tahu Chanyeol sedang memperhatikanya, tapi dia mengabaikanya. Perhatianya sepenuhnya tertuju pada dua orang yang terlihat sedang bermain di pantai, karena suara ceria mereka jelas terdengar.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat apa yang sebenarnya dua orang lainya lakukan, segera setelahnya ia berjalan masuk dan ke lorong menuju kamarnya. Dia melewati Chanyeol–lagi- yang sedang berdiri melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mengalihkan perhatianya pada pintu kaca di belakang yang mengarah ke pantai pribadinya. Pandanganya terarah ke Baekhyun dan mengikutinya di belakang.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan Kyungsoo dan Sehun?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia masuk dengan cepat menuju kamarnya sebelum Chanyeol menyusul dan mengikuti masuk juga. Baekhyun menutup pintu tepat di depan muka Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menyukainya perilaku tunanganya –atau lebih tepat adalah maid nya- yang mengabaikanya.

"Ya! Kau seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti ini pada majikanmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan menggebrak pintu Baekhyun sekali.

Chanyeol mendengar suara gemeresak di dalam kamar Baekhyun dan hentakan kaki untuk beberapa waktu. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun lakukan di kamar. Chanyeol menggebrak pintu kamar Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Ya! Baekhyun! Maid!" Teriak Chanyeol marah.

"Jika kau tidak-"

Tiba tiba pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, dan Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah mengganti pakaianya, dia masih memakai kaos putihnya sedangkan cardigan dan jeansnya sudah ditanggalkan, diganti dengan celana renang.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Apa kau serius akan ke pantai sekarang?!" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Hari ini sangat cerah. Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedang membangun kastil dari pasir yang sangat besar. Kau terus saja memperbudaku. Aku ingin beristirahat untuk beberapa jam, oke?" jelas Baekhyun tajam tantang apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Ketika Baekhyun akan melewatinya lagi, Chanyeol menghentikanya dan menarik lenganya,

"Kau bekerja untukku, tapi kau sangat kasar sekali, dan sering melawanku. Kau bahkan tidak memberi rasa hormat sedikit pun padaku dan nenekku"

"Ding ding ding?" tanya Baekhyun dengan seringaianya.

Chanyeol marah, dia tidak suka dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seenaknya.

"Dan kau berharap aku akan memberimu waktu istirahat?"

"Aku tidak memintanya, aku hanya memberitahumu" ucap Baekhyun dengan memainkan bibirnya.

"Aku heran bagaimana kau dibesarkan? Sampai-sampai kau memiliki sikap seperti ini" tanya Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"Aku memang sudah terlahir seperti ini" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

Ia melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang ada dilenganya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkanya, Baekhyun mencobanya lebih keras.

"Aku akan segera kembali dalam satu jam. Aku janji!"

Chanyeol melihat langkah Baekhyun sesaat sebelum mengejarnya, manarik kuat kerah kaos putih Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak memberimu ijin, sialan!"

Baekhyun memberi tatapan memelas pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah di sana. Apa kau memberi perlakuan special untuk mereka?

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku tidak memberi perlakuan special untuk mereka, Baekhyun. Mereka sudah lama bekerja di sini dan sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka, jadi wajar mereka mendapat ijinku untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Sedangkan, kau orang baru di sini, tapi kau sudah merasa terlalu nyaman di rumah ini"

Baekhyun mengedip beberapa kali, dan memberikan senyuman pada Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk menganggap sebagai rumah sendiri?"

"Tidak seperti rumah sendiri seutuhnya" Chanyeol mengeluh.

"Ya, kau benar., jangan mengaanggapnya seperti rumahku sendiri" sela Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas cengkraman Chanyeol, dan berbalik untuk melangkah menuju pintu belakang lagi.

"Karena jika aku mennganggap rumah ini sebagai rumahku, mungkin aku sudah mengajukan surat pengunduran diriku di mejamu dan pergi saat tengah malam nanti" suara Baekhyun terdengar serius awalnya, lalu baekhyun tertawa seolah apa yang dia katakan hanya sebuah lelucon.

"Hey Chanyeol, aku juga serius dalam melakukan pekerjaanku. Aku sudah merapikan tempat tidurmu, dan tidak ada piring atau gelas kotor di wastafel yang harus aku cuci. Kita lanjutkan perdebatan ini nanti, oke?"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu belakang setelahnya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedikit berlari-lari kecil dengan wajah cerianya menuju tempat Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Chanyeol memenjamkan matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Jika memang Baekhyun adalah orang yang harus dia nikahi, Chanyeol tidak tahu akan seperti apa kehidupanya nanti, tinggal bersama seorang yang menyebalkan dan memuakan sepertinya, pasti membuatnya gila! Chanyeol terbiasa dengan orang orang yang selalu menurutinya, jadi saat Baekhyun menentangya, Chanyeol merasa sangat marah.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memaki Baekhyun saat melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ini tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya yang masih belum terjawab mengenai Baehyun. Mengapa Baekhyun bekerja padanya? Apa Baekhyun mengenalinya? Chanyeol menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mendapat jawabanya nanti, Chanyeol masuk ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

"Hey!" panggil Baekhyun saat langkahnya sudah cukup dekat, larinya terhenti dan digantikan dengan langkah pelan menuju Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Kastilnya bagus"ucapnya, tersenyum.

"Thanks" Jawab Kyungsoo, balik memberi senyuman.

"Sebagian besar Sehun yang membangunnya" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil mengarah tatapanya pada Sehun.

"Jadi ini yang sering kalian lakukan saat tidak sibuk?" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kami tidak bekerja sepanjang hari. Semuanya tidak terlalu berat, karena hanya 4 orang yang tinggal di rumah itu" balas Sehun.

"Benarkah? Ahh, aku kira kau hanya menyiram tanaman-tanaman itu sepanjang hari" canda Baekhyun.

"Ya! Diamlah. Kau lebih baik membantu kami menyelesaikan kastil ini" gerutu Sehun. Dibalik nada ketusnya, senyuman Sehun tampak di wajahnya.

"Membantumu? Baiklah …" balas Baekhyun tersenyum.

Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengokohkan bagian dasar kastil, dan Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan desain kastil, karya berharga yang sudah Sehun buat sebelumnya. Sehun sendiri mengambil beberapa ember berisi pasir di sekitar kastil, berja-jaga jika dibutuhkan lebih.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu dan Sehun masih merapikan kastil ciptaanya. Saat mengalihkan perhatianya ke arah Villa, dia melihat Park Chanyeol dengan rambut bergelombang terkena angin pantai, berjalan ke arah pantai.

"Hey…" panggil Sehun, dengan menyemggol pelan sisi kiri Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, keluar villa, dan dia sedang berjalan ke arah sini"

"Hah? Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatanya, dan mencoba melihat ke arah yang Sehun tunjuk.

Hanya Baekhyun yang masih terfokus dengan pekerjaanya, tanpa melihat penasaran kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Woww Breaking news! Park Chanyeol keluar mencari udara segar" ejek Baekhyun, sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak mengerti. kenapa kalian berdua terlihat kaget melihat kedatanganya?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaanya untuk membuat jendela pada kastil.

"Dia biasanya hanya melihatku dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu di pantai melaui jendela. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah keluar"

.

.

.

Next


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 4 – Red**

 **.**

"Menjauhlah!" teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo berpijak untuk membuat kastil.

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan marah pada maid nya, tapi Baekhyun mengabaikanya. Chanyeol berlutut tepat di samping Baekhyun, tanpa memberikan sedikitpun jarak di antara mereka untuk membuat Baekhyun kesal. Berdekatan adalah hal yang wajar saat mereka menikah nanti, jadi mereka harus membiasakanya mulai dari sekarang.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah.

"Mr. Park kau terlalu dekat denganku. Aku menganggap ini sebagai pelecehan seksual"

"Tanah ini adalah milikku. Aku bebas duduk di manapun" balas Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun merasa jika perkataan Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun hanya menaikan bahunya.

"Baiklah, lanjutkanlah pekerjaanmu"kata Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol memberinya tatapan tidak suka.

"Ya! kau yang mengajaku berbicara. Oiya, berbicara tentang pekerjaan…"

"Aku tidak akan melakukanya" sela Baekhyun cepat, memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri yang menyatakan sedang beristirahat, dia tidak ingin membicarakan apapun yang berkaitan tentang pekerjaan. Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, Kyungsoo yang baik datang mendekat dan meminta Chanyeol untuk membantunya membuat jendela.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatanya. Ia kembali ke dalam untuk membuat makan siang untuknya dan Sehun, karena mereka telah menghabiskan seluruh waktu pagi dan siangya di pantai. Saat keduanya pergi, tak dapat dielakkkan yang tertinggal hanya Baekhyun sendiri dan majikan raksasanya.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu, Mr. Park?" ucap Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat kepergian Kyungsso dan Sehun.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak memanggilku 'Mr. Park', terdengar aneh karena kita seumuran. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, pekerjaanku berkaitan dengan bisnis teknologi, kau tidak akan mengerti jika aku menjelaskanya sekalipun.

"Seperti membuat microchip dan menjualnya?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lebih besar dari pada itu. Lebih seperti membuat robot"

"Hmmm… terdengar menyenangkan" ucap Baekhyun, mengangguk tersenyum. Senyumanya tipis, yang memberikan kesan pada Chanyeol jika itu adalah senyuman palsu. Situasi menjadi canggung setelah beberapa menit. Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan menuju ujung kaos putihnya, menarik pelan ke atas kepalanya, dan melepasnya sempurna.

Chanyeol melihat saat Baekhyun melepaskan kaosnya –membuangya asal ke atas pasir- dan mengibas-kibasnya rambut setelahnya ke arah samping, membuatnya terlihat berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mencoba menggodamu agar kau menaikkan gajiku" canda Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin berenang, aku tidak ingin membeli ini dengan percuma"ucapnya, sambil menunjuk celana renang yang dipakainya.

Chanyeol memandang ke celana renang Baekhyun.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membelinya sama sekali. Uang yang kau dapatkan dari nenekku seharusnya kau pakai untuk membeli baju, bukan pakaian renang"

"Aku tidak memakai uang wanita tua itu, aku memakai uangku sendiri"gerutu Baekhyun tanpa berpikir.

"Kau membeli pakaian satu lemari penuh?" Chanyeol memandang pria setengah-telanjang di depanya, dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Yeah" Baekhyun mendengus, dia beranjak untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan kastil yang sudah terbangun sempurna.

"Terahir kali aku melihat harga di beberapa pertokoan kota ini tidak bersahabat. Bukankah kau bilang jika kau tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal?" Chanyeol memberikan tatapan penuh tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mendekat dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku memang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, tapi aku memiliki uang"

"Berapa banyak won yang kau miliki?"

Baekhyun kembali ke posisi awal, dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Kau tak perlu mengetahuinya, Park Chanyeol"

"Kau terlalu penuh rahasia, seharusnya kau menambah julukan untukmu, 'Shady' (penuh tipu daya) Baek" ucap Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dari Chanyeol, mengangkat bahu dan memberi senyuman pada Chanyeol.

"Kau harus memberitahuku jika aku sudah menjadi terlalu shady, sehingga aku tahu kapan aku harus pergi"

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun" raut muka Chanyeol tidak senang.

Baekhyun berputar dan membelakangi Chanyeol, menghadap laut kemudian ia melambaikan tangan.

"Oh, aku lupa jika aku menyetujui untuk diperbudak olehmu. Aku akan kembali untuk melakukan tugasku dalam satu jam"

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama tiga puluh menit yang lalu!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengkerutkan keningya setelah melihat kepergian maid baru garis miring tunanganya yang menyebalkan, yang kasar dan suka melawanya.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Chanyeol sesaat sebelum berputar lagi dengan raut muka tidak seriusnya.

"Benarkah?" ucap Baekhyun agak keras.

Saat Chanyeol akan membalas pertanyaanya, Baekhyun sudah terlalu jauh. Suara Chanyeol mungkin masih bisa terdengar oleh Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol sadar jika tidak ada gunanya berdebat dalam teriakan dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdecak, saat melihat Baekhyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri saat air laut mengenai tubuhnya. Chanyeol berpikir apa menariknya berenang di air laut yang dingin. Chanyeol tidak megerti Baekhyun sama sekali.

Chanyeol baru saja mengenal Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sudah mengalahkanya beberapa kali. Pertama, saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun merupakan pengantin wanita (bride) pasangaya yang melarikan diri –bukan pengantin laki-laki (groom), karena Chanyeol akan menikam iblis jika dia yang menjadi bride dalam hubungan sialan ini. Kedua, adalah Byun Baekhyun sendiri. Chanyeol mengakui pada dirinya sendiri jika seorang pria itu harus memiliki standar. Untungnya, Baekhyun tidak menuruti perintah Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan masalah paginya, dan memang seharusnya tidak. Baekhyun masih membingungkan bagi Chanyeol. Di suatu waktu Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil –memesan soda dan cheesecake untuk makan siang, tertawa sendiri saat air laut mengenai tubuhnya –kemudian di waktu lain dia berubah menjadi seorang menyebalkan yang suka melakukan semuanya sendiri, seorang yang suka memberikan jawaban tidak jelas, kasar dan penuh penyangkalan.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Sejujurnya Chanyeol belum mengenal Baekhyun begitu jauh untuk mengetahui seperti apa Baekhyun sebenarnya.

Chanyeol mengambil kaos yang ditanggalkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengeluh saat dia bangkit untuk pindah ke bagian yang tertutup oleh sedikit rumput, yang tidak terlalu banyak pasir. Dia meletakan kaos tersebut sebelum berbaring, dan menempatkan kepalanya di atas kaos itu. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan telpon genggam dari saku celana pendeknya untuk melihat jam. Chanyeol menambah tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang tampak di layar, dan merencanakan untuk meneriaki dan mengomeli Baekhyun untuk segera membawa pantat sialanya kembali ke villa.

Matahari semakin meninggi, dan dia membawa lengannya ke atas dahi. Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak, dan memikiran hukuman apa yang paling pas diberikan pada Baekhyun jika Baekhyun meminta tambahan waktu satu jamnya lagi setelah tiga menitnya habis, tapi angin tenang laut membuat Chanyeol nyaman, dan hanya keheningan yang terdengar.

Park Chanyeol tertidur saat menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan kegitatan berenangnya.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari air setelah beberapa waktu. Baekhyun sejujurnya tidak mengetahui pasti berapa lama waktu yang dia habiskan dalam air ketika memutuskan untuk kembali ke daratan. Tubuh Baekhyun masih sangat basah, ia mengarahkan tanganya menuju rambut dan mengibas-kibaskanya. Saat langkah Baekhyun semakin dekat ke tempat terakhir dia meniggalkan Chanyeol, dia menyadari bahwa majikanya sudah berpindah ke bagian yang lebih berumput. Bukan hanya itu saja, Baekhyun melihat jika kaoasnya djadikan bantalan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kaosnya bukan sesuatu yang rendahan yang bisa dijadikan bantalan seenaknya, dia memberikan tatapan mengadili pada majikannyayang tertidur pulas. Baekhyun berdecak, dan berencana untuk menendang majikanya. Baekhyun menyadari jika ia tidak memiliki alasan kenapa harus membangunkanya, jadi dia mengurungkanya. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, dan berjalan menuju villa meninggalkan majikanya yang masih tertidur.

Saat Baekhyun tiba, Sehun dan Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan bingung padanya dari arah meja dapur, yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati laut" Baekhyun tersenyum, melangkah melewati mereka berdua.

"Dia akan kembali nanti" tambah Baekhyun.

"Nanti?" Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju lorong.

"Yeah, nanti" Jawab Baekhyun pasti dengan memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Nanti kapan? kembali dalam beberapa menit?"

"atau beberapa jam" sambung Baehkyun pelan, seperti berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Perkiraan Baekhyun benar.

Kekhawatiran Kyungsoo bertambah saat Chanyeol belum juga kembali setelah beberapa jam setelah kedatangan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tetap tenang –tidak perduli- dengan masalah ini, Kyungsoo mengira ketidakhadiran Chanyeol hanya masalah sepele bagi Baekhyun.

Tidak sampai tiga jam, Chanyeol kembali ke villa dengan menggeser pintu belakang kasar, daengan keadaan yang sangat kaku. Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu langsung membalik badan menuju sumber kegaduhan di pintu belakang, yang ternyata adalah majikan mereka.

Sebelum salah satu mereka mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Chanyeol berteriak marah dengan suara beratnya.

"Sialan!, dimana Baekhyun?!"

"Dia sedang di kamarnya…" jawab Sehun pelan dengan menelan ludah setelahnya..

Tatapan marah Chanyeol melewati mereka dengan cepat -tapi tegas dan menuju lorong. Chanyeol memukul pintu kamar Baekhyun keras saat sudah berada didepannya. Chanyeol lanjut menendang pintu sialan itu saat sang pemilik belum juga membukanya.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci" terdengar suara sang pemilik kamar.

Suaranya terdengar ramah, tapi Chanyeol tidak dalam mood yang bagus. Dia langsung memegang kenop pintu dengan kasar, membukanya, dan mendorong pintu sangat keras sampai menghantam dinding di belakangnya. Kegaduhan itu membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ditemukanya beberapa waktu lalu menuju sesosok yang berdiri di depanya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat pandanganya tepat pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol sangat lucu, sampai membuatnya tidak dapat berbicara. Ia tetap tertawa beberapa saat, sampai dia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup tenang, Baekhyun mencoba berbicara, tapi tetap saja belum begitu terdengar baik karena dia masih menahan tawanya.

"A-apa yang te-terjadi pa-damu, Mr. Park? " tanya Baekhyun, mencoba yang terbaik untuk melakukanya.

Chanyeol menggertakan giginya.

"Kau bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku?! Sialan!?" maki Chanyeol, tidak perduli jika dua orang lain dalam rumah mendengarnya,.

"Kau meninggalku di luar, Sial! Tepat di bawah matahari! Aku terbakar, dan sialnya kau menertawaiku seolah aku tontongan terlucu sedunia!"

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Dia mulai tertawa lagi, menepuk-nepuk buku yang ada di tanganya.

"Kau memerah" ucap Baekhyun terenga-engah.

"Kau begitu merah! kecuali dahimu!" Baekhyun tertawa sampai air matanya keluar mengenai pipinya.

"Dahimu terlihat sangat putih! Semua wajahmu memerah dari alis kebawah!"

Baekhyun tertawa lagi berguling sambil memegang perutnya di atas kasur. Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, sebelum mendekatinya. Lalu Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kasar, sehingga punggungya menempel di kasur tepat, dengan tangan Chanyeol berada di bahunya, dengan tubuh Chanyeol tepat di atasnya memandang Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Berhentilah tertawa!" teriak Chanyeol marah tepat sebelum Baekhyun membuka matanya yang berair.

"Kau pikir ini lucu?!" lanjut Chanyeol, sebelum melepas cengkramanya pada bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya perlahan, tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat aneh!" ucap Baekhyun cepat.

"Sebelumnya kau telihat tanpan, tapi sekarang aku bahkan tidak mengetahui kau termasuk jenis makhluk apa "

Pujian tidak langsung yang Baekhyun berikan akan membuatnya senang dalam keadaan normal, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Dia sedang tidak dalam mood bagus untuk menerima pujian baik langsung ataupun tidak. Chanyeol sedang merasakan sakit di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu" Chanyeol mengeluh, beranjak dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Tawa Baekhyun mereda, Baekhyun memberikan seringainya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau akan memecatku? Atau mengusirku?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Memecat Baekhyun adalah hal yang sangat Chanyeol inginkan sekarang, tapi dia berpikir bahwa itu tidak benar. Baekhyun sangat berguna untuknya, bukan hanya untuk hal bersih-bersih saja. Chanyeol sudah memikirkanya, jika keluarga Byun tidak dapat menemukan Baekhyun, maka perjodohaan mereka akan batal, oleh karenanya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tetap mempertahankan Baekhyun, sampai kesepakatanya batal. Selain itu, Chanyeol masih ingin mencari tahu alasan Baekhyun bekerja padanya, apakah memang sudah direncanakan Baekhyun dari awal dengan orang tuanya atau tidak.

Chanyeol berdecak, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak memecatmu"

"Ceroboh" ucap Baekhyun, memiringkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengabaikankan Baekhyun, mengarahkan kepalanya menuju arah pintu masuk.

"Pergilah ke kamarku, dan ambil krim untuk mengobati kulit yang terbakar "

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memberi Chanyeol pandangan kosong, dia bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Baiklah" kata Baekhyun enteng..

"dan kembali lagi ke sini!" bentak Chanyeol, sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari kamar.

"Don't worry! " ucap Baekhyun, berputar menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengambil krim yang kau maksud. Good Luck! Semoga lekas sembuh"

"Eh? Kau pikir aku akan melakukan semuanya sendiri?" Chanyeol mendengus.

"Yep" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa fungsi kau sebagai maid?" tanya Chanyeol ketus.

"Kau akan kembali ke sini dan mengoleskan krim itu padaku!"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mengangkat alisnya mengejek.

"Tapi, jika aku menurutimu, aku akan dipecat karena menyentuh tubuhmu" ucap Baekhyun, mengulang apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan tadi pagi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Aku tidak akan memecatmu –-"

"—aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak nyaman menyentuh tubuh setengah telanjang yang dapat menyerangku kapan saja" sela Baekhyun, dalam nada mengejek.

"Apa sekarang aku terlihat seperti seorang bisa menyerangmu kapan saja?!" Teriak Chanyeol marah.

"Tidak, tapi kau memang terlihat seperti sesuatu yang lain" Baekhyun tertawa sebelum berputar keluar kamar.

Chanyeol mendengarnya, tapi dia memutuskan untu tidak menghiraukanya, karena dia merasa akan percuma saja. Chanyeol merasa lelah, dia memutuskan untuk duduk di atas kasur Baekhyun. Dia pikir sakitnya akan berkurang, jika melakukanya. Chanyeol berteriak, bukan karena sakit yang ia alami tapi lebih karena dia marah dengan kondisi yang dia alami sekarang.

Teriakan dan makian marah Chanyeol berhenti, saat telinganya mendengar tawa Baekhyun di bagian lain villa ini. Baekhyun sudah pasti sedang menertawakanya.

.

.

.

Next


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 5 – House Dynamics**

.

Baekhyun mengoleskan krim ke wajah merah Chanyeol dengan jarinya. Saat Baekhyun menyentuh terlalu keras, Chanyeol akan membentaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk lebih lembut. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ini memang kesalahanya, Baekhyun meminta maaf dan hanya mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Chanyeol.

"Maaf" ucap Baekhyun, tulus.

"Kata maafmu tidak akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula. Kau meninggalkanku di luar, mungkin aku bahkan tidak akan bisa menggerakkan tubuhku selama beberapi ke depan" Chanyeol merespon dengan sindiran sambil mengangkat kepalanya mengarah ke Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, jika saja kau keluar dengan mengoleskan sunscreen terlebih dulu, kulitmu tidak akan terbakar" kata Baekhyun dengan mengusap wajah Chanyeol lebih lembut.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Mungkin, jika saja kau tidak meninggalkanku di luar sana-"

"Mungkin, jika saja kau tidak keluar villa sama sekali-"

"Mungkin seharusnya kau hanya perlu mengoleskan krim sialan itu tanpa perlu mengatakan apapun"

Baekhyun memberi senyuman pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak menyukai suaraku?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Chanyeol bukanya tidak menyukai suara Baekhyun. Hell! Suara pria di depanya sangat enak untuk di dengar. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak dalam mood untuk memberikan pujian.

"Ya, aku tidak menyukainya" ucap Chanyeol berbohong.

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya setelah selesai mengoleskan krim pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Sayang sekali. Aku pikir aku mempunyai suara yang merdu" kata Bekhyun mencoba membela diri, dia tidak memcoba untuk menyerang balik. Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering dengan menjilatnya..

"Sekarang lepaskan bajumu"

Chanyeol menggerutu, tapi dia mencoba melepas bajunya juga. Chanyeol mengalami kesusahan dalam melakukanya dan sepertinya dia membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang Baekhyun kira. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun membantu melepaskan baju Chanyeol, dengan sedikit tarikan kasar sehingga tanganya menyentuh kulit Chanyeol yang terluka.

"Fuck!" teriak Chanyeol. Dia merasa ingin memukul Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Berhati-hatilah, sialan! Berapa kali aku harus membaritahumu!"

Baekhyun kaget mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol seperti itu pertama kali, sejujurnya Baekhyun merasa menyesal karena sedikit kasar saat membantunya tadi.

"Maaf.."

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol merasa iba saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang penuh dengan penyesalan. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus merasa puas atau menyesal karena membuatnya ketakutan. Chanyeol hanya mengalihkan tatapanya dari Baekhyun.

"Whatever."

Chanyeol menggerakan lenganya kearah Baekhyun.

"Olesi krim pada lenganku

Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi matanya menyadari sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan lehermu?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk mencekikku?"

Senyuman Baekhyun mulai terlihat lagi pada wajahnya -yang anehnya membut Chanyeol merasa lebih baik –Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Jika aku melakukanya, siapa yang akan membayar gajiku di akhir minggu ini?"

"Kau pikir kau ini lucu?" Chanyeol menyindir senyuman Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku pikir begitu" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengoleskan sisi samping lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Saat kau sudah selsesai dengan kedua lengan dan leherku, kau bebas melakukan –tunggu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Bersihkan kamar mandi ataupun hal lainnya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menggosok lantai kamar mandimu yang sangat kotor" ucap Baekhyun dengan menyindir.

Mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan milik Baekhyun.

"Kau sepertinya harus mengubah sikapmu, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun berkedip, menatap kakinnya dengan tetap mempertahankan senyuman.

"Ya, aku akan membersihkan lantai kamar mandimu yang sangat mahal dengan senang hati"

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol menyesal karena menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengubah sikapnya. Antusiasme palsu yang Baekhyun tunjukkan sangat mengerikan. Dia lebih baik mendengar ucapan bodoh atau kasar Baekhyun –dengan raut muka konyolnya- dibandingkan dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan dan suara nyaringnya yang biasa didengar pada film film horror.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai mengoleskan krim pada lengan dan leher Chanyeol, dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan mengamati raksasa merah yang shirtless dan terbakar.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu"

"Aku bisa mengoleskanya sendiri"

"Kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

Chanyeol bangkit dari kasur Baekhyun dan memberi tatapan mengadili padanya.

"Jika kau memang begitu khwatirnya padaku, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku terbakar di luar" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelular.

Mata Baekhyun mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Chanyeol yang kaku dan mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, kau seharusnya mengoleskan sunceam sebelum keluar"

Chanyeol tidak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memegang kenop pintu dan membuatnya terbuka.

"Bersihkanlah beberapa kamar mandi, Baekhyun."

"Baiklah" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Hey, bolehkah aku memberitahumu sesuatu?" panggil Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melewati lorong yang luas menuju kamarnya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Nipple-mu terlihat seperti pepperoni" bisik Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya cepat.

Chanyeol masih berdiri di lorong dengan tatapan bingungya. Saat Chanyeol akan berputar 360 derajat tepat mengarah pintu Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya di saat yang tepat.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Chanyeol selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan Baekhyun saat dia bangun. Baekhyun akan membangunkan Chanyeol seperti biasanya, menggoncang kasur, dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar untuk menghirup udara segar di luar. Setelahnya, ketika Chanyeol menolak untuk bangun -dengan alasan kulit yang terbakarnya- Baekhyun akan mendekati samping kasurnya dan membuka selimut yang mentupi wajahnya, sehingga sinar matahari dari jendela langsung terus mengenai langsung matanya jika Chanyeol tidak menuruti apa yang Baekhyun minta.

Seperti seorang sudah menekan tombol resart dari ingatan Baekhyun, karena secara otomatis Baekhyun sialan akan langsung menertawakan penampilan Chanyeol setiap pagi seolah dia baru pertama kali melihatnya. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun memang mempunyai jadwal khusus untuk menertawainya, tepatnya pada hari kelima sejak penyiksaan itu. Baekhyun otomatis langsung menertawainya saat selimut terbuka, dan akan berhenti saat lututnya menabrak pinggiran kasur Chanyeol- berbalik dan segera meninggalkanya.

Hal yang paling membuat Chanyeol frustasi mengenai kulit terbakarnya ini karena setiap pergerakan yang dia lakukan sekalipun pergerakan kecil akan membuatnya kesakitan. Selain itu, bekerja di rumah juga membuatnya bertambah kesal. Chanyeol akan lebih terfokus dengan tubuhnya dibandingkan untuk focus menggambar dan menyelesaikan desain prototype dalam ruang kerjanya. Chanyeol menyadari kondisi tubuhnya yang menyedihkan, dan memutuskan untuk menyerah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, dia bekerja untuk perusahaanya jadi dia dapat menyelesaikan segalanya saat dia bisa dan mau melakukanya tanpa adanya deadline.

Satu minggu telah berlalu dan kondisi Chanyeol membaik. Warna kulitnya sudah mulai kembali normal, beberapa bagian memang masih terlihat sedikit pink. Siang ini, dia mengamati Baekhyun dengan cermat. Chanyeol mempelajari sesuatu tentang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukai bekerja. Setiap kali Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu untuknya, Baekhyun selalu memberikan tatapan tidak suka padanya, walaupun itu hanya sesuatu yang sederhana seperti menyuruhnya untuk mematikan televisi. Walaupun Baekhyun menunjukan sikap tidak sukanya, dia tetap melakukanya. Chanyeol selalu melihat kamar mandinya bersih dan wangi, semua pakaianya dicuci dan dilipat dengan rapi dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat keadaan villanya berantakan. Chanyeol menyadari jika semuanya dikerjakan oleh Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Satu hal lain yang dia pelajari, Baekhyun bisa bernyanyi. Ketika Sehun sedang menggumamkan sebuah lagu di ruang tamu suatu malam. Sehun menyanyikan lagu yang kebetulan Baekhyun tahu. Saat itu juga, Baekhyun bergabung untuk bernyanyi bersamanya, suaranya sangat terdengar merdu di telinga Chanyeol ….. sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghancurkan pemikiran Chanyeol dengan mengubah suaranya di pertengahan lagu, menjadi seperti orang tua yang sedang memiliki gangguan tenggorokan.

Saat semua itu terjadi, Chanyeol merasa sangat bodoh karena mempercayai Baekhyun memiliki suara merdu. Chanyeol harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri jika neneknya sudah menerima orang aneh yang menyuaki cheesecake, soda, tertawa sendiri, menentangnya, dan yang tidak suka bekerja dan bersh-bersih walaupun ia tahu dapat melakukanya dengan baik.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk menggabungkan semua informasi yang didapatkanya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol mendapat beberapa informasi dari Baekhyun sendiri, dia sama sekali tidak meminta langsung darinya. Tepatnya di suatu sore setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk mencuci semua piring kotor. Dia beranjak dari wastafel dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aku benci tanggung jawab"

Chanyeol berencana untuk menanyakan mengapa ia melamar pekerjaan untuk menjadi maid nya jika dia begitu membenci tanggung jawab. Baekhyun memberinya tatapan datarnya sebelum mengatakan pendapatnya.

"Aku membenci tanggung jawab, karena itu sebuah tanggung jawab. Apa kau mengerti yang aku maksud?"

Setelah mendengar pendapatnya, Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun maksud dan menyimpulkan jika Baekhyun memang orang yang aneh.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak heran mengapa Chanyeol terus kehilangan maid. Kyungsoo dan Sehun memberitahunya bahwa semua maid perempuan Chanyeol terdahulu selalu mencoba segala cara untuk membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada mereka dan menguasainya, mereka langsung dipecat saat pertama kali mencobanya.

Baekhyun berpikir berdasarkan pengalamannya selama menjadi maid, semua maid perempuan yang pergi itu sebenarnya karena mereka sadar jika menggosok dan membersihkan 5 kamar mandi yang biasa dipakai dan 3 kamar mandi yang tidak dipakai merupakan pekerjaan berat yang sangat memuakkan.

Chanyeol terlihat seperti slave master menurut pandangan Baekhyun. Yang terlihat kurang dari Chanyeol adalah sebuah cambuk, yang Baekhyun pikir pasti disembunyikan dibawah tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun sudah bertahan selama dua minggu bekerja di villa itu, dia merasa mulai menyadari 'house dynamic' antara Chanyeol, kyungsoo, Sehun dan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang terjadi dalam villa itu dengan cermat, termasuk Chanyeol yang menjadi sedikit 'gay' untuk Kyungsoo. Saat pemikiran ini datang pertama kali, Baekhyun berpikir jika itu mustahil. Tapi Baekhyun mulai menyadari bahwa senyum dan tawa berat Chanyeol akan selalu menggema bersama dengan milik Kyungsoo pada setiap pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan.

Mungkin ini hanya terlihat sedikat 'bromance'. Mungkin mereka hanya dekat, atau mungkin karena pemikiran konyol ini muncul di kepala Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun mulai melihat semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo terlihat begitu 'gay' bagi Baekhyun – yang terlihat sangat jelas dalam huruf besar, bold dan berwarna pelangi.

Jika Chanyeol mengedip? Dia menjadi gay untuk Kyungsoo. Jika Chanyeol menghela napas? Dia menjadi gay untuk Kyungsoo. Jika Chanyeol bersin? Dia menjadi gay untuk Kyungsoo.

Selain kecurigaan Baekhyun tentang hubungan yang dimiliki Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di villa itu, dia juga mulai mengenal Sehun. Sehun lebih muda dari Baekhyun setelah menanyakan langsung padanya. Baekhyun mengetahui juga jika Sehun berumur 19 tahun dan memiliki latar belakang ekonomi tidak begitu baik. Hasil yang Sehun dapatkan dari pekerjaannya akan dia kirimkan untuk orang tuanya yang memiliki kehidupan yang susah, dia berpikir tidak membutuhkan uang itu karena dia sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal dan makan di villa.

Baekhyun sangat benci bersekolah –walaupun dia merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik- tapi dia tahu dengan melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang universitas akan membuka peluang yang lebih tinggi untuk mendapatkan penghasilan yang bagus saat bekerja nanti. Saat Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun alasan mengapa sehun tidak melanjutkan pendidikanya dan memilih untuk menyirami kebun Chanyeol dan merapikan beberapa bunga, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan jika dia tidak mempunyai biaya yang cukup untuk melanjutkan pendidikanya.

Suatu pemikiran mengenai Chanyeol terbesit sesaat Baekhyun mendengar jawaban Sehun. Chanyeol adalah seorang yang kaya –atau setidaknya dia memiliki banyak uang. Chanyeol bisa saja membantu membiayai pendidikan Sehun, tapi dia tidak melakukanya. Dugaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menolak untuk membiayai Sehun karena Baekhyun tahu jika pendidikan adalah musuh utama dari seorang diktator.

Kesimpulan yang Baekhyun buat : Chanyeol tahu jika Sehun memiliki pendidikan yang lebih tinggi akan menemukan peluang lainnya, maka tidak ada seorang yang akan menyirami kebunnya lagi.

Semuanya masuk akal bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah gay, memiliki sikap dictator, dan tidak suka pada pendidikan.

.

.

Dan satu hal lagi dalam villa ini, yaitu hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyadari orang tipe apa majikannya ini setelah sudah bekerja padanya selama beberapa waktu. Chanyeol tidak pernah menegur ataupun menghukumnya walaupun Baekhyun sering menentang Chanyeol, sangat aneh karena jika saja ada seorang maid yang melawan balik perintahnya di rumah Baekhyun dulu, maka maid itu akan langsung dipecat oleh orang tuanya.

Walaupun sering semena-mena pada Baekhyun –pada kenyataanya, Chanyeol hanya menyuruh Baekhyun melakukan tugasnya –yang Baekhyun sadari jika dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semuanya. Daftar tugas yang Baekhyun lakukan meliputi merapikan kasur Chanyeol, mengganti spreinya, membersihkanya dari debu- Baekhyun akan tetap melakukanya walauun dengan malas- serta membangunkan Chanyeol di pagi hari.

Tugas lainnya sama seperti maid pada umumnya,Baekhyun membersihkan setiap kamar yang ada villa itu, kecuali ruang kerja Chanyeol yang sangat berharga. Baekhyun tidak pernah menanyakan alasan mengapa ruangan itu terlarang untuknya –walaupun Baekhyun sesekali pernah melihat Sehun memasukinya untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Chanyeol –tapi Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkanya. Chanyeol mungkin menyembunyikan berbagai macam jenis video porno di ruangan itu, jadi Baekhyun tidak diperbolehnkan untuk membersihkanya.

Dilihat dari rupanya, Baekhyun mengakui jika Chanyeol memiliki wajah yang tampan, walaupun dengan sunburn yang pernah dia dapatkan saat hari pertama dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkandang akan memandangi Chanyeol, dan mengutuk gen tanpan yang dimilikinya. Pandangan Baekhyun sering berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang memandang balik padanya, kemudia rasa aneh tiba-tiba mereka rasakan, eye contact yang sangat canggung. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandanganya dari Chanyeol dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, serta langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bingung melihat tingkah laku aneh maidnya.

Chanyeol juga memiliki proporsi tubuh yang bagus Baekhyun mengamatinya juga. Chanyeol memiliki tubuh yang cukup terbentuk untuk sesorang yang hanya mengerjakan setiap pekerjaanya di rumah. Dia memiliki lengan yang bagus, Baekhyun menyadari saat mengoleskan krim di lengan tersebut.

Interaksi antara mereka hanya terjadi saat berargumentasi dan saat Baekhyun mencoba untuk menentang perintah Chanyeol. Suatu kali, Baekhyun mendengar Sehun mennggumamkan lagu yang Baekhyun sukai saat kuliah dulu. Baekhyun merasa teringat kembali dengan masa kuliahnya, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk ikut bernyanyi bersama, Sehun tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali gumamanya. Setelah beberapa saat, pandangan Baekhyun beralih dari Sehun mengarah ke arah dapur tempat Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan dimana Chanyeol akan melakukan kembali aksi gay –nya pada Kyungsoo –berdasarkan radar gay yang dimiliki Baekhyun.

Saat pandanganya tepat terkunci di mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyesali karena telah mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sehun. Mata Chanyeol mengarah pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak biasanya. Tatapan Chanyeol sangat teduh yang sempat membuat Baekhyun tenggelam di dalamnya. Baekhyun memutuskan pandanganya segera pada Chanyeol –seperti biasanya karena dia tidak suka dengan tatapan hangat, terasa sangat emosional yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Baekhyun mengubah suaranya, agar terdengar sangat parau dan menjijikkan. Metode ini bekerja baik, karena Chanyeol langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tatapan aneh dan kerutan tercetak jelas di dahinya seakan memberikan pertanyaan pada Baekhyun tentang apa yang yang sebenarnya baekhyun lakukan.

.

.

.

 **Halo semuanya, maaf 3 minggu kemarin aku lagi banyak kerjaan, tapi untung aku mendapat libur dua hari, jadi baru sempet post lanjutan translate ff ini sekarang ^^**

 **Khusus untuk yang menunggu lanjutanya, aku langsung pos 3 chapter sekalian :D**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua komentar yang kalian berikan, dan sepertinya memang aku harus menaikan rate nya jadi "M", karena banyak kata kata yang kasar juga, terima kasih untuk masukanya ^^**

 **Bagaimana dengan 3 chapter ini? aku tunggu tanggapanya yaaa ^^**

 **See you next Chap ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 6 – Radio dan Hujan**

.

Langit sangat mendung dan angin berhembus sedang saat hujan mulai turun. Walaupun pantai identik dengan cuaca yang cerah dan panas 24 jam dalam seminggu, tapi Baekhyun menyukai suasana saat ini yang terlihat abu-abu karena mendung terpantul pada air laut yang bergerak bergantian ke bibir pantai.

Kyungsoo sedang memotong beberapa sayuran untuk membuat sayur berkuah sebagai menu makan malam –sesuatu yang sagat sempurna untuk cuaca seperti ini –sedangkan Chanyeol sedang berusaha mengajak Kyungsoo tetap berbicara denganya selama dia memasak. Sehun datang membawa radio tua dari gudang dan dia berencana untuk mencoba untuk memperbaikinya.

Saat Baekhyun selesai mandi, dia keluar dari kamar dengan kaos longgar dan celana piyama, walaupun saat ini sudah jelas bukan waktunya tidur. Baekhyun hanya menyukai segala sesuatu yang nyaman untuknya dan celana piyama itu sangat nyaman – seperti cardigan yang disukainya.

"Hello…" sapa Baekhyun saat dia muncul dari lorong, mengusak-usak rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah.

"Hai Baek, makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi" ucap Kyungsoo ramah.

"Oke" lanjut Baekhyun

Saat Baekhyun melewati meja makan tempat Chanyeol duduk yang mengamatinya, Baekhyun mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu denganku sekarang, Chanyeol?"

"Pemilihan pakaian yang kau pakai, Baek" Chanyeol menjawab , dan melanjutkan tatapanya pada celana Baekhyun.

"Ini sangat bagus" sergah Baekhyun, menghentikan tatapan Chanyeol pada celana piyamanya yang longgar.

"Percakapan yang cukup menyenangkan, tapi aku harus ke ruangan di depan"

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan argumentasinya dengan Baekhyun, karena dia yakin tidak akan bisa mengubah sikap Baekyun yang suka seenaknya itu. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Oh, hidupkan tv juga"

"Chanel apa?"

"Chanel apa saja yang menayangkan berita"

"Pilihan yang membosankan, Chanyeol" Baekhyun berkomentar saat berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Ya! chanel berita itu informative dan mendidik" balas Chanyeol.

"Jangan bicara tantang pendidikan, kau saja tidak menerapkanya, dasar giant" gerutu Baekhyun pelan. Dia tidak berharap Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya, tapi saat Chanyeol mulai menanggapinya, Baekhyun mulai menyadari mungkin itu karena telinga lebar yang dimilikinya sehingga suara pelannya dapat terdengar jelas.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Baek?"

Baekhyun berbalik untuk memandang Chanyeol beberapa saat, dan mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

"Kau mungkin salah dengar"

Sebelum Chanyeol dapat menyanggahnya, Baekhyun sudah membalikan tubuhnya dari wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat jengkel dan Kyungsoo yang terhibur dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Baekhyun langsung mendudukan pantatnya di sofa, tepat di samping Sehun dan memperhatikan apa yang lelaki yang lebih muda darinya, Sehun sedang mencoba menyatukan beberapa bagian terakhir dari radio tua.

"Jadi, sekarang kau berganti profersi menjadi tukang servis?" tanya Baekhyun

"Yeah, aku cukup ahli dalam hal seperti ini juga" jawab Sehun sedikit malu.

TIba-tiba terdengar suara berat Chanyeol dari arah dapur, mencoba bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sehun sangat hebat. Dia terkadang membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaanku"

"Terima kasih infonya"ucap Baekhyun singkat, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun.

"Pekerjaan apa yang kau bantu?"

"Membuat model dari prototype robot atau sesuatu yang seperti itu" jawab Sehun.

Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Sehun, jika kau cukup hebat dalam hal seperti ini, kenapa kau mau saja untuk menyirami kebun Chanyeol"

"Sebenarnya, Chanyeol yang mengajari semua ini, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Jadi semacam 'give and take'" jelas Sehun.

Setelah beberapa waktu, raut muka Sehun terlihat puas dengan apa yang dia kerjakan. Dia mengalihkan pandanganya pada meja makan yang ada di dekat dapur.

"Sepertinya aku sudah berhasil menyelesaikan ini"

Chanyeol tersenyum, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menju sofa dan berdiri tepat di hadapan sehun dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan seseorang menatap tajam padanya dan menurunkan pandanganya pada Baekhyun.

"Wae?"

"Nothing"

Jawaban Baekhyun singkat dan sebelum Chanyeol mebalasnya, Baekhyun menurunkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan perhatianya menuju Sehun, sedikit membungkuk dan mendekat dengan meletakan telapak tangan pada lututnya, melihat Sehun secara inten untuk melihat apa Sehun berhasil membuat radio tua itu bekerja dan berfungsi kembali.

Sehun merasa semua perhatian ada padanya –kecuali Kyunsoo yang ada di dapur. Sehun mengarahkan jarinya menuju tombol on, dimana radio akan berfungsi kembali jika Sehun memperbaikinya dengan benar. Tapi saat tombol on sudah ditekan, volume sudah dinaikan, tidak ada satu suarapun terdengar dari radio.

Sehun memainkan jarinya pada tombol lain untuk merubah frekuensi radio untuk sesaat, tapi tetap tidak ada suara pun terdengar. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, raut muka Sehun berubah kecewa dan menghembaskan punggungnya ke arah sofa.

"It's allright, Sehun" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan dan berjalan ke arah dapur lagi.

Sehun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa tentang kegagalan yang dia alami. Baekhyun dapat melihat awan mendung yang ada di atas kepala Sehun. Baekhyun tidak menyukai keheningan yang terjadi karena ini, dia menjulurkan tanganya menuju radio yang ada di depan Sehun, dan mendekatkan ke arahnya.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sehun, Baekhyun mengambil beberapa peralatan yang Sehun gunakan sebelumnya untuk membenarnkan radio itu, membuka beberapa baut dan mmbongkar radio tua itu lagi. Baekhyun melakukan semuanya tanpa menatap Sehun –sama sekali- untuk mengetahui apa reaksinya yang mungkin akan terlihat mengerikan karena melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada radionya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" suara Sehun meninggi.

"Kau hanya akan membuatnya berantakan! Aku tidak sempat memberi label posisi dari bagian bagian dan baut itu! Akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menempatkanya di posisi yang tepat Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan Sehun dan tetap melanjutkan untuk membongkarnya sampai sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, Sehun frustasi melihatnya melihat beberapa kabel dan bagian-bagian yang tercecer di depan mejanya.

Perhatian Chanyeol kembali teralihkan ke ruang depan karena suara tinggi Sehun dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke depan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pada awalnya Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati Baekhyun membuat Sehun kecewa, tapi seketika dia membeku saat melihat Baekhyun mengambil alih radio tua dan mencoba membongkar dan meneliti bagian bagianya layaknya seorang ahli.

Chanyeol sadar jika Baekhyun yang dia lihat di samping Sehun sekarang bukanlah Baekhyun yang dia lihat beberapa minggu lalu. Sifat sarkastik dan kekanakannya hilang, digantikan dengan sikap fokusnya untuk mencari kesalahan yang dilakukan Sehun. Dengan kata lain, Byun Baekhyun sedang beraksi.

Setelah melihat beberapa komponen internal radio beberapa saat, Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Yes, ketemu" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit bernada.

"Sehun, kau salah menyambungkan kabel…. Kabel yang seharusnya untuk tombol power kau menyabungkanya ke bagian yang seharusnya untuk kabel pengganti frekuensi radio…"

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan akhirnya sadar.

"Oh…."

"It's ok Sehun, ini hanya kesalahan kecil" Baekhyun meyakinkan sambil mencoba memutar posisi kabel itu secara hati-hati.

"Tapi kesalahan kecilpun kadang-kadang bisa membuat semuanya menjadi sangat kacau, jadi kau harus lebih berhati-heti" ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyusun kembali bagian bagian radio itu secepat dia membongkarnya. Baekhyun memang diberikan kekuatan memory yang sangat kuat, jadi dengan mudahnya ia mengingat posisi yang tepat dari bagian bagian dan baut baut radio ke posisi semula dalam waktu singkat. Setelah memastikan bahwa baterai sudah terpasang dan menutup bagian belakang radio tersebut, dia mengarahkan lagi ke arah Sehun.

"Cobalah.."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum menggapai radio itu dan menekan tombol on, terdengar bunyi klik. Tidak lama setelah itu, tedengar suara gemeresak dari radio. Raut muka Sehun kembali ceria, dan mencoba memutar tombol untuk mengganti frekuensi beberapa kali, sampai dia berhasil mendapatkan chanel yang jelas. Sehun menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengalihkan perhatianya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku… Bagaimana kau…."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum beranjak dari sofa. Dia sengaja tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun, yang sudah dia prediksi.

"Lakukan sesuatu untukku Sehun, tolong nyalakan tv dengan chanel yang menanyakan berita. Aku ingin mencuci tanganku. Radio tua itu membuat tanganku lengket karena minyak" ucap Baekhyun menjauh dari sofa.

Saat Baekhyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Sehun masih tidak beranjak dari sofa. Dia memutar kepalanya ke belakang sofa tempat Chanyeol berdiri sedari tadi.

"Kau melihatnya juga kan?"

Chanyeol juga masih terpanah sebenarnya dengan apa yang barusan dia saksikan, sama seperti sehun.

"Yeah.." Chanyeol mengangguk.

Sehun berdecak dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat radio yang sudah berfungsi di meja.

"Maksudku, aku saja sangat kebingungan saat membenarkan radio itu, tapi dia… aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana Baekhyun melakukanya"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Ya, aku juga penasaran Sehun. Aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya"

Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun, menuju kamar mandi yang dimasuki Baekhyun di lorong. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang menggosok tangannya dengan cepat, sedikit bermain dengan busa sabun di tanganya. Chanyeol tetap ditempat, menunggu sampai Baekhyun menyadari keberadaanya, tapi saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun akan meniup busa yang ada ditanganya, Chanyeol sadar jika Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyadari keberadaanya.

"Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun mengempiskan pipinya menoleh saat mendengar suara berat memanggilnya.

"Exuse me? Kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Bagaimana jika aku sedang buang air?"

"Pintunya terbuka, dan kau mengatakan hanya akan mencuci tanganmu saja"

"Jawaban yang bagus" ucap Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol menyilangkan lengan di dadanya. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Baekhyun mengenai hal sepele seperti sopan santun untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Kau tahu Baek, yang barusan kau lakukan pada radio tua itu luar biasa"

"Aku tahu" ucap Baekhyun dengan mengarahkan tanganya pada keran untuk membasuhnya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukanya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Itu hanya radio dengan beberapa baut, anak kecil pun dapat melakukanya"

"Sehun cukup ahli untuk membongkar dan membenarkan hal semacam itu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan punggungya pada pintu "tapi radio yang kau benarkan barusan memiliki tiga puluh sekrup dan baut yang tidak berlabel, Baekhyun"

"So?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap kedua tanganya.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak.

"Aku meremehkan keahlianmu, Baekhyun. Jadi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau juga mengetahui satu atau beberapa hal mengenai mesin?"

Baekhyun mematikan keran dan mengibaskan tanganya.

"Itu hanya sebuah radio, Chanyeol"

"Radio tua yang antik, Baek" tegas Chanyeol dengan memperhatikan Baekhyun seksama.

"Aku dan Sehun bahkan harus ke perpustakan untuk mengetahui mekanisme kerja mesin tua itu"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Well, jika saja kau langsung datang ke tempat penjual barang antik, mungkin kau tak perlu pergi ke perpustakaan" kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap tangan di handuk yang ada di kamar mandi itu.

"Aku hanya menyukai barang barang tua, mungkin aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu."

"Tapi, pertunjukan hebatmu barusan bukan hanya itu, Baek. Kau juga memiliki ingatan yang bagus. Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa melakukanya"

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kau tidak menyangka? Apa maksudmu? aku seperti orang bodoh?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, selama ini kau tidak pernah berkata atau melakukan hal yang terlihat cerdas. Semua yang kau lakukan hanya berdebat denganku, bermalas-malasan, berbicara dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo serta tidur."

Baekhyun ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menyanggah perkataan Chanyeol, tapi akhirnya dia sadar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar. Akan tetapi Baekhyun tetap ingin mengatakan sesuatu mengenai dirinya. Baekhyun menyangkal pujian Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Whatever, sekdar info bahkan aku tidak ingat apa yang Kyungsoo masak kemarin malam"

"Apa yang ingin kau buktikan?"

Baehyun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Untuk membuktikan jika aku tidak mempunyai ingatan yang baik" balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri tepat didepan Chanyeol, bahkan dada mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Bisakah kau minggir" ucap Baekhyun dengan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah menjadi terlalu shady" Chanyeol memperingati.

Baekhyun berdecak, memutar bola matanya.

"Hanya karena berhasil membenarkan radio dan otomatis kau menganggapku menjadi shady."

Baekhyun mencoba melewati Chanyeol dengan mengambil jalan di sisi lain, tapi Chanyeol menghalanginya. Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun, mencoba mensejajarkan diri tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin jawaban"

"Tidak semua pertanyaan ada jawabanya!" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, frustasi dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Pertanyaan seperti mengapa kau memiliki nipple seperti pepperoni? Tidak ada yang yang tahu! Mengapa kau suka merampas pendidikan dari seorang anak muda? Tidak ada yang tahu!"

Chanyeol mencoba mencerna perkataan Baekhyun.

"Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak suka.

"Bolehkan aku pergi dari sini? pleaseee?" pinta Baekhyun, mencoba bersikap lebih sopan.

"Baekhyun-"

"Aku lapar."

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar-"

"Aku lapa-"

"Sial! Pergi makan sana!" teriak Chanyeol dengan sedikit bergeser memberi Baekhyun jalan dan mengarahkan tanganya ke dapur.

"Kau…argh! curang! Baekhyun , kau sungguh curang!"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, dan menyeringai pada Chanyeol.

"Mungkin, tanganku memang ahli dalam hal membuat sesuatu berfungsi lagi"ucap Baekhyun sebelum berputar dan menghadapkan punggungnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat kepergian Baekhyun di lorong. Chanyeol menyadari beberapa saat jika dia harus meningkatkan level permainannya, apabila dia ingin mengetahui alasan sebenarnya Baekhyun ada di villa itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun bekerja padanya karena murni ketidak sengajaan atau berniat untuk mencuri ide dan desain perusahaan tepat di depan matanya. Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol akan terus berusaha untuk mencari tahunya.

Setelah perdebatan singkatnya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyadari jika dia tidak dapat mengbongkar informasi langsung dari Baekhyun dengan mudah, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan sebuah perantara. Sesuatu yang dapat dia gunakan untuk mengalahkan Baekhyun dalam permainan ini dan membuatnya berlutut padanya serta sukarela untuk membeberkan semua rahasianya. Chanyeol mengetahui pasti apa perantara yang dapat melakukan sembuat itu.

Alcohol.

.

.

.

 **Terima kasih untuk semua komentar yang kalian tinggalkan ^^ Oh iya untuk complicated last chap, ditunggu ya, belum slese editnya, mungkin akhir bulan baru aku pos ^^  
**

 **Mind to review on this chapter?**

 **See you next Chap ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 7 – Dough (Adonan)**

.

Butuh satu minggu bagi Chanyeol untuk mewujudkan rencananya, tapi justru saat waktu untuk menginterogasi Baekhyun datang, malah membuat Chanyeol lebih gugup untuk menjalankan rencana barbarnya membuat Baekhyun mabuk ini.

Hembusan angin yang segar menerpa masuk ke dalam rumah itu karena beberapa jendela terbuka. Sehun telah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dan memasang ayunan yang dia ambil dari dalam rumah ke pohon yang terlihat kuat di luar. Kyungsoo sedang beristirahat di kamarnya, karena suasananya memang tepat seakan angin yang masuk memang sedang meninabobokannya sehingga dia terlelap dengan mudah.

Keadaan rumah ini sedikit sepi. Bahkan Chanyeol dapat mendengar pijakan kakinya pada lantai kayu berwarna gelap saat berjalan kembali dari ruang rengah. Chanyeol melewati beberapa pintu, sampai dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, yang anehnya sangat senyap karena Baekhyun pasti selalu membuat keributan dalam keadaan normal.

Ketika Chanyeol berniat mengetuk pintu Baekhyun, dia sadar ternyata pintunya sedikit terbuka sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mngintip dengan sedikit mendorong pintu itu. Saat pintu terbuka, dia melihat Baekhyun terbaring di kasurnya.

Chanyeol berusaha membuat sedikit suara saat membuka pintu itu lebih lebar. Baekhyun memakai baju casual hari jumatnya, padahal jelas jelas hari ini adalah hari rabu. Dia memakai sesuatu yang biasa Chanyeol pakai di pagi hari dan Baekhyun kembali dalam mode tidak perdulinya.

Baekhyun hanya memakai boxer yang terdapat tulisan 'superstar!' di seluruh bagian permukaanya. Bagi Chanyeol, tidak ada keraguan dalam pikiranya jika Baekhyun pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai superstar sama sekali. Walaupun bagian bawah Baekhyun hanya tertutup dengan boxer sangat pendeknya, Baekhyun memakai kaos abunya yang dipadukan –tentunya- dengan salah satu cardigan kesukaanya.

Jika Chanyeol diberi kesempatan untuk menilai selera fashion Baekhyun, pasti dia akan memberikan nilai terendah untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerti jika pakaian itu membuatnya nyaman, tapi jika boleh berpendapat, Chanyeol akan menilai jika pakaian atas Baekhyun memang fashionable, tapi pasti ada kesalahan untuk pakaian bagian bawah yang dipilihnya. Chanyeol tidak mengerti pemikiran Baekhyun sama sekali.

Bukan hanya penampilan Baekhyun saja yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol sampai keningnya berkerut menatap pria aneh di depanya ini. Sebuah fakta terlihat jelas yaitu Baekhyun terlentang dengan melebarkan tangan dan kakinya terbuka sempurna. Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah saat menyadarinya. Pria di depanya ini terlihat seolah sudah menyerah dengan kehidupanya. Karena hal itu bukan saja terlihat dari posisi tubuh Baekhyun tapi juga karena posisi buku yang berada di atas menutupi wajahnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang yang genius dengan berbagai mesin dan diberkahi dengan ingatan yang bagus. Disisi lain, Baekhyun adalah maidnya yang pemalas dengan selera pakaian yang perlu dipertanyakan, seorang yang bahkan tidak peka jika susu di kulkas sudah kadalwarsa walaupun sudah diberitahu dan berakhir dengan meminumnya juga.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu maidnya tersebut. Dia tidak tahu jika Baekhyun memang tertidur atau sedang dalam mode anehnya lagi, dan dengan mengetuk pintu ini adalah cara yang tepat untuk mengetahuinya. Tidak beberapa lama, dia mendengar erangan Baekhyun.

"Please, jangan menyuruhku untuk membersihkan kamar mandi lagi, tolong pergi dari kamarku" ucap Baekhyun lemah.

Chanyeol menggeram mendengar respon lemah Baekhyun. Dia berjalan mendekat menuju kasur Baekhyun, menunduk dan mengambil buku dari wajah Baekhyun dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam tepat mengarah padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menangkap tatapan Baekhyun dan segera mengalihkanya.

"Mengambil buku dari wajahmu - buku tentang apa ini?" Chanyeol berusaha memutuskan eye contact dengan Baekhyun dengan melihat buku itu, dan membaca judulnya.

"Once a Princess?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Bisakah aku mendapat bukuku kembali?" ucap Baekhyun dengan raut muka sebal sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan permintaan Baekhyun, dia tetap mengamati buku yang ada ditanganya.

"Ini novel romance?"

"Apa itu menganggumu?"

Keputusan Chanyeol untuk membuka buku itu ke halaman selanjutnya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Terpampang gambar seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang berpelukan secara erotis di halaman kedua. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sebelum menutup buku itu.

"Ini novel…mmmm"

"Milikku, novel itu milikku, Chanyeol" jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengulurkan novel itu pada Baekhyun.

"Pemilihan genre novelmu sungguh menarik"

Baekhyun menaruh buku itu ke meja di samping kasurnya.

"Whatever! Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sehingga kau sampai mendatangi kamarku?"

Chanyeol mengamati sekitar kamar, dan melihat kursi di dekat meja. Menariknya mendekat, sehingga tepat di samping kasur Baekhyun. Jarak antara mereka sangat dekat –sampai Baekhyun harus menggeser tubuhnya sebelum duduk menyilang tegak.

Ketika keduanya sudah dalam posisi yang nyaman, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan untuk memecahkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Baekhyun sedang memandang Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga sedang memandang Baekhyun. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Keduanya hanya memandang satu sama lain dan menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk memulai mengatakan sesuatu.

Baekhyun mendongak keatas dan membuat matanya memandang langit-langit sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Barulah Chanyeol ingat jika Baekhyun menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Menampar dirinya sendiri karena melupakanya secara tidak langsung, Chanyeol mengatakan seolah dia memang terlihat lupa.

" Ah, yeah…. Aku datang untuk menanyakan apa yang kau inginkan untuk malam malam."

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan curiganya.

"Sesuatu yang memang layak untuk dimakan…."

Saat Chanyeol menatap balik padanya, Baekhyun mencoba melanjutkan perkataanya sebagai usaha pertahanan dirinya.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah ini pertanyaan jebakan. Jika aku mengatakan 'aku bisa memakan apapun' maka mungkin saja kau akan memberiku daun dan batang malam ini."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Berhentilah… aku serius menanyakanya." ucap Chanyeol sambil menyilangkan tanganya di depan dada dan menyenderkan punggungya ke kursi.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau makan."

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawabnya.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot. Aku akan langsung memberitahu Kyungsoo apa yang aku inginkan nanti" Baekhyun menguap "Jadi, biasakah kau pergi sekarang karena aku-"

"-tidak, hanya katakan saja padaku apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam nanti, Baekhyun" sela Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat.

"Aku sudah mengatakanya. Aku akan memberitahu langsung Kyungsoo nanti-"

"Kyungsoo tidak di sini malam ini, Baek."ucap Chanyeol tenang pada pria yang masih ada di atas kasur "Sehun juga."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, sebelum membawa tubuhnya berbaring kembali ke atas kasur, membawa wajahnya menghadap bantal, kemudian memutar dan menghadap ke arah Chanyeol lagi.

"Bisakah aku tidak di sini juga malam ini?"

"Tidak" tegas Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku memang selalu memberi mereka libur satu malam penuh dalam satu bulan untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan" ucap Chanyeol. "mereka biasanya mengunjungi keluarga mereka dan tidak akan kembali sampai tengah malam atau besok paginya" jelas Chanyeol sambil memegang bagian kasur Baekhyun. "Tapi karena kau pekerja baru di sini – dan fakta bahwa kau tidak memiliki rumah sebelum kau mendapat pekerjaan ini –aku pikir jika kau lebih baik tetap tinggal di rumah dan kita akan mencoba mengenal satu sama lain lebih baik malam ini."

"Kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu bersama maid priamu - semacam bonding time?"

Chanyeol menggigit lidahnya. Dia tidak ingin melakukan bonding time dengan Baekhyun. Dia hanya ingin menginterogasinya, tapi apapun itu akan dia lakukan.

"Ya…Bonding time" ucap Chanyeol, memberikan senyuman kecil pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Menjijikan" jelas Baekhyun dengan helaan."dan tolong jangan tersenyum padaku"

Larangan Baekhyun justru membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar, tepatnya untuk membuat Baekhyun terganggu.

"Orang-orang menyukai senyumanku loh"

"Oh, apa itu yang mereka katakan padamu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa atas sikap sarkasmenya sendiri, Baekhyun menghadapkan wajahnya ke bantal sesaat, menertawakan dirinya sendiri untuk sementara waktu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, tapi dia melembutkan kembali tatapanya saat Baekhyun menatapnya balik.

"Sungguh Baek, katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan nanti. Aku akan memasakanya untukmu"

Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain kali ini. Dia hanya tertawa tepat di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu memasakan makanan untukku, Chanyeol. Pertama karena aku tidak ingin memakan sesuatu yang aneh- kemungkinan rasa makanan yang kau masak. Dan kedua, aku belum siap untuk mati karena kemungkinan besar kau akan meracuniku" ucap Baekhyun, masih dengan kekehanya sampai membuat air matanya keluar "jadi, aku yang akan masak untuk makan malam nanti" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana aku harus mempercayai jika makanan yang kau masak juga tidak berasa aneh dan beracun?" ejek Chanyeol

"Karena, jika kau mati, aku tidak akan mendapat bayaranku lagi, yang akan membuatku tidak bisa membeli beberapa buku – lebih buruknya, aku tidak akan bisa membeli cardigan baru lagi" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, dan mengela napas.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan cardigan sialan itu?"

Baekhyun kembali dalam posisi duduknya dan memberi seringaian pada Chanyeol. Dia menurunkan kakinya ke lantai jadi dia tepat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan dengan tanganya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasanya padamu. Kaos dan Cardigan adalah perpaduan yang sempurna, yang menggambarkan jika aku adalah seorang yang ka-"

"Kasual" Chanyeol melanjutkan, mengingat penjelasan yang pernah didengarnya "ya kau sangat kasual - dan memang sesuai denganmu. Saking kasualnya, kau hanya memakai boxer sekarang."

Baekhyun langsung berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol setelah mendengar penilaian tentang cara berpakaianya. Chanyeol harus mengangkat wajahnya agar mengarah tepat ke wajah Baekhyun karena dia dalam posisi duduk, jika tidak maka dia kan berhadapan langsung dengan tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang salah dengan pilihan pakaianku?" tanya Baekhyun, menyentuh kain dari pakaian bawahnya "boxer ini memiliki warna yang bagus, dan sangat nyaman untukku. Sungguh tepat dipakai saat keadaan berangin seperti sekarang, jadi semua bagian yang ada dilamnya akan mendapatkan kesegaran -"

"Uh-"

"- aku tidak merasa terjepit ataupun tertekan seperti yang aku rasakan saat berjalan seharian penuh dengan jeans sialan di—"

"Baek-"

"-jadi katakan, apa yang salah dengan memakai boxer di kamarku sendiri" tuntut Baekhyun, menaruh sebagian besar berat tubuhnya di salah satu kaki, dengan menyilangkan lenganya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bersamaan dia juga merasa berada dalam kondisi yang canggung. Tujuan utamanya yaitu berencana untuk menanyakan makanan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan malam nanti dan sekarang posisinya sedang duduk di kursi dan Baekhyun sedang memberikan informasi mengenai bagian dalam boxernya yang mendapatkan 'kesegaran'. Semuanya tidak berjalan dengan apa yang dia rencanakan.

Chanyeol berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan tetap mempertahankan rasa tidak bersalahnya.

"Ini hanya pendapatku saja. Setidaknya pakailah celana piyamamu"

"Aku sedang berada dikamarku sendiri, Chanyeol" tegas Baekhyun "Aku tidak berharap seseorang datang mengunjungiku di sini" ucap Baekhyun sedikit frustasi sambil menghela napas. Kemudian dia menurunkan pandanganya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Sejujurnya tidak ada yang salah dengan ini" ucap Baekhyun, mengarahkan tanganya ke boxer 'superstar'nya.

"Aku tidak akan mengalami 'boner',oke? jika itu yang kau khawatirkan. Penisku tidak akan tegang seenaknya seperti adonan kue, dan mencuat keluar dari sedikit lubang boxerku ini, bahkan memanggil-manggilmu"

Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol ingin mati saat itu juga. Penggambaran yang Baekhyun berikan sangat ekstrim. 'Boner' yang mencuat seperti adonan? Bahkan memanggilnya? Chanyeol tidak dapat mempertahankan tatapanya tetap pada wajah Baekhyun. Dia menurunkan pandanganya tepat mengarah di tempat mana apabila Baekhyun mengalami 'boner'. Chanyeol tidak menyukai situasi seperti sekarang. Dia bingung untu memilih menatap wajah Baekhyun atau menatap penisnya. Tidak ada satu pilihanpun yang dia sukai.

Chanyeol memundurkan kursinya, sehingga dia tidak bergitu dekat dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bangkit dan berniat untuk keluar.

"Oke! aku mengerti! Jika 'bola' mu merasakan kesegaran dan itu membuatmu moodmu membaik. Baiklah. Pakailah apapun yang kau inginkan!"

"Kau bisa mengeluarkkan daging dari kulkas untuk makan malam" ucap Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol mulai berjalan keluar. Chanyeol memutar kembali tubuhnya.

"Kau akan memasaknya malam ini? "

Baekhyun menggeleng, dia duduk lagi di atas kasurnya.

"Aku yang akan memberi bumbu pada daging itu, dan kau yang akan keluar untuk memanggangnya"

Chanyeol ingin menentang usulan Baekhyun, tapi dia mengnigat rencanya. Oleh karenanya, dia memutuskan untuk menuruti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan demi mempermudah rencananya.

.

.

Tepatnya jam lima lebih tiga puluh menit saat Sehun dan Kyungsoo memakai sepatunya untuk bersiap pergi. Baekhyun sudah mengganti pakaian bawahnya dengan yang lebih layak, yang membuat Chanyeol bersyukur dalam diam saat keluar dan melihatnya memakai celana jeans

Baekhyun sedang tertawa dengan Sehun sambil memainkan rambutnya di pintu depan. Sehun mencoba menolak Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak pernah serius untuk menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari rambutnya. Candaan Baekhyun dan Sehun terhenti, segera Sehun memakai topinya untuk menutupi rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai bergabung dengan ketiganya.

"Baek, aku akan kembali dalam beberapa menit" ucap Chanyeol sambil memakai sepatunya "Aku hanya mengantar mereka di terminal."

"Oke.." Kemudian Baekhyun menghadap Kyungsoo dan Sehun bergantian. "Berapa lama waktu yang kalian butuhkan untuk sampai di rumah?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengeratkan peganganya pada ransel kecil pada punggungnya saat menatap Baekhyun. Ranselnya penuh dengan hadiah kecil yang Kyungsoo siapkan, Baekhyun menduga untuk sepupunya yang masih kecil.

"Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit dari terminal untuk menuju rumahku"

"Waktu tempuh ke rumahku sekitar 45 menit" lanjut Sehun dengan memasukan jarinya ke saku celana. "Kyungsoo dan aku menggunakan bis yang sama, hanya dia turun lebih dulu. Saat kembali ke villa, Aku yang lebih awal berada di bis, lalu Kyungsoo menyusul kemudian. Kami akan mengusahakan untuk kembali lebih cepat. Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai di sini. Jadi aku tidak begitu sering pulang."

"Aku hanya tidak suka membuat kalian kelaparan, jadi aku akan berusaha untuk kembali tengah malam nanti. Seseorang dibutuhkan untuk membuat sarapan" jelas Kungsoo.

Baekhyun ingin merespon mereka, tapi Chanyeol sudah selesai menggunakan sepatunya dan membuka pintu. Jadi, Baekhyun hanya memberi mereka senyuman dan mengangkat tanganya "Jadi, sampai jumpa malam nanti, mungkin"

"Kami akan mengusahakanya'" balas Sehun "setidaknya aku akan mencoba dulu"

Saat Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari rumah sepenuhnya, Chanyeol berputar untuk menghadap Baekhyun yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu.

"Ingat, tugasmu hanya memberi bumbu saja. Jangan mencoba untuk memanggangya sebelum aku kembali. Aku tidak ingin melihat rumahku terbakar saat kembali. Tapi jika memang harus terbakar, maka aku harap kau ada di dalamnya."

"Tidak sopan"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tanda dia tidak perduli, dia berputar dan mengikuti Sehun dan Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya.

"Pastikan pintu selalu terkunci! Jangan mendengar musik terlalu keras sehingga membuatmu tidak mendengar kemungkinan property yang rusak! Jangan membuka pintu untuk orang asing. Jangan—Kau tahu, Baek? yang harus kau lakukan hanya beri bumbu pada daging saja. Ingat, hanya beri bumbu dan cukup diam ditempatmu."

Saat Baekhyun mendengar larangan larangan yang Chanyeol katakan, dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Bahkan saat Chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya, Baekhyun masih menganggu-anggukan kepalanya sehingga mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanya dari Chanyeol saat mobil sudah berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun berencana untuk mempermainkan Chanyeol, dia melambaikan tanganya dan melangkah mundur untuk kembali masuk ke dalam tanpa menutup pintunya Baekhyun berusaha bersembunyi pada dinding di dekat pintu masuk dan mencoba mengintip keluar. Tidak beberapa lama Baekhyun mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang keluar dari jendela mobil yang dikendarainya.

"Pintunya! Tutup pintunya, Sialan!"

Baekhyun tertawa, dan kembali ke pintu depan untuk menutupnya dengan benar.

.

.

Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawanya di kursi belakang.

"Dia melakukanya dengan sengaja"

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke rumah lima belas menit setelahnya, dia berjalan masuk dan melihat Baekhyun sedang melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar di dapur. Di ujung meja, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah menanak nasi di rice cooker.

Chanyeol bergabung dengan Baekhyun di dapur. Baekhyun tentunya tidak menyapa kedatangan Chanyeol seperti maid pada umumnya –orang normal- pada umumnya. Baekhyun hanya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk keluar dan menyiapkan alat pemanggang.

Chanyeol tidak menentang perintah Baekhyun. Dia berjalan menuju lemari di kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket agar melindunginya dari hembsan angin malam yang dingin. Saat dia kembali, dia melihat Baekhyun sudah selesai merendam daging dalam bumbu, tapi belum sempat untuk mencuci tanganya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, dan mengusapkan tangan kotornya tepat di wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terpaku untuk beberapa saat merasakan kelembapan yang dia rasakan di pipinya.

Tawa Baekhyun menggelegar, menyadarkan Chanyeol dari keterpakuanya. Dia mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya –berencana untuk mencekiknya juga- tapi Baekhyun dapat menghindar dari cengkraman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan mengejar Baekhyun dengan mengelilingi meja beberapa kali. Pengejaran berahir saat Baekhyun terpelet cairan cuka yang dia tumpahkan beberapa waktu lalu. Saat Baekhyun berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, tapi karena tanganya masih basah dan lengket, akhirnya Baekhyun terjatuh dengan posisi dengan wajah mencium lantai.

Saat melihat kemalangan yang diderita Baekhyun, Seketika terdengar suara tawa Chanyeol meledak.

.

.

.

 **Saya akan berusaha untuk mentrasnlate semua chapter ^^  
**

 **Mind to review?**

 **See you on saturday ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 8 – How Things Funtion**

.

Saat Chanyeol sepenuhnya melihat kondisi Baekhyun di lantai, dia menyenggol Baekhyun dengan kakinya.

"Aku tahu, aku sering menyuruhmu membersihkan lantai, tapi bukan berarti kau menggunakan tubuhmu."

"Apakah ini lelucon?" Baekhyun menanyakan dengan ketus sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya bangkit. " Karena, jika iya, leluconmu tidak lucu"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, dan berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun membumbui daging. Dia mengambil mangkuk itu, dan mengamati Baekhyun yang menocba berdiri dengan mengokohkan peganganya di meja.

"Setidaknya kau tidak merusak apapun"

"Kau benar"jawab Baekhyun ketus." Apa kau berniat untuk menuntutku?"

"Aku tidak akan menuntumu, aku hanya ingin kau mebersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat sehingga kau tidak akan terpeleset lagi saat melewatinya"ucap Chanyeol mengernyitkan hidung dari bau cuka yang menyengat "dan bersihkan dirimu setelah kau menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin mencium bau cuka darimu"

Baekhun mengelus wajahnya yang sebelumnya mengarah ke lantai itu. Dia mengeluh sesaat, sebelum meluruskan kakinya, mencoba untuk menormalkan lagi aliran darahnya, khusunya pada daerah kaki.

"Baiklah" gumamnya saat membawa tubuhnya menjauhi dapur.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju pintu belakang, sebelum memutar kembali tubuhnya mengarah ke Baekhyun.

"Ganti bajumu juga"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan menengokan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah berganti baju tiga kali hari ini" ucapnya dengan cemberut.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Gantilah! Jeansmu sudah terkena cuka"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menanggapinya, kemudian memberikan senyuman pada Chanyeol.

"Bukankah akan lebih efektif jika langsung mengeringkan-"

"-Baekhyun" sela Chanyeol "tolong ganti saja bajumu."

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong.

"Ini lebih efektif!" ucap Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang menggema.

"Aku tidak ingin mencium bau cuka saat makan nanti!" balas Chanyeol tidak kalah keras sambil membuka pintu belakang.

"Aku tidak ingin merasa sedang makan bersama gelandangan"

"Aku memang tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal" Chanyeol mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dari dalam.

Chanyeol mendengus, saat sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari rumah.

"Homeless? Sepertinaya memang benar" gerutu Chanyeol..

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol menyesal karena tidak menspesifikasikan pakaian ganti yang harus Baekhyun kenakan. Chanyeol mendengar suara pintu belakang terbuka, menengok untuk melihat dan menyadari kesalahan yang dilakukanya saat dia melihat pakaian yang Baekhyun pilih.

Jeans dan kaos dan cardigan kebangganya sudah hilang digantikan dengan celana piyama yang memiliki garis pink vertikal dipadukan dengan kaos bergambar botol kecap yang terdapat tulisan 'What's up, Dog!' yang megarah pada gambar hotdog di sebelahnya.

Sebelum Chanyeol berkomentar mengenai pakaian yang dia gunakan, Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan mengangkat bahunya, seolah mengatakan bahasa tubuh universal 'aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau katakan karena itu tidak akan menggangguku sama sekali.'

Chanyeol cemberut dan mengerutkan dahinya sebelum mengarahkan perhatianya pada daging yang dia panggang dibandingnya memperhatikan penampilan santai Baekhyun. Perhatianya teralihkan saat Baekhyun mendekat ke sisi kananya. Chanyeol menunduk untuk menatapnya, sebelum menanyakan maksudnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena terpaan angin malam, dia mendongakan wajahnya mengarah Chanyeol, memberikan pemandangan yang sangat bagus karena terpaan matahari senja mengenai wajahnya.

"Melihat apa kau memanggang dagingnya dengan benar atau tidak"

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapanya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Masuklah ke dalam, Baek. Aku tidak akan membuatnya gosong-"

"Kau salah paham. Kau boleh saja membuat milikmu terpanggang gosong, selama punyaku tidak demikian"

Chanyeol berhenti melakukan kegiatanya sesaat dan melihat laut dengan muka datarnya dan berpikir apakah dia bisa membunuh Baekhyun dengan menenggelamkanya di air laut yang dingin tanpa ampun dan berpikir apakah dia akan sempat menutupi kematianya sebelum Sehun dan Kyungsoo kembali ke villa.

Bajingan itu tidak perduli jika Chanyeol menggosongkan dagingnya selama miliknya terpanggang sempurna? Chanyeol menunduk menatap tajam pria yang lebih pendek darinya. Rencananya pasti akan berjalan sempurna jika saja dia tidak melihat Baekhyun menggigil kedinginan sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

Chanyeol baru menyadari seberapa dekat jaraknya dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Faktanya, Baekhyun menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh besar Chanyeol untuk mentransfer panas dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengerang, menggosok permukaan telapak tanganya.

"Baekhyun, masuklah ke dalam" perintah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan dagingku di tangan besarmu" dengus Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, masuklah jika kau memang kedinginan" ulang Chanyeol.

"Aku baik baik saja, asap dari pemanggang membuatku tetap hangat"

Chanyeol ingin memukul Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Menyingkirlah dari asap pemanggang! Idiot, kau akan berakhir dengan bau daging dan gas"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tanda tidak perduli dan tersenyum menanggapi bentakan Chanyeol, dia tetap mempertahankan pandanganya pada daging yang sedang dipanggang. Tidak menghiraukan rasa tidak suka Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan menjauhkannya dari pemanggang. Baekhyun mendekat lagi ke samping Chanyeol dengan cepat untuk membuatnya kesal.

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun! Masuklah ke dalam!" ucap Chanyeol dengan menurunkan spatulanya ke bawah.

"Apa kau tahu jika memakan daging yang gosong itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu?" Baekhyun memberi informasi pada Chanyeol dengan suara yang gagap, menghindar dari perintah Chanyeol. "Lagian, rasanya juga tidak enak"

"Uh, uh"

"Aku dengar jika daging gosong bisa meningkatkan peluangmu untuk terkena kanker usus" Baekhyun menjelaskan, menghilangkan rasa canggung yang ada di antara mereka."Apapun yang gosong itu tidak baik, berbahaya untuk kesehatan. Faktanya, itu-"

"Baekhyun, diamlah dan masuklah ke dalam," dengus Chanyeol. "Kau menggigil -"

"Apakah aku seperti vibrator seukuran manusia?"

Lagi, Chanyeol berpikir untuk menenggelamkan dan membunuh Baekhyun. Mengabaikan pemikirannya, Chanyeol mencoba lagi.

"Baekhyun-"

"Jika aku vibrator, maka kau dildo" Baekhyun tertawa sendiri. "Apa kau mengerti?"

Terkutuk untuk siapapun yang meciptakan Baekhyun dengan mulut seperti itu. Mungkin Chanyeol memang tidak bisa membunuh Baekhyun. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk memfokuskan perhatianya tetap mengarah ke daging yang sedang dipanggangya daripada mendengar omongan bodoh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol frustasi karena tingkahnya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum melepas jaketnya dan menggantungkan jaketnya pada tangan Baekhyun yang sedang melingkar di tubuhnya. Awalnya Baekhyun kaget dengan inisiatif Chanyeol, dia menatap pemilik asli jaket tersebut,

"Pakai jaket itu dan diamlah."

Baekhyun memandang jaket tersebut sekilas sebelum menganggukan bahunya. Dia memakainya dan menyesuaikan dengan postur tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja bagian lenganya terlalu panjang dan dia sadar jika dia terlihat bodoh karenanya. Dalam benaknya, jaket Chanyeol sukses menutupi kesempurnaan dari celana piyama kebanggaanya.

Seperti permintaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berhenti berbicara. Dia hanya berdiri, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang membolak balik dan menekan daging beberapa kali. Dia mengamati Chanyeol dan melihat dia memasukan tanganya ke saku celana untuk tetap membuatnya tetap hangat dari dinginya angin malam. Baekhyun hampir merasa tidak enak karena memakai jaketnya.

Hampir.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun menguap.

"Aku bosan"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, mengejek Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum membulatkan niatnya. Dia melangkah mundur dan berputar, melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Masuklah saat kau sudah selesai. Jika kau tidak memanggang dagingku dengan baik, aku tidak akan memakanya"

"Bisakah kau menghentikan ocehanmu mengenai akan seperti apa dagingmu nanti?" Chanyeol menggertak, memutar kembali kepalanya.

Sebelum Baekhyun menggeser pintu di belakangnya, dia merespon Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin terkena kanker usus!" teriaknya tepat sebelum menggeser pintu rapat.

Chanyeol mengeluh, memusatkan kembali perhatianya pada daging yang masih belum dipanggagnya. Hal itu menghabiskan beberapa menit sampai dia menggigil dan sadar jika jaketnya dibawa masuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggerutu, memutuskan untuk mengambil kembali jaketnya, saat dia mencoba menggeser pintu, tapi pintunya tidak dapat terbuka. Mata Chanyeol langsung terarah pada sisi lain rumah, saat melihat Baekhyun, dia memikirkan cara untuk mengakhiri hidup pria itu lagi.

Bajingan itu mengunci pintunya.

Baekhyun sengaja meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam dan melepas jaket dan meletakanya di lemari terdekat. Dia tidak sadar membuat pintu belakang terkunci sampai dia melangkah ke dapur dan mendengar gedoran Chanyeol pada pintu kaca itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jangan kunci pintunya, sialan!"

"Itu tidak disengaja," balas Baekhyun jujur.

"Uh uh," ucap Chanyeol tidak percaya "tolong kembalikan jaketku"

Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku baru saja menaruhnya"

"Ambilah lagi"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tapi dia tetap melaksanakan perintah Chanyeol untuk mengambilkan jaketnya, berdecak dan menggerutu sepanjang perjalananya. Saat jaket sudah ada padanya dan jarak dengan Chanyeol cukup dekat, dia melemparkan jaket itu. Chanyeol menangkapnya, dan memberi pandangan tidak suka padanya sebelum berputar kembali ke halaman belakang, Chanyeol berpikir bahaimana semuanya berubah menjadi rumit saat berkaitan dengan Baekhyun.

Saat semua daginya sudah matang –terpanggang sempurna- Baekhyun menyiapkan meja. Dia meletakan nasi pada mangkuk dan 2 set gelas kaca untuk masing masing mereka berdua. Setelah semuanya telah siap, Baekhyun duduk dan menunggu Chanyeol menyiapakan daging panggang itu untuk mereka berdua. Saat Chanyeol selesai meletakan semuanya, dia berjalan menuju lorong.

"Aku akan mengganti bajuku. Jangan memulai makan terlebih dulu."

"Baiklah," ucap Baekhyun tidak tulus. Saat dia melihat panggangan daging, dan mencondongkan kepalanya. Tidak begitu buruk, tapi daging ini tidak sepenuhnya dapat membuat dia terbebas dari kanker usus.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali, Baekhyun menyangka jika dia akan langsung menempati tempat duduknya, tapi Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol melewatinya dan berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Baekhyun tidak menyukainya, karena dia sudah sangat kelaparan. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk menahanya, 'manners were manners', dia menunggu sampai Chanyeol kembali dan melihatnya membawa 4 botol wine dengan merek yang berbeda.

Mata Baekhyun melebar saat melihat Chanyeol meletakan keempat botol wine itu didepanya.

"Apa hari ini semacam perayaan sampai melibatkan empat botol wine…" gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengambil gelas yang disiapkan Baekhyun sebelumnya dan menuangkan wine pada gelas itu dari salah satu botol.

"Kita hanya makan malam"

"Dengan empat botol wine mahal"

Raut muka Chanyeol datar.

"Wine akan melengkapi makan malam kita" ucapnya ambil menaruh gelas yang sudah terisi di depan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik tanganya dan menundukan kepalanya, sengaja menarik perhatian Baekhyun dari wine di depanya. "Selain itu, 'apa kau tahu'?" lanjut chanyeol, sengaja mengejek Baekhyun dengan mengikuti nada bicaranya saat mengucapkan 'apa kau tahu?', "jika wine itu bagus untuk jantung?"

"Ya tentu, aku mengetahuinya" Baekhyun tidak terpancing dengan permainan Chanyeol.

"Oke, mari kita mulai makan malam ini" ucapnya saat kembali ke tempat duduknya.

.

.

Dibutuhkan tiga botol wine, beberapa kaleng bir, untuk membuat Baekhyun benar benar mabuk. Chanyeol sudah mendengar omongan tidak pentingnya mengenai beberapa fakta kucing, kanker usus, cheesecake dan omong kosong lainya yang tidak menarik perhatiannya, sampai dia harus menghentikan Baekhyun saat dia mulai meneriakkan segala hal yang dia omongkan.

Baekhyun sudah mabuk dan juga Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mengontrol kesadaranya. Melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengamati jika Baekhyun yang mabuk membuatnya seribu kali lebih cerewet dan frekuensi tawanya lebih sering terdengar dibandingkan dengan Baehyun dalam keadaan normal. Semuanya terlihat aneh, tapi Chanyeol tidak dapat memilih sisi mana yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat lebih pintar. Sisi mabuk, yang membuat Baekhyun memberikan fakta 'apa kau tahu' nya, ataukah sisi Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi genius saat behadapan dengan mesin.

Saat kesadaran Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya hilang, maka semua rahasia akan dia beberkan dengan suka rela, Chanyeol yang mabuk memutuskan untuk memulai interogasinya dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Chanyeol mengambil telfon genggang dari sakunya, dan meletakannya di bawah meja, menaruhnya tepat di tempat duduk disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka aplikasi perekam pada telfon genggamnya untuk merekam apa yang mereka bicarakan malam ini, sebagai antisipasi jika dia melupakan percakapan mereka pagi nanti, dan waktupun mulai berjalan.

Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya, dan mengarahkan pandangan lemahnya pada Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan tangan pada rambutnya sehingga terlihat berantakan.

"Baekhyun…."

Baekhyun tertawa saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

"Yes" jawab Baekhyun sambil menyanyikanya dengan pelan – dan dengan sikap sopanya – Baekhyun membuka matanya tepat mengarah ke Chanyeol. " Yes, slave master Chanyeol?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melingkarkan tanganya pada kaleng bir. "bekerja untukku?"

Baekhyun menyeringai, tapi dia mengangkat bahunya tanda dia tidak yakin. "Aku tidak tahu….aku bahkan tidak suka bersih bersih" gumamnya. Saat pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada botol wine yang kosong di depanya, dia mengabaikan apa yang dia bahas sebelumnya. "apa kau tahu jika wine yang berasal dari new York memiliki rasa yang tidak enak? Dan itu memang benar Chanyeol. Rasanya sangat buruk, pahit. Tidak enak sama sekali"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, tidak menyukai jika dia diabaikan oleh Baekhyun. Kemudian dia mulai menemukan cara untuk merekayasa fakta yang Baekhyun berikan. "Bagaimana-Ah, bagaimana kau mengetahuinya, Baek? Apa kau pernah ke New York?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun mengangguk dan meletakan sikunya diatas meja dan meletakan kepala diatas tanganya. "Ayahku menyuruhku untuk melihat dan merasakan langsung bagaimana sebuah kesepakatan dibuat…" Baekhyun menghentikan penjelasan saat dia cegukan. "Dia membawa dan memaksaku untuk mengambil libur dari kampus, Bajingan itu. Saat aku kembali, aku mendapat tugas yang menumpuk untuk diselesaikan" gerutu baekhyun, menunjukkan rasa frustasinya saat di universitas dulu. "Aku sangat membencinya"

Chanyeol berpikir jika dia juga akan merasakan yang sama jika dia mengalaminya sendiri. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun.

"Tapi, kesepakatan apa yang kau maksud, Baekhyun?"

"Bisnis, bisnis keluarga, kesepakatan bisnis mengenai suatu hal yang bodoh" jawab Baekhyun malas.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Hal bodoh? Menemukan dan menciptakan inovasi untuk teknologi masa depan hanya –tidak ada arti- 'hal bodoh'. Sebuah penemuan yang dapat dimplikasikan dalam otak dan mensinkornasikanya dengan lengan buatan untuk menolong beberapa orang yang membutuhkanya hanya 'hal bodoh'. Faktanya, segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan inovasi itu sungguh sangat rumit, tapi analisa Chanyeol saat mendengar respon Baekhyun, dia merasa jika Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu dan membuat Chanyeol sangat penasaran.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan mencoba melanjutkan interogasinya.

"Sebenarnya bisnis seperti apa yang keluargamu lakukan? Jika kau tidak keberatan untuk menceritakanya"

Baekhyun tertawa, tapi terdengar mengerikan. "Mesin, robot, chip… hal hal seperti itu…." kemudian dia mengerang saat mengusap matanya -mungkin karena efek dari banyaknya alcohol yang diminum. "Persis seperti yang kau lakukan kan, Chanyeol?"tanyanya, memberikan seringaian khas orang mabuk.

Chanyeol tidak merespon. Walaupun dalam kondisi mabuk, Chanyeol menyadari jika dia harus menjadi seseorang yang memegang kendali "Baek, kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke rumahmu?"

Baekhyun diam beberapa saat, sebelum memberikan senyuman sendunya. "Apa kau sebegitu bencinya denganku sehingga menginginkanku untuk pergi dari sini, Chanyeol?"

Tatapan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol membuatnya merasa tidak enak, tapi lagi, Chanyeol harus mengabaikan rasa bersalahnya. Dia harus menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada Baekhyun, karena telfon gengangnya sedang merekam.

"Jawab aku, Baek. Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke rumah?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum membawanya untuk di sandarkan pada meja "Aku tidak ingin menikah…."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar jelas suara despresi Baekhyun. "kenapa kau tidak menginginkanya?" dia harus menanyakan. Dia ingin mengetahui tanggapan Baekhyun tentang menikahinya, sebagai jawaban atas rasa penasaranya.

"Perjodohan itu sistematik" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari meja dan memutar tubuhnya dan menyandar pada kursi. "Perjodohan itu terencana. Tidak akan ditemukan… kau tahu, semuanya terlihat tidak indah. perjodohan itu hanya sebuah rencana yang harus kau ikuti, sistematik, teratur, mekanik… seperti robot, hampir…."

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat.

"Baekhyun…."

Sebelum Chanyeol dapat menyelesaikan ucapanya, Baehyun memotongnya.

"Dan alasan itulah yang membuatku tidak menyukai perjodohan, Chanyeol. Aku sangat membencinya. Aku membenci bagaimana sesuatunya berjalan"

"Sesuatu apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Segala sesuatunya" gerutu Baekhyun, lalu menundukkan tatapanya "novel romance… aku suka novel romance"

Lagi, Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun sedang mengalihkan topik yang dia bahas. "Baekhyun, jalannya sesuatu apa yang kau maksudkan? Apa yang-"

Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan mengibaskan tanganya lemah. "Aku menyukai novel romance karena ada perasaan yang tidak pasti dari karakternya. Semua orang tahu jika mereka saling jatuh cinta, tapi rasanya seperti….. mereka tetap khawatir dengan akhir cerita yang penulisnya pilih, walaupun pada kebanyakan kasus, mereka akah berakhir dengan bercinta, tapi menurutku itu sebuah berkah."

Chanyeol tetap berusaha untuk bungkam untuk membuat Baekhyun tetap berbicara.

"dan, dalam suatu perjodohan," Baekhyun melanjutkan "Semuanya terencana. Aku diharuskan untuk membiarkan pihak ketiga yang memilihkan pasanganku. Aku diharuskan untuk menemuinya. Aku diharuskan untuk menyukainya, menikahinya, bercinta denganya, memiliki keturunan denganya, dan memiliki gambaran ini denganya. Sedangkan, tidak ada keharusan dalam novel romance. Mereka tidak diharuskan untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang tertentu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, Chanyeol…."

Baekhyun mengeluh. "Dengan kata lain, perjodohan itu kaku, sistematik, dan tidak ada perasaan cinta di dalamnya…."

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Melihat Baekhyun yang sangat jujur adalah hal baru baginya, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia merasa jika inilah sisi rapuh Baekhyun, dia mulai mengerti pemikiran Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lain, Baekhyun memotongnya lagi. Kali ini, Chanyeol bersedia mengalah. Dia memutuskan membuat Baekhyun tetap melantur akan lebih mudah.

"Mekanik….robot….sistematik….."gerutu Baekhyun "Aku membenci semua itu karena terdengar sangat dingin, kaku, dan terlalu lurus. Aku tahu apa yang sudah aku katakan mengenai bisnis keluargaku berkaitan dengan teknologi, tapi aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan sama sekali dengan semua itu…."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak menyukai mesin," Baekhyun menjawab dengan simple seolah membuka kaleng minuman "Mereka tidak memiliki perasaan. Mereka general. Mereka tidak memiliki pemikiran sendiri. Satu hal yang mereka harus lakukan adalah perintah dari data yang sudah dimasukan seseorang dalam programnya."

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama. "Tidak akan ada hal spontan yang terjadi pada mesin, Chanyeol. Mereka hanya mengikuti perintah…." Lalu, Baekhyun membuka matanya, sehingga terlihat iris warna hitamnya yang memandang Chanyeol. "dan aku bukanlah robot…."

Suasana malam itu berubah menjadi gelap dan sendu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberikan senyuman yang sudah beberapa kali ditolak Baekhyun karena terlihat aneh, besar, lebar dan tidak ada gunanya. "Aku tahu kau bukan robot, Baek."

Baekhyun meminum seteguk lagi bir di depanya yang diakhiri dengan seriangaian puasnya dan sedikit mengembalikan semangatnya. "aku sudah mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik, kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mengakat bahunya. "Mungkin"

"Yah!" teriak Baekhyun, tidak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol. "Akuilah…"

Chanyeol menyerah untuk mengakuinya, dia menganggap jika Baekhyun akan melupakan jawabanya juga karena dia sedang mabuk, Chanyeol mengagguk. "Ya, kau sudah bekerja dengan baik."

Baekhyun tertawa, yang terdengar seperti music bagi telinga Chanyeol setelah mendengar omongan depresi Baekhyun mengenai robot dan seberapa benci Baekhyun pada robot yang sangat kaku dan sistematik. Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa satu katapun keluar dari mulut mereka. Senyuman dari wajah Baekhyun perlahan mulai memudar dan pandangan Chanyeol mulai meredup pada semua benda yang ada di meja.

Baekhyun melakukan pergerakan pertama, berdiri dari kursinya sedikit goyah saat melakukanya. Dia mengokohkan peganganya pada meja. Menatap kosong meja didepanya, Baekhyun –dalam keadaan yang sangat mabuk- mencoba menstabilkan tubuhnya.

Tingkah Baekhyun itu terlihat lucu bagi Chanyeol, semuanya karena alcohol. Mereka memiliki toleransi yang rendah terhadap segala sesuatu yang serius saat itu.

Setelah berhasil menstabilkan badanya, Baekhyun membawa piringnya dan mengulurkan tangan satunya ke arah Chanyeol untuk memberikan piringnya juga. "Beri aku piring kotormu juga, tukang makan."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Fine. Tapi jika kau tersandung dan memecahkanya, aku akan memotong bayaranmu" Chanyeol memperingati.

Baekhyun mengambil piring Chanyeol dan menumpuk di atas piringya, dan memandang Chanyeol. "Aku bisa berjalan dengan benar."

"Omong-omong kau berjalan terhuyung-huyung, apa kau bisa melihat dengan jelas?"

Baekhyun tertawa keras. "Tunjukkan jarimu dan aku pasti bisa menjawabnya"

Jari? Chanyeol mengangkat satu jarinya. Lalu dia bertanya "Berapa?" seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Satu!" dia tersenyum."Lihat kan? aku dapat melihat dengan jelas. Aku dapat melihat kau hanya- ah, mengangkat satu jarimu."

Situasi yang terlihat sangat kekanakan ini membuat Chanyeol tersenyum "Ya, kau benar. Satu."

Baekhyun berputar dan berjalan perlahan menuju bak cuci. Walaupun jaraknya tidak begitu jauh, Baekhyun berhenti beberapa kali untuk menyeimbangkan jalanya dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan tersandung dan menjatuhkan piring-piring itu, karena jika dia melakukanya,hal itu akan membuat Chanyeol puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk, Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol menganggap apa yang diyakininya itu benar.

Saat Baekhyun sudah tiba di bak cuci, dia menaruhnya dan mulai menyalakan air keran. Dia cukup menyandarkan sebagian besar bobot tubuhnya pada bak cuci, tapi tetap mempertahankan posisi seimbangnya. Baekhyun mengambil spon cuci –meraba raba beberapa benda kecil disekitar bak cuci- dan memulai mencuci salah satu piring.

Berjalan dengan benar saja sangat susah. Dan mencuci piring kotor itu kasus lain pada orang mabuk. Bagi Baekhyun, semua itu layaknya _multitasking_ , dia harus tetap memastikan jika kakinya tetap menyokong tubuhnya. Lalu dia juga harus memastikan jika busa sabun tidak mengaburkan penglihatanya, yang dapat membuatnya menggosok tanganya sendiri. Hal lain yang harus dia pastikan adalah satu tangan untuk menggosok sedangkan tangan lainya memegang piring dengan benar.

Semuanya terlihat sangat berlebihan untuk Baekhyun saat itu.

Bahkan tugas sederhana seperti berdiri dengan benar saja adalah tantangan bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terhuyung. Sembilan dari sepuluh, dia dapat menstabilkan lagi saat itu, tapi salah satu dari sepuluh itu tidak terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan.

Keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, karena Chanyeol melihat itu dan bergegas ke arah Baekhyun yang terhuyung untuk menolongnya. Dia memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuh keduanya. Semuanya akan terlihat baik, jika saja Baekhyun tidak melupakan pegangan tanganya pada piring, karena Baekhyun menjatuhkan piring itu pada akhirnya.

Saat piring tepat mengenai lantai, terdengar bunyi keras. Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali saat suara pecahanan piring terdengar pada telinganya. Baekhyun menatap seorang yang sedang memegangnya. Baekhyun memberikan senyuman lembutnya. 'I'm sorry?"

"Baek-"

"Apa kau tahu jika memecahkan piring pada tradisi bangsa yunani itu merupakan ekpresi kebahagiaan?" ucap Baekhyun, mencoba memecah ketegangan.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak peduli."

Baekhyun mencoba untuk berpikir, tapi selalu gagal, pikiranya sudah tidak berjalan dengan benar karena mabuk. Mereka ada tapi tidak teliti. Terlintas sebuah ide tanpa dianalisa terlebih dulu. Mereka terlihat tidak masuk akal dan tidak lazim, tapi sisi mabuk Baekhyun tidak mau mempermasalahkanya, pemikiran logis sepenuhnya sudah keluar dari kepalanya.

Baekhyun berputar menghadap Chanyeol, menjinjit kakinya. Dia memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tahu jika ciuman akan membuat orang bahagia?"

Mengabaikan permainan 'apa kau tahu' nya, Chanyeol bertanya dengan tegas, "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "tawaran untuk berdamai secara spontan?"

"Spontan?"

Baekhyun melirik sekitar sebelum mengangguk. "Ya?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam pria didepanya. Ciuman itu masih terasa pada bibirnya dan masih jelas terasa bagaimana bibir Baekhyun mengenai bibirnya. Chanyeol mengutuk. Dia marah. Dia sudah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Sejujurnya, apa yang Baekhyun lakukan barusan? Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus meresponya dan terasa sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. Dia tidak mengetahui mengapa dia memiliki gairah ini… gairah seperti binatang.

Semuanya terjadi karena keduanya dalam keadaan yang mabuk.

Bumi terasa berhenti berputar dan satu hal yang Chanyeol dengar hanya keheningan dan suara dari detak jantungnya. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai pemikiran, tapi sama seperti Baekhyun, semuanya tidak begitu teliti. Pada akhirnya, situasi yang sama dialami oleh keduanya.

"Sialan!" adalah kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan sebelum meraih bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun dan menariknya ke atas sehingga dapat melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"Kau mengatakan jika itu adalah spontan?" gerutu Chanyeol. Dia melihat Baekhyun menelan ludah yang terlihat jelas pada lehernya. "Inilah yang harus kau sebut spontan," terang Chanyeol sebelum menundukkan kepalanya menuju Baekhyun.

Saat itu adalah jam 8 malam dan keduanya sudah tidak berada dalam pikiran jernihnya. Chanyeol memakai kaos hitam kasualnya dengan jeans biru, Baekhyun memakai kaos bergambar karakternya dengan celana piyama bergaris. Terdapat 4 botol wine impor yang sudah kosong dan kaleng kaleng bir yang berserakan di dapur. Dan terlihat dua orang yang sedang menikmati berkah kata "spontan" yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, terlihat Chanyeol yang menyambar bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya dengan possesif.

Tidak ada yang sistematik dalam tindakan yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Semuanya tidak terencana. Tidak ada keharusan yang harus mereka lakukan. Semua tidak terjadi seperti yang seharusnya berjalan.

Semua terjadi begitu saja.

.

.

.

 **Mind to review? See you next Chap... ^^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 9 – Almost Casual**

.

Berbagai benda berjatuhan ke lantai. Hiasan hiasan mini dari kayu milik Kyungsoo berjatuhan di lantai saat Baekhyun terdorong ke meja dapur dan tanganya mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia pegang. Memo pekerjaan berkebun milik Sehun juga tersapu dari pintu kulkas saat Baekhyun mencoba mengimbangi situasi dengan mendorong Chanyeol ke arah berlawanan.

Chanyeol menarik kaos Baekhyun karena tidak suka saat Baekhyun mendorongnya, dan akhirnya dia mendorong Baekhyun lagi menabrak dinding saat mendominasi perang lidah yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tangan Chanyeol menarik baju Baekhyun ke atas, dan jarinya merasakan kelembutan kulit Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membenci jenis kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun sejak itu karena susah untuk dilepaskan. Chanyeol membawa tanganya menuju kerah Baekhyun dan menarik lepas kaos bergambar itu, dan menambahkan daftar barang yang mereka jatuhkan di lantai karena petualangan yang penuh nafsu itu.

Mendorong dan menarik satu sama lain dalam lorong dalam perjalanan menuju kamar, membuat beberapa bingkai foto bergeser saat salah satu punggung mereka mengenainya. Kaos hitam Chanyeol terlepas di lantai kayu, hingga pada akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka saat Baekhyun akan membuka risleting jeansnya.

Mereka harus memutuskan kamar mana yang akan dipilih. Kamar Bekhyun atau kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol baru akan membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, tapi Baekhyun merengkuh leher Chanyeol dan menariknya ikut serta untuk memasuki kamarnya. Chanyeol mengikuti arahan Baekhyun, dan mendorong Baekhyun semakin masuk ke kamar, lalu menendang pintu tertutup.

Chanyeol tetap menopang Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun merasakan ujung tempat tidurnya pada belakang lututnya. Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ikut terjatuh di atas kasurnya. Memundurkan badanya ke atas kasur, Baekhyun membuka kakinya melebar dan Chanyeol mulai menempatakan diri diantaranya.

Chanyeol menunduk masih dalam keadaan saling mencium sehingga dada telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan. Aliran darah dalam pembuluh darah Chanyeol sangat cepat, tapi dia tidak menghiraukanya, semuanya dibawah pengaruh alcohol. Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan sikunya terangkat ke atas ketika terlena dengan bibir Baekhyun dan tetap melanjutkan hisapan dan gigitanya, sehingga tidak seluruh bobot tubuhnya menindih Baekhyun.

Pinggul Chanyeol mulai bergerak dengan kendalinya dan mengenai bagian bawah Baekhyun. Kejantanan Chanyeol mulai mengeras bahkan semakin keras selama kegiatan ciuman mereka. Baekhyun dapat merasakan seberapa keras kejantanan Chanyeol melalui celana piyama tipisnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan semua ini? pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi udara dalam ruangan, tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat jelas mengabaikan pemikiran logis dalam benak mereka. Pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu akan tetap menggantung selama mereka masih dalam keaadaan mabuk. Mereka akan tetap seperti itu saat mereka nafsu masih menguasi akal sehat mereka sampai salah satu tersadar.

Chanyeol memutus ciumanya, melepaskan rengkuhanya dari lengan Baekhyun. Dia mulai melepas jeans biru dan boxernya dalam beberapa detik. Ketika dia akan memulai lagi kegiatannya dengan Baekhyun, dia mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Mengesankan."

Chanyeol mendengur, merasa de javu dengan pernyataan yang Baekhyun ucapkan dengan pernyataan saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Dia menempatkan tanganya pada band boxer Baekhyun, dan menurunkanya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol menyingkirkanya sehingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau tidak perlu menariknya dengan kasar" komentar Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"Aku tidak menyukai boxer itu, jadi siapa yang peduli" gumam Chanyeol sebelum menempatakan lagi dirinya diantara kaki Baekhyun dan menyatukan bibir mereka lagi.

Chanyeol menyatukan bagian bawah yang keras dengan tanganya, sehingga terjadi gesekan satu sama lain., menciptakan getaran yang terasa penuh dosa tapi menyenangkan. Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan lembutnya tepat mengenai bibir Chanyeol, membawa jari-jarinya mengusap dada bidang Chanyeol.

Sensasi usapan jemari halus Baekhyun pada dada bidangya sangat lembut, membuat tubuhnya terasa panas, yang menyebabkan Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya menekan Baekhyun lebih cepat, menggesekanya dan megapit kejantananya keras. Dorongan itu terlalu kuat, sehingga tidak cukup hanya menggesek kejantanan satu sama lain untuk memuaskan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya dan memasukan kedua jarinya pada mulutnya, saat Baekhyun mulai menyentuh bagian bawahnya, Chanyeol mengangkat kakinya ke atas. Chanyeol mulai memasukkan jari licinya pada bagian bawah Baekhyun yang ketat, dia memasukan satu jarinya perlahan dalam bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun yang hangat. Tangan satu Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan kaki Baekhyun terangkat ke atas dan menyeimbangan reaksi kecil yang Baekhyun berikan saat jari Chanyeol memasukinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol menambahkan jari satunya untuk memasuki Baekhyun. Merentangan kedua jarinya di dalam Baekhyun, dan memastikan Baekhyun melonggarkan bagian bawahnya sampai batas kemampuan. Tidak ada _lubricant_ di ruangan ini, jadi Chanyeol melakukan segala cara untuk memudahkan proses _intercourse_ padanya. Semuanya dilakukan untuk membuat Baekhyun lebih nyaman. Tiba tiba terlintas pertanyaan dalam benak Chanyeol.

Mengapa dia harus peduli apakah Baekhyun menikmati ini semua atau tidak? Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya. Semua yang dia tahu hanya kepalanya sudah tertutup kabut sehingga dia melihat Baekhyun sebagai sesosok yang unik dan kekanakan. Dengan kata lain, Chanyeol berpendapat jika Baekhun sangat lembut dan rapuh. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengancurkanya seperti piring yang Baekhyun pecahkan.

Chanyeol merasa jika Baekhyun sudah pada batasnya dengan melihatnya terkesiap, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan jari panjangnya dari tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun kecewa beberapa saat, tapi Chanyeol mengalihkan waktu untuk membuatnya menyadari bahwa Chanyeol juga menahan hasrat yang kuat untuknya. Pikiran Baekhyun sudah tidak jernih, yang Baekhyun tahu jika dia merasakan kesenangan yang tiada tara, yang mana seharusnya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Salah…. Kata itu bergema dalam kepala Baekhyun. Dia merasakan jika penis Chanyeol sudah menggesek dan menggoda bagian bawah yang sebelumnya sudah dimasuki jari Chanyeol. Kesadaran Baekhyun mulai kembali dan menuntut otaknya untuk berpikir jernih, dan sebelum Chanyeol mendorong penisnya untuk membuka dan menerobos 'lubang' Baekhyun, logikanya berteriak padanya jika apa yang mereka lakukan itu salah.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan tanganya. "Hentikan…." ucap Baekhyun serak. Tapi ketika Chanyeol mengabaikan perintahnya, Baekhyun mencoba menggeser bagian bawahnya menjauhi penis Chanyeol, menganggapnya seakan seperti sebuah senjata yang berbahaya. Baekhyun sudah mencoba menghindarinya, dan sekarang perhatian Chanyeol sepenuhnya terpaku pada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun seperti bisikan dengan suara seraknya.

Chanyeol memandang tatapan bertanya Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Sekarang-"

"Tidak." Ucap Baekhyun cepat –secepat pergerakanya kakinya memundurkan badanya menuju sisi lain di tempat tidurnya, dan menjauhi Chanyeol yang masih terkejut dan bingung dengan tindakanya. "Kita tidak akan melakukanya," ucap Baekhyun panik. Pergerakanya berhenti ketika dia merakan sedikit pusing.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat shock. Penisnya yang masih berdenyut kuat –belum terpuaskan- membuatnya murka. "Sialan! Apa kau serius akan menghentikanya? Jangan bercanda!"

Chanyeol beranjak dan mencoba meraih Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun segera menghindarinya. Baekhyun berguling ke pinggir tempat tidurnya dan segera bangkit. Pergerakanya sedikit goyah dan hampir jatuh ke lantai, tapi entah bagaimana Baekhyun mampu menyeimbangkan lagi tubuhnya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sudah meletakan pijakanya pada lantai sekitar tempat tidurnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan frustasi dan marah dan terlihat berbahaya.

"Sialan! Baekhyun kembali ke tempat tidur dan-"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita tidak bisa melanjutkanya." Bahkan ketika Chanyeol berdiri menjulang di hadapanya, Baekhyun mengerahkan keberanianya dalam keadaan masih sedikit mabuk dan mulai mendorong dan menarik Chanyeol mendekati pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan tarikan Baekhyun, tapi entah bagaimana Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol lebih dekat pada pintu keluar. Anehnya, Chanyeol merasa menjadi lebih lemah. Pada akhirnya dia sadar alasannya karena Baekhyun menggunakan tubuh telanjangya untuk menggoda bersamaan dengan menggiringnya ke pintu. Gesekan kulit lembut Baekhyun dengan miliknya –serta gesekan penis Baekhyun yang mengenai kakinya –masih mampu membuat milik Chanyeol aktif dan mengeras.

Baekhyun mencoba memberikan dorongan terakhir pada punggung Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kamarnya, tapi Chanyeol menahan daun pintunya. "Baekhyun, hentikan permainanmu, Sialan!"

Baekhyun memusatkan perhatianya pada jari Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk melepaskannya dari daun pintu. Ketika Baekhyun masih dalam usahanya untuk melepas jari Chanyeol, tangan lain Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun dan memutarnya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Sialan! Permainan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Baek?" geram Chanyeol marah.

Baekhyun, lagi, menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memutuskan jika kekuatan fisik tidak akan berhasil untuk mengeluarkan Chanyeol dari kamar. Baekhyun berjinjit, dan memberikan ciuman tipis pada salah satu pipi Chanyeol. Dia tahu jika itu saja tetap tidak akan berhasil, jadi dia akan menggunakan salah satu tanganya, Baekhyun menyentuh bagian bawah Chanyeol dan memberikan sedikit tarikan –yang cukup membuat Chanyeol terlena dan meluapakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sesaat.

Saat Chanyeol sudah terlena dengan ciuman dan sentuhan yang Baekhyun berikan, Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan atas kelengahan Chanyeol dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamar sepenuhnya. "Maaf!" ucap Baekhyun cepat sebelum menutup pintu di depan muka Chanyeol yang masih telanjang.

Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya selesai untuk berpikir. Dia belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari kebingunganya. Dia belum selesai sepenuhnya dengan kemarahanya. Bahkan bagian bawahnya belum sepenuhnya keras dan terpuaskan.

Chanyeol menggebrak pintu dengan marah. "Baekhyun! Buka pintunya!" saat dia tidak mendengar respon apapun dari dalam, dia tetap melanjutkan gebrakanya. "Buka pintu sialan ini atau aku akan mendobraknya! Apapun permainan yang sedang kau lakukan ini sangat tidak lucu! Sialan! –Baekhyun!" dia memberikan gebrakan terakhirnya pada pintu. "Brengsek! Bahkan aku sudah memasukan jariku!"

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol mendapat tanggapan walaupun tidak seperti yang dia harapkan. "Aku akan membayarnya suatu hari nant—aaahhh…"

Chanyeol membeku. "Sialan! Apa maksud dari 'aahh' ? Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan"

"Mencoba menyingkirkan -nnghhh- ini," Chanyeol mendengar desahan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggertakan giginya. Baekhyun sedang bermastrubasi untuk melepaskan -melepaskan sesuatu yang sudah dia 'hidupkan'. Hal ini sangat membuatnya marah. "Baekhyun!'" bentak Chanyeol "tidak boleh bermastrubasi di rumah ini! Hentikan, Sialan!"

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol mendengar desahan, yang cukup keras tapi teredam.

"Maaf…."

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi, desahan Baekhyun memberi efek erotis padanya yang menyebabkan dirinya menyentuh bagian tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, untuk seorang lelaki yang membenci mesin, kau sangat terlihat sebagai salah satunya" ucapnya dengan menggebrak pintu lagi.

"Hentikan permainanmu dan biarkan aku kembali kedalam! Sialan Baekhyun! Kau tidak bisa meningalkanku seperti ini. Aku masih keras! Aku-" Chanyeol berhenti, terasa aneh karena seperti ada sesorang yang memperhatikanya. Dalam keadaan tangan yang masih berada pada penisnya, Chanyeol menoleh ke sisi lain lorong dan seketika membeku.

"S-Sehun…"

Terlihat raut terkejut pada wajah Sehun dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Dia berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi berakhir dengan keheningan. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menutup tenggorokanya sehingga suaranya tidak berfungsi, meskipun penglihatanya jelas masih berfungsi. Pandanganya turun ke bagian pangkal Chanyeol, dan itu sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sehun….ini…itu—"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat suaranya kembali.

"Aku ….. tidak ingin mendengar detailnya," gumamnya sebelum melihat kembali mata Chanyeol "Aku pikir seseorang telah menerobos masuk dan menghancurkan rumah, tapi ternyata itu hanya perbuatan….kalian berdua" Sehun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur.

"Aku pikir harus kembali ke kamarku ….sekarang"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan segera menutup bagian bawahnya.

"Sehun, tentang ini, ini-"

Pandangan Sehun seolah mengatakan 'aku…tidak…ingin tahu'

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskanya, karena kau mungkin harus mengurus 'itu'…"

"Sehun-"

Panggilan Chanyeol tidak Sehun hiraukan. Sehun hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menggeleng yang menekankan jika dia tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol lebih lanjut. Chanyeol melihat Sehun berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke sisi lain rumah menuju tempat Kyungsoo berada. Chanyeol mengutuk dan berjalan murka kembali ke kamarnya dalam keadaan masih keras dan masih mencari cara untuk melepaskannya.

.

.

Pagi datang dan Baekhyun terbangun dalam keadan yang cukup baik, tidak merasa pusing sama sekali. Dia mengingat semuanya, tapi ini bukan berarti dia memiliki kekuatan dalam kapasitas otaknya. Dia beranjak dari posisi tidur dan mulai menyadari jika dia masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Dia sangat mengingat bagaimana dia berakhir seperti ini. Semabuk apapun kondisi Baekhyun, dia akan selalu mengingat Sembilan puluh persen kejadian yang terjadi saat dia mabuk.

Walaupun Baekhyun dapat mengingatnya, dia tidak merasa malu atau canggung tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Itu bukan 'stylenya' untuk merasa canggung. Dia memang merasa canggung pada kenyataanya, tapi dia tidak akan menunjukkanya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk terlihat seperti biasanya, yaitu kasual, karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun memang menyukai segala seuatu yang terlihat kasual- pakaian yang kasual, makanan yang kasual, pembicaraan yang kasual, dan kejadian –aku-hampir-mengijinkanmu-untuk-menyentuhku-seutuhnya- kasual.

Baekhyun bangkit untuk segera membersihkan diri dan memilih pakaian yang biasa dia kenakan : kaos yang simpel, dipadukan dengan cardigan dan jeans yang sangat pas membungkus kakinya. Tidak ada gambar pada kaosnya dan bukan celana piyama bergaris miliknya.

Setelah dia selesai membasuh mukanya, Baekhyun bersiap untuk mendatangi kamar Chanyeol untuk melakukan tugasnya. Baekhyun mengira akan mendapat serangan dari neraka. Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol pasti sudah menunggu di belakang pintu kamarnya, bersiap untuk mencincang 'bola'nya untuk membalas kejadian yang terjadi semalam.

Baekhyun tidak merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia tidak menginginkan seks, ya walaupun ' _hand job'_ yang Chanyeol berikan padanya sangat menyenangkan, juga saat penis Chanyeol mengenainya sungguh sangat luar biasa. Tapi setelahnya dia tersadar jika Chanyeol adalah atasanya dan Bakhyun hanya seorang maidnya. Mungkin itu adalah alasan yang membuat Baekhyun kembali pada akal sehatnya, dan memutuskan untuk segera menghentikan tidakan lebih jauh Chanyeol.

Awalnya Baekhyun mengetuk pintu Chanyeol dengan pelan, sangat pelan. Dia tidak ingin mendapati Chanyeol berteriak 'Banzai!' dan berjalan keluar untuk menikamnya dengan pisau. Saat Baekhyun tidak mendapat respon, dia memutuskan untuk membuka kamar Chanyeol dengan hati hati. Dia mengintip sekilas, dan tersenyum puas saat melihat gundukan besar selimut di atas kasur. Baekhyun menebak jika Chanyeol berada di balik selimut itu.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ujung kasurnya, dan membangunkan Chanyeol dengan cara biasanya.

"Bangunlah! Bangun, bangun bangun," ucapnya berulang seiring gerakannya pada kasur. "Aku belum sempat untuk meminum obat penghilang pusing jadi sekarang aku dalam keadaan yang sungguh buruk sekali!" ucap Baekhyun dalam nada yang sedikit aneh, tapi masih terdengar ceria.

Ketika Chanyeol tidak merespon ucapannya, Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Kasian sekali my baby, apa kau memiliki pagi yang buruk karena efek dari minum semalam?" ucapnya dan diakhiri dengan tertawa kemudian berjalan menuju sisi lain kasur Chanyeol. "Come on, Chanyeol. Bangunlah. Aku ingin segera meminum obat setelah kau bangun." Ketika tidak terlihat pergerakan sama sekali dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun meletakan tanganya pada gundukan di atas kasur di depanya. "Hey! Sekarang waktunya untuk bangun….."

Ucapan Baekhyun langsung terhenti saat tanganya ditarik oleh seseorang dalam gungukan selimut, tangan Chanyeol keluar dari selimut dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyuman saat melihat raut marah pada wajah Chanyeol, dan mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol.

"Oh… good morning, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak membalas sapaan Baekhyun melainkan dia menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar jatuh ke atas kasur denganya. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk melawan, Chanyeol megubah posisinya menjadi di atas Baekhyun, mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dengan menahan kakinya diantara kaki panjangnya.

Situasinya akan terlihat baik baik saja. Dan posisi mereka juga akan terlihat baik baik saja. Semuanya akan terlihat baik-baik saja jika saja Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian seperti orang pada umumnya. Tapi yang Baekhyun temukan jika dia sedang ditindih oleh seorang lelaki dalam keadaan telanjang yang sedang marah karena menderita hangover dan kekurangan tidur.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung, dia melirik sekilas penis Chanyeol sebelum memandang matanya. "Sepertinya kau tidak memiliki masalah pagi hari. Itu bagus!"ucapnya dengan memberikan senyuman manisnya.

Chanyeol tidak merasa terhibur sama sekali. "Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga."

"Wohhh, sungguh klasik" Baekhyun menyeringai. "Seorang atasan yang membunuh maidnya. Aku pikir hubungan antawa keduanya terlihat saling menguntungkan, bukankah begitu?"

"Diamlah," potong Chanyeol. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Sialan!"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Kita makan malam dilanjutkan dengan minum-minum. Lalu setelahnya kita tidur" jawab Baekhyun, mencoba untuk membodohi Chanyeol.

"Salah," ucap Chanyeol, tidak termakan dengan info palsu yang Baekhyun berikan. "Kita makan malam malam. Kita minum-minum. Lalu kita melakukan oral seks seperti kehidupan kita hanya bergantung padanya, tapi di waktu waktu terakhir- saat aku sudah siap untuk memasukimu- kau mulai bertingkah aneh, mengusirku dari kamar, dan mengakibatkan kita memiliki masalah yang belum terselesaikan"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Ingatan yang bagus."

Chanyeol mengabaikan pujian Baekhyun dan melanjutkan kemarahanya. "Sekarang katakana padaku, Brengsek. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan semua karena kau, aku terlihat oleh Sehun dalam keadaan telanjang di lorong dan—"

"Well," ucap Baekhyun, terlihat seperti berpikir tentang kejadian itu, "jika aku tidak mendorongmu keluar kamar, bukankan Sehun akan melihat kita melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya memang tidak kita lakukan sama sekali?"

Chanyeol akan merespon ucapan Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak melakukanya. Semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar. Sehun tetap akan melihat dia telanjang atau melihat keduanya dalam keadaan mabuk, dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang sedang _horny_. Chanyeol tidak menginginkan semuanya terjadi, tapi memang takdir sedang menentangnya malam tadi.

"dan itulah alasanya, " ucap Baekhyun tenang. "Kita memang seharusnya tidak melakukannya sama sekali. Jangan menyalahkanku, semuanya memang terlihat menyenangkan. Kau seseorang yang sangat penuh dengan gairah, bisa aku bilang seperti Dimitri dalam novel _Secret Fire_ , tapi dia berkebangsaan Rusia, bukan Korea, plus dia juga seorang pangeran, tapi-" sesaat Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol, dia tahu sudah berbicara keluar topic. "Intinya, aku tidak menginginkan seks. Maafkan aku. Ah, aku merasa seperti seorang pengantin yang kabur suami yang akan dinikahinya di altar." Baekhyun menghela napas sebelum memandang Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Kau adalah atasanku. Dan aku hanya seorang maid. Jadi seks tidak boleh terjadi pada kita"

"Situasi antara atasan dan maidnya itu seperti sekarang" Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Situasinya berbeda malam itu, Baek. Aku berpikir kau memang terlihat aneh. Aku berpikir jika kau adalah seorang yang menyebalkan dengan selera fashion yang kekanakan, tapi tadi malam, kau hanya harus menyesuaikanya. Ketika seorang sedang dipenuhi oleh gairah, dan itulah yang terjadi semalam, mereka akan membiarkanya terjadi, dan kita hanya harus melakukan seks. Kedua dari kita akan merasa puas. Tidak ada syarat yang harus kita penuhi saat melakukanya."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. "hanya seks, huh?"

"Ya"

"Aku tahu jika aku seseorang yang kasual, Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun, "tapi aku sudah cukup melakukan seks yang kasual. Aku tahu aku bisa melupakanya saat pagi menjelang, oleh sebab itu aku terlihat biasa saja sekarang, tapi aku sudah lelah dan tidak ingin melakukanya lagi" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan dan meletakanya pada dada Chanyeol. "Sekarang bangkitlah dariku. Aku bukanlah kuda dan aku memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil darimu. Kau akan meremukkan tulangku"

'Baek-"

Chanyeol membeku saat dia mendengar seseorang berdehem. Dia melihat Baekhyun mengarahkan kepalanya muntuk melihat pintu masuk. Tepat di kerangka pintu, Sehun berdiri disana dengan senyuman terpaksanya dan Kyungsoo berada disampingya dengan menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama seperti Sehun.

"Kami, uh…" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berbicara. "Kami pikir kalian berdua akan membutuhkan seseorang untuk membangunkan kalian setelah malam panjang yang sudah kalian lewati, umm meminum alcohol, tapi sepertinya kami melihat kalian dalam keadaan yang sangat baik."

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakanya. Sehun mengikutinya di belakang dan mulai berbicara. "Aku sudah memberitahumu, jika kita hanya harus membiarakan saja mereka" suaranya terdengar yang menimbulkan echo di lorong sehingga cukup terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari kamar.

.

.

 **Aku kembali, yesss ^^ Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? aku tunggu tanggapan kalian ya ….. see you next chap ^^**

 **XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 10 – Mange Une Bite**

.

Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh jika dilihat dari samping. Tanganya sedang mencengkram erat mug dan tatapanya tajam mengarah pada meja makan, terlihat jika pikiranya sedang tidak di tempatnya dan berada bermil-mil jauhnya. Kyungsoo harus mengalihkan pikiran Chanyeol tiga kali, barulah dia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol. Ketika perhatian Chanyeol sudah teralihkan, dia memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di belakang bak cuci piring.

"Maaafkan aku," ucap Chanyeol, masih belum sepenuhnya focus. "Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

"Aku mengatakan," ulang Kyungsoo sambil mengelap meja dapur, "saat aku membersihkan dapur, aku menemukan telfon genggammu di salah satu kursi" Kyungsoo menyalakan keran dan mencuci tanganya. Lalu dia mengelapnya sampai kering sebelum berjalan meninggalkan counter dapur dan mendekati Chanyeol, mengambil telfon genggam dari salah satu sakunya. "Apapun itu, aplikasi perekam yang kau gunakan sudah mencapai batas limit."

Chanyeol mengambil telfonya dari Kyungsoo, dan sedikit terlihat kecewa saat melihatnya. Telfon itu seakan pengingat mengenai apa yang sudah terjadi malam tadi. Dia tidak dapat menghapus hasil rekamanya, karena itu adalah salah satu informasi penting, tapi di sisi lain informasi penting dalam rekaman seakan mengejek padanya.

"Kau tahu," ucap Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat melihat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat memandang telfon genggamnya, "Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat aku dan Sehun tidak berada di rumah ini."

Chanyeol berdecak sambil meletakan telfonya ke bawah. "Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi."

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, memastikan jika tidak ada seorangpun selain mereka yang mendengarnya. "Mungkin, aku hanya tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi pada dapur, jadi aku harap kau tidak keberatan, jika aku sudah mendengarkan apa yang ada dalam rekaman itu."

Chanyeol berkedip. "Rekaman?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk."Bahkan aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari rekaman itu, sungguh"

"Jadi kau sudah mendengar Baekhyun membicarakan masalah pribadinya?"

"Aku mendengar kalian berdua berbicara, lalu aku mendengar kalian berdua melakukan sesuatu yang lain." ucap Kyungsoo cuek **.** Dia menarik kursi mendekat, dan duduk diatasnya. "Tapi yang membuatku lebih penasaran-"

"-tidak terjadi apapun antara aku dengan Baekhyun," keluh Chanyeol. Dia mendorong mug kopinya menjauh. "Kami hanya-"

"Bukan mengenai itu," sela Kyungsoo. "Yang aku maksud itu Baekhyun dan sedikit interogasimu padanya." Kyungsoo menunduk beberapa saat. "Baekhyun seperti dari keluarga yang terpandang, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. "Ya, memang benar…."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya. Dia memandang Kyungsoo, koki nya, seorang yang sudah lama bekerja untuknya sejak pertama kali pindah ke rumah ini. Kyungsoo adalah seorang teman baginya. Dia dapat dipercaya. Oleh karenanya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberi tahu rahasia besarnya.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo masih saja terlihat bingung. "Anak laki laki dari keluarga yang aku ceritakan padamu."

Kyungsoo membeku beberapa saat sebelum menautkan alisnya. "Keluarga yang kau temui beberapa minggu lalu?" Kyungsoo baru mendapatkan benang merahnya. "Byun Baekhyun. Anak dari keluarga yang memiliki perusahan Byun enterprise….."

Chanyeol mendecakan lidahnya. "Yep"

"Wow, oke," Kyungsoo masih sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Jadi, mari kita liat apa yang aku pikirkan benar atau tidak. Baekhyun adalah salah satu seorang yang menjadi bagian dari perusahaan yang diketahui mencuri salah satu seorang intelejen perusahaanmu. Dia adalah putra dari keluarga yang kau temui beberapa minggu yang lalu yang akan membicarakan mengenai perjodohan denganmu, jadi dia kelak akan menjadi saudara iparmu…"

"Ya, ya, tidak." Chanyeol menolehkan pandanganya ke jendala kaca belakang sehingga dia dapat melihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri di samping Sehun yang sedang menggemgam selang air untuk menyirami halaman seperti biasanya. Chanyeol berpikir jika Baekhyun tidak seharusnya berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Sehun, seseorang yang sudah melihatnya telanjang malam tadi.

Mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bertanya. "Apa maksud dari kata 'tidak' ?"

"Kau liat seorang yang suka bersikap kasar dan menyebalkan di sana? Byun Baekhyun? Dia tidak akan menjadi sudara iparku." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia yang akan menjadi pengantinku."

"Mata Kyungsoo membesar bahkan terlihat akan keluar dari tempatnya. "Pengantin!?" Kyungsoo berhenti. "Chanyeol, jadi apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di sini? Mengapa dia bekerja sebagai maid-mu? Sudah berapa lama kau mengetahuinya?"

Chanyeol menyadari pasti pertanyaan itu akan dia dapatkan seiring dengan pemaparan rahasianya, tapi dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Aku juga belum mengetahuinya, tapi dari beberapa pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan semalam, aku pikir dia berakhir di sini juga karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan setelah dia melarikan diri dari rumah. Aku masih belum meyakini jika dia memiliki motif lainnya, tapi aku pikir tidak ada…." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku mengetahuinya pada hari pertamaku bertemu denganya. Wanita tua itu yang memberitahuku setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan pada latar belakangnya."

"Aku memang sempat berpikir jika dia terlihat familiar… tapi aku tidak tahu dimana aku pernah melihatnya." Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungya pada sandaran kursi dan melipat lenganya. "Fotonya yang pernah aku lihat tidak baru. Foto yang mereka berikan padaku sepertinya diambil saat Baekhyun masih SMA, tapi tetap saja, aku hanya melihatnya sekilas satu tahun yang lalu."

"Apa dia tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu., tapi sepertinya tidak."

.

.

Butuh sepuluh menit bagi Baekhyun untuk membuat situasinya dengan Sehun tidak canggung karena sudah melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat. Dia membicarakan berbagai hal mengenai makanan dan air laut, sampai Sehun merasa nyaman lagi seperti biasanya.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Dia tidak merasa tidak enak atau canggung menanyakanya. Dia hanya penasaran.

"Wine dan alkool" Jawab Baekhyun datar, mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya.

"Oh"

"Berbicara tentang Wine, apa kau tahu jika Wine dari New York itu rasanya tidak enak?" ucap Baekhyun, ulangnya persis sama dengan yang dia sampaikan pada Chanyeol.

"Bagaiamana kau mengetahuinya? Apa kau pernah ke New York sebelumnya?"

"Yap," Baekhyun mengangguk "Hal ini juga mengingatkanku tentang sesuatu. Apa kau penasaran bagaimana aku menemukan cinta dalam hidupku?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, dan menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat. "Kau sudah menemukan cinta dalam hidupmu?" Tanya Sehun, berjalan ke samping rumah untuk mematikan sumber air. Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Ya" Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku berada di salah satu restoran saat itu, dan salah satu teman ayahku memesan dessert untuk kita semua. Dan akhirnya dia datang. Dia membawa 8 ons cream cheese, cracker, gula,susu dan vanilla bercampur bersama." Saat Sehun membungkukkan punggungnya untuk mematikan keran, Baekhyun mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Sehun "Cheesecake."

.

Saat pintu belakang terbuka, langsung terdengar tawa Baekhyun dan Sehun, membuat perhatian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk teralihkan pada mereka. Tangan Baekhyun berada di bahu Sehun, seperti membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tawa Sehun lenyap, walaupun masih terlihat senyuman pada bibirnya. Di sisi lain, Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulanya pada Sehun, dan mengalihkan pandanganya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu padanya"

"Aku juga ingin mengetahuinya, jadi katakahlah" perintah Chanyeol.

Setelah menggeser pintu itu tertutup, Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

" _Mange une bite_ " ucap Baekhyun, sebelum berjalan menuju lorong dan masuk ke kamar mandi dia berhenti. "Dulu sekali, aku mendapat misi untuk mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dalam 5 bahasa yang berbeda. Dan bahasa perancis menjadi salah satu pilihanku"

Chanyeol masih belum memahami apa yang coba Baekhyun katakan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menayakan pada Sehun. Mengalihkan pandanganya pada bocah 19 tahun itu yang sedang menuangkan kopi pada gelasnya.

"Apa yang dia katakana padaku"

Sehun bergumam. "Aku tidak berhak untuk mengatakanya, tapi jika kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya…." Dia menjeda kalimatnya.

Chanyeol kesal melihatnya. "Sehun. Apa yang Baekhyun coba katakan padaku?"

Dia mengarahkan jari tanganya menuju rambut pendeknya, Sehun mengulang cerita yang Baekhyun katakana padanya.

"Baekhyun menceritakan jika Ayahnya sering mengajaknya ke berbagai tempat. Dia mengatakan harus memperlajari bahasa di berbagai tempat yang dikunjunginya, tepatnya untuk mengatakan seperti kata 'Enyahlah, Sialan' jika dia tidak tertarik terhadap seseorang atau sesuatu. Jadi itulah tujuan kenapa dia mempelajari kelima bahasa untuk mengeyahkan orang orang tersebut."

"Jadi?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Sial, katakan apa yang dia coba sampaikan padaku?"

Sehun meminum kopinya, dan menikmatinya selama beberapa detik sebelum menelanya dan berjalan menuju ruang depan.

"Dia memberitahumu untuk memakan penismu"

Deringan telpon memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi setelah Sehun memberitahukan arti ' _mange une bite_ ' padanya, yang sungguh membuatnya kesal. Baekhyun berhasil membuatnya dongkol lagi, dan hanya Tuhan yang seberapa besar rasa bencinya pada Baekhyun karena berhasil mengejeknya lagi. Chanyeol berjanji untuk tidak mabuk lagi saat berada di sekitar Baekhyun. Alcohol dan nafsulah yang membawanya berdiri telanjang di depan bocah 19 tahun yang bekerja part time padanya sebagai _gardener._

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju telfon itu dan mengangkatnya. Dia menyapa orang yang berada di line seberang dan mendengarkan apa yang orang itu sampaikan sebelum menaruh telfon itu di dadanya. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, mencoba mentelepati Kyungsoo untuk menanyakan siapa yang menelpon.

"Dia mencari Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Sebelum Chanyeol mencerna apa yang dia dengar, terdengar teriakan Sehun.

"Baekh! Ada telfon! Untukmu!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun muncul dari lorong, mengelap tangan basah pada jeansnya. Dia berjalan menuju Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang telfon. Saat langkahnya sudah dekat, Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo sejenak.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" ucapnya singkat dengan senyuman.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari pandangan sungguh berbeda pada Baekhyun. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nothing"

"Oke," Balas Baekhyun, memberi Kyungsoo senyuman. Dia meletakan telfon pada telinganya, dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya agar privasinya tetap terjaga. "Hello?" sapa Baekhyun seperti nyanyian.

Chanyeol, yang sedang duduk di meja, menatap tajam pada Baekhyun "Ya! Kau tidak berhak mendapat panggilan di rumah ini!"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada Chanyeol dan terlihat kerutan di dahinya."tidak, tidak. Jangan hiraukan. Dia hanya atasan tempatku bekerja berkat kau." Sebelum Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol, suara Baekhyun masih jelas terdengar saat dia berkata : "Yeah, yeah, aku sudah mengatakan padanya tentang itu, tapi aku pikir dia tidak mengerti…."

Baekhyun sudah berada dikamarnya, dan memutuskan berbaring di atas kasur agar lebih nyaman. "Jadi kenapa kau menelponku?"

Di sisi lain line telfon itu, Baekhyun dapat mendengar Kai mengeluh. "Aku sudah tidak berbicara padamu selama beberapa minggu."

"Aku tahu," ucap Baekhyun tegas, "karena kau sama sekali tidak pernah menanyakan keadaanku sama sekali, Bocah!"

"Kau hanya memberiku nomer telfon rumah," bela Kai "Aku tidak ingin menganggumu – kenapa kau tidak membeli telfon genggam seperti yang au suruh?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membelinya," balas Baekhyun. "Bahkan, aku tidak mempunyai kendaraan untuk ke kota. Hanya ada dua mobil di sini. Satu mobil milik Mr. Park – pemilik rumah ini – dan satu mobil lagi yang bisa digunakan untuk siapapun yang bekerja di sini – tapi Park sialan itu tidak akan memperbolehkanku untuk mengendarinya – bahkan hanya berdiri di samping mobil itu, atau melihatnya, atau apapun itu. Dia hanya tidak memperbolehkanku untuk mendekati mobilnya."

"Kenapa? Bukanya kau sudah mempunyai ijin mengemudi?"

"Ya! aku mencoba untuk tetap merahasiakan identitasku" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Baiklah, Baek, bisahkan kau melakukan sesuatu untukku," mulai Kai. "Aku sepertinya – mungkin – aku dipecat"

Baekhyun mengertukan keningnya. "Wae?"

Bekhyun dapat mendengar helaan frustasi Kai melalui telfon. "Kau tahu, aku sudah bekerja di tempat catering itu selama 2 tahun – dua! Dan hanya sekali aku tidak sengaja tersandung dan menumpakan sesuatu pada pelanggan, membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan itu. Orang orang itu sangat tidak masuk akal"

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Uang? Aku tidak bisa mengambil uang dari akunku sekarang"

"Aku tidak menginginkan uangmu , Baek," tegas Kai. "Aku hanya…. dapatkah kau membuatku mendapat pekerjaan di rumah itu? Setidaknya untuk sementara?"

Baekhyun menegakkan badanya, terduduk. "Kai, Aku pikir Mr. Park tidak membutuhkan seorang mantan pekerja catering di rumahnya."

"Kau tahu, aku bisa melakukan lebih dari sekedar menata piring, Baek," Ucapnya dengan helaan. "Aku bisa memasak juga. Aku tahu hanya ramen yang kau makan saat berada di tempatku, tapi pengalamanku yang mendampingi chef selama dua tahun telah meningkatkan kemampuan memasakku"

"Rumah ini sudah memiliki seorang yang bertugas untuk memasak," gumam Baekhyun. "Namanya Kyungsoo. Dan sedikit catatan untukmu, Sepertinya Mr. Park memiliki ketertarikan denganya, tapi ini baru dugaanku saja…."

"Hei, aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk atasanmu yang gay itu," Kai mencoba meyakinkan. "Kecuali untuk Sex. Aku tidak akan melakukanya."

"Tapi apa kau masih tetap teguh pada pendirianmu, jika dia menawarkan uang untuk melakukan itu?"

"Ya, Baek! Bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan gay ini?" pinta Kai, mengalihkan segera. "Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini, karena aku merasa sedang diintai seseorang"

"diintai?" tanya Baekhyun. Candaanya tiba tiba lenyap. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya merasa ada seseorang yang selalu mengikutiku. Aku tidak mengerti." Hela Kai. "seperti, ada mobil yang terparkir di depan apartemenku selama beberapa waktu, dan anehnya mobil itu sama persis dengan mobil yang terparkir di tempatku bekerja selama beberapa kali. Aku sudah mengeceknya. Semuanya sesuai termasuk plat mobil dan lainya. Memang untuk sekarang sudah tidak terlalu sering, tapi tetap saja aku menghawatirkannya. Aku merasa sangat aneh saat hal itu terjadi."

Baekhyun diam selama beberapa saat. "Jika memang demikian, aku pikir…"

"Ya, aku pikir ini semua ini pekerjaan orang tuamu," ucap Kai. "Mereka mulai mencoba masuk dalam permainanmu. Aku melihatmu di berita semalam. Mereka mungkin mengawasiku agar mendapat info tentangmu."

Baekhyun meringis. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun berencana untuk memotong kabel tv, menghindari kemungkinan Chanyeol melihatnya di berita. "Oke, aku akan mencoba membuatmu mendapatkan pekerjaan di rumah ini. Dia juga mempekerjakan bocah berusia 19 tahun sebagai _gardener_ nya, Kai. Jadi, mungkin saja kau bisa direkrutnya, untuk memegang panel surya di atap rumahnya."

"Thaks, Baek," syukur Kai.

"No problem." Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya. "Jadi kapan kau akan datang?"

"Biskah aku datang hari ini?" tanya Kai. "Aku sudah _packing_ barang barang pentingku di ransel…."

"Baekhyun mengurut hidungnya pelan. "Umm, oke. Aku akan memberitahunya jika kau, hanya teman yang sedang mengunjungiku pada awalnya, dan nanti aku atur setelahnya. Aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun."

"Aku pikir, kau baru saja mengatakan jika kau tidak bisa menendarai mobil?"

"Aku akan mencari jalan untuk mendapatkan kunci mobil itu. Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanya, aku hanya perlu menyambungkan beberapa kabel pada mobil untuk membuatnya berjalan."

.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol di lorong. "Hey!" Sapa Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol tidak memberikan respon sama sekali. Dia hanya memberi Baekhyun tatapan tajam sebelum berlalu melewatinya. Baekhyun berjalan mengikutinya, menempatkan diri berada di depan Chanyeol. "Bisakah aku berbicara padamu?"

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol cepat dan mendorong Baekhyun ke samping sehingga tidak menghalangi jalanya., tapi Baekhyun tetap bertahan di posisinya.

"Ini hanya akan membutuhkan beberapa detik," ucap Baekhyun, tersenyum dan mencoba membuatnya agar telihat lebih menarik.

"Yeah, dan hanya butuh beberapa detik untukku untuk memecatmu," Ancam Chanyeol. "Jadi, pergilah dari hadapanku. Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Memposisikan lagi untuk mendorong Baekhyun menjauh, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun masih mengikutinya.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau harus menyelesaikan desainmu, aku pikir kau hanya harus membenahi bagian lenganya. Karena lengan itu harus mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengangkut, jika memang dimaksudnkan untuk membawa sesuatu – opps sorry, aku sudah melihat sekilas desainmu." Ucap Baekhyun, dan mengibaskan tanganya di depannya saat Chanyeol terlihat kaget yang membuat kedua matanya yang melebar sempurna. "Omong-omong, temanku akan berkunjung. Aku harap ini tidak menjadi masalah untukmu, karena yaa dia sudah dalam perjalanan. Oh, bisakah aku menggunakan mobil? Aku harus menjemputnya. Aku tahu, aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan bahkan hanya berfikir untuk menggunakanya untuk alasan apapun karena aku tidak memiliki lisensi, tapi aku pikir kau tida-"

Chanyeol berhanti, dan berjalan berbalik ke arah Bekhyun dan langsung menutup mulutnya. "Apa kau benar-benar berfikir jika kau benar benar mempunyai hubungan yang baik denganku? Sampai membuatmu berpikiran untuk mengundang sesorang dan menggunakan mobil ke suatu tempat yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu kemana tujuanmu?" tanya Chanyeol, mendorong Baekhyun sampai punggungya menabrak dinding. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya sebelum Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun tersenyum di bawah bekapan tanganya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjilat telapak tangan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol langsung menarik tanganya menjauh, Chanyeol memberikan pandangan marah padanya.

"Aku tidak berfikiran seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak dapat mencegahnya, dia sudah dalam perjalanan ke sini." Ucap Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Bisakah aku menggunakan mobil itu atau aku harus menyambungkan beberapa kabel agar mobil itu bisa berjalan dalam beberapa menit?"

Chanyeol diam. "Kau bisa menjalankan mobil itu tanpa kunci?"

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak."

Chanyeol diam sejenak sebelum mengarahkan jarinya ke wajah Baekhyun. "Aku bersumpah, Baekhyun. Kau harus menghentikan segala tingkah seenakmu tanpa ijin dariku, termasuk menggodaku atau mengundang sesorang ke rumah ini, kau tidak dapat melakukan semua hal itu, Sial!"

"Pertama, aku tidak menggodamu," Baekhyun memulai argumentasinya, sedikit tertawa. "Kedua, setidaknya aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya, sehingga kau tidak kaget ketika melihat salah satu mobilnya menghilang dari garasi."

Chanyeol mnghela napas panjang. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia katakan pada Baekhyun agar membuatnya mengerti. Melarangnya? Bagaimana mungkin dia melarangnya saat Bekhyun sudah memberitahunya jika temanya sudah dalam perjalanan? Chanyeol sudah tidak tahu lagi, dia hanya bisa menatap tajam pada lelaki di depanya yang pernah menyuruhnya untuk memakan penisnya sendiri dalam bahasa perancis, yang sekarang sedang meminta dia untuk meminjamkan kunci mobil yang sangat terlarang baginya.

Chanyeol memberi pandangan tajam sebelum terpaksa setuju dengan permintaanya. "Lain kali, jika kau ingin mengundang teman, minta persetujuanku lebih dulu sebelum menyuruhnya datang, dan aku bersumpah, jika saja salah satu desainku hilang, aku akan membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka."

Untuk beberapa alasan, perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, yang lama kelamaan berupa menjadi sebuah seringaian menurut Chanyeol. "Jadi kau mengijinkanku untuk menggunakan mobil?"

Chanyeol awalnya berniat menjawab 'ya', walaupun dia tahu Baekhyun belum mempunyai lisensi menyetir, tapi dia mengurungkanya. Dia ingin mengetahui siapa teman yang Baekhyun undang. "Apakah teman itu orang yang sama dengan yang barusan menelpon?"

"Ya," Angguk Baekhyun menurut.

"Oke," perhatian Chanyeol sepenuhnya terpanah pada Baekhyun. Tidak ada pembenaran yang membuat Chanyeol memberi ijin untuk Baekhyun untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Chanyeol ingin melihat teman Baekhyun secara langsung. Dia tidak mengetahui apa alasanya. Tiba tiba saja, keinginya mendorog berkata demikian. "Namanya?"

"Kai" balas Baekhyun. "Nama aslinya Kim Jongin, tapi biasa dipanggil Kai- Karena aku sering memanjakanya layaknya anjing, dan memanggilnya little Kim Kai, tapi itu terkadang saja saat kita sedang menontong film dengan anjing anjingnya. Ya, dia menyukai anjing, besar ataupun kecil, yang berbulu halus ataupun kasar… ya apapun yang berkaitan dengan anjing…."

"-apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tegas.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan menatap Chanyeol. "Mungkin saja jika dia tidak terlalu ' _straight_ '." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar sangat gay. "Tapi sebenarnya, dia bukan kekasihku. Dia hanya bocah yang aku temui di jalan. "Kembali ke mobil, jadi-"

"Aku akan menjemputnya," Jelas Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"ohh, kau baik seka…."

"Karena aku tidak mempercayaimu."

Keceriaan diwajah Baekhyun hilang seketika saat mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan melingkarkan tanganya pada lengan Chanyeol, "Baiklah, cepatlah _mange une bite_ , karena dia akan tiba di stasiun beberapa saat lagi.

.

.

 **Hello, saya kembali dengan chapter baru ^^**

 **Ditunggu tanggapan kalian mengenai chapter ini, sampai berjumpa di chapter depan ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 1** **1** **–** **The Dark Side**

.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini !? Kai menghubungiku jika dia sudah di stasiun!"

Baekhyun mengomeli Chanyeol di pintu masuk kamarnya, tapi Chanyeol hanya mengedipkan matanya sebagai balasan, membalikan badanya kembali ke arah cermin untuk memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya. Dia memeriksa kemejanya kembali, melihat jika terdapat noda pada kemeja putih di menit-menit terakhir, maka dia akan menggantinya. Chanyeol sepenuhnya sadar mendapat padangan tidak menyenangkan dari Baekhyun. Bahkan sangat sadar ketika Baekhyun mulai mengetuk-ketukan kakinya.

Merasa terganggu, Chanyeol menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," Baekhyun menjawab dengan lengan yang disilangkan.

"Berhenti mengetuk-ketukan kakimu, Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol sambil berbalik kembali ke cermin.

"Aku akan melakukanya setelah kau berhenti melihat dirimu sendiri," Baekhyun membalas ketus. Dia menghela napas dan berjalan masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. "Kai sudah di stasiun. Kau seharusnya sudah menjemputnya sepuluh menit yang lalu," gerutu Baekhyun sambil menempatkan lututnya di tempat tidur milik Chanyeol, sebelum menumpuhkan berat badanya.

"Dia bisa menunggu," Chanyeol bergumam. "Ini bukan urusanku-"

"Ini adalah urusanmu ketika kau orang yang menawarkan untuk menjemputnya," Baekhyun berpendapat. "Kau tahu, jika kau mengijinkanku untuk memakai mobil, kau tidak harus berganti baju, yang terlihat konyol bagiku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang ujung tempat tidur, untuk bangkit, berdiri di tempat tidur. "Sangat konyol. Kenapa kau memakai setelan rapi, Chanyeol? Kau tidak mencoba untuk mengesankan dia kan?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kesan pertama itu penting, Baek." Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat Baekhyun yang sedang melompat-lompat ringan di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tempat tidurmu empuk," komentar Baekhyun, dia mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Apa konstanta untuk pantulan? "

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau peduli tentang fisika?" Tanya Chanyeol, memberikan ekspresi kesal pada Baekhyun. "Baek, turun dari tempat tidurku sekarang, atau kau berniat untuk melanjutkan apa yang kita lakukan semalam."

Baekhyun tertawa dan melompat-lompat di atasnya lagi, tanpa memperdulikan perintah Chanyeol. "Berapa besar gaya yang dibutuhkan untuk menhancurkan tempat tidur ini? "

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa itu yang kau coba lakukan?"

"Aku akan melakukanya jika kau tidak segera pergi," Ancam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak dalam mood untuk berargumen dengnaya. Bahkan, dia tidak dalam mood untuk apa pun ketika sesuatunya berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun mendarat dari lompatanya lagi, Chanyeol memegangya dengan mencengkeram dan menarik kakinya, menyebabkan Baekhyun jatuh tepat di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. "Kau lebih baik tidak bertindak keluar batas saat aku kembali, hanya karena aku mengijinkan orang itu datang. Dan ketika dia sudah kembli ke asalnya, kau akan kembali bekerja, Baek. Aku mungkin menambahkan beberapa aturan baru untukmu. "

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil bangkit untuk duduk.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang mereka." Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun satu tatapan terakhir sebelum meraih jaket hitam dari belakang kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Keluarlah sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya sebelum berjalan cepat melewati Chanyeol. Setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu, ia berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun masih menunggunya. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun bertingkah tidak biasanya, bahkan repot-repot untuk menunggunya untuk menutup pintu ketika biasanya Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkanya. Dan rasa pensaran Chanyeol terjawab cepat.

"Bisakah kau membelikanku sepeda?"

Chanyeol mengehela napas, dan melanjutkan langkahnya. "Tidak."

"Aku hanya ingin mempunyai kendaraan untuk ke kota-"

Chanyeol berhenti, menyebabkan Baekhyun berjalan menabraknya. "apa yang akan kau lakukan di kota?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Berbelanja kebutuhan dapur-"

"Kyungsoo bisa melakukan itu."

"-dan hal hal lainya-"

"Sehun bisa mendapatkan 'hal-hal lain'."

Baekhyun gusar. "Aku butuh ponsel."

Chanyeol mendengus sebelum melanjutkan "Untuk apa? Kau kan tidak punya teman."

"Jahat," kata Baekhyun, sebelum berjalan menyamai Chanyeol. "Aku punya, Kai."

"Dia satu satunya temanmu."

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan di lorong, sampai Chanyeol berada di tempat biasa menaruh kunci mobilnya. Dai mengambil kunci itu cepat, dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengganti tempat penyimpanan kuncinya. Sebelum Baekhyun bekerja padanya, penyimpanan kunci itu baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang, hal itu berbeda. Dia merasa penyimpanan ini mudah dijangkau Baekhyun.

"Jadi, jawabanmu ya?" Tanya Baekhyun, mencoba untuk memanipulasi situasi. Di pintu depan, Chanyeol segera memakai sepatunya. Dia masih belum menjawab, sehingga Baekhyun menyimpulkan sendiri. "Aku harap bisa mendapatkan sepeda dalam minggu ini."

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Sebelum berjalan ke mobilnya, dia teringat sesuatu. Beralih ke Baekhyun yang bersandar di daun pintu. "Ambilkan kacamataku."

Baekhyun mengerang, tapi tetap melakukan perintahnya, berjalan malas ke tempat yang biasa digunakan Chanyeol meletakan hal-hal miliknya, sehingga mudah untuk dijangkau. Saat baekhyun kembali, Chanyeol segera meraih kacamatanya dari tangan Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol akan pergi, Baekhyun berteriak, "Sungguh, Bisakah kau membelikanku sepeda?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau benar-benar akan bersepeda sejauh sepuluh mil untuk sampai ke kota?"

"Aku lebih suka mengendarai mobil-"

"Tapi kau tidak memiliki lisensi."

Bibir Baekhyun menipis menjadi senyuman. "Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti. Kai sudah menunggumu di Stasiun."

"Tidak perlu, karena pembicaraan ini sudah selesai. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan sepeda ataupun ponsel. Kau bahkan tidak membutuhkanya dan aku tidak merasa harus memberikanmu apapun." Setelah Chanyeol mencapai mobilnya, dan membuka pintu. "Terlihat seperti apa penampilan temanmu?"

"Seperti dewa seks yang indah," kata Baekhyun, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. 'Seperti dewa seks yang indah?' Chanyeol sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan Baekhyun. Dia memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke mobilnya dan keluar dari garasi dibandingkan dengan mendengar omong kosongnya, tidak peduli dengan gerakan tangan Baekhyun saat mengucapkan 'selamat jalan' padanya.

.

.

Sesampainya di stasiun, Chanyeol mulai bertanya-tanya apa 'Kai' benar-benar tampak seperti yang digambarkan Baekhyun. Ketika dia melihat sekeliling, hanya ada tiga orang yang duduk, pria tua, wanita, dan lelaki yang memiliki gambaran paling pas untuk menjadi 'Kai'.

Meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan, Chanyeol memperlambat mobilnya hingga berhenti. Dia membuka pintu dan berdiri, dengan salah satu kaki masih di dalam mobil. Dia melambaikan tangan, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari lelaki yang bukan seorang wanita, atau seorang pria tua.

Ketika lelaki itu akhirnya mendongak, Chanyeol memberi isyarat dengan tangan. "Apa kau Kai?" tanyanya singkat.

Kai memandang sekeliling seakan tiba-tiba lupa identitasnya sendiri. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai ragu-ragu berjalan menuju mobil. "Ya…?"

Chanyeol menunggu Kai untuk membuka sisi lain pintu mobilnya, tapi yang dia lakukan hanya memandang keadaan sekitar dan tetap berdiri di dekat pintu, Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau tidak akan masuk?"

"Uh ..." Kai mengalihkan pandanganya dari mobil ke Chanyeol, sehingga membuat matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol . "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi aku tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa harus masuk ke mobilmu."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka kacamatanya. "Baekhyun tidak bisa menjemputmu."

"Tapi dia mengatakan padaku-"

"Baekhyun tidak bisa menjemputmu," ulang Chanyeol. "Aku yang menggantikannya. Masuklah kedalam mobil sekarang."

Kai menggigit bibirnya beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. Dia mengambil ranselnya, memasuki mobil dan menempatkannya ke bagian dasar mobil. Chanyeol juga segera masuk mengikutinya,tetap mengawasi Kai yang sedang membuat dirinya duduk nyaman.

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia telah mengamati Kai dengan detail. Pandanganya menelusuri rambut dan wajah Kai, terus kebawah ke tubuh rampingnya dan gaya berpkaiannya. Pikiran Chanyeol masih dipenuhi dengan deskripsi yang Baekhyun berikan bahwa Kai itu 'Dewa seks yang indah'. Chanyeol mengutuk karena dua alasan. Pertama karena deskripsi yang Baekhyun katakan benar dan pemilihan kata untuk menggambarkannya juga. Dengan alasan itu, Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya cepat, tanpa menunggu Kai selesai mengenakan seatbelt nya, sehingga membuatnya terdorong ke depan.

Chanyeol sudah melaju selama lima menit, membiarkan kecanggungan tetap menggantung di antara mereka. Beberapa kali, dia melirik Kai, yang sedang menekan-nekan jari di atas pahanya. Tidak ada percakapan untuk waktu yang lama. Chanyeol bingung apa yang harus dia bicarakan. Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk bertanya padanya kenapa bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol menganggap bahwa Kai itu sama aneh dan gilanya seperti Baekhyun.

"Jadi ... kau itu Park Chanyeol ..." Kai bergumam. Chanyeol hampir menginjak rem mendadak. Dia menoleh sejenak ke arah Kai, yang enggan melihat kembali padanya. "Aku tidak menyangka jika Park yang terus Baekhyun sebutkan itu sebenarnya... Kau tau, marga Park itu cukup umum."

Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya dan mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada kemudi, "Jadi kau tahu siapa aku..."

"Ya, baru saja ..."

Merasa sedikit tertarik dengan jawaban Kai, Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Baru saja?"

"Kau tahu, berita di entertainment news ... tentangmu ... dan Baekhyun-"

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan mobil di tengah jalan sepi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa Baekhyun benar-benar bekerja padamu?" Kai bertanya, tidak menghiraukan pikiran Chanyeol yang sedang berkecamuk. "Aku yang memberitahunya tentang lowongan pekerjaan maid di rumahmu, tapi ... ..dia itu tunanganmu. Kau pasti akan langsung mengenalinya dan kalian akan segera menyadari satu sama lain. "

Chanyeol menghela napas, dan menginjak gas lagi. "Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya."

Kai berkedip. "Dia tidak tahu bahwa kau ...?"

"Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang hubungan kami. Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah tunangannya. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa," Chanyeol bergumam. "Kau yang merekomendasikan pekerjaan ini padanya?"

Kai mengangguk. "Apa dia memberitahumu jika dia kabur dari rumah? Dia tinggal dengankku untuk sementara waktu, tapi aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus bekerja. Aku mendengar adanya lowongan pekerjaan ini dari beberapa maid kenalanku saat bekerja. Aku memberikan informasi ini pada Baekhyun dan begitulah bagaimana dia bisa sampai bekerja padamu. "

Chanyeol berdecak, tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Sebagian kecil dari dirinya ingin mencekik Kai karena pada kenyataannya, semua adalah kesalahan Kai yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan Baekhyun setiap hari. Chanyeol melirik ke samping "Apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?"

Kai bersandar, sambil mengangkat bahu,. "Aku tidak tahu ... kami hanya berteman. Teman yang kasual"

Chanyeol tidak suka kata itu. "Kasual" berarti banyak hal, kemudian Chanyeol tersadar jika dia tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi, pikiran lainnya pun menyadarkannya lagi, semua ini merupakan urusannya, karena Baekhyun adalah tunangannya.

"Kasual seperti apa? Seperti melakukan Seks bersama? "

"Apa?" Kai hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa kau lebih suka istilah 'friends with benefits' atau-"

Kai menggeleng "Aku tidak seperti itu-kita tidak seperti itu. Baekhyun hanya seseorang yang aku kenal secara tidak sengaja. Saat itu, orang tuanya menjadi tuan rumah sebuah pesta dan mereka menyewa perusahaan tempatku bekerja." Kai mengusap rambutnya sebelum mencoba menyatukan segala kepingan kepingan informasi yang dia peroleh. "Aku akan mencoba menyimpulkan. Jadi, kau Park Chanyeol dari Park Inc dan dia Baekhyun dari Byun Enterprise. Kau seharusnya menikah, tapi Baekhyun kabur karena dia tidak ingin menikah. Dan aku secara tidak sadar telah mengirim Baekhyun untuk bekerja padamu. Kau tahu siapa dia ... tapi dia tidak tahu siapa kau. "

"Semuanya benar," Chanyeol bergumam.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengenalimu?" Tanya Kai, meskipun pertanyaan itu lebih diarahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Jarak menuju rumah semakin dekat. Chanyeol memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku harap searusnya tetap seperti itu. "

Kai sudah melihat rumahnya. Dia bisa saja terkesan melihatnya, tapi dia sudah terbiasa melihat rumah seperti itu saat bekerja. "Kenapa kau ceritakan semuanya padaku?" tanyanya, ingin tahu.

"Karena," ucap Chanyeol dengan menarik napas perlahan, "Fakta kau sudah benar-benar mengatahui siapa aku - termasuk fakta mengenai hubunganku dengan Baekhyun dari berita – aku harus menceritakan semua kebenaran padamu sehingga kau akan memihakku. "

"memihakmu?"

Chanyeol perlahan memarkir mobilnya di garasi. "Dengar, Kai, aku tidak ingin kau dengan tidak sengaja membongkar siapa aku, karena aku masih ingin tahu apa Baekhyun memiliki motif yang lebih dalam untuk berada di sini selain hanya 'bekerja'. Aku harap kau bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini, Kai." Dari sudut matanya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mendorong tirai jendela depan, tersenyum pada mereka-atau lebih tepatnya, Kai. "Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku? Aku hanya ingin kau tetap bungkam tentang apa yang sudah kau ketahui saat bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin bajingan sialan itu kabur.

Kai tertawa. "Kau tidak ingin Baekhyun kabur dari sisimu? Apa maksudnya? Apa kau sudah mulaii menyukainya? "

Chanyeol mendengus. "Konyol. Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin orang tuanya menemukannya. Jika mereka tidak menemukannya, kesepakatan pernikahan akan berantakan. Kemudian, dia tidak perlu menikah dan dia akan bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Bagian terbaiknya adalah aku tidak harus menikah, dan tetap mempertahan kewarasanku serta terbebas dari kegilaannya. "

Chanyeol akan membuka pintu mobil saat Kai mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir. "Apa dia membuatmu gila?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya saat melangkah keluar. "Y-"

Dia menggangu apapun yang akan Chanyeol lakukan – Entah itu untuk bekerja, tidur, bahkan seks - Baekhyun selalu menganggunya. Pintu depan terbuka keras dan terlihat Baekhyun dengan suara lantangnya "Welcome home!" untuk Kai, yang membuat Chanyeol kesal.

Sial, sebenarnya siap pemilik rumah yang harus mendapatkan ucapan selamat datang?

.

.

 **Yosh! Terima kasih atas komentar dan beberapa koreksi yang kalian tinggalkan, aku sangat menghargainya ^^**

 **Ya, aku akan berikan bocoran, kedepanya memang ada Kaisoo Yes?**

 **Selamat bermalam minggu, dan sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 12 – Fantastic Elastic**

.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dengan tangan terbuka lebar, dan langsung menuju Kai. Kai berjalan menuju depan mobil dan berhenti di tengahnya serta membuka lengan untuk Baekhyun. Tepat sebelum Baekhyun bisa menyapa Kai dengan pelukan, Chanyeol menarik bagian belakang bajunya dan menyeretnya kembali ke pintu masuk.

Kai membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi raut wajah Baekhyun tampak seperti akan menembak pria jangkung itu karena mengganggu aksinya. Sebaliknya, Kai hanya mengikuti mereka berdua tanpa kata. Dia tidak ada niatan untuk mengingatkan Baekhyun akan tingkahnya, saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menabrakan bahunya dengan milik Chanyeol sampai mengenai kusen pintu, agar Baekhyun bisa masuk lebih dulu ke dalam rumah. Kai hanya menyaksikan tingkah laku keduanya hingga Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya terdorong ke sampng. Dia menyimpulkan jika Baekhyun bisa menangani semuanya sendiri, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menangani Baekhyun.

Setelah tiba di dalam rumah, Kai melepas sepatu perlahan, tapi dia berhenti dan melihat sekeliling, dia tidak melakukan apapun keculai kagum. "Wow ... Rumah yang bagus."

Baekhyun tersenyum padanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Thanks!"

Chanyeol melirik tajam ke arah Baekhyun saat dia meletakkan jaketnya di lemari. Thanks? Bocah itu bertindak seperti dia pemilik rumah ini. Terakhir kali Chanyeol memeriksa jika rumah itu masih di bawah namanya, bukan Baekhyun.

Sebelum Chanyeol bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Kai dan menarik-narik lengan bajunya. "Ayo ke kamarku."

Kai ragu-ragu. Dia mengikuti saja tarikan Baekhyun, tapi kemudian dia melihat ada dua orang lain yang sedang menatapnya . Salah satu dari mereka berdiri dekat meja dapur dan melihat Kai dengan mata besarnya. Yang lainnya adalah lelaki pirang, yang menatapnya melalui pintu geser dari luar.

"Um." Kai berdeham. "Bukankah kau seharusnya mengenalkanku lebih dulu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tentu." Senyumnyanya berubah sedikit sarkastik ketika melihat Chanyeol. "Lelaki itu yang pernah aku ceritakan."

Kai dan Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan mengatakan lebih tentangnya, seperti menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, tapi tidak terjadi demikian. Baekhyun melanjutkan perkenalanya , dan membuyarkan dugaan kedua lelaki itu.

"Dia Kyungsoo. Dia yang memasak di sini. Dia itu orang pernah aku ceritakan padamu", ucap Baekhyun sampil mengedipkan mata sugestif pada Kai, menyebabkan Chanyeol menatap curiga padanya. "dan anak lelaki yang di luar?" Lanjut Baekhyun, melambaikan tangan pada Sehun. "Dia Sehun." Baekhyuun mendekat ke telinga Kai, dan berbisik, "Dia hanya bertugas untuk menyiram kebun saja ..."

Baekhyun pamit dan menarik Kai bersama menjauh berjalan menuju lorong. "Yorobun, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kai untuk sementara waktu," katanya dengan suara cemprengnya. "Kami akan berbicara secara pribadi terlebih dulu."

Kai melirik sekitar, melihat Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya geli karena menyaksikan Chanyeol mengerutkan alis dan keningnya dengan rahang terkatup rapat. Dia baru disana berapa menit tapi dia sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa kehidupan sehari-hari di rumah itu.

Saat keduanya berjalan menjauh dari ruang utama, Chanyeol hendak mengikutinya tapi Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan menggeleng. "Biarkan dia , Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu menyusulnya," ucap Kyungsoo tenang. "Dia pasti kembali."

"Mereka bisa saja melompat-lompat-"

"-atau menghancurkan sesuatu."

Chanyeol mengerang, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pergi," gumamnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Chanyeol?"

"Aku akan berdiri di luar pintu keparat itu," Chanyeol menjawab kembali, bergerak menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat aneh."

.

.

Kai menaruh tasnya di lantai sebelum duduk di satu-satunya kursi di kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun memperhatikanya sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Sorry, aku tidak punya apapun lagi yang bisa membuatmu nyaman di ruangan ini. Sudah cukup jelas kan? Dia ingin membuatku merasa hidup di zaman batu." Baekhyun mengarahkan kepalanya ke jendela. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka jendela , aku tidak diperbolehkan," keluh Baekhyun, dengan meniru suara berat Chanyeol saat melarangya.

Kai mencibir . "Kau seharusnya tidak berbicara seperti itu. Dia itu - atasanmu."

Baekhyun mendengus dan mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak keberatan."

"Apakah kau yakin tentang itu ..."

"Ya," kata Baekhyun, mengangguk.

"Dia menyukainya saat aku tidak memperlakukan dia dengan hormat."

"Uh huh." Kai memain-mainkan jari-jarinya. "Baiklah. Jadi, apa kau sudah berbicara dengannya tentangku? Pekerjaan untukku?"

"Aku belum sempat melakukannya."Baekhyun bergumam. "Aku yakin dia akan memberimu pekerjaan di sini"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Dia pasti melakukanya."

Kai menatap Baekhyun. "Baek, setelah aku bertemu denganya langsung, aku pikir-"

"Kau hanya perlu diam menunggu dan biarkan aku yang menanganinya," Baekhyun meyakinkan. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan, dan mengambil ransel Kai. "Apa kau bawa di sini?"

"Tidak ada apa apa-Baek, berhenti mengobrak-abrik ranselku!" teriak Kai sambil melompat dari kursinya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun terus berjalan mundur, mencoba untuk mengambil waktu untuk terus memeriksa segala sesuatu yang ada dalam ransel Kai. "Kaos, kaos, kaos-oh, beberapa pakaian dalam." Baekhyun mengusap jarinya pada pakaian dalam itu saat menariknya keluar, kemudian menjatuhkan ranselnya. "Ini terasa baru-Apa ini baru kau beli? Apa mereknya? "

Kai mengerang sambil memandang Baekhyun, mencoba untuk mengambil pakaian dalamnya dari Baekhyun. "Ya, itu baru. Merek? Aku tidak tahu-Baek, ayolah."

Baekhyun kembali menjauh, sekarang posisinya membelakangi pintu. Baekhyun membentang karet elastis pada pakaian dalamnya. "Apa kau tahu konstnta untuk elastis?"

"Baek...," Kai mengerang.

"Apa ini cukup untuk menampung milikmu?" Baekhyun bertanya, serius. "Apa kau tahu Lukas Brooks-dia salah satu anggota band dari Melbourne, daerah yang memiliki cuaca yang hangat- dan di suatu kesempatan dia mengenakan speedo di konsernya yang membuat satu dari 'bola'nya menyelinap keluar." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin 'bola' mu tergelincir keluar juga, Kai."

"Mereka tidak akan keluar jika aku mengenakan sesuatu di atasnya," Kai berpendapat. Dia melangkah mendekat, mengarahkan tangannya ke Baekhyun. "Sekarang kembalikan celana dalamku, Baekhyun. Kau membuat karetnya melar"

"Aku hanya mengecek seberapa elastis celana dal-" Baekhyun berteriak kaget ketika pintu yang ia sandari tiba-tiba terdorong dan terbuka, membuatnya tersingkir di dinding sebelahnya. Baekhyun kesal dan mendorong kembali pintu itu dengan punggunya, membenci dirinya sendiri karena lupa untuk menguncinya. Dia berhenti saat ada tangan menariknya dari belakang pintu kayu itu.

"Hai," kata Baekhyun, sapanya seperti sinar matahari pada pria jangkung di depanya yang sedang merengut.

"Kita perlu bicara," ucap Chanyeol singkat. Dia menoleh pada Kai. "Bawa ranselmu dan tunggulah di ruang tamu." Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun dengan menarik kaosnya keluar menuju lorong, tepatnya ke kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia dapat melihat Baekhyun sedikit tersandung, kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan tajam padanya, sedangkan Baekhyun mengusap lehernya tenang. "Apa maksudmu tentang pekerjaan?"

"Hm?"

"Kau menjanjikan pekerjaan di sini untuknya," Chanyeol mencoba mengklarifikasi.

"Wow, kau menguping," kata Baekhyun dengan mengangkat alisnya geli. "Tidak sopan."

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya pada bibir Baekhyun, menyebabkannya bergeming. "Perilaku tidak sopan adalah saat kau memberikan janji palsu dan mencoba menngarahkan itu padanya."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan memberi pukulan ringan di dada Chanyeol-tepat sengaja mengenai 'nipple'nya. "Apakah ini tentang dirimu sendiri, _Big guy_?"

Chanyeol mendorong tangan Baekhyun. "Berhentilah mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku."

"Kau yang membuat dirimu sendiri teralihkan," kata Baekhyun, menyeringai.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Hentikan," geramnya. "Jadi, Kau mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan mendapat pekerjaan di sini."

"Dia dipecat dari pekerjaan terakhirnya," Baekhyun berpendapat. "Aku hanya berusaha untuk menjadi teman."

Chanyeol mengerang, mengusap dahinya kasar. "Baek, kau tidak bisa memberitahu teman-temanmu, jika mereka bisa mendapat pekerjaan di sini saat mereka dipecat!"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dua kali. "Oh, aku tidak mengerti, Chanyeol. Kau mengatakan bahwa Kai adalah temanku satu-satunya. Jadi, siapa 'teman-teman' yang kau maksudkan?"

Chanyeol menipiskan bibirnya dan memberi tatapan tidak setujunya pada Baekhyun. "Kau lebih baik pergi ke depan sekarang dan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada orang itu ."

Keberanian Baekhyun mulai turun. "Chanyeol..."

"Jangan mencoba memohon padaku," kata Chanyeol. "Pergilah dan katakan padanya."

"Please...?" pinta Baekhyun. "Kau mempekerjakan Sehun hanya untuk menyirami bunga. Dia melakukannya dengan baik, tapi serius Chanyeol. Kau bahkan memberi jumlah gaji yang sama denganku untuk membuatnya bangun di pagi hari dan menghabiskan sepuluh menitnya untuk itu" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Kai mengatakan dia akan melakukan apa saja untukmu"

"Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa mempekerjakan dia!" ucap Chanyeol tegas. "Jadi, begini situasinya. Kau seorang yang susah untuk menyesuaikan diri, bahkan sampai sekarang, dan kau berencana untuk membawa seorang yang sama sepertimu di rumah ini? Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang lain sepertimu lagi di rumah ini! Bagiku, Kau sudah cukup untuk aku hadapi setiap harinya! "

"Chanyeol-"

"Tidak- Kau tidak akan mendapatkan sepeda. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan ponsel. Kau tidak akan membuatku memberi pekerjaan pada pacar sialanmu!" teriak Chanyeol merasa benar-benar frustrasi. Dia tidak tahu perasaanya seperti apa saat ini, dia merasa seperti seorang ayah penuh drama dan menyebalkan terhadap anak gadisnya. "Dan aku mencoba untuk mengingatkanmu lagi bahwa kau tidak berhak untuk menggunakan telfon rumah, kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk bermasturbasi, kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk membawa orang lain di kamarmu, dan terakhir, kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk membuka jendela, karena jika kau melakukanya kau pasti lupa untuk menutupnya, Bodoh. "

"Dia dulu pernah bekerja untuk sebuah perusahaan katering! " Baekhyun mencoba lagi. "Dia bisa memasak-jika dia tidak berbohong padaku-"

"Kyungsoo bisa melakukanya"

"So, berilah pekerjaan padanya untuk berdiri dan meniup makananmu!" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. "Tunggu, maksudku biarkan dia mengipasi makananmu. Makanan dapat menyerap aroma dari udara jadi mungkin jika Kai sebelumnya memakan permen karet mint, makananmu akan berakhir berasa mint juga dan aku berpikir bahwa kau tidak mungkin- "

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. "Kau harus menghentikan ucapan mengenai fakta fakta sialanmu."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Aku hanya berusaha untuk meningkatkan pengetahuanmu tentang dunia luar, karena kau hanya mengurung diri ruang kerjamu setiap hari, aku khawatir bahwa satu-satunya hal yang kau ketahui hanya tentang baut, sekrup, dan hidrolik. "

Chanyeol sedikit teralihkan dengan suara Baekhyun, tapi memaksa diri kembali ke tujuan utamanya. "Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak tertarik." Chanyeol membuka pintu, dan mengarahkan tanganya menuding Baekhyun. "Beritahu temanmu bahwa tidak ada pekerjaan di sini untuknya."

"Oke, baiklah. Dia tidak harus memiliki pekerjaan. Bisakah dia hanya tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak ada ruang yang tersedia."

"Om- " Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, menghentikan diri dari kutukan yang akan ia ucapkan. Mengutuk hanya akan menurunkan peluangnya untuk memenangkan argumen. "Chanyeol, aku membersihkan kamar mandimu. Aku tahu bahwa ada tiga kamar tidur di rumah ini dengan kamar mandi yang tidak digunakan. Kamar itu tidak ada yang menempati." jelasnya, tapi Chanyeol hanya berdiri di sana, memberinya pandangan kosong, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. "Kau tidak bisa memberikaan dia kamar? Baiklah, dia bisa tinggal dengaku! Seperti anjing. Dia bisa tidur di pangkuanku dan menjilati wajahku, juga. Katakanlah seperti aku memiliki hewan peliharaan."

" Baek- "

Baekhyun tersentak. "Kai bisa seperti hewan peliharaan! Maksudku, dia makan, dia buang kotoran, dan dia tidur, sama seperti apa yang hewan peliharaan lakukan. Dia juga-"

"Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol mengerang, mengusap dahinya kasar. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan manusia sebagai hewan peliharaanmu sialan - Aku turut prihatin jika kau benar benar membuatnya berpura-pura menjadi anjing!"

"Oh, apa ini? Kau bahkan tidak memperbolehkanku untuk memiliki hewan peliharaan," kata Baekhyun, meletakkan tangannya di pinggul. "Apa kau tahu jika komplek apartemen Kai memungkinkan pemiliknya memiliki setidaknya binatang atau makhluk kecil lainnya?"

"Ya?" Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan sinisnya. "Jika kau bersikeras menganggap Kai sebagai sebagai hewan peliharaan, aku anggap itu sebagai perbudakan."

"Ya, seperti kau yang melarang semua hakku, apa kau tidak merasa ini sudah di luar batas?"

"Membelikanmu ponsel atau memberimu sepeda bukanlah sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan, Baekhyun," teriak Chanyeol. "Semua ini tentang hak istimewa, Sialan!" Dia mendengus. Lalu dia melihat sesuatu di tangan Baekhyun ini. "Apa yang kau bawa ditanganmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat alis bingung dan melihat ke bawah. "Oh ..." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Ini hanya pakaian dalam milik Kai ... Kau tahu, ini super elastis dan aku yakin akan sagat pas untuknya. Aku tidak tahu apa ini termasuk merek yang umum, tapi-"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan, dia _speechless_ mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. "Lupakan. Aku tidak peduli mengapa pakaian dalamnya ada pada tanganmu yang seharunya tidak ada padamu, jadi kau lebih baik mengembalikan lagi padanya saat kau keluar dari kamar ini untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Baekhyun sadar jika dia kalah dari Chanyeol, dia berencana untuk melawan balik, menegakkan badan di depannya dan mengangkat kepalanya tepat menatap mata Chanyeol. "Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya. "Dia bisa bekerja."

"Kau bisa pergi ke sana sekarang dan katakan padanya untuk mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Chanyeol. Please... "

"Baekhyun. Please. "

Senjata terakhir harus digunakan. Baekhyun menjatuhkan pakaian dalam Kai yang super elastis di lantai, lalu meraih kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Dia berdiri di ujung jari-jari kakinya, dan mengarahkan kepalanya memiring ke atas sambil menarik Chanyeol kebawah. Kemudian dia mulai menjilati dan menggigit bagian bawah bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun. Pada awalnya, dia berencana untuk segera mendorong Baekhyun, tapi kemudian dia mempertimbangkan untuk membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apapun yang dia coba lakukan, karena pada akhirnya, dia tahu bahwa dialah yang memenangi argumen ini.

Dan dengan dengan pola pikir itulah Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, mencoba mendominasi Baekhyun, meskipun sekali-kali dia membiarkan Baekhyun memiliki kontrol situasi kembali lagi hanya untuk membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dia yang memegang kendali.

Ketika Baekhyun merasa sudah mengendalikan Chanyeol dan membuatnya menyerah, dia memutuskan permainan lidahnya, lalu memberikan satu kecupan terakhir yang dalam pada bibir Chanyeol sebelum mengatur kakinya kembali di tanah dan melepaskan rengkuhan pada kemeja Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berpura-pura untuk menghapus debu dari bahu Chanyeol ini, kemudian menatapnya. "Jadi, aku mendapat jawaban ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil meletakkan tangannya di punggung Baekhyun sementara tanganya meraih kenop pintu. "Barusan sangat menyenangkan," mulai Chanyeol, memutar pintu terbuka. "Tapi jawabannya masih sama," ucapnya selesai tepat saat dia membuka pintu dan menggiring mereka berdua keluar dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun berjalan di sampingnya dalam keheningan saat mereka melangkah ke ruang utama. Dalam benaknya, ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun malu dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Belum sampai tujuan, tepatnya berada di dekat dapur, Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu. Dia berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dan meninju tepat di samping tubuhnya. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan dan menduga Baekhyun telah mematahkan tulang rusuknya. Kyungsoo hanya menyaksikannya dengan tenang dan menyeka beberapa tetesan air mata di wajahnya karena melihat tingkah lucu mereka, di sisi lain Kai dan Sehun terhibur menyaksikan seluruh adegan tepat di hadapan mereka.

.

.

 **Wahhh terima kasih banyak untuk yang tetap setia meninggalkan komentar di setiap chapternya, dan selamat datang untuk pembaca baru di ff translte ini ^^**

 **Oiya, fic ini aslinya ada 60 chapter (dan ada sequelnya juga loh ^^) dan memang seringnya pendek, jadi persiapkan diri anda untuk membaca chapter chapter selanjutnya yaaa... bakal banyak kejutan di setiap chapternya :D**

 **So, Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Aku tunggu komentar kalian, and see you next chap, yess, chapter dimana nugget pertama kali muncul ^^**

 **Love you all^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 1** **3 - Nugget**

.

Chanyeol membenci banyak hal. Dia membenci situasi dan kondisi saat ini. Di ruang kerjanya, Chanyeol mencoba untuk fokus pada perhitungan matematika di depannya, tapi dia tidak bisa karena suara tawa Baekhyun yang sangat menjengkelkan dengan mudahnya terdengar bahkan dengan pintu yang tertutup sekalipun.

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang tampak jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan dengan dulu, sesuatu yang sangat tidak disukainya. Sejak Kai berhasil mengancamnya ( _black mail_ ) agar bisa tinggal di rumah itu sebagai "asisten koki", Baekhyun menjadi sedikit lebih hiperaktif sekarang, karena salah satu teman yang sama gila denganya tinggal di rumah itu juga.

Chanyeol tidak melewatkan sedikitpun tentang Baekhyun. Dua hari sudah berlalu, dan Baekhyun tampak cukup menurut dengan beberapa perintahnya - sesuatu yang Chanyeol sukai - tapi sebagai gantinya mulut Baekhyun akan selalu terbuka, membicarakan apapun, entah tentang cuaca, musim, isu dunia, dan hal-hal lain yang belum tentu menarik perhatian Chanyeol karena Baekhyun yang memulai topik itu.

Dinamika di rumah dulu baik baik saja, kecuali sekarang karena Chanyeol merasa seperti Ayah yang kejam dan Kyungsoo seperti ibu yang sangat baik, yang dihormati oleh semua orang di rumah itu. Sehun, Kai, dan Baekhyun menjadi seperti anak-anak mereka, tapi Baekhyun adalah anak yang tidak ingin dimiliki oleh orang tua manapun.

Semuanya terlihat sempurna, sebelum Baekhyun dengan segala kegilaanya menghancurkan kehidupan semua orang. Chanyeol merupakan mentor Sehun. Pada saat seperti ini seharusnya Sehun berada dalam ruang kerja bersamanya, tetapi yang terjadi malah Baekhyun membawa pergi muridnya untuk bermain _Board Game_. Suara tawa Baekhyun dapat terdengar jelas dari kamarnya saat seseorang membuat kesalahan di depan si jenius Baekhyun karena si bodoh Baekhyun itu akan tertawa seperti orang idiot di depan wajah lawan-lawannya.

Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun toleransi waktu selama lima belas menit untuk menurunkan dan menghentikan suara tawa menjengkelkannya, dan untungnya tawa Baekhyun langsung hilang dalam satu menit setelah Chanyeol mengikrarkan janji dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol berterima kasih kepada para dewa, karena akhirnya bisa mengatasi suara tawa itu dan menikmati ketenangan yang ada dalam rumah. Chanyeol mendengar suara suara kecil, dan menyadari bahwa permainan yang mereka lakukan sudah berakhir. Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun dikalahkan telak.

.

.

Permainan berakhir. Sehun pamit undur diri untuk bergabung dengan Chanyeol di ruang kerjanya, Kai membuat dirinya berguna dengan memperbaiki kursi meja makan dan memindahkan _Board game_ menjauh. Di sisi lain, Baekhyun melangkah ke arah Kyungsoo, yang sedang mengeluarkan sayuran dari kulkas, dan mengalungkan lenganya di atas bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ..." gumam Baekhyun, menempatkan dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Yeah?"

"Bisakah kau membuat _dessert_ untuk makan malam nanti?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Sesuatu seperti _cheesecake_?"

Kyungoo bergerak menjauhkan dagu Baekhyun dari bahunya dengan lembut, berbalik dan memberi tatapan menyesal pada Baekhyun."Sorry, Baek. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membuatnya."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar dan kepalanya miring ke kanan. "Aku tahu bagaimana membuatnya."

Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu. "Oh?"

"Aku sudah menonton cukup video di internet untuk mengetahui bagaimana membuatnya," kata Baekhyun, mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo. "Aku pikir, aku memenuhi syarat."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Meskipun begitu, aku pikir kita tidak memiliki satu bahan pun untuk membuatnya"

"Bagaimana jika pergi kota untuk membelinya?"

"Tidak bisa," jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pergi sekarang. Bagaimana dengan besok? Kita bisa pergi ke toko dan- "

Baekhyun menyern, "Bagaimana jika kau membiarku menggunakan mobil dan-"

"Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu, Baekhyun," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada geli saat dia mengatur sayuran di meja dapur dan pergi untuk mengambil talenan. "Kau tahu jelas bagaimana sikap Chanyeol tentang kau dan mobil."

"Dan dengan jendelaku, dengan ruang kerjanya, bahkan dengan pakaianku sendiri," tambah Baekhyun. "Tapi, Chanyeol tidak harus tahu. "

"Aku yakin dia akan segera menyadarinya saat keberadaanmu tidak ditemukan dan keberadaan mobil yang tidak ada di garasi, Baek. "

Baekhyun meringis, tapi kemudian dia melihat Kai dari sudut matanya. "Kai bisa mengemudi." Baekhyun mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah Kai di meja, dan bertanya padanya, "Kau punya lisensi, kan?"

Kai berkedip sebelum mengangguk dengan enggan. "Yeah..."

Baekhyun menghadap Kyungsoo lagi dan menyeringai. "Lihat, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. "Baek-"

"Ini hanya akan membutuhkan tiga puluh menit saja, jika kita pergi sekarang. Kami akan melakukanya dengan cepat," kata Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo, dia mengubah kata-katanya. "Maksudku pelan- kita akan mengemudikanya dengan pelan-pelan. "

Kyungsoo mengamati wajah Baekhyun untuk sejenak, menggigit bibirnya saat ia merenungkan tentang apa yang harus dia putuskan sekarang. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, dan meletakkan jarinya di dada Baekhyun. "Oke- tapi Kai yang mengemudi. Kau harus duduk tenang di kursi penumpang dan kalian berdua lebih baik kembali lagi ke sini dalam satu jam- paling lama." Kyungsoo mundur. "Aku mohon ... atau aku akan kena marah juga. "

Senyum Baekhyun terpancar dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum menyadari bahwa dia membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman. "Aku lebih menyukaimu daripada Chanyeol, Kyung," bisik Baekhyun di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik kecil dengan aksi Baekhyun, mendorong Baekhyun menjauh darinya lembut, "Jangan lakukan itu ..."

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya dan mengarahkan jarinya menuju Kyungsoo membentuk sebuah senjata. "Baiklah..." , dan berjalan ke kunci mobil yang tergantung, kunci yang belum sempat Chanyeol pindahkan. Jari Baekhyun bergerak bingung untuk memutuskan kunci mana yang akan dia ambil. Dia menduga kunci dengan desain yang tidak terlalu rumit adalah kunci mobil hitam, SUV empat pintu.

Kai mengikuti Baekhyun, keduanya berjalan ke pintu yang mengarah ke garasi. Tepat sebelum mereka keluar melalui itu, Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah mereka. "Baekhyun, Kai yang mengemudi."

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja," jawabnya, memberikan kunci ke tangan Kai dengan terpaksa.

"Bye ..." ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai telah melangkah keluar menuju garasi dan segera diikuti Baekhyun. Dia memberikan Kyungsoo salam hormat dua jari dan tersenyum "Kami akan segera kembali dalam satu jam." kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan mengikuti Kai saat dia berjalan ke sisi pengemudi. Tepat setelah Kai membuka pintu, Baekhyun mengambil kunci dari tangan Kai dengan anggun. Kai memelototinya. "Aku pikir , aku yang akan mengemudikannya."

"Aku berbohong. Aku yang mengemudikanya," ucap Baekhyun singkat sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Tapi-"

"Masuk saja," sergah Baekhyun.

Alis dan kening Kai berkerut, tapi tetap saja, dia berjalan ke sisi lain mobil dan menempatkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun menekan remote control untuk membuat pintu garasi terbuka, Kai menatapnya. "Kau tampak sangat bersemangat untuk mengemudikannya - meskipun kau tidak seharusnya mengemudikan mobil ini."

Baekhyun tertawa, sambil melihat pintu garasi terbuka sepenuhnya. "Ya Tuhan. Kau terdengar seperti Chanyeol sekarang. "

Kai melihat ke belakang kursinya dan berkata pada Baekhyun, "Terserah. Apa kau berencana untuk pergi sekarang atau apa? "

" _Safety First_. Pasang sabuk pengamanmu. "

Kai berkedip dan menyadari jika sabuk pengamannya belum terpasang. Dia segera memasangnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun mendengar bunyi klik, dan segera mengatur gigi mobil dan menginjak pedal gas sedikit. Saat Kai menyadari bahwa mereka bahkan tidak bergerak satu inci pun, dia melihat keluar dari jendela lalu beralih ke Baekhyun. "Kita tak bergerak sedikitpun."

Baekhyun berhenti menekan pedal gas dan menginjak rem sebagai gantinya. "Aku terbiasa menggunakan mobilku yang super sensitif. "

"Ini bukan salah satu mobil sportmu, Baek. Ini adalah SUV, mobil orang biasa," gumam Kai. "injak gasnya lebih keras. "

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Oke." Dia belum terbiasa dengan fungsi kendaraan yang sedang dia kemudikan, akhirnya dia menginjak pedal gas penuh, dan Kai segera menyesal saat itu juga karena tidak mengarahkan lebih spesifik pada Baekhyun. Keduanya berteriak saat mobilnya berjalan mundur dari garasi dengan kecepatan penuh, hampir menghancurkan mobil Chanyeol, dan hal itu tidak berlanjut sampai mereka berada di tengah jalan di depan rumah, karena Baekhyun tersadar dan langsung menginjak rem seperti orang sinting.

Kai masih tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, sesuatu yang hampir membuatnya mati. Dia mengamati tangannya dan segera melepaskan cengkaramannya di sisi pintu. Kai mengarahkan kepalanya lebih dekat ke Baekhyun, dan menatapnya tajam. "Keluar. Kau tidak akan mengemudi lagi. Ini tidak mengeherankan kenapa kau dilarang mengemudikan apapun di rumah ini, Baek. "

Setelah mendapatkan kembali keberaniaanya, Baekhyun merasa tertantang. Dia menyeringai kembali pada Kai. "Aku dilarang karena alasan tidak masuk akal Chanyeol saja, ok? Sekarang, diamlah. Aku pikir, aku sudah mengerti bagaimana mobil SUV ini bekerja." Bersandar pada jok kemudi, Baekhyun berbisik,"Aku akan menjinakkanmu," ucapnya sambil mengusap dsbor didepanya.

Kai menyaksikannya, sedikit horor. "Uhhh ..."

Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya dan mencoba menyamankan dirinya di kursi kemudi. Kemudian, ia menekan remote lagi, untuk menutup pintu garasi. Setelah itu, dia mengatur gigi mobil untuk mendorong, memutar roda mobil sambil memandang Kai. "Chugga chugga chugga cheesecake," ucap Baekhyun dengan nyanyian sebelum Kai menutup matanya, menyesali berbagai hal yang sudah dia lakukan- selama Baekhyun mengemudi menuju kota.

.

.

Dengan menyandarkan wajah pada tanganya, Chanyeol menyaksikan Sehun memasukkan dan memutar kecil baut menjadi robot kecil yang sudah mereka ciptakan dari awal untuk menguji keterampilannya. Saat jari Sehun bergerak, Chanyeol memainkan bibirnya, dan pikirannya melayang pada apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu dengan ketidakhadirannya.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol, Sehun akhirnya memulai pembicaraan pertama kalinya sejak dia memasuki ruangan dengan rasa bersalah, dan rasa sesal yang telihat pada wajahnya. "Kau tahu, Baekhyun itu cukup pintar…"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol bergumam, berpura-pura tidak tertarik pada topik pembicaraan itu.

Sehun mengangguk sambil menjaga tatapanya tetap ke sesuatu yang coba dia selesaikan. "Dia cukup jago dalam Monopoli."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Itu hanya Monopoli."

"Yeah, meskipun begitu Baekhyun bermain dengan serius dan penuh strategi" jawab Sehun. "Aku pikir dia tidak menyadarinya, tapi hal itu jelas terlihat jelas dari pandangan kami."

"Hm," Chanyeol mendengus, kurang tertarik dengan pengamatan Sehun. Kemudian, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku mendengarnya meminta Kyungsoo untuk membuat Cheesecake - "

Chanyeol hanya memainkan alisnya, setuju dengan Sehun. "Tentu saja dia akan melakukanya- Anyway, apa pendapatmu tentang lelaki baru - Kai."

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku menyukainya."

"Coba bandingkan dia dengan Baekhyun."

"Dia tidak terlalu sensitif dan tidak mencari ribut denganmu" kata Sehun. "dan juga dia tidak hiperaktif - pada dasarnya dia lelaki yang normal. "

Diam-diam, Chanyeol setuju dengan Sehun. Kai - yang baru beberapa hari bersamanya- tampak berada di pihaknya, tepatnya berada dalam satu garis kewarasan yang sama dengan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo yang sangat berlawanan dengan Baekhyun. Dia melakukan apapun yang Chanyeol perintahkan dan tetap berada di jalan yang benar. Walaupun pada kenyataan Kai telah mengancamnya, dia menjelaskan jika dia tidak mmiliki motif lain selain untuk menjauh dari kehidupannya untuk sementara. Baekhyun dan temanya ini memiliki kesamaan – tapi, motif Kai terlihat lebih tidak mencurigakan. Dia normal seperti yang Sehun katakan. Kai tampak seperti tipe lelaki yang akan tahu bagaimana cara menangani Baekhyun jika terjadi sesuatu.

.

.

"Sial! Baekhyun apa yang kau -"

" -Mungkin itu sudah ada sebelumnya."

Kai mengerang frustrasi dan kesal sambil mencengkram rambutnya. "Baek! Kau menyerempet mobil ini dengan sebuah keranjang belanja sialan beberapa menit yang lalu dan kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya sampai seorang lelaki memberitahumu sampai muak! Panggil aku bodoh, tapi aku sangat yakin jika goresan itu tidak ada sebelumnya!" Kai mengutuk. "Goresan itu sangat terlihat jelas, Baek. Sialan! Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan mengangkat bahu, menghela napas. "Masuk dan membeli apa yang kita butuhkan, lalu pulang ke rumah," jawabnya sebelum mengambil langkah menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Ironisnya, Baekhyun membungkuk, mengambil keranjang yang sebelumnya merusak mobil itu dan segera berjalan menuju toko.

Kai berjalan tepat di belakang Baekhyun sambil terus membawa tangannya di rambutnya, panik. "Kita tidak bisa mengembalikan mobil dalam keadaan seperti itu! Mereka akan menyadarinya - dia akan menyadarinya. Sial! Baek, kita akan dituntut - ini juga kesalahanku. Kau bahkan tidak seharusnya mengemudi! Fuck! aku sudah bangkrut, dan sekarang aku akan digugat juga. Ditambah aku- "

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak setelah keluar dari pintu otomatis, lalu meninju lengan Kai. "Diamlah. Aku akan memperbaikinya. "

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kai, menggosok lengannya. "Aku tidak berpikir sebuah kota kecil sialan seperti ini memiliki tempat servis mobil, Baek. "

"Apa aku harus membuat kerusakan yang lebih besar pada mobil itu sehingga Chanyeol pasti akan lebih fokus menyadari kerusakan besar itu sampai dia bahkan tidak akan menyadari adanya goresan?"

"Aku serius!"

Mendorong keranjang belanja lagi dan masuk, Baekhyun melambaikan tangan ke Kai. "Oke oke, tenanglah. Aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan."

"Kau mengatakannya seperti itu juga saat akan mengemudi dan memarkir mobil ini," Kai melanjutkan. "Dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi."

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, memegang gagang pintu dan tersenyum mengangguk untuk menyapa pekerja di toko. "Tenanglah, dengan sentuhan sedikit kosmetik ini semuanya akan bisa diperbaiki. "

"Jadi ini ide sialan yang kau miliki untuk menyelesaikan kerusakan di mobil itu!?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan ledakan kekesalan Kai. Dia mengamati produk di depanya, memeriksa harga dan daya tahannya. Ketika dia puas dengan pilihannya, Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke keranjang milik mereka. "Ini satu satunya jalan."

Kai memukul dahinya frustrasi. "Eyeliner! Kau akan menutupi goresan di mobil dengan eyeliner hitam! Itu rencanamu?!"

"Apa kau punya sesuatu lain dalam pikiranmu, Einstein?" balas Baekhyun bertanya balik, menaruhyeliner dalam keranjang belanjaan mereka. "Tidak? Maka jangan mengkritik ideku. Ini pasti bisa menutupinya. Aku bersumpah."

"Baek, aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan orang itu. Apakah kau bahkan tahu siapa dia sebenarnya- "

"Ya. Dia Chanyeol. Dia yang menandatangani cekku setiap minggu – lalu memberiku kuliah tentang bagaimana aku harus menghabiskan uang itu, melarangku melakukan hal-hal normal, dan mendapatkan beberapa hal - jika ku tahu apa yang kumakskudkan," kata Baekhyun, Kai sepertinya belum sepenuhnya memahami. "Jika pada akhirnya dia tahu, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memarahimu. Ini hanya mobil SUV kelas menengah, Kai. Ini bukan Lamborghini atau apa pun."

Kai mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Sorry Baek, aku bahkan tidak melihat mobil itu hanya sebagai SUV 'kelas menengah'. "

" _Whatever._ Pada intinya dia tidak akan memarahimu." Ucap Baekhyun, mengarahkan mereka ke kasir. "Ayo pergi."

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun keluar dari ruangan kerjanya dan berjalan ke dapur setelah selesai dengan sesi biasa mereka, berharap jika makan malam sudah siap. Chanyeol merasa keadaan rumah ini cukup tenang - terlalu tenang saat dia semakin dekat dengan dapur. Dia menoleh di mana-mana, berharap untuk melihat Baekhyun, tapi penampakan dari wajah ceria dan menjengkelkan miliknya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Keadaan di dapur pun tampak tidak normal. Makanan yang Kyungsoo masak belum siap, seakan dia menyerah di tengah jalan untuk menyelesaikannya. Sehun mengangkat alis sebelum menyentuh perutnya, tidak berani mengeluhkan jika dia lapar, karena dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

Chanyeol berjalan ke meja dapur di mana Kyungsoo duduk di bangku dengan kepala menatap ke bawah, kemudian menyentuh bahunya. "Kyungsoo."

Merasa terpanggil, Kyungsoo segera mengangkat kepalanya. "Chanyeol, aku ... Ah, makan malam - "

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo melirik sekitar membuatnya tersandung saat berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya ... lelah." Dia segera melangkah mendekat ke kompor dan menyalakannya lagi. "Aku hanya beristirahat sebentar. Maafkan aku."

Sehun diam-diam menghela napas sebelum pamit undur diri ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol terus mengawasi Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak menanyainya. Lalu, dia mengamati kondisi sekitar. "Di mana Kai?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab cukup cepat sebelum Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada keras: "Baekhyun. Di mana Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo mengetukkan jarinya di meja sebelum berbalik untuk menghadapi Chanyeol. Dia tidak suka berbohong kepada Chanyeol, tapi dorongan untuk berbohong itu tiba-tiba muncul. "Dia ada di kamarnya."

Ekspresi kesal tampak di wajah Chanyeol ini. "Bahkan bajingan itu tidak tahu kapan harus datang untuk makan malam." Chanyeol berdecak, dan membalikkan badanya. "Aku akan memanggilnya-"

"Tidak!"

Chanyeol membeku sejenak. Chanyeol menangkap ada yang mencurigakan saat melihat Kyungsoo gelisah, kemudian dia berpaling menghadapnya dengan menyilangkan lengan. "Kyungsoo. Aku bertanya sekali lagi. Dimana Baekhyun dan teman kecilnya? "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan menunduk sedikit sebelum ia menggumamkan sesuatu. Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengarnya, lalu meminta Kyungsoo untuk berbicara lagi. "Aku mengatakan jika Baekhyun sedang di kota."

"Kota?" Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepala Chanyeol. Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di kota? Lebih penting lagi, bagaimana dia bisa ke kota? Sebuah pemikiran muncul seketika, membuat matanya segera melesat ke tempat dia menyimpan kunci mobil. Seperti dugaanya, salah satu kunci mobilnya lenyap.

Kyungsoo melihat sorot mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mematikan. "Mereka mengatakan jika mereka akan segera kembali!"

"Sialan! Kyungsoo, kau seharusnya tahu jika Baekhyun itu terlarang untuk menyentuh mobil itu atau mengendarainya!" bentak Chanyeol. "Kau tahu siapa dia. Dia bisa saja kabur! "

Kyungsoo mulai panik - sesuatu tidak diduga Chanyeol. "Aku tidak berpikir tentang itu! Maafkan aku Chanyeol, dia mengatakan jika dia hanya ingin membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat cheeseckae! Dan juga Kai yang menyetir- "

"Omong kosong. Kai pasti akan dipaksa untuk duduk di kursi penumpang," Chanyeol berpendapat. Chanyeol menyaksikan Kyungsoo tampak sangat kecewa, lalu dia menggeleng. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk meneriakimu "

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Aku memang tidak seharusnya memberi izin padanya ..."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, lalu berjalan ke telepon. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo mengamati Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memanggil bajingan itu."

"Tapi ... Baekhyun tidak memiliki ponsel ..."

"Sialan!" Chanyeol mengutuk sebelum membanting telepon itu kembali.

.

.

"Sudah satu jam lebih tiga puluh menit," kata Kai, terdengar gelisah dan khawatir.

"Tenanglah," kata Baekhyun. Selama perjalanan mereka, Baekhyun terus mengulangi kata itu pada Kai. Dia menempatkan plastik terakhir ke dalam mobil, dan memberitahu Kai untuk menjauhkan keranjang belanjaanya dari mobil sejauh mungkin. Kai berjalan kembali ke arah mobil saat pintu belakang sudah ditutup, dan telinga Baekhyun mendengar suara rengekan dari belakangnya.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat sumber suara itu. Saat Kai sudah sejajar denganya, dia melihat sumber suara itu juga, dan Kai segera tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah Baekhyun walaupun saat ini Baekhyun sedang memunggunginya. Ketika Baekhyun mengambil langkah pertama, Kai mencoba mencegahnya, tetapi Baekhyun berhasil lepas dari genggamannya dan mulai berlari menjauh, Kai ingin berteriak.

"Baekhyun! Tidak!" Baekhyun tidak berhenti atau mendengarkan teriakanya. Kai mengejar Baekhyun. "Sialan, Baekhyun! Kita tidak bisa membawanya! Baekhyun! "

.

.

Chanyeol mempersiapkan diri untuk banyak hal. Dia bersiap untuk menceramahi Baekhyun saat dia kembali nanti. Dia mempersiapkan hukuman – seperti pemotongan gaji dan pencabutan setiap hak istimewa yang dia miliki di rumah ini. Chanyeol bahkan membayangkan setiap rencana itu dikepalannya. Adegan yang tampak dikepalanya terlihat Chanyeol yang memarahi mereka dan menyuruh mereka masuk ke kamar tanpa memberikan makan malam terebih dulu – walaupun adegan itu terlihat seperti skrip sinetron.

Apa yang Chanyeol bayangkan tidak terwujud karena ketika bajingan itu berjalan masuk melalui pintu depan dengan Kai yang membawa semua palstik di belakangnya sedangkan baekhyun membawa anak anjing berbulu hitam kecil di lenganya. Kemudian, Baekhyun dengan bangga menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya, membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kata kata. Baekhyun memegang anjing itu di lengannya dengan lembut, dan memperkenalkan masalah baru di rumah itu.

"Jadi, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menamainya Nugget."

.

.

.

 **Next,,,,**


	14. Chapter 14

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 14 – Bits and Pieces**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan terkejut. Baekhyun menyadarinya, tapi dia tidak menghiraukan segala pemikiran yang ada di kepala mereka. Dia terus mengelus anjing dalam pelukannya itu seperti bayi dan mengajak bicara dengan lembut seperti berbicara pada anak kecil. Anak anjing itu tampak mengerti, menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, terengah dengan perlakuan yang Baekhyun berikan. Kai sebaliknya, bergerak cepat menjauh dari Baekhyun, meninggalkan dia sendirian berdiri menghadapi kemarahan Chanyeol.

"Seseorang menempatkan dia dalam sebuah kotak, di dekat bangunan merah yang tidak terurus itu," kata Baekhyun, mengarahkan tangannya untuk membelai lembut di pipi anak anjing itu. "sungguh memprihatinkan."

Mata Chanyeol langsung melesat kearah Kai yang mencoba melarikan diri menuju dapur, dan mencoba menggunakan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menutupinya dari tatapan ancaman Chanyeol. Ketika Kai menyadari jika perhatian Chanyeol memang seenuhnya di arahkan padanya, Kai mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghentikannya! "

"Dia tidak akan bisa meyakinkanku untuk meninggalkanmu, benarkan _Baby_?" Kata Baekhyun, sambil _mengusel-usel_ wajahnya pada anak anjing yang ada di rengkuhannya.

Chanyeol mengawasinya. Dia mengakui bahwa anak anjing itu agak lucu, tapi pemikiran itu berada di bagian paling belakang dari semua hal yang ada dikepalanya. Dia masih marah atas daftar panjang hal yang sudah Baekhyun lakukan. Anak anjing hanya akan mengacaukan segala sesuatunya.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, mendongak dan berhenti ketika dia melihat semua orang menatap dan menghadap ke satu arah - dia merasa ketegangan mengelilingi mereka. Matanya mengikuti arah setiap orang dan segera melihat bulatan bulu hitam.

"Apakah kita ... mendapatkan anjing?" Tanya Sehun dengan hati-hati. Tidak ada yang menjawab dia, meskipun begitu Kyungsoo menoleh dan menggeleng halus.

Chanyeol tanpa kata berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan meraih kemejanya. Dia menarik Baekhyun kasar agar mengikutinya ke kamar mandi terdekat sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Kemudian, Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Baekhyun, mengambil anak anjing itu dengan paksa meskipun Baekhyun tetap berusaha merengkuh Nugget. Chanyeol melangkah ke _bath tub_ dan menempatkan anjing itu didalamnya, membiarkannya aman berjalan-jalan di area terbatas, menggonggong kecil dan berlari-lari dengan kaki kecilnya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mendorong dan melewati Chanyeol untuk mengambil Nugget kembali, tapi Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangan di dadanya dan mendorongnya. Ketika Baekhyun tersandung mundur, dia mengerutkan kening ke arah Chanyeol tidak suka, meskipun dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Tidak menyukai wajah marah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeram dan berdiri mnghadap Baekhyun. "Sial! Apa kau tahu kenapa aku sangat marah padamu?"

"Mungkin karena aku pergi keluar-"

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding dan membanting tangan di sisi tubuhnya, menyebabkan Baekhyun tersentak. "Coba lagi."

Baekhyun gusar. "Aku memakai mobilmu ..." Chanyeol menggerakan alisnya, mengarahkan ke Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan penjelasan. "Aku tidak tahu aturan lainnya yang aku langgar-"

Chanyeol tertawa sebelum menunjuk lebih di bak mandi. "Kau melupakan itu."

"Apa yang salah Nugget?"

"Apa yang salah Nugget!?" ulang Chanyeol seolah-olah dia menjadi orang gila, yang sangat sesuai dengan kenyataan. "Sialan! Nugget tidak seharusnya berada di sini!"

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol lembut. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya-"

"Kau harus melakukanya," Chanyeol menelan ludah berat. "Kau terus membawa hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya ada di rumah ini, _Damn it_! Pertama Kai dan sekarang hewan sialan itu - "

"Nugget!" Bentak Baekhyun. "Namanya Nugget."

"Aku tidak peduli," Chanyeol bentak kembali. "Hewan itu terlihat bodoh dan tidak seharusnya berada sini. Ya tuhan! Bahkan hewan itu tidak seharunya memiliki nama, sialan! "

Chanyeol tekejut, melihat kekecewaan di wajah Baekhyun. "Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu, Chanyeol."

"Dan kenapa tidak?"

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar seiring dengan kemarahan yang mulai muncul dalam suaranya. "Jika kau dapat memberikan mesin sebuah nama dan cara untuk mendidentifikasinya, lalu mengapa Nugget tidak boleh memilikinya? "

"Karena itu hanya seekor hew-"

"-Diamlah," sela Baekhyun. "Dia bukan hanya seekor hewan, Chanyeol."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'dia'-"

"-Dia Nugget!" teriak Baekhyun. "Dia anak anjing dengan bulu hitam dan perut yang cukup berisi bernama Nugget. Beberapa bajingan telah meninggalkannya. Dia mungkin saja hanya seekor hewan bagimu, Chanyeol, tapi kenyataanya, anak anjing di sana itu? Dia memiliki perasaan. Dia memiliki potensi untuk menjadi banyak hal - menjadi teman baik atau pendamping. _Damn it!_ Dia hanya seekor anjing yang penuh dengan cinta yang ingin dia berikan pada siapapun, tapi tragisnya dia ditinggalkan sebelum menggunakan kesempatan itu ..." Baekhyun melirik kakinya sebelum mentap mata Chanyeol lagi. "Kau tahu, aku yakin Nugget hanya duduk di kotak dan bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa kesalahan yang sudah dia lakukan. Aku yakin dia akan terus menunggu."

Chanyeol melihat bagaimana mata Baekhyun berkilau. Dalam benaknya, Baekhyun mungkin sudah terlalu terpikat dengan anjing itu, sampai memberikan nama untuknya, memahami kepribadian, sifat, dan bahkan mengungkapkan sedikit pemikiran kreatif mengenai perasaan anjing itu. Chanyeol, tidak mengerti dengan hewan dan mengabaikan seluruh pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Besok," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendah. "Kita akan membawanya ke tempat penampungan hewan besok."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, lalu dia menggenggam kemeja depan Chanyeol. "Tidak! Kita tidak bisa melakukanya!" Baekhyun bisa mendengar Nugget merengek di _bath tub,_ seolah-olah merasakan nasibnya yang akan berakhir di penampungan hewan. Mendengar rengekan anjing itu, Baekhyun mencengkeram kemejanya semakin keras. "Pleaseeee- aku berjanji untuk merawatnya. Semua biayanya akan aku tanggung sendiri dengan gajiku. Aku akan mengurus segala sesuatu tentangnya!"

Chanyeol kesal, menarik cengkraman tangan Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di sisi tubuh Baekhyun. "Besok," ulang Chanyeol tegas. "Kita tidak akan merawatnya, Baekhyun. Besok kita akan menyerahkanya ke penampungan dan itu keputusan akhir. "

Selesai dengan percakapan, Chanyeol berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika dia tidak mendengar Baekhyun mengikutinya, Chanyeol menengokan kepala ke belakang, siap untuk memberikan perintah untuknya, tetapi ketika dia melihat Baekhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama saat dia meninggalkannya, Chanyeol mengalah sedikit.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya makan malam" ajak Chanyol, saat matanya melihat Baekhyun terus menatap lantai dengan tangan tergantung lemah di sisi tubuhnya, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, sehingga dia merespon dengan cara yang defensif. "Oke terserah. Kau bisa terus di sini," kata Chanyeol sebelum keluar kamar mandi, membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Butuh satu menit setelah Chanyeol pergi sebelum Baekhyun tersentak dari posisinya. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, Nugget telah berdiri di atas kaki belakangnya, mencoba untuk menjaga keseimbangan kakinya pada tepi _bath tub_ agar tidak tergelincir saat ia mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun.

Meskipun perasaan Baekhyun sedang tidak baik, Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum pada anjing itu, dia berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di tepi _bath tub_ , dan membiarkan anjing memanjat ke pangkuanya. Ketika Nugget tidak bisa melakukannya, Baekhyun tertawa pelan sambil mengangkat anjing dan menempatkan dia menempel di dadanya.

Merasakan kaki kecil menggelitik dadanya, Baekhyun berakhir dengan merasa senang dan sedih bersamaan. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sambil membelai bagian atas kepala anak anjing itu. Seolah-olah merasakan suasana hati Baekhyun ini, Nugget menghadap tepat ke wajah Baekhyun, sehingga bola matanya yang besar dapat terlihat jelas.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, dia terus membawa tanganya mengelus di sepanjang tulang belakang anak anjing itu. "Maafkan aku, Nugget. Kurasa aku akan kehilanganmu lagi ... "

.

.

Makan malam sudah berjalan lima belas menit yang lalu dalam keadaan yang sangat canggung, dan Chanyeol sudah berada di titik kesabaranya. Baekhyun tidak bergabung dengan mereka sampai sekarang dan hal itu sangat mengganggu dirinya. Ssalah satu sisi Chanyeol menyadari jika semua ini adalah kesalahnya, tapi sisi keras kepalanya terus mengatakan bahwa sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan Baekhyun karena dia begitu kekanak-kanakan.

Meskipun pemikiran itu terlintas di benaknya, Chanyeol tidak ingin kembali dan menghadapi Baekhyun lagi, karena dia tidak ingin melihat kondisi Baekhyun setelah mendengar keputusannya – serta ceramahnya. Chanyeol meletakan garpunya keras di atas piring, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang terjadi di meja makan itu, dan dengan ketidakhadiran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandanganya pada Sehun, dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghadapnya. "Panggilah si bodoh itu."

Sehun mengangguk dan pamit dari meja dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat Sehun telah pergi, Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan menatap dua kursi kosong di depannya. Dia mengarahkan pandanganya pada Chanyeol, lalu bertanya dengan nada yang berat dan sedikit marah. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa dilakukan olehnya saat berbicara pada Chanyeol. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Kenyataan dari semuanya."

.

.

Baekhyun membenci pemandangan itu. Dia membenci bayangan bodoh dari bangunan di depannya. Sebuah gambar yang tampak menampilkan sekumpulan hewan yang terlihat bahagia, dan semuanya hanya omong kosong baginya. Dia tahu kebenaran apa yang ada di dalam. Apa yang ada di dalam adalah adalah sekumpulan batangan logam yang akan membatasi pergerakan apapun yang ada didalamnya.

Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya dan menggantungnya di kemeja yang dia pakai. Dia memandang Baekhyun yang menatap bangunan itu, dia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Matanya menatap pangkuan Baekhyun, dan melihat anak anjing yang mencoba untuk mencari perhatian Baekhyun sebelum mengarahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, dan mengalihkan tapanya dari anak anjing itu. Dia tidak menyukai sorot mata anak anjing itu - yang terlihat seperti 'Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku'. Chanyeol segera melepas _seatbelt_ nya, dan membuka pintu. " _Come on_. Keluarlah, kita harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya." Saat Baekhyun tidak merespon sama sekali, Chanyeol mengerang. Dia membungkuk dan mengambil anak anjing dari lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mendapatkan anjing itu kembali, tapi _seatbelt_ membuat pergerakanya terbatas. "Berikan Nugget padaku, Chanyeol. "

"Keluar dari mobil dan aku akan memberikannya padamu lagi."

Mengetahui bahwa ia tidak memiliki kendali dalam situasi ini – sesuatu yang tidak diinginkanya - Baekhyun melpas _seatbelt_ nya dan keluar dari mobil, menutup pintu sambil berjalan ke luar. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menurut dan lalu menutup pintu mobilnya sendiri. Chanyeol mendekat sejajar dengan kepala Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan anak anjing itu kembali padanya, mencoba untuk menghindari rengekan dan cakaran kaki anjing kecil itu padanya.

Ketika mereka sampai di gedung kantor penampungan itu, Baekhyun berhenti. Ketika Chanyeol menyerukan dia untuk terus berjalan mengikutinya, Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan menyerahkanya jika surat-suratnya sudah selesai ditandatangani."

Chanyeol ingin membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi dia mengalah.. Semua kebahagiaan Baekhyun terlihat tertarik keluar darinya dengan paksa – dan Chanyeol tidak bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab atas itu. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyruh Baekhyun tetap berada di sekitar gedung itu sebelum memasukinya.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun membawa Nugget ke pohon besar terdekat, duduk di bawahnya dan melanjutkan elusanya pada anak anjing itu yang sedang menghadapkan wajahnya di pangkuan Baekhyun.

.

Setelah berbicara dengan orang yang akan bertanggung jawab dan menandatangani beberapa hal mengenai kesejahteraan Nugget ini di penampungan itu, Chanyeol melangkah keluar untuk mengambil anak anjing itu, tapi dia tidak melihat Baekhyun di manapun. Pada awalnya, Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun kabur – cukup masuk akal. Tapi setelah memeriksa daerah sekitarnya lagi, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang berteduh di bawah pohon yang tidak terlalu jauh dari bangunan itu.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah keduanya, tapi langkahnya dibuat sedikit lebih lambat dan tenang setelah mendengar Baekhyun berbicara dengan anak anjing itu, dia mencoba menangkap apa yang coba Baekhyun katakan.

"Aku yakin kau akan diadopsi oleh orang-orang baik, Nugget," kata Baekhyun, mencoba untuk berpikir posotif. "aku yakin kau akan tinggal di sebuah rumah yang bagus - Aku hanya mengatakan 'bagus' karena hidup di sebuah rumah besar tidak menjamin kau akan menjadi anjing yang lebih bahagia. Coba bayangkan, ketika kau tinggal di sebuah rumah yang besar dan kau satu-satunya anjing di di dalamnya – apalagi sekarang kau masih kecil – kau pasti akan merasa kesepian. Aku yakin, bahkan kau akan mendengar gema suaramu sendiri jika kau mengonggong." Baekhyun tersenyum pada anak anjing itu, merasakan bulu lembut pada jari-jarinya. "Tapi, jika kau tinggal di sebuah rumah yang kecil, seperti rumah badut, setiap orang dalam keluargamu akan saling berhimpitan, tapi itu hal bagus karena kau akan menyukai seberapa dekat kau dengan mereka semua – mereka akan menyukainya juga, karena tidak peduli seberapa kecil rumah mereka, mereka senang mengetahui bahwa mereka dapat membuat ruang yang cukup untukmu juga."

"Oh iya, kau juga jangan mau menerima perintah dari orang-orang yang jahat padamu," lanjut Baekhyun. "Jika mereka memukulmu, lalu memberitahumu untuk berguling, yang harus kau lakukan hanya duduk saja dan jangan melakukan apapun. Tapi, jika mereka baik padamu dan mereka memberitahumu untuk berguling, maka kau harus melakukannya karena itu akan membuat mereka senang, yang akan membuat perasaanmu tenang - dan membuatmu senang, juga. "

Ketika Nugget bergerak di atas paha Baekhyun dengan kakinya, Baekhyun tertawa. "Ya, aku ini munafik, kan? aku tidak bisa membuat orang lain merasa senang, Nugget. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melakukan itu semua selama hidupku, tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin menjadi sedikit egois untuk menebus setiap waktuku. Jangan seperti Daddymu ini – tenanglah, aku akan selalu menjadi Daddymu. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan ayah - atau ibu lain – dalam beberapa waktu ... semoga kau tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama ... "

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan sebelum Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara seseorang menepuk pohon tempatnya bersandar. Dia melihat ke atas, dan tampak Chanyeol berdiri di sisi pohon itu. "Baek, sudah waktuya ..."

Dengan merapatkan bibirnya kuat, Baekhyun merengkuh Nugget di satu tangan sambil membawa dirinya kembali berdiri. Baekhyun memandang mata Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat sebelum membawa pandanganya ke bawah.

Chanyeol tidak ingin merasa bersalah atau sedih dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Dia bahkan tidak seharusnya peduli tentang rengkuhan Baekhyun pada anak anjing itu menjadi lebih erat, namun pada akhirnya dia melakukanya juga. Chanyeol peduli meskipun dia tidak menginginkannya. Dengan segala sesuatu yang dalam hatinya, Chanyeol memaksa mengabaikan perasaan itu, dan berjalan kembali ke dalam tempat penampungan.

Perjalanan kembali ke rumah sangat hening, tapi keheningan ini berbeda. Keheningan ini bercampur dengan rasa bersalah dan tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak menyukai fakta bahwa Baekhyun sangat tenang. Bahkan, Chanyeol lebih suka jika Baekhyun berteriak atau marah padanya dari pada menyiksa Chanyeol dengan cara mendiamkannya.

Tapi, bukan berati Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah meminta Baekhyun untuk marah padanya, jadi dia hanya terus membiarkan Baekhyun untuk memandang ke luar jendela, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

 **-Baekhyun; Umur 8-**

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya dan segera melepaskan sepatunya dengan cepat, menerobos melewati semua pelayan dengan kaki mungilnya menaiki tangga. Dengan setiap langkah yang dia ambil dengan cepat, Baekhyun menjadi lebih dan lebih bersemangat untuk cepat sampai ke kamarnya karena ada yang menunggunya di sana.

"Nugget!" Teriaknya gembira sambil berlari menuju kamar tidur yang terbuka. "Nugget, datanglah dan sambutlah aku! Daddymu datang!" Baekhyun melambat saat dia sudah sampai di depan kamarnya, sedikit tertawa. Mendorong pintu kamarnya terbuka lebih lebar, dia berencana untuk melompat, tapi dia tidak melakukannya, melainkan melangkah pelan untuk melihat sekeliling. Senyuman masih tampak pada wajahnya. "Nugget? Nugget, apa kau bersembunyi di suatu tempat? "

Baekhyun berada di tengah kamarnya, mencari di bawah tempat tidurnya untuk ketiga kalinya ketika dia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dia merangkak keluar dari bawah dan melihat bahwa yang datang adalah ayahnya dengan posisi tangan berada di belakang punggungnya. Membawa dirinya bangkit berdiri, Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah ayahnya, lalu mencengkeram celananya.

"Ayah, aku tidak menemukan Nugget! Aku-"

Baekhyun berhenti ketika ayahnya membungkuk untuk membelai rambutnya. "Baekhyun, kami sudah melepaskan anjingmu. "

Perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman pada celana ayahnya. "Apa maksud ayah?" Tanyanya tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. "Ayah, Nugget itu temanku Kenapa kau membiarkan dia pergi?" tanya Baekhyun, meskipun muda, dia tetap tenang. Ayahnya tidak menyukai perilaku tidak teratur sehingga ia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mencoba dan menjadi tenang.

"Alih-alih bermain dengan beberapa hewan bodoh, ayah pikir kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit lebih produktif sebagai ahli warisku. Apa kau mengerti?" tanya ayahnya.

Baekhyun mengerti. Dia pintar. Dia sangat mengerti maksud ayahnya, tetapi pada saat yang sama, dia berharap bahwa dia tidak mengerti. Dia berharap bahwa otaknya tidak dapat memahami situasi berharap bahwa dia tidak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya atau mengapa ayahnya melakukan itu. Baekhyun berharap bahwa dia bukanlah Byun Baekhyun, seorang yang tidak memiliki teman, atau lebih tepatnya seorang yang baru saja kehilangan teman satu-satunya karena siapa dia dan apa statusnya.

Tapi dia hanya anak lelaki yang masih berumur delapan tahun. Dia tidak punya pilihan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan bergumam, "Ya."

Ayahnya tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari tangan lainnya yang berda di belakang punggung, lalu menunjukkan robot kecil dengan kepala, dua lengan, dua kaki, dan dada. Dalam pikiran Baekhyun, Robot itu memiliki rupa yang tidak mengenakan. Robot itu mencoba menyerupai manusia, tapi Baekhyun cerdas dan dia tahu lebih baik. Robot itu hanya kumpulan logam.

"Robot ini sebenarnya masih berfungsi, tetapi ayah mengambil dan membongkar beberapa bagian agar kau bisa berlatih dan meletakan bagian-bagiannya kembali bersama-sama." Dia menyerahkan mainan robot itu pada Baekhyun, lalu ayahnya memberinya sebuah tas kecil, yang Baekhyun tebak berisi semua bagian yang dibongkar. "Kau tahu, jika kau melakukannya dengan tepat, mainan robot itu akan berfungsi lagi. Kemudian kau bisa bermain dengannya, bahkan dia bisa menjadi teman terbaikmu. "

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Oke."

Mengacak rambut anaknya untuk terakhir kali, ayah Baekhyun pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan mainan rusak dan beberapa bagian mainan itu di tas kecil.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk memasang kembali mesin yang rusak itu. Meskipun waktu tidurnya sudah lewat, Baekhyun duduk di meja dengan lampu dihidupkan. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di lengannya, melihat robot kecil itu bergerak dengan kaku, berjalan dari titik awal di mana Baekhyun menempatkannya di salah satu sudut mejanya.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menyukainya. Dia mencoba untuk menyukai mainan yang menyerupa manusia itu. Pada satu titik, Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengelus mainan itu seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada anjingnya, tapi ujung-ujung tumpul mainan itu malah melukai tangannya, dan permukaan mainan yang dingin itu tidak menarik baginya. Dia tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu yang di lembut pada permukaanya. Bahkan sorotan mata yang dimiliki mainan itu sangat dingin, tidak menunjukan emosi apapun, selamanya.

Baekhyun mencoba lagi, dia meminta robot itu untuk melakukan serangkaian perintahnya. "Mengonggonglah" Hening. "Bicaralah" Hening. "Bergulinglah" Hening.

Robot itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali berjalan dalam garis lurus dan mengedipkan beberapa lampu. Merasa lelah dan tidak puas dengan itu, Baekhyun mematikan lampu dan melompat dari kursinya. Cahaya malam di samping tempat tidur adalah Bintang Utara miliknya yang menerangi malam yang gelap. Dan saat Baekhyun tiba di tempat tidurnya, dia menaikinya lalu segera masuk dalam selimut serta meringkuk di dalamnya, tidak melupakan fakta bahwa dulu pernah ada tubuh hangat berbaring di sampingnya. Tapi sekarang, bukan anjing yang dimilikinya, melainkan robot rakitan.

Dan dia tidak menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **dan cerita ini kembali bersambung ^^**

 **Oiya terima kasih atas saran yang kalian berikan, oiya jika kalian merasa ada bagian translteanku yang kurang sesuai, kalian bisa memberitahuku, aku akan memperbaikinya, aku sangat menghargainya ^^**

 **Dan untuk waktu update aku memang tidak meemiliki jadwal, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk selalu mengupdatenya, aku akan langsung mengupdate saat aku sudah menyelesaikan translteanya ^^**

 **Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang selalu menunggu lanjutan ff translte ini, Jadi bagaimana dengan dua chapter ini? Aku menunggu tanggapan kalian ^^**

 **See you next chap ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatany**

 **Please Enjoy... ^^**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chapter 15 – Star Comparison**

 **.**

Chanyeol membenci keadaan seperti ini. Dia tidak berpikir akan sebenci ini dengannya. Ini bukan masalah tentang muka murung yang Baekhyun tunjukkan. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak murung sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak pernah membuat masalah di rumah. Setelah mereka sampai di rumah, Baekhyun melakukan segala sesuatunya seperti biasa. Dia melakukan semua kewajiban hariannya – seperti merapikan tempat tidurnya, menyapu lantai, mengelap berbagai peralatan – akan tetapi ada satu hal yang berbeda darinya yaitu dia tidak berbicara dengannya.

Dan itulah hal yang paling mengganggu Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa keheningan yang sempat dia dambakan bahkan lebih menganggunya dari pada tawa Baekhyun yang beresonansi dalam rumah. Chanyeol dapat mendengar jeritan bersalah dirinya yang terus berdengung alih-alih mendengar suara Baekhyun.

Malam itu, Chanyeol tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi di kemejanya. Saat itu hampir jam sembilan dan semua orang tampaknya sudah dalam kondisi besantai. Meskipun demikian, Chanyeol mengganti kemejanya dan pergi mencari Baekhyun, yang kemudian dia lihat sedang duduk dengan Sehun dan Kai di ruang tv.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya, dan menyerahkan baju yang sebelumnya terkena tumpahan kopi dengan lembut. "Baekhyun, cucikan baju ini. "

Baekhyun mengangkat matanya dari televisi kemudian mengarah ke kemeja. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Dia tidak melakukanya dengan cara yang kesal atau malas. Dia menurut seperti tidak ada yang salah dan bahwa segala sesuatunya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun mengambil kemeja itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu untuk membilas sebagian cairan sebelum mencucinya di mesin cuci. Setelah dia pergi, Chanyeol merasakan tatapan Kyungsoo mengarah padanya sebelum Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala dan mengalihkan mukanya, yang membuat Chanyeol lebih merasa semakin bersalah.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol tidak dibangunkan dengan cara yang biasanya. Sebagai gantinya, Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya dan mengguncang bahunya dengan lembut. Baekhyun menyerukan Chanyeol untuk bangun dengan suara yang tidak begitu keras seperti berbisik.

"Mr. Park, saatnya untuk bangun. "

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba untuk memahami apa yang dia dengar. Pada awalnya dia tidak yakin apakah yang dia dengar itu benar – dia tidak yakin karena Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan formal. Tapi ketika Baekhyun mengulangi kata-katanya lagi, Chanyeol – membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun – dan membuka matanya. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat di wajah Chanyeol, dan akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa cara Baekhyun membangunkannya pagi ini memang berbeda.

Tidak ada goncangan di tempat tidurnya, yang biasa Baekhyun lakukan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tidak ada suara setengah berteriak, setengah bernyanyi untuk membangunkanya dan menyuruhnya untuk menikmati udara segar. Baekhyun bahkan tidak membuka selimutnya dengan paksa untuk memaparkan dirinya pada udara pagi yang dingin. Sebaliknya, sekarang Chanyeol dibangunkan dengan suara yang kecil dan pelan – sedikit ragu – serta agak gemetar.

"Mr. Park, apa kau sudah bangun? "

Chanyeol menarik napas sebelum menjawab. "Ya ..." Kemudian Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun mengambil langkah kembali ke pintu. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya perlahan-lahan, matanya mengikuti kepergian Baekhyun, mengamati gerak geriknya, yang mengusap belakang lehernya.

Setelah pergi, Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit putih, karena tidak dapat menyingkirkan perasaan bodoh dalam hatinya.

.

Ketika Chanyeol pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan, sedikit terhuyung karena baru bangun tidur, dia hampir tersandung pada kantong kertas cokelat yang terasa seperti batu. Chanyeol mendesis karena hampir membuat dirinya terjatuh, lalu dia memelototi kantong itu sebelum Kai mendorongnya dengan lembut dan berjongkok untuk mengambil kantungnya. "Maaf. Aku bermaksud untuk membuang ini kemarin," jelas Kai.

Tepat sebelum Kai keluar melalui pintu belakang untuk membuang apa pun yang ada dalam kantung itu, Chanyeol memanggilnya. "itu kantung apa?"

Kai berhenti dan melihat ke bawah ke dalam tas. "Bukan apa-apa. Ini hanya sesuatu yang Baekhyun beli dua hari lalu- "

"Apa yang dia beli?"

Kai mengangkat bahu sebelum sepenuhnya melangkah keluar. "Pakan anjing," gumamnya. Kemudian Kai menambahkan, "Jangan khawatir. Kami tidak menggunakan uang belanja untuk membelinya. Bekhyun membeli dengan uangnya sendiri. "

Kemudian Chanyeol membenci dunia ini karena sepertinya dunia juga membencinya.

.

Sepanjang hari, Chanyeol menyaksikan Baekhyun yang sedang melakukan pekerjaannya dengan tenang, mekipun dia sempat meminta izin untuk membuka beberapa jendela agar angin laut yang segar bisa masuk ke dalam rumah. Chanyeol meresa terkejut mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun bahkan meminta izin padanya. Meskipun demikian, dan tidak peduli seberapa tidak enak perasaanyaa, Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengijinkannya, memberikan satu kata 'ya' sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian lagi.

Dan selama pengamatan Chanyeol, dia menghitung gerakan yang terus Baekhyun lakukan yaitu membawa tangan untuk mengusap lehernya. Chanyeol penasaran alasan Baekhyun terus melakukannya, tapi dia menduga mungkin Baekhyun pasti tidur di posisi yang salah tadi malam. Dugaan itu awalnya tetap kuat, sampai Sehun memberitahunya bahwa Baekhyun menyelinap keluar malam tadi dan tidur di ayunan gantung yang dia buat di luar.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang sedang berjongkok untuk memotong beberapa daun yang mati di batang bunga.

"Baekhyun melakukanya setelah semua sudah berada dalam kamar masing masing," mulai Sehun. "Saat itu aku pergi ke dapur untuk minum,lalu mendengar pintu belakang bergeser terbuka. Awalnya menakutkan, tapi aku menyadari itu hanya Baekhyun... " Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk menyeka dahinya dengan lengan. "Lalu dia memintaku untuk membantunya memasang ayunan gantung, kau tahu? Pada awalnya aku berpikir bahwa itu hanya salah satu ide-ide gilanya lagi, tapi entahlah ... aku tidak merasa dia sedang melakukannya."

"Saat itu sangat gelap, salah satu penerangan mungkin hanya dari bulan," kata Sehun, mencoba mengingat. "Dia membawa senter, kemudian kami akhirnya selesai memasang ayunan itu. Aku bertanya padanya mengapa dia tidur di luar, lalu dia menjawab... Dia mengatakan bahwa dia hanya tidak ingin merasa terikat, dan hanya itu yang dia katakan sebelum menyentuh lenganku dan menyuruhku untuk kembali ke dalam. "

.

 **-Baekhyun; 22 tahun-**

Baekhyun Berayun lembut di ayunan itu sambil menatap pantulan bulan pada air laut yang tenang, membiarkan suara ombak yang lembut menerjang ke pantai mengisi telinganya. Perlahan, tatapan matanya melayang ke arah langit. Dia merasa sedikit rasa damai meskipun perasaan hancurlah yang memenuhi hatinya , mengancamnya untuk membuka kenangan yang pahit, kenangan lama yang akan membuatnya menangis.

Air mata. Tidak ada ruang sedikitpun dalam hidupnya untuk air mata – tetesan air yang bodoh itu akan memancarkan karakter lemah. Air mata adalah sesuatu yang hanya dia miliki di masa kecilnya, dan dia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah lagi melakukannya - menangis. Air mata itu akan membuatnya terlihat 'kacau'. Menangis akan menyebabkan dirinya tertekan secara emosional dan tertekan akan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya telah kehilangan kendali dirinya. Dalam kamusnya, kendali diri adalah emas.

Di langit, jutaan bintang menunjukkan cahaya mereka bersama bulan. Mereka sangat indah di matanya, tapi saat ini, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa kegelapanlah yang memenuhi hidupnya.

Ketika Baekhyun masih kecil, sudah jelas bahwa dia adalah si jenius yang dapat lahir dalam silsilah keluarganya. Sebagai seorang anak, ratusan orang akan mengomentari otaknya, kemampuannya, kendali dirinya di usia muda, dan 'kecintaanyanya' untuk 'seni' - robotika.

" _Baekhyun, kau anak yang sangat pintar,"_ kata mereka _. "Kau sangat beruntung memiliki otak seperti itu_ ," mereka akan menambahkan. Kemudian, mereka akan mengelus kepalanya seperti semacam ungkapan puas terhadap suatu proyek yang sangat berharga, sebelum melanjutkan memuji kecerdasanya yang tidak pernah Baekhyun pinta. " _Baekhyun, kau tampak seperti bintang. Kau benar-benar terang – bersinar karena potensi-potensi yang kau miliki_."

Bahkan di usia mudanya, Baekhyun sudah mengetahui segala seuatunya tentang semesta – tentang bintang. Dia menahan ucapannya, tidak berani untuk mengoreksi mereka, atau bahkan belum berani, mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa mereka telah membuat kesalahan - bahwa dia tidak ingin menjadi bintang. Bahkan pada usianya yang belum genap sepuluh tahun, Baekhyun lebih memahami semuanya dari pada orang dewasa, namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap bungkam demi tetap mempertahankan sikap sopan santunnya.

Saat tatapan Baekhyun sudah tidak tidak fokus pada bintang karena mengingat semua hal yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupnya, kehidupan dimana dia sering dibandingkan dengan "bintang". Dia berpikir, mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang membutnya tetap menutup mulutnya. Butuh waktu tidak lebih dari satu menit baginya untuk mengingat alasan mengapa dia membenci perbandingan itu meskipun saat itu dia masih anak-anak.

Bintang - ketika kau melihat mereka dari Bumi - terlihat berbinar. Bintang-bintang itu tampak berkelap-kelip karena mereka bercahaya. Bintang dari permukaan bumi akan menarik perhatian semua orang karena mereka berpikir bahwa bintang-bintang itu terlihat indah dan sempurna. Tapi - Baekhyun yang masih kecil sudah menegetahui – jika bintang yang semua orang lihat di langit berjarak satu juta tahun cahaya. Dan dari berbagai sumber, menyebutkan jika bintang-bintang itu tidak indah. Bahkan, sebagian besar inti bintang sudah sekarat atau telah mati

Sebuah fakta yang menyedihkan. Meskipun pada saat itu Baekhyun tidak suka perbandingannya dengan bintang, akan tetapi saat dia tumbuh dewasa, Baekhyun mulai menyadari bahwa dalam beberapa hal, dia adalah seorang bintang : terlihat terang, sempurna, dan bahagia di permukaannya, namun perlahan-lahan dia sekarat di dalamnya - mati karena sosok yang semua orang harapkan membunuh sosok yang Baekhyun harapkan.

Menyamankan dirinya di ayunan, Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan tidur di bawah bintang yang terlihat seperti dirinya.

.

.

Saat itu sore ketika Sehun tiba-tiba mendapat tas kecil, tas itu terdorong ke tanganya. Sehun mendongak dari tempat duduknya, terkejut melihat Chanyeol di kamarnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kapan Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya.

Pandangan Sehun menunduk pada tas, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Terima kasih?"

"Ini bukan untukmu," jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun melirik bolak-balik antara Chanyeol dan tas. "Ini untuk…?"

"Aku ingin kau masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan memberikan itu padanya."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Dan ... Kau membuatku melakukan ini karena?"

"Karena kau bekerja untukku dan aku memberitahumu untuk melakukannya, jadi kau hanya harus melakukannya sekarang," kata Chanyeol sebelum menghela napas. "Tolong..."

Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memiringkan kepalanya, memegang tas itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan ini kepadanya, apapun ini –Jadi, apa yang ada didalamnya? "

"Hanya beberapa hal yang Baekhyun sukai," Chanyeol bergumam.

Sehun menyeringai dan mendekat. "Seperti?"

Memutar bola matanya, Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di punggung Sehun dan mulai mendorongnya perlahan keluar pintu, dia bersamaan berjalan di sepanjang sisinya. "Sebuah cardigan dan beberapa buku," gumam Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya."

"Aku akan memotong gajimuu jika kau bersekeras tidak mendengarnya," kata Chanyeol, memberikan ancaman kosong. "Kau hanya harus memberikan ini padanya dan kembali menghdapku-"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka berjalan dalam rumah. " _Oh Baek, ini tas berisi hal-hal yang Chanyeol tahu jika kau menyukai_ \- "

"Jangan menyebut namaku."

Sehun berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol. "Jangan?" Sambil menggelengkan kepala,dia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang langsung memberikan ini padanya?" Ketika Chanyeol tidak menjawab, Sehun mengerti rasa bersalah yang tampak di wajahnya. "Kau tidak bisa langsung menghadapinya,kan? Chanyeol, aku berpikir s- "

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar pendapatmu," sergah Chanyeol. "Lakukan saja seperti yang kuminta. Katakanlah bahwa kau berbelanja dan melewati beberapa hal dan kau mengingat bahwa dia menyukainya. "

"Jadi itu kronologi bagaimana kau berakhir dengan berbagai isi dalam tas ini?" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa sambil mulai berjalan.

"Diamlah" kata Chanyeol cepat menghentikannya sebelum memasuki sisi kanan rumah, Chanyeol menyaksikan Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

Saat Sehun masuk ke ruang kerja, Chanyeol sedang membungkuk dan segera menegakkan posisinya, meraih pensil untuk mencoba dan menciptakan _façade_ yang sedang dia kerjakan, walaupun pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol tahu ekspresi wajah yang Sehun tunjukkan bahwa Sehun tidak mempercayainya.

"Sedang mengerjakan sesuatu?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kertas itu terlihat benar-benar kosong."

Chanyeol mengabaikan komentar Sehun dan melanjutkan perkataanya. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Tidak ada," kata Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Dia hanya mengatakan 'terima kasih' dengan suara yang selalu dia gunakan setelah kau menyerahkan anjingnya ke penampungan... "

.

.

 **Next**


	16. Chapter 16

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chapter 16 – Solution**

 **.**

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak kejadian penyerahan anjing ke penampungan dan tetap sama membosankannya, kurang antusias, dan kurang spontan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Baekhyun membangunkannya dengan sopan, sentuhan pelan, dan suara yang monoton. Chanyeol membenci keadaan seperti itu.

Ketika Baekhyun menyentuh bahunya dengan guncangan lembut, Chanyeol mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Dia berbalik telentang dan menatap Baekhyun, yang tidak begitu tersentak atau terlihat seperti sedang tertangkap basah. Bahkan saat Chanyeol memberikan tatapan menantang agar Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang radikal -bahkan lelucon tentang gay - Baekhyun tetap tidak menanggapi.

Sebaliknya, Baekhyun menarik tanganya agar terlepas dengan paksa, tapi tetap sopan. "Selamat pagi."

Ketika Chanyeol terus mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, Baekhyun memberinya anggukan kecil dan membuat sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil. "Sarapan sudah siap."

.

Pada sore harinya, Kyungsoo pergi ke pantai sementara Sehun mengikuti di belakangnya dengan ember dan sekop kecil untuk membangun istana dari pasir, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di rumah. Sebelum Baekhyun datang, sendirian di rumah adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan sambil mendengar deburan air laut yang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi untuk saat ini, keadaan seperti itu sangat mengganggunya karena Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ada seorang lain di rumah.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, dan ragu-ragu berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun. Dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun ada di dalam kamarnya karena dia langsung undur diri ke sana setelah menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasnya. Tidak sampai Chanyeol mencapai dan mengetuk bingkai pintu kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk berada di sana.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun duduk di mejanya, lalu dia memutar kepalanya sedikit ke arah pintu untuk melihat ada siapa disana. "Hai…"

"Hai," jawab Chanyeol canggung. Dia berdiri di tengah pintu - tidak mengatakan apapun - untuk beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya dan berbalik kembali menghadap mejanya.

Chanyeol merasa bahwa sikap yang dia tunjukkan sekarang tidak menunjukkan dirinya seperti biasa, dia mengusap rambutnya dan memasuki kamar Baekhhyun. Dia melihat ke kanan dan matanya segera menangkap tas yang dia diberikan secara tidak langsung pada Baekhyun - melalui Sehun. Terlihat tidak tersentuh, Baekhyun seperti hanya meletakannya saja di sana, bahkan dia tidak tertarik untuk melihat isinya.

Kemudian mata Chanyeol beralih pada jendela Baekhyun di mana dia menaruh buku-bukunya. Terakhir kali da melihatnya, buku-buku itu sangat tidak tersusun rapi -beberapa buku-buku tersusun tegak dan yang lainnya diletakan sejajar dengan alasnya. Akan tetapi, yang Chanyeol lihat sekarang adalah setiap buku tersusun rapi, berdiri tegak berdampingan satu sama lain, dan pemandangan itu membuatnya kesal.

Chanyeol meletakan tangannya di salah satu sudut meja Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya saat ia sedikit membungkuk. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk dimakan – seperti cemilan atau sesuatu lainya."

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Baekhyun.

Meskipun Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali bagian atas dan belakang kepala Baekhyun, dia tahu bahwa ekspresi wajah Baekhyun pasti tetap datar seperti yang dia tunjukkan akhir-akhir ini. Ketika Baekhyun terus merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol di belakangnya, dia berbicara lagi. "Apa ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?"

"Tidak ada ..." Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pada saat ini. Dia menunduk dan melihat bahwa tangan Baekhyun telah berhenti melakukan apa yang sebelumnya dia kerjakan saat dia masuk. Perlahan-lahan, mata Chanyeol menerawang kertas di atas meja Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Tidak ada," gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng mendengar jawabannya meskipun dia tahu jika Baekhyun tidak akan melihatnya. "Semua itu terlihat seperti rumus-rumus."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu pelan, tetap menatap kertas. "Ini hanya latihan sederhana dengan beberapa angka yang tiba tiba muncul dalam kepalaku." Baekhyun segera membaliknya untuk menghentikan tatapan mata Chanyeol pada kertas itu, tapi dia melupakan jika dia telah melakukan pekerjaan lainnya di salah sudut meja.

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun meringis. "Gambar…"

"Kau menggambar mesin kemudian melakukan perhitungan," kata Chanyeol dengan nada geli.

Sambil mengangkat bahu, Baekhyun membalas. "Aku ingat jika aku pernah mengatakan jika keluargaku bekerja di bidang teknologi dan robotika. "

"Tapi aku mengingat juga jika kau tidak tertarik pada hal-hal itu."

"Kebiasaan lama memang sulit untuk dihilangkan," gumam Baekhyun. Dia mengetuk - ketukan pensilnya beberapa kali pada meja sebelum bersuara, "Apakah kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu? Kenapa kau ada di sini? "

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening saat dia melepaskan tangannya dari meja dan kembali ke posisinya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat kondisimu ... "

Dengan punggung masih menghadap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerutkan alis dan keningnya lebih dalam. "Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, berencana menjawab tapi dia mengurungkannya. Persetan dengan semuanya! Dia meraih dan mencengkeram punggung kursi yang sedang diduduki Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol menarik kursi itu menjauh dari meja, menciptakan decitan keras di dalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, segera mencengkeram kursi dengan kuat sehingga dia tidak akan tiba-tiba terjatuh akibat gerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Kemudian, Chanyeol menggerakan lagi kursi itu sehingga posisi Baekhyun tepat menghadapnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau membuatku merasa seperti kotoran?"

Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan datar dan emosi yang tertahan. "Aku tidak-"

"Omong kosong," sergah Chanyeol. "Kau melakukan segala sesuatu yang aku perintahkan padamu, bahkan kau tidak membatahnya sedikitpun. Sial! Kau tidak bicara atau bertingkah semaumu lagi – Demi Tuhan! Enyahkan ekspresi sialan di wajahmu itu! Kau terlihat terlalu kaku - kau melakukan segala perintah, melakukan segala pekerjaanmu seperti yang seharusnya kau lakukan, tapi ini hanya akan...aku ..."

Bahkan sampai suara Chanyeol melemah, ekpresi wajah Baekhyun tetap sama, belum menunjukkan sedikit emosipun yang memenuhi pikirannya. "Aku tidak tahu jika dengan melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik malah membuatmu marah ... "

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, frustrasi melihat fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa membentuk argumen yang benar – Walupun pada kenyataan dia sudah melakukannya, tapi sebenarnya dia berteriak pada Baekhyun hanya karena dia melakukan pekerjaanya dengan baik. Logikanya, itu sangat tidak masuk akal untuk marah pada Baekhyun terhadap apa yang sudah dia lakukan, tapi Chanyeol lebih tahu. Dia tahu bahwa suasana menyedihkan di sekitar rumah itu karena semua hal yang tiba-tiba tidak pada tempatnya.

Chanyeol mengertakkan gigi, lalu mengusap dahinya. "Semua ini karena anjing bodoh sialan itu, kan? "

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi. Sebenarnya dia ingin merespon Chanyeol, tapi dia menahan suaranya. Chanyeol sepertinya harus berhenti menggunakan kata 'bodoh' dan menghilangkan kata 'sialan' saat berbicara menyangkut Nugget, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah membuang sesuatu yang tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun, Baekhyun pikir selanjutnya dia akan – dia akan kembali dalam dunia dulunya lagi, dan dengan terpaksa karena tidak ada pilihan lain, selain pulang.

Ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Chanyeol melangkah maju dan memaksanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi. "Jawab aku – Demi tuhan, Baekhyun! Lakukan sesuatu – apapun itu, _Damn It_!" Ekspresi Baekhyun tetap datar, duduk terdiam di kursinya. Kemarahan Chanyeol bertambah - meraih kedua sisi wajahnya. "Atau menangis - aku tidak peduli lagi. Hanya tolong lakukan sesuatu. Jika menangis akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik tentang kepergian anjing itu, maka menangislah, Sialan! "

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab permintaannya. "Aku tidak akan menangisi apapun. "

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku bukan anak berumur delapan tahun lagi."

.

.

Chanyeol menunggu dengan meletakan tanganya di saku. Kebisingan di sekelilingnya sangat menjengkelkan dan bau yang cukup kuat sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman, tapi tetap saja, dia tetap melakukannya. Dia mengetukan kakinya sambil menunggu wanita yang bertanggung jawab untuk datang kembali dengan solusi untuk masalah di rumahnya. Setelah lima menit, wanita itu yang dia tunggu akhirnya datang. Saat dia mendekat, mata Chanyeol terkunci dengan sepasang mata hitam yang melihat lurus ke arahnya.

"Nah, di sini dia," kata manajer penampungan itu sambil mendekat ke arah Chanyeol untuk memberikan anak anjing itu padanya.

Chanyeol mengambilnya, membawa Nugget dalam pelukannya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Nugget menyamankan posisinya karena faktanya Posisi Chanyeol memegangnya salah. Kaki nugget yang menjuntai, dia menggerakan kakinya seperti mendayung saat mencoba untuk mencari pijakan. Pada akhirnya, wanita itu membantu Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan cara yang benar untuk membawa anak anjing itu. Setelah itu, Nugget tidak perlu berjuang banyak lagi.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

"Aku memutuskan bahwa kami bisa merawatnya," kata Chanyeol.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Itu bagus. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Nugget bahagia sejak kau membawanya ke sini. Semua yang dia lakukan hanya duduk dan menunggu di kandang kecilnya, menonton orang-orang yang datang dan pergi. "

"Hn. Jadi begitu…"

"Ya, setidaknya dia bisa pulang sekarang," wanita itu mengelus kaki Nugget lembut meskipun Nugget tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, selain fakta bahwa Chanyeol memiliki bau yang enak.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat penampungan dan membawa Nugget ke mobilnya. Saat Chanyeol mencapai mobil,d ia dengan cepat membuka kuncinya dan membuka pintu penumpang di sampingnya. Chanyeol menempatkan Nugget di kursi, tetapi ketika saat dia menarik diri untuk menutup pintu, Nugget mencoba mengikutinya, Chanyeol menempatkan Nugget kembali. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk menutup pintu lagi, tapi Nugget mengikutinya sekali lagi.

Sambil mengerang, Chanyeol mendorong Nugget kembali ke kursinya dan memaksa anjing untuk untuk duduk. Ketika Nugget hendak berdiri lagi, Chanyeol menunjuk ke arahnya. "Demi Tuhan, duduk atau aku akan membawamu kembali ke dalam." Seolah-olah memahami ancaman itu, Nugget kembali duduk.

Ketika Chanyeol masuk dan menduduki kursinya dan menyalakan mesin, dia memandang anjing, yang sedang memandangnya juga. Sambil mengerutkan kening, Chanyeol bertanya, "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

 _Kau datang kembali untuk m-_

"Aku tidak kembali karenamu," Chanyeol menggerutu sendiri saat dia mengganti gigi mobilnya. "Aku kembali demi kebaikanku - karena aku tidak ingin _poltergeist_ sialan yang ada di rumah mencoba membunuhku diam diam dengan perasaan bodoh ini."

 _Oke..._

Chanyeol melirik Nugget. "Kau lebih baik tidak jatuh dari kursi sialan ini, saat aku sedang menyetir karena aku tidak akan menaruhmu kembali pada kursi. "

 _Baiklah._

Saat Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya, Nugget terdorong ke bagian belakang kursi dan Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Anak anjing itu mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya selama perjalanan. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang coba Nugget lakukan.

Saat mereka mendekati jalan bercabang, lampu berubah dari oranye ke merah, memaksa Chanyeol untuk menghentikan cepat laju mobilnya. Karena permukaan jok berlapis kulit dan dasar yang berbulu lembut, Nugget langsung meluncur dari tempat duduknya dan mendarat di dasar mobil.

Chanyeol menyaksikan Nugget merengek, mencoba untuk melompat dan memanjat kembali, tetapi pada akhirnya gagal. Nugget menyerah tetap duduk di dasar mobil. Chanyeol lebih mengerutkan keningnya lebih rapat saat melihat anak anjing memutuskan untuk mengakui kegagalannya. Kemudian Chanyeol melirik lampu yang masih merah sebelum ia memarkirkan mobil, melepas _seatbeltnya_ , membungkuk dan mengangkat anak anjing itu kembali ke kursi.

Kemudian, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan menarik _seatbelt_ pada kusi penumpang, lalu membukanya. Dia mengambilnya dan menempatkan lengan Nugget diatasnya sehingga sabuk itu melindungi Nugget dengan membuat tubuhnya menempel sempurna pada kursi. Chanyeol melihat hasil karyanya dan menganggap pemandangan itu terlihat bodoh meskipun dia tahu bahwa hal itu akan tetap menjaga Nugget aman sampai mereka tiba di rumah.

Ketika mereka tiba di rumah, Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia memberikan anak anjing itu, tapi pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk tetap melakukannya. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Nugget, yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan mencoba mengibaskan ekornya meskipun tetap gagal karena terus mengenai jaket Chanyeol.

Sehun adalah penghuni pertama yang melihat mereka. Dia mendongak dari pekerjaanya dan langsung terfokus pada anak anjing yang Chanyeol bawa. "Jadi kita akan mendapatkan anjing," ucap Sehun, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri pada semua orang saat pertama kali melihat Nugget beberapa hari yang lalu.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus, saat dia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo, yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman dari wajahnya. "Dia lucu, Chanyeol."

"Terserah."

Dalam perjalanan ke kamar Baekhyun ini, Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Kai. Mereka membuat kontak mata sebelum terputus karena Kai menatap sesuatu yang ada di lengan Chanyeol. "Apa itu Nugget?"

"Mungkin."

Kai mengangkat bahu dan menyaksikan langkah Chanyeol dan akhirnya menghilang karena berbelok ke sisi lain rumah.

Saat Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun, dia melihat Baekhyun di mejanya lagi. Tanpa melihat ke arah pintu masuk, Baekhyun bertanya, "Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya dia hanya berjalan melintasi ruangan dengan Nugget terus bergerak dalam gendonganya. Ketika Chanyeol mencapai meja Baekhyun, dia segera membawa Nugget ke atas kertas yang penuh dengan angka.

Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari apa yang ada didepannya. Saat tersadar, dia tampak terkejut. "Nugget?"

Nugget, merespon dengan berlari-lari kecil di atas kertas Baekhyun, menimbulkan kebisingan akibat gerakannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Baekhyun membawanya dalam pelukan, membiarkan anak anjing itu bergerak gembira dalam sukacita setelah bertemu kembali dengan Daddynya. Baekhyun berbalik, berencana mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol sudah pergi.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Baekhyun mencoba mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol selalu tidak menghiraukannya, mencegah, atau memotong ucapannya, yang tidak memungkinkan Baekhyun mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

Meski begitu, Baekhyun bertekad untuk tetap mengatakannya pada _Giant_ satu itu .

.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol terbangun dengan cara baru. Dia mengerang tidak suka saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyapu pipi kanannya. Awalnya hal itu tidak mengganggunya, tapi saat sapuan basah itu terus dirasakannya, matanya mulai terbuka.

" _Fuck_ ... Baek, hentikan," Chanyeol mengerang.

Kemudian, dia mendengar tawa Baekhyun. "Kau dengar itu, Nugget? Dia pikir itu aku."

Nugget? Mata Chanyeol tersentak terbuka hanya dalam waktu singkat untuk melihat Baekhyun mengarahkan Nugget kembali turun untuk menjilat pipinya.

"Selamat pagi, tampan," puji Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengar kata 'tampan' sengaja diperjelas dengan suara keras sebelum menempatkan tangan di pipinya. Lalu Chanyeol menenangkan dirinya dan menatap maid nya yang sedang tersenyum ceria. Bahkan sebelum Chanyeol bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Baekhyun menepuk tanganya pelan

"Kau tampak sangat tampan pagi ini, _Mr. Wonderful_."

"Baek," ucap Chanyeol.

"Dengar, kami hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," kata Baekhyun. Nugget mengeluarkan gonggongan kecil. " Nugget ingin menciummu sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya."

"Oh, Oke."

"Dan aku juga."

Chanyeol tidak sempat bertanya maksud ucapan Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun membungkuk dan menempelkan bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibir Chanyeol selama beberapa detik sebelum menariknya kembali. Chanyeol terkejut, dengan hati yang terus berdebar lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, sementara Baekhyun tertawa dan menari dengan Nugget yang berada dalam pelukannya.

.

.

 **See You Next Chap, ditunggu tanggapanya ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chapter 17 – Gago**

 **.**

Baekhyun kembali dengan kejutan tidak terduganya, tidak terkecuali sekarang, dia membawa Nugget atau membiarkan anjing itu mengikutinya di sekitar rumah selama dia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sejak  
Nugget kembali dari tempat penampungan, Chanyeol selalu terbangun dengan ciuman basah dari anak anjing itu, diikuti satu kecupan singkat dari Baekhyun. Tidak seperti pertama kalinya di mana Baekhyun mencium bibirnya, Baekhyun akan memberikan ciuman di pipinya sementara Nugget berderap pada tubuh Chanyeol dan menjilati dagunya.

Setelah mendapat ciuman pagi dari duo aneh di rumahnya, Chanyeol akan melihat Baekhyun tertawa dan mengambil Nugget dari tubuhnya, dan menaruhnya di lantai. Chanyeol akan selalu dibiarkan dalam keadaan yang sama setiap pagi sejak kejadian ciuman sebagai ucapan terima kasih itu. Dia akan selalu ditinggalkan dengan hati yang berdebar sedikit lebih cepat saat mengamati Baekhyun menangani anak anjing itu dengan hati-hati, mengajaknya berbicara, seakan berbicara dengan anak kecil.

Chanyeol tidak yakin apa Baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan aneh yang sama dengannya, tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti sepertinya Baekhyun tanpak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Mencium orang itu seperti hal sudah biasa baginya. Sambil mengerutkan kening, Chanyeol seharusnya tahu mungkin Baekhyun hanya mempraktikan kebiasaan bodoh yang dia dapatkan dari negara yang pernah dikunjunginya di mana mencium bibir orang yang tidak memiliki komitmen denganya merupakan hal yang dapat diterima. Apapun perasaan yang dimiliki Chanyeol saat ini, semuanya terdorong keluar karena memang perasaan itu disebabkan oleh Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol harus selalu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Baekhyun itu hanya maid nya, tunangan nya, dan kartu as rahasianya.

Tapi hal ini sangat sulit dilakukan.

Setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan semua kewajibanya di rumah, dia membawa Nugget keluar untuk  
bermain. Ketika Chanyeol melangkah ke halaman belakang untuk meregangkan lengan dan menghirup udara segar, dia melihat Baekhyun bermain di atas rumput yang bercampur dengan pasir. Setelah selesai merileksan tubuhnya, Chanyeol bersandar pada pagar kayu dan menyaksikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Dari apa yang dia lihat, Baekhyun sedang menceramahi anak anjing hitam itu, tapi kemudian dia melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar tak terduga - Chanyeol tahu, dia tidak seharusnya terkejut sama sekali.

Baekhyun berbaring di tanah dan mulai berguling-guling. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening mengetahui jika Baekhyun adalah seorang idiot yang tidak berpikir terlebih dulu dalam segala sesuatunya. Dia jelas tahu , Baekhyun akan berakhir dengan pasir dan rumput yang akan menempel di seluruh tubuhnya, yang berarti berita buruk bagi Chanyeol karena Baekhyun harus berjalan melalui rumah dalam kondisi itu.

Setelah melakukan beberapa demontrasi gulingan untuk Nugget, Baekhyun berbaring, kelelahan setelah apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ketika Nugget menggonggong padanya, Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan membalik posisinya menghadapi anak anjing itu. "Itulah bagaimana kau melakukannya. Setelah kau menguasainya, aku akan mengajarimu cara bermain pura-pura mati saat aku menembakmu dengan pistol jariku," jelas Baekhyun, membuat posisi jarinya membentuk tembakan pada Nugget dan berpura-pura untuk menembaknya.

Kemudian, Baekhyun masih mengarahkan tembakan jarinya pada Nugget yang masih kebingungan, sebuah bayangan menutupi mereka berdua dan butuh beberapa saat bagi Baekhyun untuk menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan dan menyipitkan mata, melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Jika kau berniat untuk membunuh anak anjing itu, apa itu berarti kau tidak menginginkannya lagi?" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya lagi dengan punggung menempel di tanah. "Aku hanya bermain dengan Nug, Chanyeol." Jelas Baekhyun, menunjuk tangan pistolnya pada _Giant_ di depannya,"Jika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menembak dengan peluruh asli, akan lebih baik jika aku menembakmu. Bukankah hal itu terlihat lebih menyenangkan, bukan?"

Chanyeol tidak senang saat mendengarnya, lalu dia membungkuk ke depan, memegang tangan Baekhyun dan memaksa jarinya untuk menggulung. "Jangan lakukan itu."

"Apa kau takut karena aku bisa saja menembak jantungmu?" Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol dan menyeringai sebelum tertawa. "Atur ekpresi wajahmu _Mr. Wonderful_."

Chanyeol mendengus dan menyenggol-senggol sisi tubuh Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau berguling-guling di pasir? "

Baekhyun tertawa mendapat senggolan kaki Chanyeol. "Aku hanya mengajari Nugget bagaimana cara berguling" Lalu, ketika Chanyeol tidak berhenti menyenggolnya, Baekhyun mencengkeram pergelangan kakinya cukup lama untuk melepas sandal Chanyeol.

"Baek!" Chanyeol melepas kakinya sebelum membungkuk untuk mengambil lagi sandalnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan – Kembalikan sandalku-"

Baekhyun menggoyangkan jarinya. "Tidak tidak. Lihatlah apa yang akan aku lakukan." Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk, lalu melemparkan sandal Chanyeol sejauh tiga meter. "Nugget, tangkaplah."

Nugget melihat arah sandal itu melayang, lalu kembali menatap pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun Menaikkan alisnya dan melambaikan tangan pada anak anjing itu, tapi Nugget belum yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Pada akhirnya, dia berlari ke kaki telanjang Chanyeol dan mengais-kaisnya pelan.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ada anak anjing yang mengais-kais kaki telanjangnya, lalu anjing bodoh itu menutupi kakinya dengan pasir. "Baekhyun ..."

"Dalam kamus bertahannya, Nugget hanya tahu bagaimana untuk tetap tinggal," jelas Baekhyun.

"Ambil kembali sandalku."

"Oke," kata Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya saat dia berdiri untuk pergi mengambil sandal Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyaksikan Baekhyun berlari dan melihat pasir berjatuhan dari pakaiannya. Kemudian dia menatap Nugget yang berhenti mengais-kaisnya dan menatapnya. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun kembali dan bergabung dengan mereka sambil menyerahkan sandal Chanyeol kembali.

Saat Baekhyun mengangkat anjingnya, mata Chanyeol masih terpanah pada pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan. Setelah Baekhyun berbisisk pada Nugget, dia kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Pasir..." gumam Chanyeol sebelum menepuk pakaian Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun bergerak dan mencoba menghindari tepukannya, Chanyeol menahannya dengan mememegang lengannya dan terus menepuk pasir dari pakaian Baekhyun - meskipun pada titik ini, Chanyeol merasa memiliki alasan untuk memukulnya pelan.

Baekhyun meringis. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Hn. Kau seperti anak kecil. "

"Terserah, mungkin ini hanya alasanmu untuk menyentuhku," canda Baekhyun. Chanyeol membeku. "Apa yang salah? Apa tebakanku benar? "tanya Baekhyun, tertawa.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan melangkah mundur. "Kau bisa membersihkan sisanya," perintah Chanyeol, lalu memakai kembali sandalnya dan berjalan kembali ke rumah, meninggalkan Baekhyun  
yang terliat bingung sama halnya dengan Nugget.

.

Siang harinya, Chanyeol menyesal berada di kamarnya pada saat yang sama ketika Baekhyun ada di sana untuk mengganti sprei atas permintaannya. Nugget hadir juga, tapi dia terlihat kehabisan tenaga dan hanya duduk di ambang pintu, berbaring dengan kepala tertunduk. Chanyeol duduk di kursinya, menonton Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol tampak seperti atasan mesum yang mencoba berfantasi tentang maidnya, tapi itu tidak terjadi. Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, tapi suara Baekhyun telah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke titik di mana dia mengabaikan pekerjaanya dan membuatnya terlibat dalam percakapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tahu jika kutu bisa melompat sejauh tiga belas inci?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil tetap fokus pada pekerjaanya.

Dengan bertumpu pada tangannya, Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Tidak."

"Setidaknya, itulah potensi yang dimiliki kutu" lanjut Baekhyun memberikan informasi. "Tapi jika kau menempatkan mereka dalam toples, mereka hanya akan belajar bagaimana cara untuk melompat pada ketinggian tertentu saja sepanjang hidup mereka. Memang terdengar menyedihkan, tapi itulah keterbatasan yang akan kau alami. Jika kau hidup dengan berbagai larangan dan batasan, maka kau tidak akan pernah mengetahui potensi-potensi yang kau miliki – mengetahui bahwa kau benar-benar bisa melompat tiga belas inci dan bukan hanya empat atau lima inci. "

Chanyeol mencoba menebak kemana arah pembicaran Baekhyun, berpikir tentang maksud yang dia katakan. "Ada apa dengan analisis mendadakmu tentang kehidupan, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, memperbaiki bagian yang terlihat belum rapi. "Aku hanya berpikir tentang Sehun. Dia seperti kutu - dan kaulah yang membebaskanya dari toples. "

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak paham arah pembicaraanmu, bagaimana mungkin dia berada dalam top-"

"Latar belakang Sehun bukan berasal dari keluarga yang mampu, kan?" Baekhyun tidak perlu jawaban untuk pertanyaanya. "Dengan keterbatasan itu, meliputi keterbatasan keuangan dan status. Bahkan keterbatasa sosial. Fakta bahwa kau mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di sini dan memberinya pekerjaan – mengajarinya beberapa hal yang dia sukai sebagai hadiah kecil untuknya – hal itu menunjukkan jika kau adalah orang yang membantunya keluar dari botol kecilnya. "

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengatakan ini ..."

Baekhyun menghela napas dan menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menempatkan selimut baru dan mencengkeram selimut itu kuat. "Aku mencoba untuk memberitahummu bahwa kau bukanlah lelaki yang jahat, oke? " kata Baekhyun, dengan susah payah. "Kau hanya bodoh - Lihat. Inilah mengapa aku terus meberitahumu semua fakta-fakta. Mungkin dengan menenggelamkanmu satu hari akan membuatmu lebih pintar." gerutu Baekhyun, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan mulai mengganti sarung bantal.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada telapak tangan dan membiarkan beberapa detik keheningan terlewati. "Jadi?"

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bantal itu sedikit kasar sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol "Jadi, apa?"

"Jadi, katakan padaku sebuah fakta lain."

Terdengar deringan telfon tiba-tiba, pada saat yang sama, Chanyeol tahu bahwa hal ini akan segera terjadi juga. Setelah panggilan itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberitahu semua orang di meja makan nanti.

.

Saat semua orang makan - kecuali Baekhyun, yang mencoba menyuapi sedikit gigitan ke Nugget dan berpura-pura seperti dia tidak menyadari mendapat tatapan dari Chanyeol – berita itu disampaikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kris akan datang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil terus mengunyah. Setelah dia menelan, lalu dia bertanya, "Haruskah aku menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuknya atau ...? "

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia akan makan dalam perjalanan ke sini. "

Kai dan Baekhyun memiliki pikiran yang sama, tapi hanya Baekhyun yang cukup berani bertanya. "Yah, siapa Kris?"

Chanyeol menatapnya. "Dia bekerja di perusahaanku... Aku ingin kau menyiapkan kamar untuknya."

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol menambahkan sedetik kemudian, "Dan ketika dia sudah tiba di sini, jangan berbicara dengannya."

Baekhyun berkedip. "Apa aturan ini hanya untuk m-"

"Ya, hanya berlaku untukmu."

"Tidak adil."

Chanyeol kembali di kamarnya setelah makan malam untuk mengumpulkan semua hal – beberapa kertas, desain-desain, beberapa perhitungan – sesuatu yang dia kerjakan beberapa hari terakhir dan menyiapkannya untuk ditunjukkan dan dibagi pada Kris. Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke ruang utama, terasa tenang. Butuh satu detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa tidak ada suara gongonganpun terdengar, juga tidak ada suara kecil kaki anjing yang berlarian di lantai keras ini.

"Di mana duo itu?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Dia di pantai."

"Tapi sekarang hampir gelap."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Jangan katakan itu padaku."

Chanyeol tidak senang mendengar Baekhyun pergi ke pantai ketika hari sudah hampir gelap dengan sedikit cahaya matahari yang tampak. Chanyeol melagkah pergi menuju pintu belakang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Untuk memastikan bahwa si bodoh itu tidak tenggelam," Chanyeol bergumam sebelum membuat pintu belakang bergeser terbuka.

.

"Nugget!" Baekhyun berteriak pada Nugget yang sedang duduk dengan kepala tertopang di atas pasir, yang sedang menunggunya kembali dengan sabar. "Saat kau sudah lebih besar dari sekarang , kau dan Daddy bisa berenang di sini bersama-sama."

Baekhyun merendam seluruh bagian tubuhnya dalam air beberapa kali, tetap berusaha dekat dengan bagian dimana anjingnya berada - Setidaknya dia masih merasakan kakinya menapak. Ketika Baekhyun muncul kembali, dia mengibaskan rambutnya dan berbalik menghadap matahari yang hampir tenggelam sempurna.

"Yah, Nuggster, apa kau melihatnya?" panggil Baekhyun pada anak anjing di belakangnya. "Benar-benar terlihat indah ..." Lalu, seakan mengerti ucapannya, Nugget menggonggong. Baekhyun tersenyum dan memutuskan itu waktu untuk masuk ke dalam air lagi, sebelum beberapa rendaman terakhirnya.

Baekhyun merasakan kebebasan di bawah air lautan yang tenang saat merendakan kembali dirinya. Dia membawa rambutnya terendam sempurna di bawah permukaan, bermain dengan fluiditas air laut sebelum muncul kembali ke permukaan, terengah-engah. Dia berenang sedikit untuk mencapai bagian yang lebih dekat ke pantai dan berhenti ketika dia yakin sudah bisa berjalan dengan air yang berada di pinggangnya.

Ketika Baekhyun berhasil mengibaskan semua air garam itu keluar dari matanya, dia melihat seseorang berdiri seperti raksasa di samping Nugget dan barang-barangnya. Melihat bahwa orang itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengambil beberapa langkah kembali ke dalam air dan menekuk lututnya sehingga air laut itu bisa menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun dan bingung mengapa dia berjalan kembali ke dalam air. Melipat tangannya di dada, Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara keras. "Baekhyun, keluar dari air sialan! Jangan berenang ketika cahaya matahari nyaris sepenuhnya hilang, Bodoh! "

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seiring dengan gelombang lembut air laut. "Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya memastikan jika kau tidak mati di properti milikku!"

Baekhyun meringis. "Oke, kau lihat, aku masih hidup. Kembalilah lagi ke dalam. "

"Keluarlah dari air."

"Aku akan melakukanya saat kau pergi."

Chanyeol tertawa sinis. "Apa yang akan terjadi saat aku pergi? Tidak ada. Kau hanya akan terus berenang, berpura-pura menjadi Ariel si putri duyung, lalu whoops, kau terseret ombak laut, sialnya tidak akan ada yang melihatmu sebelum itu terjadi karena tidak ada sedikitpun cahaya di sini. "

"Kau salah," Baekhyun berpendapat. "Nugget akan melihatku. Anjing bisa melihat dalam kegelapan – atau itulah yang pernah aku baca."

"Baek-"

"Chanyeol, aku serius, aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan tubuhku padamu."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku pernah melihat puting femininmu sebelumnya, Baek. Tidak akan terjadi apapun pada putingmu oke – Kau tidak perlu merasa malu padaku. "

"Bukan itu maksudku ..." gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak mendengar. Dia melihat ke bawah dan melihat handuk di atas sesuatu yang cukup familiar, tapi Chanyeol tidak berpikir terlalu banyak tentang hal itu. "Baekhyun, keluarlah. Sekarang." Chanyeol berjongkok meraih handuk.

"Chanyeol-"

"Keluarlah dan aku akan menyerahkan hand-" Chanyeol membeku dan Baekhyun merasa tertampar. Sesuatu yang tertutupi oleh handuk itu terlihat oleh mata Chanyeol saat ia mengangkatnya perlahan. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Chanyeol untuk mengetahui apa yang dia lihat, dan segera setelahnya dia mengalihkan tatapanya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun tahu jika Chanyeol sudah menyadarinya.

"Aku hanya, kau tahu, aku suka berendam dalam kondisi telanjang ..."

.

.

 **Next**


	18. Chapter 18

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chapter 18 – Photo and References**

 **.**

Pengakuan Baekhyun menciptakn suasana canggung antara keduanya. Pantatnya mulai merasa kedinginan dan dia tidak menyukainya. Berjalan keluar telanjang bulat di depan Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi masalah besar, tapi Baekhyun sudah jelas menekankan batas jika mereka hanya atasan dan maid saja. Baekhyun yakin bahwa dalam sekejap Chanyeol akan melewati batas itu. _Morning kiss_ yang Baekhyun berikan tidak melewati batas yang dia ciptakan - setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan. Mereka hanya menunjukkan apresiasi saja atas kembalinya Nugget.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Nugget mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa dia merasakan ketegangan dan kecanggunguan diantara dua orang di depannya. Dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menggonggong, memecahan keheningan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Itulah mengapa kau sebaiknya hanya harus kembali ke dalam," teriak Baekhyun. "Aku sudah merasakan 'bola'ku agak ... dingin. "

Chanyeol tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun mengatakannya secara terus terang. Dia mengatupkan rahangnya dan menyilangkan lengannya dengan tidak sabar. "Oleh karenanya segera tutup 'bola' sialanmu dan kembalinya ke sini! Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk semua ini. Kris akan datang sebentar lagi dan aku tidak akan bisa menyambutnya karena kau yang terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan bagian tubuhmu yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya! "

Baekhyun meringis. "Tapi saat itu kan-"

"Baekhyun. Sekarang," perintah Chanyeol. "Menurutlah."

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya sebelum ia mengerang, dan menyerah. "Baiklah. Aku hanya akan menutupinya saja," gumam Baekhyun sambil membawa tanganya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Setelah yakin jika segalanya sudah tertutup, dia berdiri sejenak sebelum berjalan kembali di pantai.

Setelah air laut tepat di bawah pinggangnya, Baekhyun melangkah dan keluar dari air dengan canggung dan agak membungkukkan badannya, berjalan ke tempat dia menaruh handuknya - yang sayangnya, Chanyeol juga ada di sana. Saat ini dia sudah berada cukup dekat, Baekhyun melepaskan tutupan tangannya pada tubuhnya dan membungkuk, untuk mengambil handuknya meskipun dia sepenuhnya menyadari jika Chanyeol menatapnnya.

"Pantatmu bergoncang. Aku harap kau menyadarinya. "

Baekhyun sedang membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol, lalu dia membeku. "Iya. Terima kasih-"

"dan memantul," lanjut Chanyeol. "Kau harus melakukan _squats._ "

Sambil memegang handuk, Baekhyun berdiri, mencengkeram celana pendek dengan tangannya yang lain. Ketika dia berdiri, handuk yang melilitnya tepat berada di pertengahan pahanya, sehingga Chanyeol bisa melihat sebagian besar kakinya.

" _Squats_ ," ulang Baekhyun. "Ya, Kau benar. Aku seharusnya mulai melakukan hal itu lagi - Ayo Nugget." Baekhyun mulai berjalan kembali ke arah rumah dan Nugget mengikutinya dari belakang. Chanyeol juga mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. "Aku dulu pernah punya pantat yang kencang, sebuah ketidaksengajaan."

"Ck! Bagaimana mungkin sebuah ketidaksengajaan membuat pantatmu kencang?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Melalui _squat_! Tapi tidak dalam artian _squats_ dalam olaraga," informasi Baekhyun. "Aku melakukan _squats_ di kampusku dulu, namun dengan jenis yang berbeda dan untuk keperluan lain, jika kau mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan dengan pikiran sempitmu – Ayo Nugget. Yah! Chanyeol, lanjutkan langkahmu."

Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika memandang pergerakan tubuh Baekhyun yang benar-benar terlihat jelas - dan seksual. Ucapan Baekhyun mengenai aktivitas ' _squats_ ' di kampusnya dulu benar benar membuatnya kesal. Siapa, apa, kapan, di mana, dan mengapa. Itulah rincian pertanyaan yang Chanyeol pikir tidak berhak dia tanyakan – atau minta pada Baekhyun - tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Memaksa dirinya untuk bergerak, Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Kali ini, dia berjalan di belakang Baekhyun. Meskipun nyaris tanpa cahaya di luar, dia masih bisa melihat lekukan kaki indah Baekhyun yang tergambar jelas akibat paparan cahaya dari rumah. Pada saat itu, Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang sedikit lebih berotot saja – maka Chanyeol tidak akan mendapati dirinya tertarik ke Baekhyun, akan tetapi sebaliknya, kenyataanya Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang feminim.

Ketika Baekhyun menggeser pintu belakang, dia menyuruh Nugget untuk masuk terlebih dahulu dan dia mengikutinya di belakang. Dia ingin memberi salam untuk semua orang, tapi kemudian dia menyadari ada figure tinggi lain – yang memiliki tinggi tidak berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol - yang memiliki penampilan yang mernarik juga seperti Chanyeol - akan tetapi, semakin lama Baekhyun menatap tamu itu, semakin dia yakin bahwa Chanyeol memiliki penampilan yang lebih baik darinya.

Orang itu, pada awalnya, menatapnya seolah-olah dia tidak tertarik, tapi kemudian matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Baekhyun pikir mungkin dia hanya memiliki respon yang sedikit lambat, jadi dia tersenyum pada pria itu. "Hai!"

"Um ... Hello."

Kyungsoo tampak bingung. Dia memberi isyarat untuk Baekhyun agar masuk ke rumah dan segera pergi ke kamarnya, tapi Kris menghentikannya. "Aku Kris. Siapa namamu?"

"Baek-"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kris sepenuhnya karena Chanyeol memaksanya masuk, membuatnya sedikit tersandung. Chanyeol tampak sedikit panik, khawatir jika terjadi pertukaran kata-kata dan informasi pada detik-detik yang berharga itu, oleh karenanya dia berusaha untuk mencegahnya.

"Pergi ke kamarmu dan pakailah baju," perintah Chanyeol, memberikan dorongan kecil. "dan bawa anjing ini juga."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening padanya sebelum memiringkan kepalanya ke arah tamu. "Tapi aku perlu menjawab pertanyaan orang itu "

"Aku memerintahmu untuk tidak berbicara dengannya," kata Chanyeol dengan suara rendah, hanya cukup didengar oleh Baekhyun. "Pergilah sekarang."

"Baiklah ..." Baekhyun menatap Nugget dan berbisik untuk mengikutinya. Membawa langkahnya melewati pria asing yang tinggi itu , Baekhyun tersenyum dan terus berjalan ke kamarnya sambil bersenandung.

Ketika Chanyeol benar-benar yakin bahwa Baekhyun sudah pergi, dia memfokuskan perhatiannya  
pada Kris. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Baik-baik saja," gumam Kris, benar-benar teralihkan oleh adegan sebelumnya. "Chanyeol, dia - "

"Kita bicarakan semua di ruang kerjaku saja," sela Chanyeol. "Aku tidak ingin berbicara di sini."

"Bukankah kita semua sudah tahu mengenai Baekhyun?" sambung Kyungsoo dari dapur.

Sehun, yang sedang menonton televisi dengan Kai, menoleh pada figur yang yang lebih dewasa berbicara. "Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menipiskan bibirnya dan memandang Kyungsoo. "Kita semua? Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Kemudian, dengan suara tenang, dia menambahkan, "Saat ini akan lebih baik jika Sehun tidak mengetahuinya. Dia mungkin akan membocorkannya dengan tidak sengaja."

Kyungsoo menyadari jika jumlah waktu yang Baekhyun habiskan dengan Sehun – membuntuti Sehun ke luar untuk berbincang dengannya saat dia melakukan pekerjaannya - Kyungsoo memahami alasan Chanyeol melarang Sehun mengetahuinya. "Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu yang harus aku buatkan untukmu?"

"Tidak," kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan dari ruang tamu.

"Sebenarnya, bisakah kau membawa sebotol air, Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris, meskipun tidak perlu. Kyungsoo akan melakukannya juga karena itulah tugasnya – dia bekerja di rumah itu karenanya dia harus melakukan seperti yang diminta.

"Ya, tentu" Kyungsoo menjawab kembali dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih, mata doe," kata Kris saat melewati Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tampaknya tidak mendengar  
komentarnya, tapi Kris memang tidak berniat untuk membuat Chanyeol mendengarnya juga.

"Jadi," mulai Kris, dia meletakkan tas nya di lantai dan duduk di kursi logam Chanyeol di dekat kursi kerjanya. "Dia Baekhyun, kan? apa maksudmu Chanyeol, Apa kau kau sengaja menculiknya untuk memenangkan kompetisi ini? "

"Ya, diamlah," kata Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Aku tidak menculiknya. Dia-"

"Dia sudah menghilang selama beberapa waktu," lanjut Kris. "Tapi memang dia tidak terlihat seperti emmm – kata apa yang pas untuk menggambarkannya - Takut? Sedih? Kecewa? Ya, dia tidak memilikinya. Dia tidak terlihat seperti tawanan jika memang benar kau menculiknya."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak menculik si idiot itu. Dia sangat menjengkelkan dan kekanak-kanakan," Chanyeol beralasan.

"Baiklah. Penculikan bukan kata yang tepat." Kris menaikan bibirnya sedikit dan mengangkat alisnya. "Apa kalian berdua sepasang kekasih? Apakah ini semacam rencana liar yang dibuat oleh kalian berdua? Baekhyun kabur dari rumah dan datang ke sini untuk tinggal berdua denganmu secara diam- "

"Kris, berhentilah." Chanyeol mendengus saat dia melangkah dan mengggeserkan kursi kerjanya dari bawah meja "Aku tidak menculiknya dan kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih rahasia, Sial."

Kemudian, sikap Kris tiba-tiba berubah sedikit lebih serius. "Lalu apa yang dilakukan anak dari perusahan Byun di rumahmu, yang dengan santainya berjalan dengan rambutnya yang basah, telanjang dibalik handuknya, dari apa yang kulihat? "

Chanyeol mengerang. Dia sudah menjelaskan situasinya dua kali dan tampaknya dia akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi Kris adalah mitra bisnisnya dan karena itu dia memiliki hak untuk mengetahui persis apa yang dilakukan anak dari perusahan kompetitornya itu di rumahnya dalam keadaan yang benar-benar telanjang di balik handuk bodohnya.

"Singkat cerita, file yang kau berikan padaku itu tidak valid" mulai Chanyeol, memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kris. " 'Perempuan' Byun yang harus aku nikahi? foto yang ada di dalam file yang kau serahkan setahun yang lalu? Si Idiot yang barusan kau lihat telanjang - adalah 'perempuan' itu. "

Kris menggeleng. "Yah, si idiot yang telanjang itu – mungkin memiliki seorang saudara perempuan -"

"Tidak, dia tidak memiliknya," uacap Chanyeol tegas.

Frustrasi, Kris mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai mengetikan sesuatu. "Tidak, tidak mungkin. Byun Baekhyun sialan itu tidak mungkin perempuan yang ada di foto itu. Ini tidak mungkin dia. Sial! Ini tidak mungk – _What the Hell_?! "

"Apa yang kau temukan, Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol, menabur garam pada luka yang baru saja dibuka.

"Dia anak tunggal ..." Kris menatap ponselnya. "Ini kesalahan. Aku melihat foto-foto itu, dan jelas sekali dia itu perempuan – memiliki rambut panjang, dengan sebuah topi, dan memiliki kaki yang indah ... Aku menyimpan gambarnya di sini- "

"Kenapa kau menyimpannya di ponselmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serius.

"Untuk referensi."

Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke tempat duduk Kris untuk melihat foto yang sudah dia simpan.

Kris menemukan foto itu, Kris menyerahkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol. "Jelas perempuan."

Chanyeol melihat foto dengan kualitas rendah itu, yang tidak begitu jelas. "Aku bahkan tidak melihat wajah perempuan di foto ini... "

"Tapi tubuhnya," tunjuk Kris. "Rambutnya, kakinya, tangannya ... Walaupun wajahnya tidak mengatakan jika 'aku seorang perempuan.' "

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Dengan cara yang aneh, dia merasa bahwa ada kesamaan antara Wajah Baekhyun dan wajah seorang yang ada di foto berkualitas rendah itu. Dia akan mengkonfirmasi keaslian foto itu dan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang bias menjawabnya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu dengan membawa ponsel kris.

Kris berdiri. "Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Baekhyun. Aku perlu menanyakan langsung tentang hal ini padanya. "

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan semuanya saat dia bertanya mengapa kau menanyakan foto itu padanya yang kemungkinan dia atau bukan? " tanya Kris agresif.

"Aku akan mengarangnya," Chanyeol bergumam sambil membuka pintu. Ketika dia melihat Kris berusaha untuk mengikutinya, ia menggeleng. "Tetaplah di sini. Aku tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengannya. "

Terkejut, Kris bertanya, "Mengapa tidak?"

"Demi kehati-hatian," gumam Chanyeol pelan sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya dan meninggalkan Kris sendirian di dalam ruangan.

Ketika Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun tanpa mengetuk, dia lega melihat Baekhyun sudah mengenakan pakaian pada tubuhnya - meskipun celana piyama Neon merah muda tidak cocok dipadukan dengan kaos bergambar hamburger miliknya, sebuah pemandangan yang dapat membuat matanya sakit.

Meskipun pilihan pakaian Baekhyun mengerikan – yang biasa Baekhyun anggap sebagai gaya yang 'kasual' - Chanyeol menyukai pemandangan dimana Baekhyun sedang membelai Nugget yang meringkuk di pangkuannya di atas kasur, jatuh tertidur karena lelah.

"Hai, _Mr._ _Wonderfull_ ," kata Baekhyun, tersenyum dan tertawa bersamaan saat menyapa Chanyeol.

"Hn." Chanyeol segera berjalan cepat ke arah Baekhyun dan mengarahkan ponsel di depan Wajah Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. "Pertanyaan cepat. Apa pendapatmu tentang perempuan ini? "

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali sambil terus membelai Nugget. "Um, tunggu. Petahankan posisi ponselnya."

Chanyeol mengerang pelan, lalu memegang ponsel itu lebih tenang. "Lebih jelas?" tanyanya sinis.

"Yap." Baekhyun memfokuskan matanya dan ketika dia melihat foto itu lebih jelas, dia berhenti membelai Nugget. "Apa ini…"

"Foto seorang perempuan-"

"Bagaimana kau menemukan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol menatapnya beberapa saat. "Aku menemukannya di internet. Aku sedang mencari beberapa hal – hm apa ya – sebuah referensi saat aku membutuhkan beberapa, Kau tahu, pelepasan. "

Baekhyun menipis bibirnya. "Chanyeol-"

"Jadi apa pendapatmu?" sela Chanyeol. "Seksi atau tidak? Aku pribadi berpikir dia memiliki nilai sembilan dari sepuluh," tambahnya.

"Um"

"Cukup antara kau dan aku – sebagai sesama lelaki – aku pikir tidak akan sulit baginya membuat 'moment'ku datang. Hanya dengan memikirkannya melilitkan kakinya di pinggangku saja mampu membuat hasratku terpuaskan. "

Baekhyun menghela napas. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel dan mengarahkan tatapannya ke Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar akan menggunakan foto itu untuk melepaskan hasratmu? "

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya menggunakannya sebagai alternatif."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. "Aku sarankan tidak. Kau akan membuat semuannya menjadi lebih canggung."

"Kenapa?" ejek Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbicara tentang dia yang membuat hal-hal menjadi canggung? Chanyeol jelas mengetahui jika Baekhyun lah yang sering membuat seluruh dunianya canggung. "Kau tahu, ini wajar jika seorang lelaki berbicara pada lelaki lain mengenai kebutuhannya akan -"

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh," gumam Baekhyun. "Kau tidak boleh menggunakan foto itu – dan jangan pernah berpikir kedua kakinya itu dapat meliliti pinggangmu -" Lalu, Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Karena semuanya tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. "

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ku bersikeras melarangku. Ini hanya fantasiku- "

Frustrasi, Baekhyun mengerang dan mengusap wajahnya, hingga poninya tersingkap. "Kau tidak mengerti. Dia lelaki!"

Chanyeol mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan itulah yang dia butuhkan saat ini, tapi dia berusaha melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya, Baek? Dia terlihat seperti perempuan bagiku- "

Baekhyun memutar matanya dan menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu karena akulah yang ada di foto itu, dasar kedelai bodoh!"

Chanyeol membeku. "A-Apa?"

"Aku," ulang Baekhyun. "Foto itu diambil saat aku berpartisipasi dalam kontes _cross dressing_ di SMA ku dulu. Ya, itu tanganku, pakaianku, dan kakiku - Sial!" Baekhyun kesal dan meniup poni yang menutupi matanya. "Jadi aku akan sangat menghargainya jika kau tidak bermasturbasi dengan memfantasikan kakiku yang meliliti pinggangmu seolah kita sedang melakukan seks di dinding atau sebagainya ... Bodoh!"

.

.

 **Kembali dengan chapter baru ^^**

 **Nah loh ada Kris hehe ucapkan salam padanya ^^  
Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini? Ditunggu yaa tanggapanya**

 **Oh iya, selamat datang pada** ** _new reader_** **, terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan membaca ff translate ini, dan tidak lupa untuk seluruh reader yang selalu setia menantikan kelanjutan ff translte ini, thank you and love you all ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chapter 19 – Off Limits**

 **.**

Chanyeol tetap tenang saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berfantasi tentang kaki Baekhyun yang meliliti pinggangnya. Dia mengangguk dan menjawab singkat 'oke' sebelum membawa langkahnya pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke ruang kerjanya, Chanyeol mengerutkan kening saat memandang foto itu di ponsel Kris itu, lalu dia memutuskan untuk menghapus foto tersebut dari ponsel Kris karena alasan sendiri.

Dia kembali bergabung dengan Kris, lalu melemparkan ponsel itu kembali pada pemiliknya. Kris menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ya, dialah orangnnya. Dan itu diambil saat dia mengikuti kontes _cross dressing_." Chanyeol mendudukan kembali dirinya di kursi dan menggesernya mendekat ke meja, dia benar benar sudah ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang baru saja terjadi di kamar Baekhyun.

Kris membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi berubah pikiran ketika dia mengamati ada yang hilang dari ponselnya. "Di mana foto itu?"

"Sudah kuhapus."

Kris memelototinya. "Kau menghapusnya!?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Kita sudah mendapatkan informasinya dan sekarang kau tidak membutuhkan foto itu lagi. "

"Tapi-"

"Dan aku tidak ingin foto tunanganku menjadi referensimu saat kau bermastrubasi," gumam Chanyeol.

"Dan tiba-tiba kau mengakui Baekhyun sebagai tunanganmu ..."

.

.

Setelah keadaan canggung yang Baekhyun rasakan karena foto SMAnya dulu yang tiba tiba muncul dan mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu dari mana asalnya, Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk bergabung dengan yang lain di ruang utama. Nugget juga terbangun dan berusaha untuk mengikutinya, tetapi tidak peduli berapa kali Baekhyun mencoba mengatakan kepadanya untuk tetap tinggal di kamar, tapi Nugget tidak melakukannya, pada akhirnya Baekhyun membawa Nugget yang masih setengah sadar dalam rengkuhannya.

Di dapur, Kyungsoo mendongak setelah mengelap botol yang basah agar kering. "Ah, Baekhyun. Pas sekali. Kau ada disini."

"Aku berencana untuk duduk dan menonton TV dengan Kai dan Sehun," kata Baekhyun, mencoba untuk menghindar dari apa yang akan diperintahkan Kyungsoo padanya.

Tapi tidak mempan. "Bisakah kau membawa botol-botol itu ke Chanyeol? Sebenarnya untuk Kris. Dan keduanya ada di ruang kerja Chanyeol. "

Baekhyun melirik lima botol air. "Sepertinya itu terlalu banyak untuk satu orang, bukankah begitu, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengayun-ayunkan Nugget pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dia dapat menempatkan sisa botol air itu di kamarnya. "

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. "Apa kau ... tidak menyukai Kris?"

"Ini bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya" gumam Kyungsoo. "Dia hanya terlalu terbuka."

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Tapi bukankah aku juga seperti itu?"

"Tapi kau tidak mencoba untuk tidur dengan siapapun dan apapun itu, Baekhyun," kata Kyungsoo, tegas. Sebelum Baekhyun bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu aku jelaskan. Aku akan membawa Nugget. Kau hanya harus memberikan botol-botol itu padanya."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan memberikan Nugget pada Kyungsoo, dan memutar posisinya. Kyungsoo mengatur posisinya agar Nugget nyaman dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Lalu Baekhyun meraih semua botol, menahannya dengan tangannya yang menekan botol itu pada tubuhnya. Dia memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada botol yang terlepas dan jatuh sebelum botol itu diterima oleh yang 'mulia' Kris.

Dengan tangan dan lengan yang penuh, Baekhyun tak punya pilihan, kecuali untuk menendang pintu. Dia bisa saja melakukannya dengan lebih lembut, tapi dia terbiasa tidak memperhatikan hal-hal seperti itu. Saat pintu terbuka, dia menduga akan melihat Chanyeol, tetapi dia terkejut karena Krislah yang menongolkan kepalanya sebelum membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuknya.

"Oh, Hai."

Baekhyun berencana untuk menyapanya kembali, tapi dia teringat permintaan Chanyeol dan memutuskan tetap melakukannya untuk menyenangkan _giant_ itu sekali saja – Semua itu dia lakukan karena dia merasa berterima kasih atas Nugget, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk, mengangkat lenganya ke atas, menunjukkan botol-botol itu pada Kris.

"Oh, air. Aku tidak meminta sebanyak ini," kata Kris, terdengar seperti sedang mengomeli Baekhyun. "Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menerimanya." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, mengarahkan Kris  
untuk mengambil botol-botol itu. Sebelum Kris melakukannya, Chanyeol datang dari belakang dan membuka pintu benar-benar terbuka.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau panggilkan Bae-"

Ketika Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol terarah pada dirinya, dia tersenyum lebar. Lalu dia berkata, "Aku tidak melanggar aturanmu," ketika mata Chanyeol menatap tajam ke Kris.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, Oh iya, kami sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan hari ini. Aku ingin kau menunjukkan kamar yang akan ditempati Kris. Dia akan berada di sini selama seminggu. "

Baekhyun menatap Kris, yang tersenyum padanya sampai Kris memutuskan untuk memberikan senyuman yang sama ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Kris melakukan itu, tapi dia tidak menyukainya mengingat informasi yang dia dapatkan dari Kyungsoo. Kemudian, Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya. Dia tidak berhak menilai kehidupan seksual seorang .

Mengangguk, ragu-ragu Baekhyun berbalik dan memimpin jalan ke kamar Kris. Saat dia mulai melangkah keluar, Kris tetap diam di tempat sejenak. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Menurut mu apa dia masih memiliki kaki yang sama? "

Chanyeol menggertakan rahangnya. "Jangan pernah berpikiran sedikitpun tentang itu."

"Tapi dia hanya maid mu saat ini,"gumam Kris. "Dia bukanlah Byun Baekhyun atau tunanganmu, jadi secara teknis, ini adalah permainan yang adil. "

Saat Kris hendak mengikuti langkah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencengkeram bagian belakang jaketnya, menggenggamnya cukup lama untuk menyampaikan pesannya. "Kau di sini selama satu minggu untuk tujuan bisnis, bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentukan tanganmu sedikitpun padanya selama kau disini. Tunangan, maid, Baekhyun, atau hanya sisi konyolnya, semuanya terlarang untukmu, Kris." Ucap Chanyeol langsung menatap tajam Kris. "Sial! Jika saja kau tidak begitu ahli dalam pekerjaanmu ... "

Chanyeol tidak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk membuat Kris mengetahui lanjutannya. "Aku mengerti, Chanyeol," Kris tertawa sebelum melepas cengkraman Chanyeol. "Sekarang jika kau tidak keberatan, aku harus mengikuti Baekhyun yang akan menunjukan kamarku. "

Setelah Kris pergi, Chanyeol menahan keinginan mengikutinya untuk memastikan dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang konyol. Dia bisa bertahan lebih lama, jika saja dia tidak mengingat tingkah kasual Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika Kris mencoba sesuatu dan Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang 'kasual'? Sial! Bahkan Baekhyun menciumnya setiap pagi seperti hal itu bukanlah sesuaatu yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Lima menit Chanyeol dalam mode bertahannya, dia menyerah, mengerang pada dirinya sendiri karena merasa lemah, meskipun dia tidak yakin yang lemah saat ini; dia atau Baekhyun, orang yang tidak sengaja mendapatkan pantat yang kencang karena melakukan terlalu banyak _'squat'_.

Baekhyun menunggu Kris menyusulnya dan membuka pintu kamar di depannya karena tangannya benar-benar penuh. Kris bersikeras agar Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu, yang akhirnya dia lakukan. Baekhyun segera mengarahkan langkahnya ke meja terdekat dan menjatuhkan semua botol-botol itu dari tangannya. Dia berencana untuk meninggalkan botol-botol itu seadanya - berantakan dan tidak beraturan- tapi kemudian dia menyadari jika Kris pasti akan mengaduhkannya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol akan memarahinya, mungkin Chanyeol bahkan membawa Nugget pergi lagi. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun merapikan posisi botol-botol itu dalam garis lurus tanpa sepata katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau sendiri yang merapikan kamar ini, Baekhyun?"

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menoleh ke Kris dan mengangguk.

Kris menyadari kebisuan yang Baekhyun tunjukkan dan dia tahu bahwa itu ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. "Kau tahu, kau bisa bicara denganku. Dia tidak ada di sini." Saat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, Kris mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah. Biarkan aku saja yang berbicara untuk mengisi keheningan ini."

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan tentang 'mengisi keheningan', jadi dia mencoba untuk undur diri dari ruangan dan memberikan privasi pada Kris. Di sisi lain, Kris memanggilnya. "Yah, kau mau pergi? Aku pikir kau akan membantuku untuk membereskan barang-barangku"

Pandangan Baekhyun langsung mengarah ke koper kecil Kris. Dia mendesah pelan dan berjalan mendekat. Meskipun menahan diri untuk berbicara, tapi bahasa tubuh Baekhyun memberikan sinyal jika dia kesal dengan permintaan Kris.

"Ini tidak akan banyak. Kau hanya harus menaruh ini ke kamar mandi," kata Kris memegang tas kecil penuh dengan peralatan mandinya. Saat Baekhyun mulai melakukan apa yang diminta, Kris terus saja berbicara. "Kau sudah lama bekerja di sini, Baekhyun?" Dia bertanya meskipun dia tahu jika dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban. "Aku tebak kau belum lama bekerja di sini. Dua bulan lalu aku di sini, dan kau belum ada, jadi kau benar benar masih baru - oh! terima kasih untuk airnya. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan Kyungsoo yang membawakannya untukku, dan sungguh kejutan yang menyenangkan saat kau yang membawanya. Aku selalu senang bertemu dengan orang baru."

Saat Kris terus berbicara, mencoba mengakrabkan diri pada Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan sisi baiknya, Baekhyun berdiri di kamar mandi, menatap wajah tidak terkesannya di cermin.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu dan Kris melangkah untuk membukanya. "Bukankah aku sudah menyelesaikan urusanku denganmu hari ini? " canda Kris, Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya, dia malah mendorongnya ke samping. "Jika kau mencari Baekhyun, dia tidak ada di sini."

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan berbahayanya pada Kris sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandanganya ke seluruh penuru kamar, dan memang tidak terlihat Baekhyun di kamar itu. Setelah sepenuhnya yakin jika Baekhyun memang tidak ada, "Maaf," gumam Chanyeol sebelum beralih melangkah ke pintu.

Dia baru saja akan meninggalkan kamar, tapi saat dia menyentuh kenop pintu, keduanya baik Chanyeol dan Kris mendengar suara keras dari botol yang jatuh bersama dengan suara benda lain yang berjatuhan dari kamar mandi. Ketika Chanyeol mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kris, Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak mengatakan jika dia tidak ada di kamar mandi."

Chanyeol hampir saja akan memaki, tapi mengurungkannya dan membalikan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi Kris. Chanyol membawa dirinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dengan tetap menaruh tangannya di daun pintu. "Ya! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?

Baekhyun menoleh sebelum melanjutkan untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan mandi Kris yang jatuh ke lantai. "Kris menyuruhku untuk menaruh peralatanya di rak itu, tapi itu sangat sulit dijangkau, Chanyeol," gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak ditaruh saja di dekat wastafel!"

Baekhyun mengerang. "Dia memberitahuku jika dia tidak ingin ada kekacauan di sekitar wastafelnya – Dasar pohon kurus yang sok mewah," gumamnya. "Dia mengingatkanku pada pohon, Chanyeol. Bukan pohon yang indah, tapi seperti, salah satu pohon aneh yang ada di Lord of the Rings ... "

Chanyeol melangkah maju dan mengambil produk rambut Kris dari lengan Baekhyun ini, segera menempatkannya di rak yang diinginkan Kris. Dia pikir dia telah menyelesaikan semuanya, tapi Baekhyun mengomentari penempatan botol yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Kris memberitahuku jika dia ingin label semua produk mandinya menghadap ke arah depan ..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan spesifikasi? Kau bahkan tidak memberi gula pada kopiku saat aku memintanya. "

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Bukankah dia semacam tamu bisnis atau sesuatu seperti -"

"Dia tidak pantas mendapat pelayanan istimewa seperti ini," potong Chanyeol. Meraih tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menariknya keluar dari kamar mandi. "Dan aku tidak menyukainya saat kau melakukan permintaan dari orang yang bahkan kau tidak bekerja padanya. "

"Aku pikir itu keinginmu agar aku menuruti permintaanya," balas Baekhyun.

"Kris itu tidak begitu penting," gumam Chanyeol.

Ketika mereka keluar dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol mengunci tatapanya pada Kris yang sedang mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Chanyeol yang memegang tangan Baekhyun. Lalu Kris mengalihkan tatapanya pada Baekhyun. "Apa kau melakukannya dengan benar?"

Baekhyun tidak suka mendengar nada suara memerintah Kris, mengatakannya seolah-olah dia hanya seorang pembantu. Chanyeol – saat dia memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu – terdengar berbeda, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa memastikan apa yang membuatnya berbeda dari Kris.

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Chanyeol mewakilinya "Semua label peralatan mandi sialanmu yang mahal di rak itu sudah menghadap ke depan" ucap Chanyel berbohong.

"Aku menghargainya," kata Kris. "Aku suka maid mu, Chanyeol. Dia sangat penurut."

Chanyeol memutar matanya dan menggeleng ketika dia menarik pintu terbuka. Melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendorongnya keluar dari kamar, setelah itu kembali mengarahkan pandanganya ke Kris untuk terakhir kali. "Sampai bertemu besok untuk bekerja."

"Ya benar, untuk apa lagi aku di sini? Aku di sini untuk bisnis, bukan bersenang-senang," balas Kris menyeringai pada Chanyeol.

"Tepat. Dan ingatlah itu." Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Ya. Baekhyun – si bodoh itu, maid mu, tunanganmu – terlarang. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan jika dia itu sangat penurut, Chanyeol. Dia melakukan semua permintaanku dengan sangat baik ..." Saat Chanyeol akan menutup pintu, Kris tidak bisa menahannya. "Aku menyukainya sebagai pasangan."

.

.

 **next**


	20. Chapter 20

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chapter 20 – New Dynamics**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol terbangun dengan cara yang biasa. Nugget berlari di dadanya, menjilati dagunya sebelum Baekhyun membungkuk ke bawah untuk memberikan kecupan sekilas -dan tidak memuaskan- di pipinya.

"Bangunlah, Chanyeol," Baekhyun bernyanyi sambil mengangkat Nugget. Chanyeol mengerang dan berguling tengkurap, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tahu, Kris belum bangun. Haruskah aku  
tidak memperdulikannya atau aku harus membangunkannya? "

"Baiklah ..." Chanyeol menggerutu ke bantalnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Jawabannya tidak koheren dengan pertanyaan yang dia ajukan, dia tahu Chanyeol masih setengah tertidur, dan itu dapat dimengerti. "Oke, maka ... aku akan menganggap itu sebagai ya. "

"Yeah…"

Sambil mengangkat bahu, Baekhyun membenarkan posisi Nugget dalam pelukannya dan menuju ke pintu. "Jadi, Aku harus membangunkannya dengan cara yang biasa kan?"

"Mhm ..." Chanyeol setuju dengan wajah masih di tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan jawaban Chanyeol dan segera keluar, berbisik ke Nugget agar berhenti mengibaskan terlalu sering ekornya.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol mencoba untuk menggoda dirinya agar tertidur lagi. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan fakta jika dia belum ingin bangun, pikirannya mulai jernih dan semua bagian dalam kepalanya mulai berfungsi. Saat itulah kata-kata Baekhyun mulai memenuhi kepalanya, yang terus berulang, seluruh percakapan antara dia dan maid nya. Saat segala sesuatu mulai mengerucut dalam pikiran Chanyeol, salah satu kata dari bibir Baekhyun terjebak dipikirannya: 'cara biasanya'. Membuka kelopak matanya sedikit, Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Cara biasanya ..." gumamnya.

Terdengar lucu baginya untuk beberapa alasan karena definisi Baekhyun untuk beberapa kata itu cukup berbeda dengannya. Dalam hubungan mereka, kata "cara biasa" berarti bangun dengan dicium – mata Chanyeol langsung terbuka lebar dan segera bergegas bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Dalam benak Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu idiot. Dia adalah seorang idiot, yang benar benar tidak memiliki batasan fisik - kecuali satu malam dimana mereka tidak jadi bercinta, satu malam itu dari semuanya - dan tidak memiliki hati untuk pernah merasa menyesal jika semua sentuhan dan ciuman itu bisa mempengaruhi orang lain. Dan sebagai tambahan lagi tentangnya, Baekhyun menganggap segala sesuatu yang dia lakukan dengan istilah 'kasual', Chanyeol memiliki perasaan jika si idiot itu pergi ke kamar Kris untuk menciumnya agar terbangun layaknya seperti Sleeping Beauty tapi versi jeleknya.

Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Chanyeol membawa tubuh telanjangnya untuk mengambil boxer dan memakainya. Lalu dia mengambil kemeja putih polos terdekat dan memakainya sebelum pergi menuju kamar Kris dengan rambut acak-acakannya dan ekpresi wajah yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ketika dia sampai di depan kamar Kris, dia melihat pintu itu terbuka, dan segera merasa lega saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Kris dengan Nugget di belakangnya. Secepat rasa lega itu datang, lalu tergantikan dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Aku membangunkannya dengan cara yang biasa, seperti yang kau katakan padaku" Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman. Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol dan Nugget mengikutinya tepat di belakangnya, lalu dia berhenti untuk sedikit menggigit kaki Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol agar bermain dengannya, tetapi saat Chanyeol tidak bergerak sedikitpun, Nugget kehilangan minatnya dan memutuskan untuk terus mengikuti Daddynya.

"Aku suka rambutmu," tambah Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan dengan punggung yang masih menghadap Chanyeol. "Membuatmu terlihat seksi."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sampai dia berbelok dan tidak terlihat lagi dengan tiga kata dalam pikirannya: 'Benar-benar tanpa batas'.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kris, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menemukan bisnis partnernya duduk di tempat tidur, mengusap tangan di wajahnya. Chanyeol memaklumi apa yang Kris lakukan karena dia juga melakukan itu beberapa kali saat dia mulai dibangunkan dengan dicium oleh duo yang tidak biasa itu.

Berusaha untuk menjaga dirinya di bawah kendalinya, Chanyeol mengaggetkannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kris tersentak karena tiba-tiba mengetahui jika dia tidak sendiri di kamar. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ... Aku baru saja bangun," gumamnya sambil terus menatap tangan. "Terasa aneh…"

Chanyeol tidak dalam mood yang baik. Dia tidak pernah memilliki mood yang baik di pagi hari, tapi ketidaksetiaan ciuman Baekhyun membuatnya bahkan menjadi lebih kesal pagi itu. "Apa yang aneh?"

Kris masih tampak bingung, tapi dia hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru saja mendapat ciuman di sisi wajah, kemudian di bibir dan itu... - Apa itu normal? Aku terbangun dan melihat Baekhyun menarik diri dariku. "

Chanyeol menahan dirinya. Dia ingin memukul wajah Kris dan membuang pantat bergoncang Baekhyun mengarah langsung ke neraka, tetapi dia terus mengingatkan dirinya jika Baekhyun itu hanyalah si idiot yang tanpa batas. Setelah itu, Chanyeol mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa siapa pun Baekhyun pilih untuk diaracuni dengan bibirnya, itu tidak menjadi masalah untuknya. Hal ini juga bukan berarti Chanyeol sudah memesan ciuman pagi Baekhyun hanya untukknya saja, _Hell!_ , dia bahkan tidak pernah meminta ritual pagi itu. Baekhyun dan Nugget bisa mencium siapapun di rumah itu seperti Kai atau Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak akan peduli - pada kenyataannya, pemikiran itu membuat rasa kesalnya bertambah dua kali. Dua kekesalan yang akan Chanyeol rasakan jika Baekhyun benar-benar memberikan ciumanya pada orang lain lagi.

Memiringkan kepalanya, Chanyeol memaksakan senyumannya. "Yah, kau sudah bangun sekarang jadi berpakaianlah dan makanlah. Kita akan bekerja sepanjang hari. "

"Ya, baiklah ..." Kris berhenti menatap tangannya, lalu menghela napas, menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupinya dengan malas. "Katakan pada Baekhyun untuk merapikan kamarku. Aku ingin kamar ini persis seperti sebelum aku datang ke sini. Aku tidak suka kekacauan. "

Tidak menyukai fakta jika Baekhyun harus melakukan lebih banyak pekerjaan karena kemalasan Kris, Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dengan menyatukan alisnya. "Tidak akan ada kekacauan jika kau langsung merapikan kekacauan yang kau buat sendiri! "

"Dia itu maid. Jadi memang tugasnya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu," Kris menggerutu, menggosok dadanya sambil melangkah menuju lemari.

Respon Kris tidak meringankan suasana hati Chanyeol. "Kau benar. Ini adalah tugasnya, tapi setidaknya cobalah sedikit lebih pengertian dengan merapikan sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan sendiri. Aku tidak ingin dia memliki masalah punggung karena merapikan kamarmu selama enam hari penuh."

Kris berhenti dan menoleh ke Chanyeol. "Jika dia tidak bisa melakukannya, lalu apa yang dia bisa?"

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa, tapi percakapan mengenai perlakuan yang harus diterima Baekhyun dan kewajibannya sebagai maid di rumah itu membuatnya semakin marah, karena Kris tidak melihat hal-hal pada Baekhyun seperti saat Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Dia merapikan tempat tidur, memvacuum kamar ketika memang waktunya, dan membersihkan kamar mandi. Dan itulah pekerjaan dasarnya," jelas Chanyeol dengan sangat hati-hati. "Dia juga melakukan hal-hal kecil ketika diminta untuk mencuci piring atau membawa anak anjing sialan itu keluar untuk berjalan-jalan, tapi dia tetap melakukan apa seharusnya dia lakukan. Dia di sini untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dasar dan kecil, bukan untuk membersihkan kekacauan semua orang di rumah ini sepanjang hari. Kita bukanlah anak-anak lagi dan Baekhyun bukanlah seorang budak - tidak peduli sudah berapa banyak kali si idiot mengeluh jika dia – rapihkan segala sesuatu yang masih bisa kau lakukan sendiri, Kris." Ucap Chanyeol mengakhirinya sebelum meninggalkan Kris sendiri untuk menyelesaikan urusannya, dia mengatakan pada Kris jika Baekhyun akan kembali lagi, tapi hanya untuk merapikan tempat tidurnya saja.

.

.

Kris tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya pada sarapan pagi ini. Baekhyun sedang menatapnya kosong sambil membelai anak anjing dalam pelukannya, yang terkadang mencoba memakan sesuatu dari piringnya. Sehun selalu sama seperti yang dia tunjukkan; tenang dan berada di dunianya sendiri. Orang baru – Kai tersenyum padanya, tapi tetap fokus dengan dunianya sendiri juga. Keadaan Chanyeol pun tidak jauh berbeda, dia makan tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dalam kepalanya dan Kyungsoo bertindak seperti dia tidak berada di meja makan pagi itu –yang selalu dia lakukan. Kyungsoo memang terus menghindarinya sejak peritiwa mabuk, yang membuat Kris mencoba untuk merayunya.

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung di meja itu , Kris tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Jadi, bagaimana tidurmu semalam, Baekhyun? "

Baekhyun mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi saat baru mengeluarkan huruf pertama dari kata-kata yang ingin dia katakan, Chanyeol menatap sekilas padanya. Pada ahirnya Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan melirik Nugget, berbisik sesuatu yang tidak terdengar oleh sekitarnya.

Kris sudah terbiasa dengan kebisuan Baekhyun sehingga dia hanya membiarkannya saja. "Aku tidur cukup nyenyak, terima kasih untuk pertanyaannya... " kata Kris canggung. "Aku juga benar-benar terbangun dengan baik. Jadi, aku harus berterima kasih untuk itu, juga. "

Meskipun Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Nugget, Chanyeol masih bisa melihat senyuman yang muncul di wajahnya. Tidak ada keraguan dalam benak Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukan tersenyum pada anjingnya. Dia tersenyum saat mendengar komentar Kris tentang 'bagaimana dia terbangun'.

Menaruh peralatan makannya dengan keras, Chanyeol memundurkan kursinya dan bangkit darinya. Perhatiannya tidak tertuju pada Kris, melainkan pada Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya, terhibur. "Aku selesai."

Kris berkedip dan menatap piringnya. "Jika kau sudah selesai, maka aku akan menyusulmu segera, karena aku belum- "

"Lalu makanlah lebih cepat. Kau membuang-buang waktu. "

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol. Dia bisa saja merespon ucapan Chanyeol, tapi diam-diam dia ingin Kris pergi juga dari meja. Baekhyun, di sisi lain, tidak menangkap ketegangan yang terjadi di meja itu karena energi yang berasal dari mood buruk Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak seharunya menyuruhnya untuk makan lebih cepat," kata Baekhyun. "Apa kau tahu dalam beberapa kasus jika makan terlalu cepat menyebabkan makanan tidak terkunyah dengan sempurna, yang bisa membuatmu berisiko untuk tersedak? Ini pengetahuan umum, Kau sungguh- "

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Chanyeol," balas Baekhyun, memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Kris sebelum meniru seorang tersedak  
dan berpura-pura dalam posisi hampir jatuh.

Chanyeol ingin berdebat, tapi semua orang sedang mengawasi mereka. Menyerah pada pertahanan yang Baekhyun lakukan untuk Kris, Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah. Setelah kau menyelesaikannya, kau tahu dimana harus menemuiku" ucap Chanyeol ketus.

Chanyeol segera meninggalkan meja itu dan butuh beberapa saat agar mood di meja itu kembali seperti semula. Baekhyun pikir bahwa mereka akan kembali makan dalam keheningan, tetapi sebaliknya, Kris menyerah mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya dan memutuskan untuk mencoba peruntungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merasa _de javu_. Baekhyun berpikir jika Chanyeol terlihat gay saat bersama Kyungsoo sebelumnya, namun sekarang Kris terlihat lebih gay dari Chanyeol. Setiap tawa dan usaha untuk merayu temannya membuat Baekhyun kesal, karena dia sangat jelas mengetahui rencana Kris.

Kris jelas menunggu Chanyeol meninggalkan meja makan itu sehingga dia bisa berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, yang menurut pengamatan Baekhyun, merupakan cinta rahasianya Chanyeol. Dan keadaan ini membuatnya sedikit marah mengetahui jika Kris, partner bisnis Chanyeol ternyata menusuk Chanyeol dari belakang.

Dalam rumah itu, Chanyeol adalah ayah, Kyungsoo adalah ibu, dan Kai, Sehun, serta Baekhyun adalah anak-anak mereka. Kris, di sisi lain, terlihat seperti orang aneh yang mencoba untuk merayu ibu mereka saat ayahnya sedang pergi.

.

.

Saat hari sudah siang, Baekhyun menyadari jika Chanyeol pasti akan sibuk dengan Kris dan Chanyeol jelas akan mengabaikannya. Pada salah satu waktu, Baekhyun mengantarkan beberapa makanan ringan yang Kyungsoo buat dengan terpaksa karena dia tahu jika minggu ini adalah waktunya Chanyeol untuk mengevaluasi akhir desain dan prototype yang dia buat, dan itulah kenapa Kris ada di rumah itu, sehingga Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan, kecuali untuk mendukungnya.

Ketika Chanyeol mengizinkannya untuk masuk sejenak dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan teh itu, Baekhyun melakukannya, ya dia memang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, dan itulah sisi terbaik dari dirinya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk berjalan ke tempat Kris dan Chanyeol bekerja dan melihat kertas yang ada di depan mereka, tapi Chanyeol menyalaknya untuk pergi tanpa kata.

Baekhyun berbohong jika dia tidak mengakui bahwa dirinya marah atas permintaan kasar Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus aja mencoret-coret kertas di depannya, bahkan tidak mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun untuk melihat Baekhyun.

Disisi lain, Kris berjalan mendekati Chanyeol saat melihat kerutan kening di wajah Baekhyun yang ditujukan pada mereka berdua. Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, tapi wajah tersentaknya terlihat jelas karena jarak yang cukup dekat dengan keduanya. Bagi Kris, Baekhyun tampak lebih terganggu saat Chanyeol tidak berteriak kepadanya 'untuk pergi' atau setidaknya menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir.

Tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kedua orang itu, Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan melangkah mundur untuk keluar dari ruangan. Setelah dia pergi, Kris menabrakan bahunya pada milik Chanyeol, yang membuatnya menghentikan segala sesuatu yang dikerjakannya dengan serius.

"Chanyeol," ucap Kris. " Lembutlah sedikit."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Dia mencoba untuk berjalan ke sini. Dia bisa saja melihat apa yang sudah kubuat. Apa kau lupa siapa dia itu sebenarnya? "

"Dia tidak tampak seperti ancaman bagiku. Dia bahkan tidak akan bisa memahami apa pun ini."

Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kurang ajar. Dia kesal karena Kris merendahkan pengetahuan dan kemampuan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi komentar Kris, dan hanya menggeleng.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia menggangguku sekarang," gumam Chanyeol. "Dia tidak akan pergi sebelum aku berteriak menyuruhnya pergi. "

"Oh, kau bahkan tidak melihat wajahnya."

"Apa?"

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya yang ingin kukatkan itu orang yang memilik kaki sepertinya harus ditangani dengan lembut. Tidak boleh terlalu kasar. Jika tidak, bagaimana dia bisa bertahan? "

Chanyeol mengepal dan mencengkram jemarinya kuat, dia menahan ide impulsifnnya untuk meninju Kris tepat di mulutnya untuk berhenti berbicara, melainkan bekerja sebagai gantinya.

.

Pada sore hari, Chanyeol mulai lelah karena memaksa dirinya untuk terus bekerja keras agar menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya. Dia mencoba mengstirahatkan dirinya dan sepertinya Kris melakukannya juga.

Sementara Chanyeol duduk santai di kursinya, matanya melihat Kris berdiri di dekat jendela dengan jari-jarinya menarik tirai. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Chanyeol saat dia melihat Kris menyeringai.

"Tidak ada."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. "Kris."

Kris tertawa pada apa pun dia tonton. "Aku hanya sedang melihat seluruh orang yang bekerja di rumah ini sedang berlarian dengan setengah telanjang."

Chanyeol menegakan posisinya di kursi. "Setengah apa !?"

"Kau mendengarku - Oh ... Kyungsoo jatuh," gumam Kris. "Dia berdiri lagi – _Shit!_ "

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol, tergoda untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sehun menendang bola yang sedang mereka mainkan mengenai bola dari anak baru itu, Kai. Dia  
mungkin teralihkan - Oh ... "

Kurang tertarik, Chanyeol bersandar di kursinya. "Apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

"Baekhyun mendekati anak baru itu yang sedang merasakan sakit pada 'bola'nya," jelas Kris. "Dia meletakkan tangan di punggungnya. Aku tidak tahu. Dia tampak seperti berusaha untuk menghiburnya -tunggu. Tunggu... Fuck! "menarik tirai lebih lebar lagi, Kris mendorong wajahnya mendekat ke jendela.

Chanyeol merasa tertarik lagi, dan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Pada awalnya Kris bersikeras untuk menahan informasi itu, tetapi ketika Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Kris pikir dia mungkin harus mengatakan sekarang.

"Tunangan manismu sedang berusaha untuk mencoba meraih perhiasan Kai, Yeol ..."

.

.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantumu!"

"Pergilah!"

Baekhyun gusar. "Jangan sok 'lurus' dan keras kepala."

"Aku tidak keras kepala!" balas Kai. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau - _ohhh my god_."

"Lihat? Lebih baik, kan?"

Chanyeol mencengkeram tirai itu sangat keras, dan sepertinya Kris harus mengingatkannya untuk segera melepaskannya.

.

.

 **Hi There ^^  
How about this Chap? can't wait to read your comments ^^  
And thanks for the correction, it's 'keledai' not 'kedelai'  
Tbh, i am so touched when i read your comments, always remember this, ilysm ^^  
**

 **See you next chap**


	21. Chapter 21

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chapter 21 – Big and Small**

 **.**

Tangan lembut Baekhyun yang berada di daerah selangkangan celana pendek Kai seharusnya tidak terlalu menggangunya, tapi faktanya Chanyeol sangat terganggu. Dia sadar jika dia sudah memikirkan Baekhyun lebih dari yang seharusnya dia lakukan dan dia tidak mengerti mengapa. Dia benar-benar harus mengusir Baekhyun keluar dari kepalanya pada sebagian besar waktunya, karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar Chanyeol bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun tidak suka diabaikan. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang selalu mencampuri segala urusannya. Berkurangnya perhatian yang dia dapatkan dari Chanyeol sedikit membuatnya sedih karena sebagian besar perhatiannya diberikan pada yang 'mulia' Kris, yang membuatnya sedikit jengkel - bahkan lebih menjengkelkan lagi saat Kris tidak memiliki batasan apapun saat berkaitan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun seringkali mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol karena sejujurnya dia merindukan segala argumentasi dan sulutan emosi dengan _giant_ satu itu. Tapi karena Chanyeol menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di kamar kerja kecilnya, satu-satunya waktu yang dimiliki Baekhyun untuk melihatnya adalah saat Chanyeol keluar untuk ke kamar mandi.

Menggunakan Nugget sebagai alasannya, Baekhyun menerobos ke kamar mandi di ruang utama -  
yang kebetulan sama dengan kamar mandi yang akan digunakan Chanyeol – dengan sedikit mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari toilet."

"Apa yang kau lakukan !?" teriak Chanyeol saat dia terdorong pada dinding.

"Nugget kebelet pipis," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengatur kaki belakang Nugget pada tepi toilet duduk dengan memegang sebagian besar tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar alasan bodoh Baekhyun ini. "Satu, anjing bisa kencing di luar. Dua, dia tidak akan kencing di toilet itu, sial!. Urin yang keluar dari penis sialannya akan mengotori dinding ini, Keluarlah sekarang. "

"Tapi aku mencoba untuk mengajari Nugget bagaimana- "

Chanyeol menggoyangkan tangan dan mendorongnya ke arah pintu. "Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu sekarang, Baekhyun. Pergilah, "kata Chanyeol dengan tegas..

"Tapi-"

"Pergi."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan keluar dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah," gumamnya,  
membawa Nugget pada lengannya. " _Let's go Baby_. Chanyeol sepertinya sedang PMS ... "  
ucap Baekhyun, bergumam pada Nugget.

Chanyeol menyaksikan Baekhyun menyeret kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemudian dia membanting kedua telapak tangannya di wastafel, menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengerang frustrasi karena jika saja Baekhyun mendadak masuk setelah dia sudah didalamnya setelah beberapa waktu, maka Baekhyun mungkin akan menangkap basah Chanyeol yang tengah menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Di tempat Loundry, Baekhyun sedang menaruh beberapa baju Chanyeol ke mesin cuci, tapi tiba-tiba Nugget terus menggonggong, Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat apa yang mengganggu anjing itu. Saat menoleh, dia melihat Nugget seperti sedang terancam, menggonggong pada salah satu kaus kaki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa dan membungkukan tubuhnya. Dia mengambil ujung kaus kaki itu dan mendorongnya ke wajah Nugget, yang membuat Nugget mundur karena tidak menyukainya. "Apa yang salah, _baby_? Kau tidak menyukainya? "

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menggoyangkan kaus kaki itu di depan Nugget dan Nugget mundur, menggeram. Saat mendengar geraman itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena kemarahan tiba-tiba anak anjing itu pada kaus kaki. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menempatkan kaus kaki itu tepat di depan hidung Nugget, tapi Nugget sudah cukup muak dan mencoba menyerangnnya dengan menggigitnya dan menariknya dari tangan Baekhyun.

Khawatir pada sifat agresif Nugget, Baekhyun mengerutkan kening dan mencoba untuk mengambil kaus kaki itu kembali. "Nugget, berikan kaus kaki bau itu pada Daddy!" perintah Baekhyun, tapi Nugget tidak mau mendengarkannya. Namun setelah mereka berdua mendengar robekan kecil, Nugget melepasnya dan Baekhyunlah yang memenangkan lomba tarik menarik itu.

Baekhyun menegakan badannya dan memeriksa kaus kaki itu. Dia melihat dimana robekannya, tapi dia juga melihat ada lubang karena gigitan Nugget buat sebelumnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat memikirkan kemungkinan reaksi Chanyeol, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya dan melemparkan kaus kaki itu ke mesin cuci bersama dengan sisa baju lainnya.

.

.

Malam itu saat Kyungsoo sedang memasak bersama Kai yang mencoba melakukan berbagai perintah Kyungsoo berikan, Baekhyun keluar dari lorong dengan membawa ransel Kai dipunggungnya. Kyungsoo menghentikan perintahnya pada Kai untuk melakukan ini dan itu, dan Kai juga menghentikan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya. Keduanya terarah pada Baekhyun.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo , matanya mengarah ke tangan Baekhyun yang memegang tali merah yang menempel ke leher Nugget.

"Ke suatu tempat," jawab Baekhyun. Dia melingkarkan tali merah itu kursi dan bergegas ke pintu depan untuk mengambil sepatunya. Lalu segera memakainya sebelum mengambil tali itu kembali ke tangannya.

"Baekhyun, 'suatu tempat' bukanlah jawaban," ucap Kyungsoo. Saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh, Kyungsoo menyerahkan pisau yang sedang dipegannya pada tangan Kai dan segera mengikuti Baekhyun yang melangkah keluar ke pintu belakang.

"Tunggu!" Kai memanggil Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Bagaimana dengan-"

"Terus saja diaduk!" jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

Kai jelas mendengar nada ketus Kyungsoo dan mengarahkan pandangnya pada Kyungsoo. "Oke, gezzz ..." gumamnya sebelum mengalihkan perhatian dari apa yang sedang terjadi di luar.

Setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkan tugas dapurnya pada Kai, asistennya, dia mencoba menyusul Baekhyun yang sedang menuruni tangga yang jelas mengarahkan rute ke laut.

"Baekhyun! Aku bertanya padamu! Kau akan kemana!?" teriak Kyungsoo sebelum dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Baekhyun berhenti. "Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan kau jelas tahu bagaimana Chanyeol jika dia tau kau pergi ke laut di waktu senja! "

Baekhyun berkedip. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, dia mengulurkan tangan ke sisi ransel Kai dan mengambil senter. Lalu dia menyalakannya dan menyorotnya tepat di wajah Kyungsoo, menyebabkan  
pegangan tangan Kyungsoo terepas darinya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke laut," kata Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin mengajak Nugget piknik."

Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak percaya. "Piknik !? Ini sudah hampir gelap!"

"Bintang-bintang akan terlihat lebih baik dalam keadaan gelap di alam terbuka," Baekhyun bergumam sambil menatap dan mengarahkan sorotan senternya ke bawah.

"Ini gila, Baekhyun!" kata Kyungsoo putus asa. "Kau tidak bisa piknik di tempat yang gelap dan hanya dengan anjing saja! Kembalilah ke dalam. Aku hampir selesai..."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, semua akan baik-baik, Kyung," jelas Baekhyun. "Kami hanya pergi kesana untuk beberapa saat," lanjut Baekhyun beralasan, mengarahkan senternya ke pantai tepat di ujung rute itu.

"Baekhyun," omel Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol tidak akan menyukainya. Kau jelas mengetahuinya, tapi kenapa kau masih saja melakukannya, dia hanya akan memarahimu pada akhirnya!?"

"Dia tidak akan marah padaku," Baekhyun mendesah. "Sudah kukatakan, Aku hanya pergi kesana sebentar."

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam?"

"Aku sudah membuat sandwich tadi dan membawa makanan anjing di salah satu wadah kecil milikmu. "

Kyungsoo menutup bibirnya. Dia tidak akan mengungkit kenyataan jika Baekhyun menggunakan salah satu wadah makanannya untuk menyimpan makanan anjing.

"Baiklah, tapi serius, Baek! Chanyeol- "

"Dia tidak akan peduli."

"Kapan dia tidak peduli tentang apa pun yang lakukan, Baek?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Dia tidak akan peduli karena aku hanya pergi ke sana. Ini tidak seperti aku kabur dari rumah. Aku hanya akan duduk dan makan sandwich dengan Nugget. "

Kyungsoo tahu dia tidak akan menang berargumentasi dengannya mengetahui bagaimana keras kepalanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menyilangkan lengannya, dan mengalah. " _Fine_ -Tapi jika Chanyeol datang dan bertanya di mana kau, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jika kau dimarahi, aku tidak akan peduli." Kyungsoo menghela napas dan merapikan poninya ke samping. "Aku harus kembali ke dalam segera, jika tidak, temanmu mungkin akan membakar seluruh dapur karena dia hanyalah seorang bajingan kecil yang berbohong jika mengetahui bagaimana memasak. "

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya, dia tertawa mendengar komentar Kyungsoo mengenai Kai. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya memahami bagaimana sebenarnya pekerjaan dulunya Kai , pekerjaannya terutama menghidangkan makanan, bukan memasaknya. Lagipula itu bukan masalahnya. Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan kebebasannya malam ini dan mulai mengrahkan Nugget pergi mengikuti garis pantai.

Ketika mereka sampai ke tempat yang Baekhyun tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo, dia menyadari jika  
masih ada gangguan cahaya dari rumah yang mengganggu langit malam itu. Dia melihat sekeliling dan terlihat cahaya matahari mulai memudar, dia melihat sebuah bukit tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Baekhyun mengestimasi dapat menujunya selama lima sampai sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Berjalan dengan Nugget di sisinya, Baekhyun memimpin mereka berdua berjalan lebih jauh dan lebih jauh lagi dari rumah.

.

.

Di meja makan, Chanyeol segera melihat kursi kosong yang harusnya ditempati oleh Baekhyun. Sebelum dia bahkan membuka mulutnya, Kyungsoo mendahuluinya.

"Dia di luar dengan Nugget." Jelas Kyungsoo, saat melihat ekspresi di wajah Chanyeol, dia melanjutkan penjelasanya dengan tenang. "Dia duduk di pantai, makan sandwich bersama anjingnya. Dia menjelaskan jika itu semacam piknik di malam hari. "

"Dia di pantai?"

"Di luar," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dia tidak berenang. Dia hanya duduk."

"Apa kau melihatnya langsung?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo diam dan semua mata di meja itu mengarah pada dirinya. "Tidak ... tapi aku mempercayainya."

Chanyeol tidak menyukai jawabannya dan memiliki firasat jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak mengawasinya. Dia bisa saja-"

"Chanyeol, biarkan dia bernafas," sela Sehun, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

"Bukankah dia berusia 22 tahun? Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kita semua tahu dia itu aneh, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan anjingnya. Berilah dia kebebasan sekali saja. Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu gila sendiri dengannya. "

Setelah pernyataan terakhir Sehun ini, Chanyeol kembali duduk, karena pada kenyataannya Sehun memang benar. Dia membuat dirinya menjadi menjadi gila karena Baekhyun. Melanjutkan makannya dia mencoba mengabaikannya, mungkin itulah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

Tangan Baekhyun membelai lembut Nugget yang berbaring di dadanya. Memposisikan senyaman mungkin pada alas di bawahnya, Baekhyun kesusahan membuat matanya tetap terjaga, pada akhirnya dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk memjamkan matanya saja.

Meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat bintang-bintang itu lagi, Baekhyun terus membelainya dan berbisik tentang bintang-bintang itu pada nugget.

"Nugs, jika kita konstelasi, kau akan menjadi Little Dipper dan aku akan menjadi Big Dipper ... Kita akan menjadi pasangan konstelasi yang lucu, kan?" ucap Baekhyun mengantuk, terkekeh sebelum menguap. "Pasangan yang sangat serasi, besar dan kecil ... Aku pikir kita akan menjadi pasangan konstelasi yang lucu ... "

Menguap lagi sebelum benar benar tertidur, Baekhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah, kedua dippers itu tidak pernah terpisah jauh dari satu sama lain ..."

.

.

Saat itu tengah malam ketika Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat tidur karena sesatu yang terus menganggunya sejak makan malam. Mengenakan mantel hitam, Kris berjalan susah payah keluar dari rumah melalui pintu belakang dan mulai mencari Baekhyun yang dia ketahui belum juga kembali hingga saat ini.

Ketika Baekhyun tidak ditemukan di sekitaran rumah, Kris menggerutu sambil mengeluarkan umpatan  
sebelum melihat sekelilingnya. Dia bisa saja meneruskan langkahnnya ke kiri atau kanan, tapi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah sebuah bukit kecil.

Kris masih setengah terjaga, seakan yang berjalan sekarang hanya kerangkanya saja. Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, dia menemukan Baekhyun tertidur dengan Nugget. Anak anjing itu menempel tepat di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang tidur sedikit menyamping.

"Oh, ternyata kau di sini, _sweet ass_ ..." Kris menguap. Dia menjilat bibirnya yang kering sesaat sebelum  
berlutut di atas alas yang Baekhyun gunakan. "Aku ... bergabung denganmu saja, _beautiful_ ..."

Menyenggol Baekhyun untuk sedikit bergeser, Kris membaringkan dirinya dibawah dan langsung menutup matanya. Dalam tidurnya, Baekhyun berbalik, menghadap Kris, lalu dia membawa lengan dan kakinya di atas tubuh Kris. Kris membalasnya dengan gerutuan dan melemparkan tanganya balik pada Baekhyun, mencapai dan menyentuh pantatnya.

" _Fuck_ , _this is nice_ ..." gumam Kris sebelum jatuh tertidur.

"Diamlah, Chanyeol ..." ucap Baekhyun lembut menjawab sebelum melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan malam semakin dingin. Salah satu hembusan udara dingin mengenai bagian sensitif tubuh Baekhyun sehingga membangunkannya. Pada awalnya dia hanya semakin meringkukkan tubuhnya saja, tapi kemudian dia mengusap matanya dan mulai menarik diri dari tubuh besar di sampingnya.

"Yah ... Chanyeol, keluarlah dari tempat tidurku ... Tutuplah jendelanya ..." gerutu Baekhyun. Ketika tubuh disampingnya tidak bergerak dan udara dingin terus menerpanya, Baekhyun bangkit untuk duduk. "Chany-"

Baekhyun terdiam ketika pikirannya segera menyadari dimana dia berada: di luar. Dia bergegas untuk menemukan senternya dan ketika dia melakukannya, dia segera mengarahkan ke tubuh di sebelahnya. Dia terkejut, canggung, bukanlah Chanyeol yang dia lihat seperti dugaanya, melainkan Kris.

Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk menyadari bahwa dia baru saja tidur dengan Kris. Seharusnya bukanlah sesuatu yang lucu, Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman lelahnya sedikit.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya sambil membangunkan Kris. "Yah ... manusia pohon, bangunlah ..." Kris tidak juga bangun sehingga Baekhyun menepuk wajahnya. " _Come on_..."

Kris mengerang kesakitan, tapi tepukan itu mampu membutnya terbangun. Meskipun sebenarnya Kris masih sangat mengantuk, tapi saat itu dialah yang merasa lebih sadar dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun memanfaatkan waktunya untuk menaruh semua barang masuk ke ranselnya dengan malas dan meraih alas tidurnya di lengan. Kris mendapat tugas untuk membawa Nugget.

Saat mereka berjalan kembali ke rumah, Baekhyun sering tersandung, sehingga Kris meraih tangannya menyebabkan Baekhyun bersandar padanya.

"Tanganmu ..." Baekhyun bergumam. "besar sama seperti Chanyeol ..."

"Tanganku lebih baik daripada milik Chanyeol ..."

Baekhyun bersenandung. "Tidak juga. Tangan Chanyeol lebih lembut. Kau perlu pelembab untuk tanganmu, Kris ..."

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku dapur, terus melihat pada jam. Saat itu menunjukkan jam 3 pagi dan Baekhyun masih belum ada di kamarnya. Keparat itu masih di luar, jika tidak dia mungkin di ayunan gantungnya. Chanyeol bahkan memeriksa semua kamar kosong yang ada di rumahnya dan dia tidak melihat Baekhyun di dalamnya satupun.

Untuk beberapa waktu, semua yang Chanyeol dengar hanya keheningan. Ketika dia mendengar pintu belakang bergeser terbuka, dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

Pada awalnya, rasa lega yang dia rasakan, tapi rasa lega itu lenyap saat melihat Kris. Mengapa Kris dengan Baekhyun? Bahkan Kapan Kris keluar? Sial! Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan dan mengapa Kris bersamanya, Park Chanyeol, muak memikirkan semua itu.

Kris melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang dia duga akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dan dengan cepat dia melepas tangan Baekhyun. Dia berbalik untuk menyerahkan Nugget ke Baekhyun, yang masih tampak lelah sekali, lalu memandang Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku," katanya kepada Baekhyun, memberikan senyuman padanya. "Sampai bertemu lagi dalam beberapa jam. Omong-omong, aku suka suaramu, sangat enak didengar." ucap Kris sambil terus menyeringai dalam perjalanan kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat Kriss pergi, Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan perhatian sedikitpun dari Baekhyun dan mereka berdua saling memandang untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Baekhyun mengikutinya dibelakang, karena memang kamar mereka berada tepat di seberang dari satu sama lain. Perjalanan itu sangat hening dengan suasana tegang di sekitar mereka berdua. Baekhyun mengetahui jika Chanyeol sedang marah padanya, lalu dia mencoba untuk meredakan situasi melalui penjelasannya.

"Aku menunjukkan bintang-bintang pada Nugget... Aku pikir kita tertidur di bawah bintang-bintang itu," kata Baekhyun, tertawa kecil. "Dan aku pikir Kris itu kau, Chanyeol, karena kalian berdua terlihat sama ... saat itu benar-benar gelap di luar sehingga aku tidak benar-benar bisa melihat. "

Dia berhenti sejenak, menunggu Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukannya. "Kau tahu, jika kau marah, kau juga harus mengatakan sesuatu ..." gerutunya ketika mereka  
mencapai kamar mereka.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol berteriak atau memarahinya, tapi dia hanya menyampaikan kalimat yang jelas, padat dan singkat :

"Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu ... Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

.

.

.

 **Jeng jeng jeng, Chanyeol ngambek hehehe**

 **Fast update? Satu chapter dulu yaaa, See you next chap ^^**

 **Thanks and love you all ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s), SMUT, etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chapter 22 – Needed Confirmation**

 **.**

Kurang tidur bukanlah sesuatu yang ideal bagi Chanyeol dan juga bukanlah sesuatu yang dia sukai karena akan mengacaukan fokus dan moodnya sepanjang hari, tapi setelah melihat petualangan Baekhyun dengan Kris malam ini membuatnya tetap terjaga, dan terus menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya selama berjam-jam hanya karena memikirkan si idiot itu.

Chanyeol keluar dari tempat tidurnya pada tengah malam – dan sengaja membuat matanya tetap terbuka sampai jam tiga hanya untuk menunggu bajingan kecil itu – yang tidak membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih baik. Setelah menggerutu di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kemarahan yang terus menguasainya selama satu jam, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil tertidur.

Tepat sebelum tertidur, Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi dan bagaimana dia akan menanganinya. Dia tidak tahu apa segala sesuatunya akan menjadi canggung atau Baekhyun akan berpura-pura seperti tidak ada yang terjadi – yang lebih baik dia lakukan, karena dia juga akan berpura-pura seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

Chanyeol akhirnya merasakan seperti apa yang terjadi pagi ini saat dia terbangun dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang basah di dagunya, yang menunjukkan jika Nugget tidak menjilat dengan lidah bodohnya itu. Dan tidak ada ciuman kilat pun di pipinya, yang menunjukkan jika Baekhyun tidak melakukannya.

Sebaliknya, dia terbangun karena suara gemerisik keras dari tirai jendela yang terbuka. Cahaya matahari merembes masuk dan mengenai matanya, memaksa Chanyeol menggerakan dirinya menjauh dari cahaya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia membawa kedua matanya terbuka dan mencari sumber suara itu, dan dia melihat Baekhyun di sana.

Chanyeol mendengar napas berat dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke samping tempat tidur. Dia melihat Nugget berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya, menggunakan pinggiran tempat tidur untuk pegangannya. Anak anjing itu melihat tepat ke arahnya, tapi Chanyeol dengan lembut mendorong anak anjing menjauh sehingga Nugget berhenti melakukannya. Nugget menunggu selama beberapa saat, memberikan Chanyeol waktu untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya - meskipun Chanyeol tahu itu mustahil.

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya sebelum mengarahkan tatapannya ke sosok mungil Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba memindahkan tirai dan mengikat mereka ke samping. Dia menyaksikan Baekhyun berjinjit untuk melakukannya.

Chanyeol masih kesal dan marah sampai sekarang. Dia masih belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dua orang itu lakukan kemarin. Terakhir kali dia cek, Chanyeol mengatakan pada Kris untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari si idiot dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk tidak berbicara sama sekali dengan Kris, tapi Chanyeol tidak meragukan lagi jika keduanya sudah melanggar aturan yang dia buat.

Suasana pagi buruk Chanyeol inilah yang mungkin membuat Baekhyun membangunkannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari jika dia sudah terbiasa dengan kenakalan pagi Baekhyun yang menciuminya, dan merasa kehilangan saat dia tidak mendapatkan apapun pagi ini. Jika saja Baekhyun dan Nugget yang sekarang berada di sisinya – membangunkannya dengan cara biasa, Chanyeol mungkin akan melupakan suasana hatinya yang buruk atau memang itulah efek dari keduanya walaupun dia tidak menginginkannya. Kondisi seperti sekarang hanya membuat Chanyeol lebih  
marah saja walaupun hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai mengikat tirai, dia berbalik dan matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol, yang sedang mengawasinya dengan cermat dan terfokus. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir sebelum tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Pagi!" Tidak ada respon dari Chanyeol melainkan tatapan yang terus mengarah padanya dengan kosong, Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir dan berdehem. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi untuk membangunkan Kris." Dia bergerak dari posisi awal, memberikan Chanyeol sebuah tatapan agak sedih, sedikit canggung sebelum membungkuk untuk membawa Nugget. "Sarapan sudah siap."

Chanyeol ingin segala sesuatunya berjalan mundur dan berputar lagi, agar Baekhyun tidak bersikap seperti sekarang. Saat Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya untuk keluar, Chanyeol berharap dirinya untuk tetap diam dan membiarkannya pergi. Dia terus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri jika dia tidak berhak meminta Baekhyun untuk bersikap seperti biasanya untuk membuat hatinya tenang, tapi semakin Chanyeol memikirkannya, dia semakin ingin membongkar apa yang sudah Baekhyun dan Kris lakukan semalam.

"Baek."

Sebelum mencapai pintu, Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dari kenop pintu dan memutar kepalanya ke Chanyeol. "Ya?"

Alih-alih meminta Baekhyun untuk berjalan kembali ke arahnya secara lisan, Chanyeol melakukanya dengan memberi isyarat dengan jari-jarinya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, tapi tetap berjalan dengan malas ke ujung tempat tidur Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol menggeleng dan memberi isyarat lagi, Baekhyun menyadari jika Chanyeol menginginkan agar dia berdiri di sisi tempat tidur.

Setelah berpindah ke sisi tempat tidurnya, Baekhyun melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada yang menggodanya karena selimutnya semakin terbuka, terdorong ke pinggangnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapanya pada mata Chanyeol untuk melindungi matanya pada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu, _Mr. wonderful?_ " Tanya Baekhyun, pura-pura menunjukkan ekpresi cerianya.

"Mengapa aku tidak terbangun dengan cara yang biasa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik ke langit-langit. " _Fun fact_. Orang biasanya terbangun dalam kondisi hidup. Anda hidup sekarang, oleh karenanya, kau sudah terbangun seperti- "

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud, Baekhyun."

Keduanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun menghela napas. "aku tidak berpikir jika kau menginginkanku untuk- "

"Nah, itulah masalahnya. Kau tidak berpikir," kata Chanyeol, lebih menggertakan dari yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Baekhyun berkedip. "Lagipula, kau tampak tidak pernah menikmatinya dan semalam - aku minta maaf. Aku tahu. Aku sudah melewati batas. "

"Kau sudah melewati setiap batasan yang kau buat sendiri," jelas Chanyeol. "Semua kecuali satu – malam sialan itu - tapi aku memahaminya untuk saat ini." Melihat wajah tegang Baekhyun, Chanyeol membawa dirinya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan duduk. "Aku masih marah padamu mengenai kejadian semalam."

"Aku-"

"Aku akan melupakannya jika kau bersikap padaku seperti biasa" sela Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mengatakan jika aku akan melupakan petualangan malammu dengan Kris sepenuhnya," ancam Chanyeol berbahaya. "Yang ingin ku katakan sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin kau bersikap seperti yang kau lakukan pagi ini - meskipun, saat ini aku juga berharap kau bersikap sedikit berbeda dalam beberapa kasus, tapi aku tidak berhak untuk memintamu melakukan apa yang kuinginkan akhir-akhir ini. "

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Lucunya. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan sekarang. "

Saat Baekhyun tertawa, Chanyeol mengalihkan padangnya dari Baekhyun. "Tentu saja. "

"Oke, karena kau memintanya, mari kita lakukan." Baekhyun menyerahkan Nugget pada Chanyeol.

Mengambil anjing dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol ragu-ragu untuk sesaat sebelum membawa Nugget untuk mendekat ke wajahnya dan membiarkan anjing itu menjilat dagunya. Chanyeol menahannya selama beberapa saat, lalu mengembalikannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa saat mengambil Nugget kembali dan menempatkannya di atas lantai. "Sudah selesai, keluarlah dari tempat tidur. Aku harus mebangunkan Kris- "

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Oh. Aku lupa."

"Jangan berpikir jika aku melupakan kekuatan memorimu," Chanyeol berpendapat.

"Aku berharap tidak memilikinya," kata Baekhyun sinis sebelum bergerak lebih mendekat ke Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memegang dagu Chanyeol dengan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Baekhyun mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya dan menempatkan kecupan singkat di pipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun perlahan-lahan menarik diri dan membiarkan Chanyeol berbalik menghadapnya, membiarkan wajah mereka terpisah beberapa inci dari satu sama lain.

"Sudah puas?"

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Chanyeol membuang semua pemikiran rasionalnya, yang akhirnya dia lakukan juga. Sebelum Baekhyun menarik diri lebih jauh, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan meraih kaos Vneck abu-abu terangnya – yang tentu dipadukan dengan salah satu nya cardigan favoritnya - dan menarik Baekhyun mendekat kembali.

"Belum," ucap Chanyeol dengan memberi sedikit ancaman untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun. "Setelah kejadian semalam dan tidurku yang kurang, aku belum merasa puas sama sekali. "

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa merespon, ancaman Chanyeol ini menjadi kenyataan, dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir – tunangan Chanyeol- Baekhyun pada saat ini. Dia bukanlah maid. Dia bukanlah si idiot yang sarkastis. Dia adalah tunangan Park Chanyeol dan fakta itulah yang membenarkan tindakan Chanyeol. Dia menggunakan pertunangan sebagai alasan atas tindakannya. Dalam kepalanya, jika semua rencananya tidak berhasil, pada akhirnya dia pun harus mencium si pengantin sialan ini.

Chanyeol tidak langsung membawa lidahnya masuk kedalam, tapi dia merayu Baekhyun dengan menjilati bibir Baekhyun terlebih dulu, dia merasa Baekhyun melonggarkan pertahanannya, dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan akses. Chanyeol menautkan lidah mereka bersama-sama dan menyapu segala sesuatu yang ada dalam mulut Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyingkirkan selimutnya menjauh dan menarik Baekhyun ke tempat tidur.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya sebentar dengan menggigit bibir Baekhyun ringan, lalu mendorong figure kecil Baekhyun menaiki kasurnya yang datar.

"Bergeserlah ke atas" perintah Chanyeol pelan. Setelah Baekhyun bergerak pada tengah tempat tidurnya, Chanyeol membuat kakinya terbuka dan menempatkan tubuh Baekhyun di antaranya.

Ketika Baekhyun melihat kaki Chanyeol yang menghimpitnya, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanya dari bagian bawah tubuh Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun baru ingat jika Chanyeol lebih suka tidur dengan telanjang. Sebelum dia bisa mengomentari milik Chanyeol yang terlihat jelas dan perlahan mengeras itu, Chanyeol menyerang bibirnya sekali lagi, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ciuman pagi – yang mendalam, sangat intim dan mendesak - yang seharusnya hanya ciuman biasa, tapi semua pemikiran rasional dicampakkan, Chanyeol dengan cepat membawa tangannya pada kedua kaki Baekhyun, melingkupi tonjolan itu dan mengelusnya lembut.

Dengan tangan Chanyeol yang berada pada 'miliknya' yang masih tertutup kain itu, Baekhyun mengerang dalam ciumanya, membuat suara-suara yang membuat Chanyeol lebih bergairah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, menariknya ke bawah dan memiringkan bibirnya agar lebih memudahkan lidahnya masuk lebih dalam.

Canyeol menyukai respon yang Baekhyun berikan, Chanyeol tersenyum. Meskipun dia menginginkan lebih, Chanyeol melepaskan lengan Baekhyun dari lehernya setelah satu menit, lalu membawa tanganya kembali bekerja di bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan membawa tangannya naik turun di paha bagian dalam sebelum  
menyentuh penis yang masih berada dalam celana jinsnya. "Oh Tuhan!" ucap Chanyeol. "Sialan! pahamu, Baek."

Chanyeol membayangkan 'milik' Baekhyun yang masih tertutup kain itu menunggu untuk disentuhnya, pemikiran ini membuat 'miliknya' sendiri berdenyut keras, dan mengirimkan kenikmatan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Saat Chanyeol membelai pahanya, Baekhyun akhirnya mendapatkan kembali beberapa kesadaranya walaupun sedang berada dalam kenikmatan. Membawa tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol, mencoba untuk menghentikannya dengan pelan. "Chanyeol, ini-"

Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja – yang hanya akan memberikan waktu pada Baekhyun untuk menolaknya lagi sebelum dia menyelesaikan tujuannya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, dan memiringkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun sebelum memberinya seringai beratnya.

"Tidak," gumam Chanyeol sambi mmbawa tangannya membuka ritsleting depan celana jeans Baekhyun. "Kau tidak akan berargumen denganku tentang ini dulu. Tidak sampai aku memastikan sesuatu."

Baekhyun berjuang untuk tetap mempertahankan kesedarannya dengan semua tekanan mentalnya maupun bagian tubuh bawahnya, dia menelan ludah berat. "memastikan apa?" tanyanya dengan suara tegang.

"Memastikan ini." Chanyeol memegang ujung kedua jeans dan pakaian dalam Baekyun, menariknya bersama dan membawa mereka sampai terjebak di tengah paha putih susu Baekhyun. Dan di sanalah terlihat jelas 'milik' Baekhyun yang tegang dan keras, ingin diperhatikan.

Chanyeol menyaksikan tubuh Baekhyun menegang sebelum bertemu mata Baekhyun dan melihat perubahan warna pada wajah laki-laki di bawah tubuhnya itu. Ketika Baekhyun hendak mengulurkan tangan dan menutupnya, Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun, membawa kedua sikunya berada disamping kepalanya. Menurunkan setengan bagian tubuh bawahnya, dan membawa pinggulnya cukup rendah mennyebabkan kedua 'milik' mereka menyentuh satu sama lain.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menahan desahannya, tapi Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukannya. Ketika Baekhyun menggerakan kepalanya lagi, Chanyeol memagut bibirnya dengan miliknya, dengan salah satu tangannya turun, meraih kedua 'milik' mereka dalam genggamannya dan mulai menggesekannya terhadap satu sama lain.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kondisi ini semakin intim dan dia sangat menyadarinya, jika dia tidak seharusnya membiarkan Chanyeol merayunya dengan dengan membiarkan lidahnya menyelinap masuk, dan juga dia tidak seharusnya membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan segala sesuatunya sejauh ini yang telah membuatnya menyerah. Tapi beberapa hal berubah. Sebagian besar dirinya berteriak padanya untuk menghentikan apa yang sedang terjadi, sementara sebagian lain dirinya menginginkan lebih. Semua pemikiran itu terjebak dalam kepalanya, Baekhyun merintih dalam kekecewaan ketika Chanyeol menarik mundur pagutannya, merlepas bibirnya menjauh.

Chanyeol tersenyum rendah pada respon yang Baekhyun tunjukkan. "Ya Tuhan, kau begitu seksi," geram Chanyeol. "Dan kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya."

Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus melihat apa yang ingin dia pastikan. Dia tidak perlu menelanjangi Baekhyun seutuhnya untuk memastikannya. Chanyeol hanya perlu melihat bagian-bagian tertentu saja dan itulah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Chanyeol membawa kaki laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya lebih ke atas dan lebih mendoronya, Chanyeol mengulum jarinya dalam mulutnya cepat sebelum membawanya di antara belahan pantat Baekhyun. Dia menyaksikan ekpresi Baekhyun saat jarinya berusaha mencari 'hole' Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun terkesiap kecil, Chanyeol tahu jika sudah menemukannya.

Chanyeol memutar-putarkan jarinya untuk memasuki Baekhyun, dia menyeringai saat melihat bibir bawah Baekhyun ini mulai gemetar. "Aku ingin kita tetap seperti sebelumnya, ... aku tidak ingin kau bertindak aneh lagi di sekitarku, kau mengerti? "

Ketika Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol meneruskan ucapanya. "Setelah kita berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini, aku tidak ingin kau berpura-pura jika semua ini seperti tidak pernah terjadi. Jika salah satu jariku telah memasuki 'hole' kecilmu. Tidak peduli seberapa keras kau berpura-pura, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya."

"Ngh-ahhh," Baekhyun mendesah, menggerakkan pantatnya untuk mencoba dan mendapatkan Chanyeol agar berbuat lebih jauh. " _Damn it_ , Yeol."

Chanyeol berusaha tidak terpengaruh. "Kau menerapkan batas sialan itu- batasan agar aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Batasan yang menyebutkan jika interaksi fisik apapun diantara kita adalah terlarang. Kau mengatakan jika kita hanya seorang atasan dan maid?" Chanyeol tertawa."Salah satu malam yang membuat kita hampir melakukan sex, dengan beberapa ciuman, dan sentuhan kulit yang mendalam, aku pikir kita sudah melewati garis formalitas itu. "

Berhenti, Chanyeol mencabut jarinya, mengabaikan erangan Baekhyun ini. Dia mendorong dan melebarkan kaki Baekhyun ini lebih terbuka, sejauh elastisitas jeans yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Menempatkan dirinya pada pertengahan kaki Baekhyun ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan. Mengangkat tangan ke atas, mengayunkannya dan menepuk pantat Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun berteriak, Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar sudah memabuatku melakukannya, _jiggly_ _ass._ " Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol hanya menerima tatapan tajam Baekhyun. Tidak menyukai respon yang Baekhyun berikan, Chanyeol hanya harus melebarkan pantai Baekhyun lagi sebelum membuatnya melakukan apa yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menggesekkan 'miliknya' pada 'hole' Baekhyun, dia menggoda Baekhyun dengan dorongan lembut yang membuatnya mengeluarkan precum dari porosnya.

"Apa kau penasaran kenapa aku melakukan ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara rendah. "Sebagian besar alasanya karena apa yang terjadi malam itu. Aku ingin kau menyebut ini 'spontan', tepat seperti yang kau inginkan. "

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan merona karenanya, Chanyeol berpikir jika dia sudah memgang kendali. Dia terus menggoda dengan mendorong dan mengesek miliknya pada 'hole' Baekhyun yang berdenyut.

"Tapi juga ada hal lain ..." Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Terakhir kali saat aku hampir melakukannya, kau mendorongku menjauh. Kau mungkin tidak mengatakan itu, tapi kau melakukanya, berpikir jika kita hanya antusias untuk bercinta karena alkohol. Mungkin kau juga berpikir jika tidak ada apapun yang nyata kecuali daya tarik fisik."

Chayeol membawa tanganya ke bawah, menggunakannya untuk memijat 'bola' Baekhyun, perlahan-lahan membuat sesuatu keluar dari ujungnya. "Tapi sekarang, lihatlah. Kita tidak sedang mabuk dan dalam satu detik mungkin aku akan melakukan sex dengan idiot yang terlihat sangat seksi ini, yang gemar melakukan _squat_ " Chanyeol tertawa." _By the way_ , jika kau ingin melakukan _squat_ di atas penisku, bergerak naik turun, dan 'mengendarai'ku, aku mempersilahkannya. Kau bisa membuat pantatmu kencang karena melakukannya. "

Baekhyun mengerang. "Chanyeol, kau hanya-Nghh." Baekhyun menggeliat, merasa penis Chanyeol yang keras mendorong 'hole' nya.

Melihat Baekhyun begitu bergairah karenanya, Chanyeol merasa kemenangan penuh sudah didapatkannya. Dia memutuskan jika sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Baek, aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya," Chanyeol mengaku. "Tidak ada yang akan lebih menyenangkan daripada memiliki ' _hole_ ' sempitmu yang melingkupi 'milikku' dan membuat bibirmu berteriak mendesahkan semua kenikmatan yang kau rasakan. "

Chanyeol mundur dan menarik diri dari Baekhyun, menurunkan kaki Baekhyun. "Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya tanpa ' _lube'_. Aku tidak peduli jika kau sudah berapa kali kau melakukan tanpa _lube_ , tapi saat kita melakukannya, aku tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang menikmatinya. "

Mulut Baekhyun menggantung terbuka, dan kemaluannya terus berdenyut. "Kk-kau tidak serius kan-"

"Aku serius." Chanyeol berbalik, dan turun dari tempat tidur, Baekhyun memandangnya dengan terkejut. "Selain itu, aku menganggap ini sebagai sedikit balasan saat kau menolakku dulu. "

Baekhyun bangkit untuk mendudukan dirinya segera, Baekhyun terlihat berantakan. Pikirannya berada di mana-mana, tapi aliran darahnya hanya mengarah ke tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Tt-tapi-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berseru dengan suara pecah saat dia mendorong dirinya untuk berlutut. "Kk-kau harus menyelesaikannya!"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa kau sedang memerintahku?"

"Ya aku sedang memerintahmu, Sialan!" balas Baekhyun. Dia sudah tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin melepaskan hasratnya, karena Chanyeol sudah membuatnya frustrasi. " _Suck me off! Jerk_ _me_! Aku tidak tahu lagi! _Finger me until i'll come_! Aku tidak peduli! Lakukan saja! Pleaseee!?"

Chanyeol membeku. Di depannya terlihat Baekhyun sedang memohon untuk setiap kegiatan seksual yang sering Chanyeol bayangkan setiap kali dia pergi ke kamar mandi dengan alasan _bathroom's break_. Tapi dia harus tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tidak."

"Chanyeol! Aku merasa sakit di bawah sini!"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu saat merasakan apa yang dulu kurasakan?"

Baekhyun merengut. "Kau juga masih tegang! Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya setelah kau menyelesaikan masalahku. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan posisi 69? Apa itu terdengar lebih baik? Pleaseee!?"

Seks. Terdengar bagus, tapi Chanyeol harus membuang jauh hasratnya untuk sekarang.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan mandi dan menyelesaikannya dengan bermastrubasi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi pribadi, dia menoleh kembali sejenak. "Sekarang bangkitlah dari tempat tidurku dan rapikan. Walau bagaimanapun, kau adalah maid. "

Ada jeda.

"Sial! Apa kau serius melakukan ini !?"

Chanyeol bersenandung dalam merespon Baekhyun.

"Ya?baiklah, aku harap kau tergelincir, jatuh dan mati di dalam sana!" kata Baekhyun frustrasi. "Aku harap sabun yang kau gunakan terjebak di celah penismu dan merusak penismu!"

"Oke."

Baekhyun terus mengutuk dan memakai kembali celana dalam dan jinsnya. "Persetan ini! Aku tidak peduli!"

Di dalam kamar mandi, Chanyeol terus mendengarkan kata-kata kasar Baekhyun, mengatakan  
penghinaan setelah penghinaan. Saat Baekhyun mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar, dia tidak berhenti bicara. "Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku bisa mengurus ini sendiri tanpa bantuanmu - kau mungkin tidak bisa melakukanya dengan baik! Kau hanya pandai bicara kotor saja! Pembual! "

"Ya ya ya terserah " balas Chanyeol dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mengerang sebelum berbalik dan meraih gagang pintu. "Dasar, giant idiot. Aku bisa mengurus ini sendiri!"

Setelah itu, Chanyeol mendengar pintu tertutup dengan keras dan dia ditinggalkan untuk menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya.

.

.

Di meja sarapan, kepribadian Baekhyun berubah 180 derajat. Dengan Nugget yang duduk di pangkuannya, Baekhyun mendongak saat Chanyeol duduk di depannya. "Selamat pagi Mr. Wonderfull" sapanya riang.

Merasa sombong, Chanyeol menyeringai. "Hei. Bagaimana pagimu?"

"Benar-benar luar biasa," Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membelai Nugget. "Aku melihat Nugget dengan Sehun. Anak anjing kecil itu lari dariku. "

"Hn." Chanyeol terus bertanya. "Jadi, bagaimana tadi?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu."

"Oh," Baekhyun gerutu. "Maksudmu masalah pagiku yang tegang itu," bisiknya. "Aku berhasil menyelesaiannya. Dan itu lebih cepat dari yang kupikirkan, karena aku mendapat bantuan. "

Telinga Chanyeol langsung terbuka. "Membantu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya."

"Siapa?" Ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya. Sikap sombongnya telah menguap.

"Siapa, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu.

Chanyeol mengunci rahangnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan ancamam. "Sialan! Siapa yang 'membantu'mu, Baekhyun !?"

"Oh aku tidak tahu," kata Baekhyun, pura-pura tidak bersalah. "Mungkin Kai ... atau Sehun." Kemudian dia membalas Chanyeol yang sudah membuatnya kesakitan – atas tindakannya pagi tadi. "Atau mungkin juga Kris. Kau tahu, Kris memiliki tangan yang lebih baik darimu." Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah, membuat Baekhyun diam-diam senang. "Yeah, tangannya besar dan lembut ... di sisi lain sepertinya, kau yang perlu _lotion_."

.

.

Maaf atas keterlambatannya


	23. Chapter 23

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chapter 23 –** **Back to Square One**

 **.**

Sebanyak apapun Chanyeol mencoba, dia tidak akan bisa menang. Dia sudah menyadari hal ini saat Baekhyun memberinya senyuman seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka pagi itu dan melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang senang karena sudah mendapatkan bantuan dari tangan besar Kris untuk menyelesaikan masalah paginya. Butuh satu detik untuk membuat dirinya kembali sadar. Jika Chanyeol tidak melakukannya, mungkin dia akan segera mengusir anak anjing itu keluar dan menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dia mulai tadi pagi dengan Baekhyun di dapur.

Menarik diri dari fantasi seksualnya Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun – satu dari semua hal – di atas meja dapur, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi. Mata Baekhyun mengarah mengikutinya sambil terus menepuk-tepuk Nugget di pangkuannya. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak lapar."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Kenapa tidak?"

Chanyeol meliriknya. "Aku harus pergi ke kota."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," Chanyeol menjawab sambil mendorong kursinya ke bawah meja. "Untuk sekarang tidak." Saat dia melihat Baekhyun berniat untuk berdebat dengannya, Chanyeol memotongnya bahkan sebelum Baekhyun memulai. "Di mana Kris?"

"Di kamar mandi," kata Baekhyun, mengalihkan matanya ke piring. Dia hanya menebak, tapi dia yakin kemungkinan besar Kris akan berada di sana.

Chanyeol tertawa sinis sebelum mulai bergerak kembali ke lorong. "Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya, Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Dia mengundangku untuk bergabung dengannya setelah dia memuaskanku," kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahu, Wajah Chanyeol diam membatu. "Sayangnya, aku harus menolaknya."

Saat Chanyeol sudah pergi, Baekhyun diam-diam merajuk dan mengutuk Chanyeol untuk apa yang sudah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Setelah meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol pagi itu, Baekhyun memang berpikir untuk mendatangi Kris karena tangan Kris mirip dengan Chanyeol, sehingga tidak akan terlalu sulit baginya untuk membayangkan jika yang melakukan hal-hal itu padanya adalah si giant yang kejam itu bukan Kris, tapi Baekhyun tahu jika Kris pasti akan meminta lebih dari apa yang bisa dia berikan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kemana Chanyeol pergi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan giant itu beli, dan dia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi saat ini ketika dia bisa saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sudah dia lakukan beberapa hari terakhir. Baekhyun menebak mungkin Chanyeol malu atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan, tapi dia membuang jauh pemikiran itu, karena dia tidak yakin Chanyeol menyesali sesuatu yang berkaitan dengannya.

Setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan makannya, dia kembali ke kamar tidurnya dan mengganti pakaianya  
menjadi sepasang celana renang pendek. Dia tahu jika dia masih memiliki kewajiban untuk membersihkan kamar Chanyeol, dan kamar Kris dimana menurut dugaannya sedang menyelesaikan mandi, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Chanyeol sudah membuatnya berada di ambang kegilaan yang menyakitkan, dan dia tidak akan bisa menghentikan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke laut di siang bolong ini

.

.

Kota yang Chanyeol kunjungi kecil, tapi kota ini memiliki nuansa aristokrat karena sebagian besar penghuninya memiliki villa yang besar di sepanjang pantai. Orang yang tinggal disekitarannya juga cukup ramah, tetapi ketika Chanyeol mendatangi satu-satunya apotek yang ada di kota itu untuk mencari _lube_ , dia merasa mendapat tatapan menghakimi dari wanita tua yang bekerja di sana.

Awalnya dia berperang dengan pikirannnya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Semua itu tidak akan jadi masalah buatnya, karena dia tidak akan menunjukkan wajahnya lagi karena malu. Jika kedepannya dia sakit atau menderita penyakit tertentu, dia akan menjalaninya tanpa obat-obatan. Tapi sisi positifnya, dia memiliki _lube_ dan Baekhyun akan melebarkan kaki di bawahnya. Jadi kondisi ini cukup sepadan dengan apa yang akan dia dapatkan, akan tetapi Chanyeol diam-diam berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika dia tidak akan membuka segel atau menggunakan _lube_ itu sampai tiba pada waktu yang tepat.

Pembangkangan yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang bisa Chanyeol prediksi, tapi Kris tidak. Saat pulang dari kota, Chanyeol melihat rumah sangat tenang kecuali untuk suara halus yang dapat dia dengar, tawa yang sangat halus yang berasal dari salah satu sisi rumah. Suara tawa ini tidak diragukan lagi adalah milik Baekhyun. Dia melihat keluar pintu kaca bening di belakang , dan matanya jatuh pada orang lain, yang sedang bermain semacam sepak bola untuk tiga orang di pantai.

Chanyeol berjalan ke lorong, menuju kamarnya. Dia baru menyadari, saat dia berjalan ke kamarnya lebih dekat, maka semakin lirih juga suara tawa Baekhyun yang didengarnya, Chanyeol berhenti. Dia bertanya-tanya di mana posisi Baekhyun jika dia tidak berada dalam kamarnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak harus memutar otaknya terlalu keras, dia sangat tahu jika si sarkastik, si idiot itu sedang berpetualang dengan rekan kerjanya – yang merupakan salah satu kesalahannya sendiri karena tidak memecat dan menaruhnya di daftar hitam pada setiap industri yang memiliki koneksi dengan perusahannya.

Dia mencapai pintu Kris, Chanyeol memutar kenop pintunya, tetapi menyadari jika pintu itu terkunci. Saat dia mencoba memutar kenop itu lagi, suara tawa dan kekehan rendah dari dalam kamar Kris berhenti dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal yang memenuhi hatinya.

Menggedor pintu dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainya mencengkeram kantong plastik yang berisi sesuatu yang sudah membuatnya malu di kota tadi, Chanyeol berteriak. "Yah! Baekhyun!" Ketika dia tidak mendengar respon, Chanyeol geram. "Aku tahu kau di sana! Kau belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu!"

Setelah beberapa detik, saat Chanyeol sedang bersiap-siap untuk menggedor pintu lagi, Baekhyun membuka pintu itu. "Aku sedang membersihkan kamar Kris '."

Chanyeol mengerutkan wajahnya tidak setuju pada maid di depannya yang mencoba menunjukkan rasa tidak bersaahnya. "Membersihkan kamar seseorang tidak akan melibatkan sesuatu lain seperti mengunci pintu dan tertawa-tawa," Chanyeol merengut.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menyeringai. "I'm Sorry. Aku tidak tahu. "

Chanyeol mengertakkan gigi, lalu dia baru menyadari penampilan Baekhyun yang basah. "Mengapa kau basah? "

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu." Menggunakan kedua tangannya, Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol lembut dan melewatinya. "Aku akan merapikan kamarmu- Oh apa yang ada di situ?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya, menunjuk kantong yang dipegangnya.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu fokus pada apa yang sudah dia beli pada saat ini, tapi dia tetap merespon. "Bukan urusanmu."

Baekhyun mencibirkan bibirnya sebelum mendengus. " _Fine_."

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya pada Kris. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Chanyeol melihat rambut Kris juga basah, lalu memberikan tatapan tajam padanya, dengan masih tetap menpertahankan wajah tenangnya.

"Bersih-bersih. Sama seperti ucapannya," jawab Kris dengan seringai yang ingin Chanyeol hilangkan langsung dari wajahnya saat itu juga. Mengarahkan kepalanya ke tempat tidur, Kris melanjutkan. "Seperti merapikan tempat tidur dan segala sesuatunya."

Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol, Kris menghela napas. "Tidak, dia tidak bergabung denganku di kamar mandi. Aku terlambat bangun dan saat membuka pintu aku melihat dia berdiri di depanku, menyenggolku dengan anjingnya. Dan dia sudah basah. "

Melemparkan setiap praduganya, Chanyeol menipiskan bibirnya saat dia menyerah, melihat situasi secara rasional dan meredakan sisi cemburunya, yang sangat dia benci mengingat dia tidak seharusnya merasakan hal seperti itu terhadap maid bodoh nya - bukan tunangan. Hanya maid.

Melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Kris, Chanyeol melihat sekeliling. "Aku masih tidak mengerti, hanya suara tawa yang bisa ku dengar."

"Apakah kebahagiaan dilarang dalam rumah ini, Mr. Park?" Kris mendengus saat dia berjalan ke meja dalam ruangan itu.

"Tawa Baekhyun menggangguku," Chanyeol bergumam. "Tawanya keras dan menyebalkan."

"Aku menyukai tawanya," jawab Kris.

"Oke, jangan menyukainya."

Kris menatap Chanyeol untuk sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Terserah. Dia adalah orang yang akan kau nikahi, Yeol" Kemudian dia memberi isyarat Chanyeol untuk bergabung dengannya di dekat meja. "Kami tertawa karena Baekhyun terus saja mengolok-olokmu."

Chanyeol bergerak menuju meja sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Oh, benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol, tidak terkejut sama sekali jika si idiot akan menikamnya melalui penghinaan.

"Yeah, lalu dia melihat pekerjaanmu di mejaku. Aku sedang melihatnya semalam sehingga tidak sempat mereskannya dan dia melihat pekerjaanmu yang tergeletak di semua tempat. "

Mata Chanyeol melebar. "Kau membiarkan dia melihat ei-"

"Tenang," kata Kris, memutar matanya. "Aku mengamatinya. Dia terlalu sibuk mengkritisimmu atas kurangnya kreativitas dan karena menggunakan matematika yang terlalu rumit, sehingga dia tidak melihat yang lainnya. Oiya, lihatlah."

Chanyeol menarik matanya dari Kris dan melihat desain gambar mekanik nya. Dia bisa melihat di mana Baekhyun telah membuat perubahan dalam hal ukuran dan lebar desain lengan ini. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga telah mengubah perhitungan matematikanya menjadi lebih sederhana.

"Dia mengatakan jika kau tidak perlu menjadi begitu rumit," kata Kris. Mengangkat alis, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu apa ini berarti sesuatu bagimu, tapi terlihat sangat jelas. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya, karena terus terang, kalian terlihat sangat membingungkan."

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, membiarkan kata-kata Baekhyun melingkupinya. "Jadi pada dasarnya, kalian berdua mengubah hasil pekerjaanku," katanya, terdengar sedikit kesal. Dia tidak suka kalau ada orang mengerjakan ulang setiap karyanya tanpa izin dan pemberitahuan.

Menyadari Chanyeol yang kesal , Kris mengambil kertas yang sebelumnya mereka lihat dan melipatnya. Lalu Kris mengambil _sticky note_ putih yang menempel di balik kertas itu. "Dia mengatakan jika kau tampak marah, maka aku harus menunjukkan ini."

Setelah Chanyeol melihat ke _sticky note_ itu, dia mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak senang melihat gambar pada note itu, sebuah karakter dengan kepala yang menyerupai penis dengan mata yang miring dan telinga berukuran abnormal, Chanyeol juga tidak terhibur pada pesan yang Baekhyun tulis di sisi kertas yang terbaca ' _mange une bite'_.

Dia juga tidak percaya senyuman kotak Baekhyun.

.

.

Selama hari-hari terakhir Kris di rumah itu, Baekhyun masih berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol seperti biasa, tapi tampak seperti dipaksakan. Senyum sinisnya seperti menyembunyikan belati, namun dia tidak selalu peduli. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasan Baekhyun ini. Satu hal yang yang mengganggu Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun yang terus menempel pada Kris.

Pagi hari setelah kegiatan seksual mereka, sikap Baekhyun di sisa hari itu sangat berbanding terbalik padanya. Hari pertama setelah _foreplay_ _itu_ , Baekhyun menamparnya. Chanyeol langsung merasa suasana hatinya memburuk, tapi kemarahan pagi itu hilang dalam sekejap karena Baekhyun langsung meraih wajahnya dan memaksa Chanyeol menciumnya. Chanyeol tidak menolaknya, dia dengan senang hati membalas ciuman itu, tetapi saat dia mulai memperdalam ciumannya, Baekhyun menarik diri dan mendorongnya kembali di tempat tidur. Ketika Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya dengan lengannya, Chanyeol menemukan dirinya sedikit marah dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

Pada pagi kedua setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun membangunkannya dengan cara yang sama – itulah yang Baekhyun rencanakan. Akan tetapi saat tangan Baekhyun akan turun untuk menyerang wajahnya, Chanyeol, yang sudah terbangun sepuluh menit lebih awal oleh alarm yang dia atur, menangkap tangannya dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke tempat tidur, dan dengan cepat memagut bibir tunangan tidak terduganya .

Setelah beberapa menit beraduh lidah untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih dominan, Chanyeol lah yang menang, lalu Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu telanjang Chanyeol dan mendorongnya. "Apa ini akan berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih jauh?" tanyanya serius.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dengan santai. "Mungkin tidak."

Baekhyun tersinggung, sedikit merengut. "Aku tidak suka main-main."

"Aku juga tidak, tapi kau terus mengajaku bermain-main," Chanyeol bergumam sebelum menempatkan bibirnya di leher Baekhyun.

Tapi, Baekhyun menghentikannya. "Sarapan sudah siap," katanya ketus sebelum melepas rengkuhan Chanyeol dan kembali berdiri, memperbaiki bajunya. "Kyungsoo terlihat lebih bahagia pagi ini. Mungkin karena Kris akan pergi nanti malam. "

Chanyeol mendengus saat dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur dan memandang Wajah acuh tak acuh Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo bukan satu-satunya yang merasa senang melihat Kris pergi malam ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menaruh lenganya di belakang kepalanya, dia memejamkan mata, menyadari sepenuhnya jika dia berbaring telanjang di depan Baekhyun. "Tidak akan ada pekerjaan untuk sementara waktu ..."

"Ya kembali seperti sebelumnya."

"Ya, kau benar."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol beberapa saat sebelum pergi dengan senyuman palsunya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Saat Baekhyun mulai melangkah, dia mengingatkan Chanyeol lagi. "Sarapan sudah siap. "

Mata Chanyeol menyaksikan kepergian Baekhyun, saat dia berbalik untuk melangkah ke pintu. Chnayeol mengangguk, tapi tiba-tiba pikirannya mengarahkan pada pernyataan yang Baekhyun utarakan sebelumnya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, Chanyeol melompat dari tempat tidur, telanjang bulat. "Tunggu."

Dengan tangannya yang masih di kenop pintu, Baekhyun berbalik. Sejenak, mengamati tubuh Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah sebelum kembali menatap mata _giant_ di depannya. "Ya?"

Chanyeol berhenti. "Apa maksudmu 'kembali seperti sebelumnya'?"

Baekhyun memandang langit-langit mereka sambil mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. "Kau tahu, kembali ketika kau tidak terkurung di kamarmu sepanjang hari atau ketika Kyungsoo tidak begitu terganggu/nervous setiap kali Kris memasuki ruangan."

Chanyeol ingin menyelidiki lebih. "Ada yang lain?"

Baekhyun berkedip, lalu seolah-olah menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain, dia mengangkat alisnya. "Oh. Ya, ini," lanjut Baekhyun, menunjuk bolak-balik mereka berdua. "Kita kembali menjadi maid dan atasan, bukan maid dan atasan dengan _sexual benefit_. "

Setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang secara tidak langsung menyebutkaan adanya batasan lain di antara mereka, Chanyeol mengepalkan tinjunya dan menggertakan rahangnya. "Sial! Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin kau bertindak seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apapun pagi itu- "

"Aku tidak mengatakan akan berpura-pura tidak pernah terjadi apapun pagi itu," jelas Baekhyun dengan senyum kecil. "Jangan salah paham, aku sangat menikmatinya saat jarimu yang akan menyelinap masuk dalam diriku. Aku menyukaimu – secara fisik, setidaknya, sejauh yang kutahu, tapi aku juga memikirkan perkataanmu waktu itu."

Chanyeol membeku. "Bagian apa tepatnya?"

"Hmmm," Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba mengingat. "Aku ingat kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang daya tarik fisik. Kau tahu, jika," ucap Baekhhyun seraya menunjuk ke 'milik' Chanyeol yang terlihat jelas. "Bisakah aku berkata jujur padamu? Karena kaulah yang membayarku, jadi aku harus memberitahumu tentang keluhanku seperti pekerja pada setiap fasilitas kerja lainnya"

"Keluhan apa yang kau miliki, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol cemberut.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa detik, tapi kemudian dia berseru, "Baru-baru ini, Aku ingin sekali 'mengendaraimu'!" ekpresi terkejut terlihat di wajah Chanyeol menyebabkan Baekhyun segera menjelaskan lebih lanjut dengan terburu-buru. "Lihat, aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku adalah orang yang mengatakan jika kita hanyalah sebatas atasan dan maid, tapi hal itu terjadi -lagi- dan kau meninggalkanku sendiri untuk menyelesaikan 'milikku' yang masih tegang, sesuatu yang sebenarnya disebabkan olehmu. Sekarang, aku tidak bisa fokus pada segala sesuatunya lagi, seperti aku akan berfantasi melakukan sex denganmu di atas lantai saat aku berusaha untuk membersihkannya, seakan-akan kita sedang melakukan seks maraton dua puluh empat jam!"

Baekhyun kehabisan napas, lalu mengangkat tangannya. "Tapi aku juga berpikir. Apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya kita, kau tahu, benar-benar melakukannya? Aku pikir, hal ini akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih canggung. Apa yang harus kita katakan pada yang lainnya? Apa kita akan berdalih dengan mengatakan jika kita melakukannya karena saat ini musim kawin? "

"Mereka tidak perlu tahu apa yang kita lakukan," Chanyeol berpendapat.

"Mereka tidak perlu tahu, tapi mereka pasti akan tahu!" Baekhyun gusar. "Oke, saatnya cerita pendek."

Chanyeol geram. "Sial! Aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita pend-"

"-Jadi," sela Baekhyun, melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Aku dulu tinggal di asrama saat kuliah. Ada beberapa mahasiswa lain yang juga tinggal di sana, tapi aku adalah satu-satunya yang dilarang untuk melakukan seks - satu-satunya orang di seluruh bangunan. "

Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia tidak ingin mendengar tentang kegiatan seksual Baekhyun di masa lalunya karena satu-satunya aktivitas seksual Baekhyun harus dia pikirkan adalah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka saat ini.

Namun, Chanyeol tetap bertanya. "Dan mengapa mereka melarangmu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Ada alasan yang lucu mengapa aku dijuluki _The Screamer_ , Chanyeol." Melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun meneruskan penjelasannya."Tidak perlu ada orang lain untuk menceritakan apapun tentangku karena aku cukup yakin mereka dapat mendengar suaraku."

Chanyeol ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum melangkah maju. "Aku tidak peduli jika mereka mendengarmu."

Baekhyun berkedip sebelum tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku ingin berteriak untukmu, Chanyeol. Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati saat kita melakukan seks yang membara, _thigh-burning sex_ , tapi aku menyukai Sehun dan aku juga menyukai Kyungsoo. Aku menyukai rumahmu dan anehnya aku juga menyukai bekerja untukmu. Awalnya berpikir jika kau adalah sesosok yang pemarah dan menyebalkan, tapi pada saat yang sama, aku tahu jika itu tidak benar karena pada nyatanya kau hanya **_corny pushover_** *."

Baekhyun menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhir dari semua ini jika kita melanjutkannya. Aku tidak ingin semuanya memburuk sehingga mengharuskanku pergi, karena aku benar-benar menyukai segala sesuatunya di sini."

Keheningan datang dan pergi. "Jadi kau memotong perkataanku karena kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya kita benar melakukannya? "tanya Chanyeol menuntut.

Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu dan perlahan-lahan menariknya terbuka, Baekhyun tersenyum. "Seberapa besarpun aku menyukai sesuatu yang spontan, tapi ini adalah satu dari banyak hal yang tidak akan aku ambil resikonya – karena pada dasarnya aku tidak ingin kehilangan tempat ini. "

.

.

 **Note :** _Corny Pushover_ (Aku bingung ngartiinnya). Berikut arti masing masing berdasarkan urban dictionary

 **Corny :** Berusaha untuk menjadi keren, tapi berakhir dengan tidak keren, bahkan sering sangat memalukan.

 **Pushover :** Seseorang yang mudah dikendalikan, menunjukkan sedikit perlawanan terhadap permintaan orang lain, dan mudah untuk mundur/menyerah.

 **See you**


	24. Chapter 24

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chapter 24 – I lied**

 **.**

Sisa hari itu berjalan dengan Baekhyun yang mencoba melanjutkan harinya seperti biasa seolah tidak pernah ada percakapan maupun kejadian yang terjadi pada keduanya. Dia sering kali menangkap Chanyeol menatapnya dengan cemberut, tapi dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Jika Nugget berada di pangkuannya, Baekhyun akan memainkan kaki anjing itu dan menggerakannya naik dan turun yang mengarah pada _giant_ yang sedang menatapnya. Jika Nugget tidak ada, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, tertawa, dan kemudian melakukan pekerjaannya lagi.

Chanyeol ingin sekali memaksnya untuk membicarakan hubungan mereka yang membingungkan dan membuatnya frustrasi pada laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya itu, tapi setiap kali dia melihat kesempatan untuk melakukannya, Baekhyun akan menggunakan Nugget sebagai alasan untuk menghindarinya. Setelah mendengar beberapa alasan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bosan mendengarnya entah itu tentang pemenuhan dahaga Nugget untuk jalan keluar atau untuk kencing. Karena kegagalan yang selalu didapatkannya, Chanyeol menjadi semakin kesal dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendapatkan perhatin bajingan itu pada waktu yang paling tidak terduga.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih tetap melakukan pekerjaanya di rumah itu, seperti mengganti sprei, melakukan laundry, dan menyedot debu. Pada saat itu, Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaanya di sore hari, seluruh daftar tugasnya hari itu sudah dilakukannya dan dia merasa bosan – walaupun keberadaan Nugget yang selalu mendapinginya cukup menyenangkan. Baekhyun membutuhkan interaksi dengan manusia, tapi Sehun sedang beristirahat dan Kyungsoo sudah menyeret Kai keluar dari rumah untuk membantunya berbelanja bahan makanan mingguan. Satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di rumah itu adalah Kris dan Chanyeol, tapi mereka berdua terkurung di ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit gelisah. Dia ingin pergi ke kota, tapi Chanyeol berhasil menyembunyikan kunci mobil di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahuinya. Dia tidak memiliki ponsel sehingga dia tidak bisa _browsing_ dan memeriksa status 'pelarian' nya di media. Setiap kali Baekhyun menggunakan internet, dia harus meminta izin pada Chanyeol untuk menggunakan laptop milik _giant_ itu, akan tetapi Chanyeol lebih sering menolaknya, sekitar 9 dari 10 peluang kegagalannya.

Baekhyun sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sehingga saat sepasang tangan menyentuh pundaknya membuatnya tersentak. Pada saat itu Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa yang sudah didudukinya sejak menyelesakan semua tugasnya, Baekhyun berbalik. Saat merasakan sentuhan tangan itu, Baekhyun berharap jika tangan itu milik Chanyeol, tapi ketika dia melihat jika Kris lah yang di belakangnya, dia merasa sedikit kecewa, tapi dia masih tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Hei. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? "

"Ya," Kris menguap saat dia melepaskan dan meregangkan tangannya. "Chanyeol sudah menyatuhkan segala sesuatunya bersama"

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh pengertian. Dia mengambil Nugget, yang sedang berbaring dengan tenang ke pangkuannya dan mulai mengelus anjing itu. Kris duduk di kursi yang berdekatan dengan sofa dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Mereka berdua saling memandang untuk bebrapa saat sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengisi keheningan itu dengan pembicaraan yang tidak berarti.

"Jadi, apa Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu tentang koreksiku?" Tanya Baekhyun cerah.

Kris tampak bingung sesaat, tapi kemudian dia menyeringai, sepenuhnya mengingat apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan. "Dia marah, tapi dia tidak mengubahnya." Ketika Kris melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

Meskipun tahu jika dia sedang bermain di perairan yang berbahaya, Kris memutuskan untuk menyelidiki informasi rahasia yang mungkin akan memicu hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan jika tidak berhati-hati. Baekhyun masih membelai lembut bulu gelap Nugget, Kris menggosok telapak tangannya.

"Baek, kenapa kau mau bekerja sebagai maid?" mulai Kris ragu-ragu. "Kau jelas mengerti fisika dan matematika, dilihat dari caramu mengkritik Chanyeol. "

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku suka berada disini."

"Tapi apa alasanmu sebenarnya berada di sini? Kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang lebih besar dan lebih baik daripada membersihkan kekacauan yang Chanyeol buat. "

"Karena Chanyeol membutuhkanku." Ketika Kris tidak terlihat seperti terpengaruh dengan jawaban candaannya, Baekhyun tertawa. "Oke, Sebenernya terbalik. Aku membutuhkannya - maksudku pekerjaan ini. Jika aku dipecat, maka aku harus pergi dari sini."

"Apa yang salah dengan pergi dari sini?" Tanya Kris sambil mengangkat alis. " Kau bisa meninggalkannya dan memulai perusahaanmu sendiri," saran Kris, menatap Baekhyun hati-hati. Ketika dia menyarankan ide untuk memulai bisnis di bidang teknologi, Baekhyun terlihat diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki tanggung jawab pada sesuatu seperti itu," kata Baekhyun dengan senyum kecil.

"Kenapa tidak?" Kris membungkuk, mengatur siku di atas lututnya.

"Aku suka berada di sini, itulah alasannya," Baekhyun menjawab asal . "Sangat dekat pantai. Semua hal yang perlu kukhawatirkan hanyalah membersihkan dan membangunkan Chanyeol. Jadi ini terasa seperti hal yang kecil dibanding sesuatu yang lain."

Setelah jeda singkat, Kris mengatakan, "Kau tahu? Aku juga memiliki sebuah villa di pantai."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, ya?"

Mata Kris tiba-tiba terlihat berbinar, mendengar Baekhyun sedikit tertarik dengan perkataanya. "Ya. villaku lebih besar dari ini dan benar-benar dekat dengan pantai. "

"Wow, sungguh menarik."

"Kau tahu," kata Kris lebih mencondongkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun lagi, "Kau bisa pergi dari sini dan datang ke villaku. Nugget bisa datang juga. Kau dapat memiliki banyak hewan peliharaan lainnya yang kau inginkan. Apa pun."

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Bisakah aku menyewa pelacur laki-laki untuk menghiburku, juga? "tanyanya sinis.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan," Kris terkekeh.

Baekhyun tertawa terlalu keras sehingga membangunkan Nugget. Dia dengan cepat menenangkan anjing itu, dengan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lembut. "Jika aku memintamu untuk membelikanku sebuah tiang ( _pole_ ) _strip_ , Apa kau akan memasangkan satu untukku juga?"

"Ya aku akan memasangkannya untukmu," jawab Kris, berpura-pura berpikir sejenak tentang hal itu. "Aku akan melakukannya jika aku mendapat pertunjukkan spesialmu."

Baekhyun mencibirkan bibirnya. "Kau ingin melihatku telanjang."

"Dan bermain-main dengan _pole_."

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyeringai. "Kau itu mesum, ya?"

"Mungkin."

"Tidak heran Kyungsoo selalu ingin menjauh darimu," kata Baekhyun, memberikan tatapan tidak pedulinya, seolah-olah dia menemukan seseorang yang setipe dengan dirinya.

"Aku ingin memiliki Kyungsoo untuk satu malam, tapi kau itu merupakan kasus yang berbeda." Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris. "Tapi kau benar. Kyungsoo memang menjauhiku. Pertanyaannya, kenapa kau tidak menjauhiku? "

"Karena kau dan aku itu sama – kegiatan seksualmu sepertinya cukup aktif sekarang, yang berarti jika kau mungkin lebih mudah terjangkit penyakit, sehingga secara teknis kita tidak benar-benar  
sama." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapanya ketika merasa dirinya sudah terbawa suasana. "Tapi dalam hal seks, ya benar, kita berdua menyukai seks dan cukup terbuka mengenai hal itu, sehingga kau tidak benar-benar menakutiku."

"Hmn." Kris bersandar di kursinya dan mengamati Baekhyun denga hati-hati. "Jadi kita pada dasarnya anggota dalam klub mesum - kau dan aku, maksudku. "

"Kita bukanlah seorang yang mesum" balas Baekhyun cepat. "Kita hanyalah penggemar - kita hanya memilih cinta dan seks di atas hal-hal lainnya seperti ... seperti tanggung jawab. "

"Siapa yang perlu makan saat kau bisa berhubungan seks, iya kan?" Kris mendengus.

"-Sebenarnya, makanan dan air itu penting bagi tubuh manusia," potong Baekhyun, merusak sedikit komentar Kris. "Kau tidak bisa membuat _'_ _cum_ _'_ jika kau tidak terhidrasi dan kau tidak akan memiliki energi untuk melakukan apa pun jika tidak makan. "

Kris berhenti. "Oke jadi makan dulu, baru seks."

"Ya, tepat sekali."

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan penyatuan beberapa file termasuk desain aslinya, akhirnya Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dan berjalan kembali ke ruang utama, lalu dia mendengar maidnya yang sedang berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya – orang sama yang mengatakan ingin melakukan seks dengannya, tapi pada saat yang sama dia juga tidak menginginkannya karena dia adalah seorang bajingan yang menyebalkan. Pembicaraan Baekhyun yang berapi-api sempat terhenti sesaat sebelum meneruskannya lagi saat Chanyeol -yang sedang merasakan frustrasi seksual- akan melewati mereka yang berada dalam topik yang cukup penting.

"Lihat, aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana rasanya penetrasi ganda, dan itulah yang ingin kucoba.'

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun beerdecak. "Ya, kau menginginkannya karena kaulah pihak yang 'memasukkan'! Rasanya sangat menyakitkan – Demi tuhan, aku merasa kehilangan beberapa sel otakku setelah melakukannya. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit, tidak begitu nikmat . "

Chanyeol tidak ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut pengalaman ataupun cerita pribadi Baekhyun mengenai penetrasi gandanya. Dia tidak ingin berpikir tentang siapa yang melakukan 'itu' denganya karena semua yang Chanyeol pikirkan dalam beberapa hari ini adalah keberadaan Kris di rumah itu selama seminggu penuh, dan kemungkinan Kris yang mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat tidurnya, sepanjang malam setiap malam.

"Kau tau," Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Rasanya seperti kau dipukul seseorang."

Melangkah keluar dari lorong, Chanyeol merasa sudah muak. Dia tidak ingin mendengar tentang segala macam aktivitas Baekhyun di masa lalunya, dia juga tidak ingin Kris membicarakan sesuatu yang pribadi dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat mengenal rekan kerjanya, dia tahu jika Kris sedang memikirkan untuk melakukan penetrasi ganda pada Baekhyun, yang merupakan sesuatu yang tidak dia diinginkan. Dan Chanyeol juga sangat mengenal Baekhyun, si idiot itu terlalu naif dan tidak akan menyadari tujuan dan pemikiran Kris yang sesungguhnya, yang sangat jelas bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terlalu berdedikasi dalam menjelaskan suatu topik bahkan tanpa menyadari yang lainnya - dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol marah.

"Hei!"

Kris dan Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol, dan langsung mengarahkan perhatian padanya. "Hai, _Mr. Wonderfull_ ," sapa Baekhyun dengan suara yang bernada.

Chanyeol mengabaikan sapaan itu. "Di mana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia ke-"

"Kai?"

"Dia-"

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Sehun-"

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun?" tanya Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun berkedip, sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan topik Chanyeol yang cepat. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol memberinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu -tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab. "Aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Kapan terakhir kali kau membersihkan _Shower glass_ ku?" lanjut Chanyeol cepat, tidak peduli apakah pertanyaanya terdengar terlalu kasar untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku membersihkannya minggu lalu" Baekhyun tertawa lemah. "Apa kau lupa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mudah melupakan sesuatu," jawab Chanyeol tajam. "Pergi dan lakukanlah sekarang."

"Aku sudah membersihkannya minggu lalu, Chanyeol," balas Baekhyun, berusaha tetap tenang, tapi di saat yang sama, tidak terlihat seperti harapannya.

"Dan aku memberitahumu untuk melakukannya lagi," kata Chanyeol lebih kasar, memberikan Baekhyun tatapan dingin.

Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berdebat lagi, tapi saat dia mendengar rintihan Nugget, yang merasakan hawa yang tidak baik, dia menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun bangkit dan menempatkan Nugget di lantai agar mengikutinya. "Baiklah." Baekhyun mengarahkan pandanganya ke Kris, dia mengangguk. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti setelah membersihkan _shower glass_ yang Mulia terlebih dulu."

Kris memberinya senyuman kecil. "Ya, selesaikan tugasmu."

Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya pada Kris. Chanyeol memutar matanya saat melihat itu. "Yah!, pergilah!"

"Iya iya aku pergi," rengek Baekhyun, menyeret kakinya saat berjalan perlahan. Langkahnya seolah-olah terlihat jika aku-tidak-mau-melakukan-langkah ini-, Nugget mengikutinya dibelakang.

Begitu Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan sepenuhnya, Kris mengilangkan sikap tidak pedulinnya dan mendorong dirinya bangkit dari kursi, memasukkan tangannya di saku. "Kau atasan yang kejam, Chanyeol," kata Kris ringan.

Chanyeol berdecak, memberi Kris tatapan tidak tertarik. "Aku hanya seorang pria yang tidak ingin tunangannya berbicara tentang seks dengan pria lain. "

"Kau terus saja menganggapnya sebagai tunanganmu," kata Kris hati-hati. "Apa kau melakukannya karena terbawa suasana saja atau kau benar-benar menggapnya seperti itu? "

Chanyeol terdiam. "Ya, memang itulah dia."

"Ya, secara hukum, dalam kontrak memang mengatakan jika dia itu tunanganmu, tapi di luar hukum, secara pribadi, kau tidak perlu menganggapnya seperti itu." Kris melirik sejenak sebelum dia menendang tepi meja kopi pelan. "Aku sudah berpikir. Setelah kontrak ini gagal- setelah kau menyembunyikan Baekhyun cukup lama – kau tidak akan terus menahannya di sini, kan? "

Chanyeol bingung. Apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah keluarga Baekhyun akhirnya menghubunginya lagi dan memberitahunya jika mereka membebaskannya dari kesepakatan bodoh yang sudah dia setujui? Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia akan melepaskan Baekhyun dari tugas-tuganya. Dan dia akan kembali menjadi rival perusahaannya lagi seperti dulu, tapi bagi Chanyeol justru situasi seperti itulah yang lebih baik daripada harus terlibat denganya melaui pernikahan.

Semua ini hanya _setting_ an, tapi Baekhyun terus saja berjalan angkuh dengan _jiggly ass_ nya di sekitar rumah, berbicara tentang seks dan menciumnya seperti itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar. Dalam semua ketidakpastian ini, ada beberapa hal yang Chanyeol yakini, dia menginginkan Baekhyun. Apa dia menginginkan Baekhyun hanya untuk satu malam atau beberapa malam, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Meskipun begitu, dia akan mencari tahu.

Chanyeol berhasil keluar dari semua pemikirannya, dan menyadari jika Kris masih menunggu jawabannya. Tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dulu, Chanyeol memutuskan memberi jawaban yang diinginkan Kris. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menahannya terus di sini."

Kris mengamati wajah Chanyeol untuk sesaat sebelum berdiri dengan bertopang pada salah satu kakinya. "Maka saat itu terjadi, kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku membawanya pergi?"

Chanyeol mengunci rahangnya rapat, dia jelas mengetahui jika Kris sedang memancingnya. "Ya."

Kedua masih berdiri dalam diam, sebelum Kris mengangguk. " _Well_ , _i guess Byun Baekhyun is mine_."

.

.

Setelah semua piring kotor sudah dia cuci, Baekhyun melihat Nugget yang mengantuk bersandar pada rumah anjingnya, lalu dia membawanya kembali ke kamarnya. Dia mengganti pakaiannya menjadi celana piyama polkadot dengan kaos bergambar dengan tulisan ' _P_ _hoque_ _you!'_. Baekhyun merangkak ke tempat tidurnya, dan meraih salah satu buku pada jendela kamarnya untuk melanjutkan bacaanya pada buku itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menikmati tiga puluh menit waktu membacanya sebelum sesuatu mengganggunya. Dia sangat tidak senang saat waktu membacanya terganggu. Semua yang dia ingin lakukan sekarang adalah melanjutkan bacaanya dan mencari tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnyapada karakter pada buku itu. Akan tetapi, perhatian Baekhyun sekarang teralih karena Kris yang mengetuk pintu dan membawa dirinya masuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Hei."

Memutarkan matanya dari balik bukunya sebelum menutup bukunya, Baekhyun menanggapinya. "Hai." Baekhyun melihat Kris berjalan kearahnya, lalu dia membawa bukunya ke atas dadanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku sedang menunggu taksi," jawab Kris sambil membawa langkahnya lebih dekat, langkah demi langkah. "Aku ingin berpamitan padamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. "Oh." Baekhyun mencoba untuk mendorong dirinya bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, dengan menggunakan sikunya. "Semoga yang sudah kau kerjakan dengan Chanyeol berjalan dengan baik."

Menempatkan lutut di tempat tidur Baekhyun, Kris meletakkan tangannya di dadanya dan mendorongnya kembali ke atas kasur. "Ya. Berjalan dengan baik…"

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan Kris lakukan, tapi dia membiarkan Kris menyelesaikan apa yang dia inginkan. Ketika Kris membungkuk dan membawa bibirnya menempel pada bibirnya, Baekhyun membiarkan Kris merasakan bibirnya singkat. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun merasakan tangan Kris menelusuri tubuhnya dan mengarah pada kaos bagian bawahnya.

Ukuran tangan Kris yang relatif sama dengan Chanyeol, membuat banyangan Chanyeol segera melintas dalam pikirannya. Semua perasaaan itu tidak dapat dia hindari, Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan membayangkan Chanyeol lah yang melakukannya.

Kris melepaskan bibir Baekhyun, dan mulai menyerang leher jenjang Baekhyun. Dengan kombinasi dari tangan dan mulut Kris, serta fantasi kecilnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya sambil menggeliat di bawah laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya. Kris menyeringai dan mengangkat kaos Baekhyun. Dia menggoda Baekhyun dengan membawa mulutnya meraih tonjolan merah mudah pada tubuhnya sebelum mengulumnya.

Baekhyun mendesah degan lembut sekali lagi, tapi kali ini sesuatu mengganggunya. Sebuah bantingan pintu bergema keras dalam ruangan itu dan Kris sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Kris menyeka mulutnya tampak seolah selesai menikmati hidangan yang lezat, menuruni tempat tidur dan memandang Baekhyun dengan seringaianya pada Baekhyun dengan penapilan yang cukup berantakan.

"Jika kau ingin meninggalkan rumah ini, tawaranku masih berlaku."

Kemudian, dia berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Tatapan Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Kris dan menangkap bayangan Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Saat Kris lewat meliwatinya, Chanyeol bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk memelototi Kris, tetapi sebaliknya, fokusnya terarah padaBaekhyun. Tatapannya kosong, tapi Baekhyun tahu jika ada emosi besar di balik itu semua.

Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol berteriak marah padanya, akan tetapi apa yang dia lihat sebaliknya, Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun dan membawa tanganya untuk menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol membantu Kris memasukan barang-barangnya dalam bagasi taksi, mereka menyelesaikan pembicaraan mengenai pekerjaan untuk terakhir kalinya. Kris meyakinkannya jika dia akan menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu ke jajaran direksi perusahaannya dan akan menghubungi Chanyeol segera setelah pertemuan itu untuk membahas lebih lanjut mengenai anggaran proyek dan sistem pengoperasiannya.

"Kirimi aku kemajuan proyek melalui email."

Kris mengangguk sambil memperbaiki mantelnya. "Aku akan menyuruh sekretarisku untuk melakukannya."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol membuka pintu taksi untuk Kris dan menahannya selama beberapa saat. " _Be safe_."

" _Thanks_."

Saat Kris akan memasuki taksi, Chanyeol menghentikan Kris dengan suaranya. "Tapi, Wu?"

Beralih ke wajah Chanyeol, Kris mengangkat alis. "Tapi apa?"

"Aku merubah pikiranku. _Baekhyun_ _is mine_." Lalu Chanyeol mengayunkan lengannya, memukul Kris tepat pada rahangnya, menegakan posisi tubuhnya. "Jadi enyahkan tanganmu darinya!"

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan Baekhyun sudah kembali sadar dari apa yang telah dia alami. Dia merapikan kembali kaosnya, dan dia mengusap bibir dan lehernya dengan kain bersih di kamar mandi untuk menyingkirkan sentuhan Kris. Saat itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca, tapi untuk sekali lagi, waktu membacanya terganggu.

Kali ini, ketika dia meletakkan bukunya ke bawah, dia tidak melihat Kris. Dia melihat Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun menelusuri tubuh Chanyeol sampai tatapannya jatuh pada tangan Chanyeol, dia melihat ' _lube_ ' yang berada di tangan kanan Chanyeol.

.

.

 **See You Next Chap**


	25. Chapter 25

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **SMUT,** **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chapter 25 – Intimacy (RATED CHAPTER)**

 **.**

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Baekhyun sebenarnya mengetahui jelas maksud dari Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya. Raut wajah serta barang yang ada di tangannya jelas mengatakan semuanya. Pegangan jari Baekhyun pada bukunya semakin erat saat tatapanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Chanyeol.

"Hei ..." ucap Baekhyun parau, berusaha untuk menghirup udara.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi secara verbal, tapi tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkanya mengatakan jika dia tidak berniat untuk berbasa-basi. Chanyeol mengambil langkah panjang ke tempat tidur, dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan Baekhyun dalam waktu singkat, melihat langsung ke arahnya. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah dan mengambil buku yang ada dalam genggaman Baekhyun, dan sebelum Baekhyun bisa menegurnya, Chanyeol melipat halaman terakhir yang dibaca, sehingga tidak akan terlupakan. Setelah itu, Chanyeol segera melemparkan buku itu ke meja Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa lututnya ke tempat tidur, denyut jantung Baekhyun berpacu lebih cepat dan dia berniat menegakkan diri dari posisi tidurnya. Menekuk lututnya, dia mengangkat tubuh dengan sikunya, menjauh dari Chanyeol - tapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya. Chanyeol meraih pergelangan kakinya, dan menariknya kembali ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau menjauh?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Kau tidak menjauh saat Kris datang ke sini."

"Ya karena dia Kris ..." Baekhyun berpendapat pelan. "Dia bukan kau."

"Kau benar," kata Chanyeol pahit saat dia mengatur posisinya di tempat tidur. "Karena dia bukanlah aku-atasanmu."

"Ya, memang demikian."

Chanyeol mendengus dan meletakkan tangannya di lutut Baekhyun ini. "Aku tidak memahamimu," kata Chanyeol geram. Ketika dia mencoba untuk membuka kaki Baekhyun lebih lebar, Baekhyun sempat memasang pertahanan – pertahanan yang lemah. "Sejak awal kau membuat batas diantara kita ketika sangat jelas jika kau juga menginginkanku sama seperti aku menginginkanmu, tapi kau membiarkan seseorang yang baru kau kenal selama seminggu menyentuhmu tepat dimana bagian yang sama dengan bagian yang pernah kusentuh."

"Apa-aaah," Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol merobohkan pertahanannya dan berhasil melebarkan kakinya. "Apa yang membuatmu merasa istimewa untukku?"

"Kontrak," Chanyeol bergumam sebelum tangannya mengambil ujung kaos Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke atas.

"Kontr-nghhh-" Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya saat Chanyeol melahap tonjolan kemerahan di mulutnya, dengan tidak sabar mengisap dan menggigitnya bersamaan sementara tangannya memainkan tonjolan satunya. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, jari-jarinya terjalin pada rambut Chanyeol. "Tidak, kita tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Tidak," bisik Chanyeol, membiarkan napas panas menyapu dada terbuka Baekhyun. "Aku jengah mendengarmu menyangkal segalanya – seharusnya aku mengabulkan permintaanmu dari dulu saja saat kau memohon padaku. Seharusnya aku memasukimu selagi aku diberi kesempatan."

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa berdebat lebih jauh, Chanyeol menciumnya. Lidah Chanyeol menelusuri bibir bawahnya dan segera memasukinya lebih dalam saat Baekhyun tersentak karena jari Chanyeol yang mengelilingi tonjolan sensitif di dadanya.

Perlawanan Baekhyun tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah Chanyeol mulai mengecapnya, menyesapnya dan memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang dalam ciuman itu dan dalam waktu yang sama dia menjerit frustrasi karena jentikan jari-jari Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk memegang kendali, karena Baekhyun mulai sedikit mendorong dan mencoba memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Chanyeol menyeringai, dia dengan senang hati melayani ciuman nakal Baekhyun yang mendalam dan sangat intim. Pada awalnya Chanyeollah yang mencium Baekhyun dengan semangat, tetapi sepertinya keadaan menjadi berbalik, sekarang Baekhyunlah yang lebih agresif karena terus meminta lebih.

Ketika Chanyeol menarik bibirnya sedikit menjauh, Baekhyun mengeluh dan merengut padanya. " _Come back_ ," pinta Baekhyun.

"Kau cukup menuntut untuk seseorang yang baru saja membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu," sindir Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya memberinya tatapan sebal. "Kau tidak berhak menyuruhku melakukan apa pun."

"Walaupun apa yang aku minta pada akhirnya menguntungkanmu?" sela Baekhyun.

"Tidak, sampai kau memohon padaku," geram Chanyeol, terlihat wajah Baekhyun sedikit memerah menahan amarah sebelum mengalihkan pandanganya ke sisi lain.

Tangan Chanyeol menelusuri bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun, menangkupnya pelan, menekan dan membelai gundukan yang menonjol dari celana piyamanya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun mengerang dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri juga, tapi Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya. "Chanyeol-"

"Apa kau memikirkan Kris?" tanya Chanyeol, tanganya terus membelai gundukan pada celana Baekhyun.

"Apa kau membiarkan Kris menyentuhmu di bagian ini, juga?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Tidak. Aku-"

"Hn." Chanyeol menarik matanya ke bawah dan dalam satu detik, tangannya menarik di karet celana piyama longgar Baekhyun. "Jika aku tidak dalam keadaan yang benar benar menginginkanmu , aku tidak akan selera melanjutkannya setelah melihat piyamamu," gumamnya, menarik celana itu ke pertengahan paha putih susu Baehyun, setelahnya dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" _no underwear_."

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa Chanyeol terlihat tertarik atau kesal untuk beberapa alasan, tapi dia tidak peduli, yang jelas dia masih bergairah. "Celanaku akan terlihat menonjol besar saat aku memakai boxer di dalamnya," gumam Baekhyun saat dia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya agar celana piyamanya terlepas sepenuhnya, tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya. Baekhyun menggerutu "Apa kau benar-benar akan menyentuhku sekarang?"

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" tantang Chanyeol, membawa tangannya pada paha Baekhyun bagian dalam, tapi dia sengaja mengabaikan bagian tubuh yang sebenarnya paling membutuhkan perhatian nya.

Baekhyun kesal. "Tidak," gertak Baekhyun. "Aku hanya membiarkanmu melepaskan celanaku agar sesuatu yang mengeras didalamnya mendapatkan udara- YA! Dasar Giant Idiot! Sentuh aku sekarang!"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak melakukannya?"

Baekhyun membawa kepalanya kembali ke belakang dan menggeram kesal. "Baiklah, Aku akan berhenti bekerja dan menerima tawaran Kris untuk menjadi-Ah! "Hela napas Bakehyun dalam dan cepat, dia menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya yang berada dalam gengaman Chanyeol seutuhnya.

"Kau mau mengulangi ucapanmu?" sergah Chanyeol muram sementara tangannya mengusap pelan apa yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Aku menantangmu untuk menyebutkan namanya sementara kita melakukan ini sekarang"

Baekhyun terengah-engah, dan masih dalam pikiran gilanya, dia menatap Chanyeol, tidak puas pada pada usapan pelannya. "Sudah aku katakan," lanjutnya, "Aku akan meninggalkanmu demi Kri-Nghh oh Tuhan!" Sambil terengah-engah, Baekhyun mengerang. "Ya, seperti itu-"

Melihat Baekhyun menikmati dirinya sendiri dan menggeliat di atas tempat tidur, Chanyeol terbawa suasana panas itu juga. "Apa kau akan menikmati semua ini sendiri?" Tanyanya agak sinis.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan decakan lemah dan menyeringai dengan mata tertutup, sambil mengangguk. "Ah ... A-Yea," balasnya serak. Menempatkan tangannya di celana piyama, Baekhyun menurunkan celana itu lebih jauh, namun dia tetap membutuhkan Chanyeol membuatnya terlepas sepenuhnya. "Lepas... Lepaskan ini."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Aku bukanlah seorang yang akan memuaskanmu di sini," gumamnya, Chanyeol bingung dengan keadaan sekarang, kenapa hanya Baekhyun menikmati kenikmatan ini sedangkan kejantanannya masih terpenjarakan di balik celananya.

"Tapi memang itulah kebenaranya, jadi teruskan," kata Baekhyun serak sambil membawa pinggangnya ke atas. "Sentuh aku. Lebih dalam, "bisiknya.

Melihat Baekhyun kehilangan kontrol dirinya, membuat Chanyeol berada pada batas pertahanannya juga. Dia melepaskan hasrat Baekhyun sejenak dan membawa tubuhnya tegak. Setelah melepaskan dan menjatuhkan lube itu ke samping sejenak, Chanyeol mengangkat kemejanya ke atas kepalanya, dan melemparkannya di lantai.

Baekhyun mengawasinya, sambil memikirkn apa yang akan mereka lakukan sebenarnya. Sekelebat terlintas pemikiran tentang hubungan mereka dan batas-batas yang sudah Baekhyun deklarasikan dengan mantap, dan jelas, tetapi setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Dia menginginkan Chanyeol bahkan jika ini hanya untuk satu malam saja. Apa yang akan datang setelah ini, dia akan mengurusnya nanti.

Saat Chanyeol mulai melepas celana jinsnya, membiarkan dentingan sabuknya terdengar saat akan membuka lebih lebar, Baekhyun duduk dan menarik sisa celana piyamanya. Sama seperti Chanyeol, dia membiarkan pakaiannyanya jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol bekerja lebih cepat dengan celannya dan mulai membuat tubuhnya telanjang, lalu mendoroh tubuh Baekhyun sehingga punggungnya mnyentuh dasar kasur sebelum dia sepenuhnya menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol tampaknya sudah mengatur posisi yang tepat. Membawa dirinya di antara kaki Baekhyun yang melebar dan menekankan kejantanan meraka bersama-sama, Chanyeol memiringkan bibirnya lebih mendekat pada bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membiarkan ciuman itu terjadi, dan dia mengambil inisiatif dengan menjadi yang pertama mengeluarkan dan menempelkan lidah licin nya. Chanyeol lebih menekankan dirinya ke selangkangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol menikmati aksinya.

Chanyeol membawa tangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, dan mengambil tepi kaosnya dan memutus ciumannnya sejenak untuk menarik kaos itu keluar. Setelah itu, dia kembali membawa bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun, menciumnya lagi dan lagi sementara tangannya terus menjelajahi tubuh Baekhyun, menyentuh dan mencubit semua bagian-bagian halus yang membuat Baekhyun mengerang.

Ketika mereka menarik bibir mereka masing masing, terengah-engah untuk menghirup udara, Baekhyun membawa wajah memerahnya menghadap Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya yang menatapnya mata yang tertarik. "Apa ... Apa yang akan kita lakukan hanya ' _making out_ ' ? "Baekhyun bertanya, serius.

Setelah berhenti untuk menghirup sedikit udara, Chanyeol membalasnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seharunya menghentakku sekarang ..." ucap Baekhyun dengan napas berat, "Dan aku akan meneriakkan namamu. "

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun untuk sejenak dengan menipiskan bibirnya. "Aku tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk menyingkirkanku secepat itu," ucap Chanyeol bohong, padahal sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mulut tajam yang telah mendesaknya sejak pertama kali dia lihat itu bergerak. "Selain itu, jika kita melakukan ini hanya untuk melepaskannya dari sistem kita, maka kita harus benar-benar menikmatinya."

"Ya, tapi ..." Baekhyun mengerang. "Aku ingin kau memasukan jarimu di dalamku sekarang."

Chanyeol merasa detak jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dia mengutuk. "Sekarang?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau mendorong jari-jarimu padaku. Aku ingin merasakan jarimu bergerak jauh di dalamku dan melebarkan ' _hole_ 'ku sampai cukup untuk membawa milikmu masuk kedalamnya," rengek Baekhyun sambil mengggoyangkan pinggulnya membawa jarinya yang lentik itu mengarah ke ' _hole_ ' nya, membiarkan Chanyeol melihatnya yang mencoba memberi kenikmatan pada dirinya sendiri untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

" _God Dammit_ , Baek," Chanyeol mendesis. Meskipun demikian dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil _lube_ dan menumpahkan secukupnya di atas jarinya. "Persiapkan dirimu."

Baekhyun mendengarkan perintah itu dan mulai mempersiapkan dirinya. Ketika dia mulai merasa kehadiran tangan Chanyeol pada belakang tubuhnya, dia lebih melebarkan kakinya dan mengagkat punggungnya, menempatkan wajahnya di kasur, namun memastikan pantatnya tepat berada dalam pandangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyentuh pantatnya dan mulai melebarkannya. "Please..," pintanya sopan.

Rasa sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan tidak tertahankan. Dia ingin menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun melebarkan pantatnya dan menunjukkan _'hole'_ ketatnya yang sudah terbuka dan cukup untuk membuat pria manapun menjadi liar -dan Chanyeol merasa perasaan posesif tiba-tiba menguasainya. Orang lain telah melihat Baekhyun seperti ini-ya dia mengetahuinya. Tapi, dia tidak mengiraukan masa lalu Baekhyun ini, Chanyeol jelas tahu jika Baekhyun adalah miliknya sekarang.

Perlahan-lahan, Chanyeol menyeka gel itu pada ' _hole'_ Baekhyun sambil menggodanya dengan berpura-pura seperti dia benar-benar akan melakukan penetrasi. Dia memastikan untuk mengoleskan setiap bagian yang membutuhkan gel itu sebelum membawanya kembali pada jari-jarinya. Lalu dengan peringatan lembut, Chanyeol membawa salah satu jarinya yang panjang mendekat, meluncur masuk dan keluar beberapa kali sebelum sepenuhnya terjebak dalam ' _hole'_ Baekhyun yang sempit dan mengerut.

Baekhyun mengerang. Menganggapnya sebagai pertanda baik, Chanyeol menarik keluar jarinya dan membawa masuk kembali dengan dua jari. Dia menunggu Baekhyun menyesuaikan dan ketika Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk lanjut, Chanyeol memiliki ide yang lebih baik. Dia terus bergerak terus menerus dalam beberapa saat, membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih keras, dan kemudian pada menit-menit terakhir, Chanyeol berhenti menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

Baekhyun hampir mencapai klimaks, lalu dia menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Bergeraklah-Chanyeol, bergeraklah. Please..." ucapnya, tapi Chanyeol hanya menyeringai, dan menolak untuk menggerkan jarinya, Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. "Chanyeol! Lakukanlah!"

Chanyeol membawa tangannya mengusap bagian atas dan bawah bagian belakang Baekhyun, lalu berhenti untuk menepuknya. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, _Baby_ ," katanya dengan suara rendah, membuat gerakan melingkar dengan jarinya pada permukaan kulit Baekhyun.

"Apa pun ..." Baekhyun menjawab putus asa.

" _Fuck yourself_."

Pada awalnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti, tapi saat dia merasakan jari Chanyeol melengkung di dalamnya, dia mengerang dan mengerti apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan memposisikan dirinya sebelum bercinta dengan jari Chanyeol ini. Dia mulai menikmatinya sampai Chanyeol sengaja menarik kembali jarinya menjauh ketika Baekhyun berusaha menekan lebih dalam pada dirinya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu ..." sergah Baekhyun, memberikan pukulan pelan ke tempat tidur.

"Melakukan apa?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun memerah, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga punggungnya menempel kasur dan dia menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat senang, dengan ekspresi yang cukup seksi. "Kau tidak membiarkanku bercinta dengan diriku sendiri seperti yang kau katakan. "

"Karena aku ingin sesuatu yang lain sekarang," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap kejantananya untuk pertama kalinya, dia menyukai sengatan listrik yang dirasakannya akan rasa senang dan lega karena pada akhirnya dia bisa membuat Baekhyun berteriak di bawahnya.

Chanyeol lebih melebarkan kaki Baekhyun, dan memposisikan diri di antarnya. Baekhyun, di sisi lain, mengambil salah satu bantal dan meletakkannya di bawah pantatnya, membantu mengangkat pinggulnya demi memenuhi kesenangan Chanyeol.

"Seperti ini akan lebih nyaman," jelas Baekhyun cepat dengan berbisik.

Chanyeol membalas dengan dengusan, tidak repot-repot untuk mengomentari keahlian Baekhyun dalam hal ini. Setelah membawa kejantannya pada _hole_ yang sudah berkedut itu -bahkan memberikan tamparan kecil sekali dau kali- Chanyeol memposisikan kejantanannya untuk memasuki _hole_ itu. Sesaat sebelum dia mendorong ujung miliknya, terdengar suara Baekhyun menyela kegiatannya.

"Tunggu-"

"Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol, sedikit memberi tamparan pada pantat Baekhyun, mendapat tatapan menyalak dari yang lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya. "Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun, jika kau berencana mengatakan 'tidak' sekarang-"

"Bukan! Hanya saja-maksudku, bagaimana dengan, um ... "jeda Baekhyun. "Kondom?"

"Apa kau menginginkanku untuk memakainya?" tuntut Chanyeol penasaran. "Karena aku tidak punya-jika kau menggunakan ini sebagai alasan untuk menghentikanku, Baek, aku bersumpah-"

"Tidak!" kata Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Hanya saja ... ini akan terasa sedikit lebih intim tanpa kau mennggunakannya. "

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak sebelum menempatkan miliknya pada _hole_ Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya,"gumamnya. Ya dia memang tidak menganggap itu sebagai suatu masalah besar. Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun bahkan lebih jauh dari hanya sikap profesionalisme kerja. Baekhyun adalah tunangannya, dan hal itu tidak bisa dia cegah. Suatu hubungan yang intim –dalam arti sebenarnya.

"Kita bukanlah orang asing bagi satu sama lain," lanjut Chanyeol sambil mendorong ujung kejantannya, Baekhyun terkesiap pada penetrasi awal itu. "Kita bisa menjadi lebih intim kapanpun kita mau, _Damn it_."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya tanpa menjawab, dan mengangguk setuju. Dia menutup matanya, dan membiarkan gelombang rasa sakit dan kenikmatan itu menerpanya saat Chanyeol membawa miliknya keluar masuk dari waktu ke waktu sampai kejantanan Channyeol masuk sepenuhnya dalam dirinya. Ketika semua bagian Chanyeol menyatu sempurna dengan miliknya, dia mengerang. Otot _hole_ Baekhyun mengerat dan mengencang karena milik Chanyeol yang memenuhi lubang sempit itu.

Chanyeol menyaksikan Baekhyun terengah selama beberapa waktu, berjuang untuk tidak bergerak. Chanyeol memajukan badannya dan merapikan beberapa helai rambut dari wajah Baekhyun, lalu menatap matanya. "Kau siap?"

"Berhenti membuat keadaan ini seperti kau sedang berkendara," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mennyiapakan kakinya, dan menganggap respon Baekhyun sebagai 'ya', lalu dia menyeringai. "Tapi ini memang tampak seperti berkendara."

Kemudian Chanyeol mulai mendorong miliknya perlahan-lahan. Pada awalnya dorongan itu lambat dan lembut, demi kebaikan Baekhyun, tapi saat Baekhyun mulai merengek untuk meminta lebih dan membawa jari lentiknya mulai menjelajah pada seluruh tubuhnya sendiri, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengubah doronganya secara drastis.

Dia mencoba berbagai posisi yang berbeda dengan kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat satu di udara dan satunya tetap dibawah hingga membentuk suatu sudut, kemudian dia mencoba mengangkat kedua kaki itu bersama-sama, tetapi posisi favoritnya itu dengan membuat kaki Baekhyun melingkari pinggangnya. Setelah melakukan beberapi hentakan kuat untuk memuaskan dirinya, Chanyeol menginginkan lebih.

Pada satu saat, dia akan mendorong dengan keras dan dalam sehingga membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya sebagai respon kenikmatan yang dirasakanya. Di lain waktu, Chanyeol akan memperlambat hentakannya bersamaan dengan melahap bibir Baekhun dengan rakus.

Baekhyun tidak keberatan dengan ciuman panjang itu sambil merasakan milik Chanyeol yang besar itu memenuhinya. Dia menyukainya karena merasa berbeda dari yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan atas rasa sukanya pada sentuhan Chanyeol ini, dan ciumannya, dan dengan cara Chanyeol merengkuhnya. Terasa sangat menyenangkan, tetapi pada saat yang sama, terasa sempurna.

Satu hal yang dapat mengalihkan pikiran Baekhyun adalah hentakan Chanyeol, tapi ada hal lain yang lebih mempengaruhinya, yaitu kata-kata Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol mendorong miliknya berulang kali ke dalam Baekhyun, dia membisikkan kata-kata _'_ _Kau milikku_ _'_ di telinga Baekhyun berulang kali. Rasa hangat dari tubuh Chanyeol menjalar menyelimuti tubuhnya bahkan pada sesuatu yang lebih dalam pada dirinya, dan dengan kata-kata posesif yang Chanyeol lontarkan, membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu- apalagi berpikir- karena Chanyeol membuatnya pasrah padanya dengan memberinya kenikmatan. Tidak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat terlepas masuk ke dalam dirinya dan mendengar desahan panjang Chanyeol pada lekukan lehernya.

Ketika Chanyeol mulai tersadar dari kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dan pelepasannya mulai melambat, Baekhyun membawa tangannya menelusuri garis punggung Chanyeol dari bawah ke atas, dan berakhir melewati rambut _Giant_ itu.

"Yah ... Kau berat," gumamnya.

Chanyeol mengirup udara pelan, dia menarik keluar miliknya dari tubuh Baekhyun, menyadari adanya cairan putih yang mengikuti pergerakan miliknya . Kemudian, dia berguling, berbaring tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka tetap seperti itu, diam di samping satu sama lain. Tak satu pun kata terdengar sampai Baekhyun menguap pelan dan menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Tadi cukup menyenangkan ..." ia diam-diam berkata, menatap mata Chanyeol.

Dengan dadanya yang masih naik-turun, Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Cukup menyenangkan?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu mengatakan jika hal yang tadi cukup menyenangkan," gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku menyukainya. Tadi"

Meskipun dia mengejek, Chanyeol masih dapat melihat senyuman itu. Sebelum dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang sombong sebagai balasan, suara lelah Baekhyun menyelanya. "Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?" Tanyanya diam-diam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kata Chanyeol, tampak khawatir.

"Seperti ... Apa aku harus pergi sekarang? Apa kita hanya harus berpura-pura? "Baekhyun menguap. "Aku hanya ... aku menyukainya, Chanyeol ... "

Melihat mata Baekhyun mulai berair, Chanyeol memutuskan itu mengalihkan niatan awalnya di lain waktu. Dia membawa jarinya pada bibir laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya dan menggerakan jari itu pada rambut yang menghalangi matanya. Lalu dia duduk.

"Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah aku akan megnambil kain basah untuk membersihkanmu, lalu kita bisa pergi tidur."

"Mhmm ..." gumam Baekhyun, terlihat di tengah-tengah mimpi dan kenyataan. "Baiklah. Kain bersih ...ada...dalam lemari. "

"Oke ... aku akan pergi untuk mengambilnya." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak sebelum ragu-ragu turun tempat tidur.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi pribadinya dengan telanjang bulat, untuk mengambil apa yang dia butuhkan. Saat dia sedang merendam kain yang akan dia gunakan, dia melihat pantulannya di cermin dan tidak bisa disangkal, dia menyukai apa yang dilihatnya- terlihat berantakan dan kotor. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, seringai kecil tampak di wajahnya, dia berjalan kembali ke kamar dimana Baekhyun menunggunya **,** dan dia melihat lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu telah menguasi semua ruang kosong pada kasur tanpanya.

Dan saat dia berdiri di ambang pintu menatap Baekhyun yang telanjang di tempat tidur yang masih jelas tercium aroma _aftersex_ mereka, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa menikah dengan idiot itu tidak akan semengerikan sepeti yang pernah dia bayangkan.

.

.

 **Ya, ini hiatus yang cukup lama... Maafkan**

 **Semoga satu chapter ini bisa mengobati kerindun kalian, aku mengusahakan untuk lebih sering mengupdte fic translte ini, dan tidak pernah bosan, aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah bersedia membaca fanfic translte ini, dan setia meninggalkan review, love you all...**

 **See you next chap**


	26. Chapter 26

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s), SMUT (Implisit), etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chapter 26 – Weird**

 **.**

Chanyeol terbangun, dan kesadaranya sudah kembali. Dia tahu persis apa yang telah terjadi, dan alasan mengapa dia merasa seperti pagi ini benar-benar sangat tepat, dan seseorang yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya dengan lengan mereka yang terkait sama lain. Membawa tatapannya ke bawah, Chanyeol melihat dada Baekhyun yang naik-turun teratur. Chanyeol Tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri, merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya, menyebabkan laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu terganggu dan menggerutu.

Chanyeol melihat mata Baekhyun perlahan terbuka. Dengan malas, matanya mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol sebelum menutup lagi. Baekhyun mengutuk tingkah Chanyeol, mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. " _Asshole_ " gumamnya pada sesuatu yang empuk dbawahnya.

Mengangkat alisnya, Chanyeol menyeringai. "Terima kasih, selamat pagi juga."

Baekhyun berguling menghadapi Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu a _sshole_ ," ucapnya pelan, tetapi dengan nada yang tajam. "yang ingin kukatakan itu jika _asshole_ -ku benar benar sakit-Sial!, kenapa kau begitu berbakat? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjadi rata-rata ... "

Chanyeol mendengus, membawa dirinya pada posisi duduk, menatap tubuh lelah Baekhyun. Mengabaikan komentar Baekhyun, "Apa kau benar-benar merasa sangat sakit?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku merasa sakit sekali. Aku rasa, aku tidak akan bisa bekerja hari ini ..."

"Apa kau sengaja menggunakan alasan jika kita telah melakukan seks untuk kabur dari tanggung jawabmu melakukan pekerjaan yang pada akhirnya aku yang bayar? "canda Chanyeol, menyenggol sisi tubuh Baekhyun dengan lututnya."aku pikir itu tidak akan mempan".

Baekhyun-tidak dalam mood untuk melucu-mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul paha telanjang , Chanyeol keras, menyebabkan _Giant_ itu tersentak. "Terima kasih, karenamu aku tidak bisa menggerakkan setengah tubuh bawahku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar leluconmu pagi ini -Dan tutup jendelanya! Ini terlalu dingin!"

Chanyeol terima dengan pukulan Baekhyun, lalu dia menepuk pelan pipi pantat Baekhyun, membuatnya mengeluarkan ringisan pada bantal. "Aku sering memberitahumu agar tidak membuka jendela, tetapi kau tetap saja melakukannya,"desahnya kesal. Chanyeol meraih dan menarik selimut Baekhyun untuk menutupi tubuh mereka sebelum kembali berbaring.

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol mendapati ekspresi cemberut Baekhyun. Dia mencoba membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik, dengan tersenyum padanya dan membawa tangannya melingkari tubuh Baekhyun, yang berakhir mencapai pantatnya dan meremasnya tepat dimana tepukan sebelumnya mendarat.

"Kau tidak membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih baik," gumam Baekhyun.

"Bukankah aku sudah berusaha mencobanya?" jawab Chanyeol. Dia menepuk pelan pantat Baekhyun dua kali, dan menyeringai. "Aku mencoba membuatmu merasa lebih baik. "

Baekhyun menatapnya skeptis. "Kau menjadi aneh." Baekhyun membawa tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku?"

"Apa aku harus memperlakukanmu seperti sampah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, terlihat aneh." Cibir Baekhyun. "Kau bertingkah seolah-olah aku sedang mengandung anakmu. Bisakah kau tidak melakukannya? "

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya telah melakukan seks setelah beberapa waktu yang lama. Aku pikir, aku memiliki hak untuk bangun pagi dengan perasaan yang lebih bahagia. "

"Aku kira ..." gumam Baekhyun. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum meraih dan menyentuh lengan Chanyeol. "Bisakah kau memberiku sedikit waktu?"

Chanyeol berkedip, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu," ulang Baekhyun. "Aku jelas membutuhkan waktu sebelum aku bisa berjalan lagi dengan normal. Saat itu terjadi, aku akan pergi- "

"Sial! Kau akan pergi kemana?" tuntut Chanyeol, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

"menjauh?" jawab Baekhyun, tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu. Itulah sebabnya aku memintamu untuk memberikanku waktu. Aku harus mencari tahu kemana aku harus pergi atau apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya..."

Bibir Chanyeol menipis saat ia mengamati wajah Baekhyun. " Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?" ucap Chanyeol, memposisikan dirinya duduk dan mengamati Baekhyun lebih dalam."Kau akan pergi? "

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "Apa kau tidak mengusirku pergi dari rumah ini? Kau sudah mendapatkan apa kau inginkan. Aku yakin kau juga tidak ingin membuat semua ini menjadi canggung untuk yang lainnya. Bagaimana jika mereka mendengar kita semalam? Apa kau-"

"Sialan, Baekhyun," geram Chanyeol, sambil mengusap rambut berantakannya ke belakang. "Aku tidak akan mengusirmu. Kita telah melakukan seks dan aku tidak akan berpura-pura seolah kita tidak pernah melakukannya," katanya tajam dengan nada posesif pada suaranya. "Jika yang lain mendengar, aku tidak peduli. Biarkan mereka tahu. "

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Baiklah ..." kalah Baekhyun. "' _Public shame'_ bukanlah sesuatu yang baru bagiku."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Semua ini bukanlah ' _public shame'_ , Baek," katanya dengan nada keras.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal ini sebagai sesuatu yang buruk," kata Baekhyun, tesenyum kecil. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk paha Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan Giant itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika Sehun tidak akan melihatku dengan cara yang sama lagi. "

"Dia sudah melihatku menggedor-gedor pintumu sambil memohon seks. Aku yakin dia akan memahami situsi kita."

.

.

Setelah mandi dengan cepat dan berpakaian kasual setelahnya, Chanyeol menyeret kakinya ke dapur. Saat dia masuk, dia mendapat tatapan dari tiga pasang masa seolah dia seorang anak yang kedapatan mengambil dua potong permen dari mangkuk Halloween, yang seharusnya satu.

Tapi, Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan mereka dan melanjutkan tujuan awal dia ke dapur. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah rak berada, dan mengambil cangkir mengisinya dengan kopi. "Apa yang salah dengan semua muka kalian? "

"Pertanyaannya adalah," mulai Kyungsoo, yang akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian Sehun dan Kai di sisi lain meja, "apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Tidak ada," kata Chanyeol, menaik-turunkan bahunya. "Aku baik-baik saja menurut pemeriksaan terakhirku."

"Bukan itu maksudku, dan kau tahu itu," jelas Kyungsoo, lalu menghela napas. Mendorong piringnya menjauh, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan meja. "Aku sedang berbicara tentang Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" kata Chanyeol setelah meneguk kopi, panjang.

"Aku mendengarnya. Sehun mendengarnya. Kai mendengarnya. Kita semua mendengar itu," ungkap Kyungsoo jelas, memutuskan untuk tidak menjelaskan lebih detail apa yang sebenarnya mereka dengar.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. "Seharusnya kau menyalahkan Baekhyun untuk apa yang kalian dengar, tapi semua itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya."

Sehun tersedak jus jeruk dan cairan itu menetes dari sudut mulutnya. Setelah meraih serbet, Sehun menolak untuk membuat kontak mata dengan tutor, teman, dan atasannya itu. Kyungsoo melirik Sehun, lalu memutar bola matanya.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu maid mu," jelas Kyungsoo mengingatkan dengan menekankan kata maid. "Kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidur dengannya! "

Chanyeol menaruh mugnya di atas meja, dan mengangkat alisnya. "Kau dan aku jelas tahu, jika Baekhyun yang ada di rumah ini itu lebih dari sekedar maid. "

Kyungsoo jengkel, menghela napas berat. "Tentu saja, aku tahu," lanjutnya. "Tapi bagaimana denggan kontrak? Kau jelas mengatakan akan menunggu sampai kontrak itu gagal dan akan membiarkannya pergi- tanpa ada ikatan apapun di antara kalian. Tapi, liat apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Tidur dengannya hanya akan membuatmu lebih terikat padanya."

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol menjawab kembali sambil berbalik dan membungkuk untuk mengambil tray tempat sarapan di atas tempat tidur. "Kau mengingatkanku, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin kau menghubungi orangtuaku. Aku rasa dalam waktu dekat ini akan mengunjungi mereka. "

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bergerak di sekitar meja dapur dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol saat dia sudah bangkit dari posisi bungkuknya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin mengunjungi orang tuamu? "

"Ada perubahan rencana."

"Apa semua ini berkaitan dengan fakta jika kau sudah tidur dengannya!?"

"Tujuanku bertemu dengan orang tuaku itu untuk berunding dengan mereka," ungkap Chanyeol. "Setelah itu, aku akan mengatur pertemuan dengan orang tua Baekhyun."

"Kenapa kau harus bertemu dengan orang tuanya?" terdengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari sudut meja dimana Sehun berada, sehingga menyebabkan perhatian semua orang teralih padanya. Menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan, Sehun melihat sekeliling dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar, kerutan di wajah Chanyeol membuatnya bertambah canggung. "Maksudku ... kau memang sudah melakukan 'itu' denganya, tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat untuk bertemu orang tuanya?" Ketika tidak ada serangpun di sekelilingnya yang sependapat, Sehun tampak frustrasi. "Kai, kau mengerti apa yang ingin kusampaikan, kan?"

Kai hanya memberi Sehun sebuah ringisan "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun."

Sehun menendang Kai, lalu melotot. "Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa-" Tiba-tiba dia mengalihkan fokusnya kembali pada Chanyeol. "Aku pikir kau tidak harus bertemu dengan orang tua Baekhyun. Kau bertindak seolah kalian berdua memutuskan untuk menikah. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

Kyungsoo mengirim sinyal pada Chanyeol, lalu menggeleng. "Kau tahu Yeol, Sehun perlu mengetahuinya juga. Kau sudah melakukan semua ini terlalu jauh, jadi dia berhak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. "

Sehun melihat ke semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, lalu bangkit dari kursi makan itu. "Apa ini? Kalian semua sudah mengethaui sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui? "

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapan pada Sehun, dan memberinya tatapan lembut. "Sehun, apa kau ingat saat Chanyeol memecahkan vas, membuat penyok mobil karena mengendrainya saat marah, dan membuat lubang di dinding garasi? "

Sehun memberikan tatapan selidik pada Chanyeol, lalu mengangguk. "Ya…"

"Apa kau ingat kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mengingat dengan jelas," gumamnya. "Sepertinya tentang sebuah pernikahan."

"Ya, tepat. Apa kau ingat siapa orang yang harus dinikahi Chanyeol? "

"Seseorang yang sudah orang tuanya atur-" Sehun membawa kedua tangannya pada rambutnya. "Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Apa hal itu berhubungan dengan apa yang aku dengar _'ahh_ _hardeer_ _!'_ tadi malam? Apa kaitanya dengan Chanyeol yang ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya? Atau orang tua Baekhyun!?"

"Karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang akan dinikahi Chanyeol, Sehun," jelas Kyungsoo, memberikan sedkit pencerahan.

"A-Apa?" ucap Sehun kaget, matanya langsung melesat ke arah Kai, yang menganggukan kepalanya, lalu ke Chanyeol, yang tampak seperti sudah bosan dengan pembicaraan itu, yang sudah diulang berkali-kali. "Tidak, dia bukanlah orangnya."

"Sehun," kata Chanyeol, akhirnya berbicara. "Dia tahu tentang mesin dan robotika. Dia tahu matematika sama baiknya seperti yang aku lakukan dan nama terakhirnya adalah Byun. "

"Byu-"

Suara Sehun terputus oleh teriakan keras yang berasal dari lorong yang mengarah ke kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergumam sesuatu, memutar matanya dan menaruh tray itu ke meja dan menempatkan sarapan Baekhyun di atasnya. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak membawa jus jeruk karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkannya, dan memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke dapur setelah menaruh tray yang berisi makanan ini terlebih dahulu di kamar.

"Aku akan kembali," desahnya sebelum berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan tiga laki-laki di ruangan itu.

" _Fucking hormones..."_ Komentar Kyungsoo setelah kepergian Chanyeol.

Setelah mendengar komentar itu, Kai menggeleng dan menaruh peralatan makannya ke meja. "Aku bertanya-tanya kapan pertahananya runtuh. Satu minggu penuh dengan kehadiran Kris di rumah ini terasa seperti di neraka. Aku tidak mengerti. Ketegangan seksual di sisi Chanyeol cukup tinggi. "

"Tentu saja," bentak Kyungsoo, berjalan kembali ke arah meja dan kembali duduk.

"Sudah tinggi sejak malam Sehun melihat Chanyeol telanjang di depan kamar Baekhyun. Meskipun begitu, seharusnya idiot itu tidak harus tidur dengannya. Dia bisa mengatasi ketegangan itu dengan cara lain. "

"Seperti masturbasi?"

Kyungsoo panik. "Ya, terdengar lebih bijaksana."

"Tidak semuanya bisa diselesaikan dengan menyentuh diri sendiri."

Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan tajam pada laki-laki yang lebih muda di sampingnya. "Kau tahu? Tak seorangpun yang menanyakan pendapatmu." Segera setelah itu, Sehun –yang masih terkejut- menyaksikan adegan Kyungsoo yang memukul kepala Kai dan memaksanya beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

Saat Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kamar Baekhyun, dia melihat Baekhyun sudah menendang selimutnya jatuh dan berbaring telentang. Posisi itu akan tampak normal jika aja Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan telanjang, membiarkan setiap inci tubuh telanjangnya tampak jelas bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Setidaknya tutupi bagian privatmu."

Baekhyun mengerang. "Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Chanyeol melirik selimut yang tergeletak di lantai dan ke jendela yang sudah tertutup. "Jelas kau bisa melakukannya."

Bakehyun mengikuti tatapan mata Chanyeol ini, dan mengerti apa yang Chanyeol maksudkan. Dia menghela napas dan mendudukan dirinya dengan enggan. " 'Bola'ku menangis _'_ _D_ _addy kami_ _ke_ _dingin_ _an_ _'._ Saat itu adalah waktu yang berat, aku mengabaikan rasa sakitku - demi kenyamananku."

"Kenyamanan," Chanyeol mendengus. Dia melangkah maju, dan berhenti tepat di tepi tempat tidur Baekhyun. "Tutupi tubuhmu."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya?" rengek Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin kau menafsirkan ini dalam artian yang seksual. "

"Hanya dengan melihat ekspresi menyebalkanmu, aku tahu jika permintaanmu itu bukanlah sesuatu godaan."

Baekhyun memberi tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol. "Menyebalkan? Apa yang terjadi dengan orang aneh yang tadi pagi bangun disebelahku? "katanya, pura-pura sedih sambil menarik selimut hingga tepat di atas pinggang.

"Dia pergi ke dapur dan harus berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah mendengar seks panas mereka yang sangat keras"

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Aku sudah memberitahumu! Aku memberitahumu jika mereka akan mendengarku, dasar keras kepala!" Dia mendengus saat Chanyeol mengatur tray makan di atas tempat tidur. "Tapi kau tetap bersikeras dan mengatakan. 'Aku tidak peduli' Demi Tuhan!. Inilah kenapa aku tidak menurutimu. Bahkan hewan peliharaanku saat aku sepuluh tahun saja lebih memiliki otak dari pada kau-ngh! "

Chanyeol membungkuk ke depan dan menarik hidung Baekhyun. "Diamlah. Saat kau sedang galak seperti ini membuatku sedkit menegang, jadi makanlah sebelum aku memutuskan untuk membuat pantatmu memantul diatasku lagi. "

Baekhyun menggerutu dan mengusap hidungnya. "Aku pikir itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Apa yang tidak akan terjadi?"

"Aku," kata Baekhyun, "memantul di atas penismu."

Chanyeol menyeret kursi di sebelah tempat tidur dan mendudukinya. "Dan kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil membuka bungkusan peralatan makan yang sudah diatur Kyungsoo dengan serbet.

"Bukankah tadi malam itu hanya sesuatu seperti ' _one night stan'_?" ucap Baekhyun santai sambil mengatur rambutnya ke sisi telinganya dan mengambil sendok dan garpu yang Chanyeol ulurkan padanya.

"Seperti suatu hal yang terjadi di luar kendali kita?" jelas Chanyeol sambil melihat Baekhyun.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa kau menganggapnya sepeti itu?"

Baekhyun menatap balik _Giant_ di depannya. "Aku pikir, ya."

Chanyeol ingin mengejeknya. Baekhyun mengatakan 'dia pikir' dan itulah kata kuncinya. Chanyeol merespon dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah. Hal itu terjadi di luar kendali kita."

"seutuhnya?"

"Ya, seutuhnya."

.

.

Selama seminggu, kata 'seutuhnya' menjadi sangat erat kaitannya dengan kata "aku berbohong". Dua hari setelah malam pertama mereka, Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun ke ruang kerjanya. Pada awalnya, semua berjalan normal, tapi entah bagaimana dengan serangkaian inisiatif Chanyeol, Baekhyun berakhir dengan salah satu tubuh Chanyeol yang berada dalam drinya sehingga membuatnya memantul ke atas dan ke bawah. Akan tetapi, kursi Chanyeol tidak bisa memberikan ruang untuk mereka sehingga Chanyeol dengan menyesal untuk memberitahukan Baekhyun untuk berpindah.

Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu sedikitpun dalam hal ini. Dia segera meraih belakang kaki Baekhyun dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggangnya. Mereka bergerak, dan Chanyeol mengatur Baekhyun di meja terbesar yang ada di ruangan itu dan melanjutkan hentakannya pada Baekhyun sampai membuatnya hampir menangis.

Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, semua kertas Chanyeol di meja itu berakhir kusut, rusak dan kotor.

.

.

Nugget juga menjadi korban tanpa dia sadari langsung. Semua hal yang Nugget ketahui adalah jika _Daddy_ nya sedang melakukan loundry saat lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari _Daddy_ nya datang. Setelah itu, Nugget merasa dirinya terangkat dan hal berikutnya yang dia tahu, pintu ke ruang loundry tertutup di depan Wajahnya.

Dia menghabiskan waktunya mencoba untuk membuka pintu dengan mengais-ngaisnya, tapi Nugget menyadari jika dia tidak bisa lakukan apapun. Beberapa menit berlalu ketika Nugget mulai mendengar erangan _Daddy_ nya dan suara-suara lainnya dari dalam ruangan. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, dan dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk berpikir tentang hal itu, karena suara mesin cuci mulai terdengar dan menengggelamkan suara suara lainnya kecuali suara samar _Daddy_ nya yang memanggil-manggil orang lebih tinggi dari _Daddy_ nya.

Bosan dan kesepian, Nugget menjauh dari pintu dan berjalan ke arah Sehun yang langsung mengangkatnya dan mengatakan padanya jika _Daddy_ nya adalah orang yang mesum.

.

.

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s)** **, SMUT (Implisit),** **etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chapter 27 – Emotionally Attached**

 **.**

Berbaring dan bercinta dengan penuh gairah diatas mesin cuci yang bergetar bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Baekhyun sebelumnya. Tapi keadaan itulah yang sedang terjadi sekarang dan terdengar sangat berisik. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali tetap melekat ke tubuh panas Chanyeol dan meneriakan namanya, terkadang mencoba mengingatkan mereka agar tidak terlalu berisik, tapi sebuah hentakan lah yang dia dapat dari Chanyeol, yang membuatnya kembali berteriak.

Tangan Chanyeol berada di pinggangnya, membuatnya tetap berbaring di atas mesin saat dia terus membawa miliknya memasuki lebih dalam tubuh laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya. Dan setiap kali Baekhyun mencoba untuk mencoba mengingatkan untuk mengecilkan volume seks mereka, Chanyeol hanya menggerutu, "Diamlah," ucapnya singkat, sebelum menyerang kembali lehernya.

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sudah bukan rahasia lagi dalam rumah itu, tapi Baekhyun tidak membiarkan hal itu mengganggunya. Dia masih tetap berinteraksi dengan semua orang, tapi memang pada awalnya Sehun berusaha menjauhinya. Setelah memaksa dan mengajak lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu berbicara berkali-kali, Sehun mulai kembali seperti semula. Meskipun Baekhyun tetap bisa menjaga hubungan senormal mungkin dengan semua orang, tapi mereka tetap tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat mulai terdengar suara-suara aneh.

Di sisi lain, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun sudah mulai terbiasa melihat adegan porno secara langsung. Bahkan ketika mereka tahu Chanyeol sedang menyerang tunangannya-atau tunangan 'rahasia'nya- maka mereka akan mencari cara untuk menghindarinya. Di suatu waktu jika mereka menyadari hanya ada ketiga dari mereka saja di rumah itu, mereka lebih baik pergi ke luar atau membuat volume televisi menjadi lebih keras untuk meredam kebisingan yang ditimbulkan oleh pasangan itu. Tapi terkadang suara mereka tak tertahankan. Suara desahan dan jeritan Baekhyun yang memenuhi rumah akan memaksa Kyungsoo mengajak Kai dan Sehun keluar untuk menjernihkan pikiran sebelum muncul hal-hal aneh di kepala mereka.

Nugget sedang berlari menuju Daddy nya, tapi dia berakhir diangkat oleh Sehun dalam perjalanannya. Dia mencoba melawan anak laki laki yang berusia sembilan belas tahun itu, tapi tawaran satu biskuit dari Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Nugget dari Daddy nya. Makanan pertama, setelah itu baru Daddy nya, itulah prinsip Nugget.

Kyungsoo tetap mencoba segala sesuatunya berjalan normal dengan Baekhyun. Dia sudah mengenal Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama, tapi dia masih tidak dapat mengerti alasan Chanyeol yang membuat sebagian besar waktu Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri secara berlebihan. Bahkan Chanyeol jelas terang-terangan mengawasi setiap pergerakan Baekhyun di rumah. Sejauh yang Kyungsoo lihat, tatapan itu bukan hanya tatapan seseorang yang hanya menginginkan seks. Ketika Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang sebenarnya, dia memutar matanya dan melanjutkan apa pun yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Idiot itu sudah mulai menyukai seorang yang sebenarnya ingin dia singkirkan dari kehidupannya.

Tour seks terkhir yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dirumah itu terjadi saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Baekhyun. Situasi itu terjadi karena tangan Chanyeol yang panas dan basah oleh keringat terlepas dari pantat Baekhyun. Rasa percaya diri Chanyeol yang begitu tinggi dalam melakukan seks tanpa adanya penopang pada tubuh Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Baekhyun langsung terjatuh keras, membuat kepalanya terbentur ke lantai. Dan saat Baekhyun terjatuh, Baekhyun refleks memegang salah satu kabel lampu terdekat sebagai pegangan, yang membuatnya tertarik kebawah menimpahi meja yang menjadi miring yang mampu membuat printer Chanyeol di meja itu bergaser dan menimpah dinding dan menghancurkannya, menciptakan sebuah lubang seukuran kepalan tangan.

Ketika Kyungsoo mendengar dentuman keras itu, dia segera berjalan menuju sumber suara, saat dia melihat pemandangan di depannya, Kyungsoo memutuskan jika sudah saatnya Baekhyun beristirahat dari kekerasan seksual yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengabaikan fakta jika kedua idiot itu masih bertelanjang bulat, dia melangkah ke dalam ruangan dan mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari Baekhyun, lalu berlutut. Menempatkan salah satu lengan Baekhyun di punggungnya, membantunya berdiri, menghalangi Chanyeol kembali menyentuh Baekhyun.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Segera berpakaian. Kau harus membawanya ke dokter," kata Kyungsoo tegas sambil memapah Baekhyun keluar. Saat Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun perlahan keluar, Chanyeol mendengar kyungsoo bergumam tentang lubang di dinding kamarnya.

.

"Yah, dia gegar otak ringan," ucap Kyungsoo marah saat dia melihat Chanyeol menempelkan es pada kepala Baekhyun.

Dokter telah melakukan semua prosedur dasar dan mengatakan yang perlu Baekhyun lakukan hanya beristirahat untuk sementara waktu. Ketika Kyungsoo mendengar ini, dia tidak menahan untuk memberikan tatapan menghakimi pada Chanyeol yang dimaksudkan untuk mempermalukan raksasa itu karena sudah membuat kekasihnya terjatuh dan mengalami gegar otak.

"Dan sekarang kau memiliki lubang di kamarmu," kata Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu, Chanyeol. Nugget mungkin akan berpikir jika dia telah menemukan pintu gerbang ke Narnia. "

"Kita akan segera memperbaikinya," kata Chanyeol sambil mengatur es di kepala Baekhyun.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat sebelum terdengar suara Kyungsoo "Sungguh! Kau harus menghentikan tour seksmu." Geram Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah melakukannya di setiap ruangan di rumah ini kecuali kamar Kai, Sehun, serta kamarku - setidaknya dugaanku seperti itu, karena jika tidak- "

Chanyeol mendengus. "Tidak. Baekhyun tidak ingin melakukannya dikamar kalian. "

"Disini, Baekhyunlah yang memiliki sifat yang lebih terbuka, tapi dia lebih bijaksana mengenai hal-hal semacam ini, sungguh bertolak belakang denganmu " sergah Kyungsoo, menggosok nya dahi dengan tangan.

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu," Chanyeol bergumam sambil menatap wajah damai Baekhyun. "Blak blakan, tapi jujur."

Kyungsoo meyeringai sebelum beranjak dari posisinya dari ambang pintu. Dia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur Baekhyun. "Jujur saja. Kau sudah mulai menyukainya."

Chanyeol diam selama beberapa saat untuk berpikir. "Dia menyebalkan."

Kyungsoo melirik atasanya, yang tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laki-laki yang berbaring didampingnya. "Kau ini," katanya, tidak senang.

"Dia tertawa sangat keras. Terlihat bodoh." Chanyeol berkedip. "Untuk beberapa alasan dia menyukai dan membenci gugus bintang. Aku rasa dia tidak bisa memutuskannya karena dia bodoh dan penuh keraguan ... Dia pikir dia itu imut, padahal tidak, dia itu hanya menyebalkan. Aku rasa dia merasa dia itu lucu tapi kau tahu Kyungsoo, dia tidak lucu." Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol mengerang dan memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa menit. "Dan aku tidak mengerti dengan selera berpakaiannya? Menurutku dia buta warna karena lemarinya hanya penuh dengan cardigan. Bukankah kau yang mengantarnya ke kota untuk berbelanja? Kenapa kau membiarkannya membeli pakaian terkutuk itu !? "

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya dan mengambil langkah mundur. "Oke," dia mendesah. "Kau frustrasi karena kau benar benar menyukainya dan sekarang kau memarahiku karena sudah membiarkannya membeli pakaian yang keren. "

"Pakaiannya tidak keren," Chanyeol berpendapat.

"Terserah apa katamu," kata Kyungsoo, mendesah sambil menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol. "Senang mendengar jika kau juga menyukainya. Jika kalian menikah maka memang sebaiknya kalian harus saling menyukai satu sama lain. " Kyungsoo baru saja berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, tapi dia berhenti dan menjetikan jarinya. "Oh, aku sudah menghubungi orang tuamu. Sebaiknya kapan aku harus memberitahukan kedatangamu pada mereka? "

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, tiba-tiba teringat permintaannya untuk bertemu orangtuanya. "Tiga hari dari sekarang. Aku akan berangkat besok. "

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan meninggalkan Baekhyun padamu. Pastikan dia tidak bergerak terlalu banyak." Lanjutnya.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol, membawa kembali perhatiannya pada Baekhyun, yang sedang bergerak pelan, membuat Chanyeol mendengus. "Idiot."

.

.

 _" ' Maafkan aku, Sayang, tetapi kau harus tahu bagaimana mungkin wanita muda yang baik-baik sepertimu memiliki anak sebelum menikah, terutama anak dari seseorang yang tidak kau sukai.' Lalu tiba-tiba dia tidak senang lagi, ekspresinya berubah gelap dengan kecurigaan memenuhinya. 'Kecuali dia-'_

 _Megan menangkap pemikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya dan memotongnya. 'Dia tidak melakukannya, dan Aku membencimu karena sudah berpikir seperti itu! '_

 _'Och, Kau tidak perlu melakukannya tae-' "_

Mulut Baekhyun itu menganga. "Tidak tidak. Teruskan membacanya! Kenapa kau berhenti? "

Chanyeol merengut menatap buku di tangannya. Dia mebalik buku itu, dan menatap covernya sejenak sebelum membuka lagi ke halaman terakhir sebelum memandang Baekhyun yang sedang cemberut. "Buku ini tidak masuk akal, Baek. Ini omong kosong. "

"Buku itu bukanlah omong kosong," sergah Baekhyun, cepat.

"Aku meragukannya!" Mata Chanyeol memindai kata-kata itu cermat. "Lihat? Apa maksudnya 'och' atau 'Tae'? "

Memutar matanya ke langit-langit, Baekhyun mengerang keras. "Dia orang Skotlandia dan begitulah cara dia berbicara. Kita biasa menyebutnya, aksen. "

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa berbicara normal," Chanyeol bergumam.

"Bisakah kau hanya membacanya saja?" Tanya Baekhyun, menghela napas di tempat tidur. "teruskanlah membacanya. Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi. "

Chanyeol menipiskan bibirnya, tapi tetap melakukan seperti apa yang diminta Baekhyun.

 _" 'Och, sekarang, kau nae jangan kalah dengan amarahmu,tae" katanya dengan tingkat kejengahan._

 _'kalah? Aku sudah kalah sejak pagi tadi, wahai pria bodoh. Kau tidak berhak membawaku pergi dari tunangnaku! Aku akan menikah hari ini! ' "_

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, dan melihatnya tersenyum sendiri dan menggeliat di bawah selimut. "Ada apa dengan ekpresi wajahmu?"

Baekhyun menatap balik Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Dia membuka mulutnya seakan akan meneriakkan kegembiraan yang dia rasakan, tapi dia berhenti. Sedetik kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya juga. "Dia bilang tunangan. Dia menyebut Devlin sebagai tunangannya," kata Baekhyun seakan membuatnya sesak napas.

"Dan mengapa itu penting?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengawasinya dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun menyadarinya, dan mengangkat bahu sambil memalingkan muka. "Ya, memang begitu. Anyways, terus membaca."

 _" 'Lachlan menggeliat sedikit, menyadari jika sebentar lagi akan menangis, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia tahan. 'kau masih bisa melakukannya . Aku yakin kita bisa menemukan gereja di sekitar sini. "_

 _" 'Aku tidak akan menikah denganm ' "_

Chanyeol berhenti ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa. Menyeka air matanya yang keluar, Baekhyun melambai padanya untuk tetap melanjutkan.

 _" 'Aku tidak akan menikah! Bahkan, Aku memintamu untuk embawaku kembali, sekarang!' "_

Kegiatan membaca Chanyeol itu berhenti sekali lagi ketika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang terus menggerakkan kakinya secara berlebihan di bawah selimut dan menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya seperti gadis remaja yang akan mendapat edisi baru majalah favoritnya.

Chanyeol mendesah, melipat tepi halaman bagian atas dan menutup buku itu. Lalu dia menyilangkan lengannya dan dia mendapat tatapan tidak setuju dari Baekhyun saat dia bersandar di kursinya. "Aku tidak akan membacanya lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kau terus bergerak," kata Chanyeol. "Aku membacakan buku ini untukmu agar kau tidak banyak bergerak. Tapi karena kau terus melakukannya, maka aku tidak akan melanjutkan. "

"Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun dengan napas tidak teratur. " Kau tidak mengerti."

"Buat aku mengerti." Saat Baekhyun hendak membawa dirinya bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk menceramahinya, Chanyeol menggeleng dan memberinya isyarat. "Tetap Berbaring di tempat tidur, Baek."

Baekhyun menggerutu, tapi tetap melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan. "Lihat," dia mulai, "ini hanya sesuatu yang akan kau rasakan ketika membaca hal-hal seperti ini. Kau tidak dapat menahannya, kecuali tertawa tiba-tiba karena merasa malu saat melihat Lachlan mencoba menggoda Megan. Aku ini orang sangat ekspresif saja."

Chanyeol berdecak dan kembali menatap buku itu. "Ini terlihat menggelikan . Kau terhibur hanya karena seorang yang tidak bisa bicara dengan normal menggoda seorang gadis yang dia culik, yang sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pria bernama Devlin." Lalu, ia mengangkat matanya kembali ke Baekhyun. "Kau menertawakannya karena dia mencoba membawa pergi seorang perempuan dari tunangannya?"

"Ya, itu seharusnya terdengar lucu," kata Baekhyun, mengangkat bahu.

"Hal itu tidak lucu."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, tertawa. "Tenang, _Giant_. Ini hanya sebuah buku. "

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghela napas , lalu mengusap rambutnya. "Ya, kau benar." Chanyeol menutup buku itu, dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur Baekhyun. "Sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

"Kau bahkan belum membaca sampai tiga bab."

"Apa kau mengeluh?" Kata Chanyeol sambil menatapnya .

"Pantatku sakit karenamu dan aku mendapat benturan keras juga karenamu," Baekhyun mengingatkan. "Aku pikir, aku berhak memintamu untuk membaca tiga bab lagi karena kau tidak membiarkanku melakukan apapun. "

"Bukumu membuat kau tidak bisa beristirahat."

"Karena bukuku memang sangat bagus."

Chanyeol berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Lalu dia mendapat ide dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku akan mengambil salah satu bukuku. Aku akan kembali."

"Kau membaca _romance_ juga?"

"Ya."

.

Setelah membaca halaman demi halaman, Chanyeol selesai sampai kalimat terakhir. _" '... Pria itu sangat sederhana dan dia bisa mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang diinginkannya dengan mudah saat itu juga, tapi saat dia melakukannya maka dia akan menemukan orang lain yang akan menderita karena telah tertipu olehnya. ' "_

Ketik Chanyeol selesai, Baekhyun-dengan mata setengah tertutup menoleh pada _Giant_ yang sedang duduk sambil mengawasinya, "Bukumu membosankan." Ucapnya.

.

.

Malam itu pada saat Chanyeol hendak keluar dan pergi, Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya untuk sementara waktu. Bahkan, dia tidak tahu sama sekali jika Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamarnya, sampai _Giant_ itu memasuki kamarnya lagi saat larut malam dengan ransel yang sudah menempel di punggungnya, barulah Baekhyun akhirnya sadar.

"Jadi berapa lama kau akan pergi?" Tanyanya lagi setelah kedua kalinya Chanyeol mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku belum tahu. Mungkin empat hari. Lima jika semuanya tidak berjalan secepat yang aku inginkan, tapi mungkin tiga jika semuanya lancar," kata Chanyeol. "Aku pergi sekarang agar sampai disana pada pagi hari, sehingga aku bisa benar-benar mendapatkan satu hari penuh untuk melakukan apa yang butuhkan."

"dan apa itu?"

"Pekerjaan," ucap Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Ya, tentu saja pekerjaan. Chanyeol tampak seperti dia melakukan pekerjaan yang menuntut meskipun yang dia lakukan hanya menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sepanjang waktu. Baekhyun sangat paham, karena ayahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ok," dia menjawab singkat sambil membawa tubuhnya kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang. "

"Kau tidak memberikan ciuman sebagai pengantar kepergianku?"

Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya dan melayangkannya pada Chanyeol. "Sana pergi."

"Itu tidak masuk hitungan."

"Ciuman melayang itu sama efektifnya dengan ciuman secara fisik," ucap Baekhyun, memberikan informasi. "Seperti bagaimana sebuah penyakit yang menular melalui udara yang bisa mematikan sama seperti saat kau tertular melalui kontrak fisik. "

Mengabaikan perbandingan yang Baekhyun infokan, Chanyeol membungkuk dan membawa bibirnya menempel pada pria sedang berargumentasi itu. Dia menggunakan waktunya dengan baik untuk menikmati nuansa dan rasa bibir Baekhyun sebelum menariknya kembali. "Saat aku kembali, aku ingin kau pulih sepenuhnya. Jika tidak, maka aku tahu jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. "

"Ya," kata Baekhyun, mengusir Chanyeol dengan tatapannya.

"Aku serius," Chanyeol memperingatkan, menempatkan tangannya di bawah dagu Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun menatap tepat pada matanya. "Bertingkah baiklah."

"Bukankah memang itu yang selalu kulakukan?"

Mengelus pelan pipi kanan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdecak sebelum menarik tangannya menjauh. "Kau tidak melakukanya" melihat kembali ke pintu, dia berkata," Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan tidur larut"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak sebelum membungkuk dan mengambil benda kecil, sebuah senter di jendela sebelah tempat tidur Baekhyun. "Dan tidak membaca dalam gelap," ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku menemuimu lagi dalam beberapa hari."

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun, tidak lepas dari fakta jika senter kecil berbentuk beruang yang dia beli telah dibawa pergi darinya. "Bye, Chanyeol."

Berbalik kembali untuk menatap mata laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya, Chanyeol memberi anggukan. "Bye, Baek."

.

.

08:15-Baekhyun masih tidur.

08:30-Dia bangun.

09:00-Dia kembali tidur.

09:34-Baekhyun sedang sarapan. Sehun mencuci piringnya.

10:23-Dia turun ke ruang bawah tanah dan menemukan permainan papan catur yang diberikan nenekmu dulu. Aku pikir dia akan memainkannya, tapi dia malah mendandangi anjingnya denga _n alumunium foil_ dan megulang adegan dari salah satu film penyihir inggris.

10:30-aku perlu menambahkan alumunium foil pada daftar belanjaan.

11:00-Sehun memperbaiki lubang di dinding kamarmu. Memang terlihat tidak dilakukan secara profesional, masih terlihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di kamarmu. Aku turut menyesal, tapi pada saat yang sama, aku tidak benar-benar mengatakannya.

11:27-Baekhyun sedang mandi sekarang. Kai berdiri di luar pintu, jika tiba tiba terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

11:57-Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sedikit merengut.

01:38-Aku tertidur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

01:55-Baekhyun berteriak sekarang.

02:06-Jangan khawatir. Dia baik-baik saja.

04:13-Baekhyun pergi ke pantai dengan Kai.

04:39-Kai kembali tanpa celana pendeknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak suka dengan pilihan celana dalam yang dia kenakan.

05:14-Baekhyun berbaring di sofa sekarang.

05:16-Sehun memijat kakinya.

05:17-Dia tiba-tiba meletakan kakinya di antara paha Baekhyun.

05:19-Kai bergabung dengannya dan ikut menyelipkan tangannya kedalam piyama Baekhyun.

05:20-Mereka melepas pakaian mereka.

05:23-Sepertinya terjadi pesta di ruang tamu.

05:27-benar benar terjadi.

05:30-Aku mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Aku pikir dia mengatakan -"Berhenti membuat Kyungsoo memata-mataiku," _Sincerely_ Baekhyun

Ps: Aku merusak salah satu kaosmu. Aku tidak merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol duduk di kamarnya, menatap layar laptop yang menampakan halaman emailnyanya selama beberapa menit sebelum menutup jendela, mematikan laptop, lalu tidur memikirkan bagaimana dia benar-benar berakhir di rumah orang tuanya, bersiap untuk mempererat hubungan dengan mereka. Dengan kata lain, dia bersedia untuk tetap terikat dengan idiot yang sudah membuatnya gila, Idiot dengan pilihan fashionnya buruk, komentar sinisnya, suara tawa menyebalkannya, dan senyuman bodohnya.

.

.

.

 **SEE YA**


	28. Chapter 28

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s)** **,** **etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 28 – Showgirls**

.

Semuanya akan masuk akal jika kau mendengarkan ini

Dengan ketidakhadiran Chanyeol, keadaan rumah masih tetap sama kecuali tanpa khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang tidak keberatan diseret ke salah satu sudut rumah untuk disentuh dan disenangkan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa lebih bebas. Dan meskipun sebagian dirinya merindukannya atasannya - atau kekasihnya- yang menuntut dan sombong itu, Baekhyun tidak tahu istilah mana yang dirasakan Lebih nyaman -dia menyukai keadaan seperti ini.

Tidak banyak yang mengejutkan, begitupun saat Baekhyun menemukan laptop Kyungsoo yang terbuka di dapur dengan Kyungsoo tidak terlihat sama sekali batang hidungnya. Rasa penasaran itu bisa membunuh seekor kucing, itu jugalah yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol, yang seharusnya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengawasi Baekhyun secara rahasia. Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan diri, dia menggigit sandwich di mulut sepenuhnya, lalu menarik kursi untuk diduduki dan menghapus laporan Kyungsoo tentang dirinya pada Chanyeol dan menggantinya dengan rincian lain yang akan membuat Chanyeol terlihat bodoh.

Pada saat Kyungsoo kembali, Baekhyun sudah berada di sofa, melihat a film bersama Nugget, dan sesekali menirukan kata kata dari aktor yang mereka liat di TV.

"Dia pasti akan menunjukku suatu saat nanti. Luar biasa " ucap Baekhyun meniru aktor di hadapannya.

Baekhyun memanfaatkan keanggotaan film Chanyeol yang tak terbatas di televisinya, Baekhyun menemukan film Burlesque dan terpesona karenanya. Meskipun Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dan membatasi semua gerakan yang tidak perlu, dia tidak melakukannya, dia sering mengelak dengan ungkapan sederhana: " kau tidak bisa menyuruh seorang gadis baik baik diam saja"

Sebelumnya kepergian Chanyeol, setiap kali terdengar decitan di sekitar rumah, hal itu menandakan jika Baekhyun sedang terbaring dengan menbelakangi Chanyeol yang sedang menghentak tepat di belakangnya, tapi suara decitan yang terdengar sekarang membuat Kyungsoo penasaran, dan mencari sumbernya, dan yang dia temukan adalah Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya, menari dengan Nugget yang terus memperhatikannya duduk dengan pantatnya di atas meja, menatap kegirangan Daddy nya yang sedang bernyanyi dan menari.

" _Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest! Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test. Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best!"!_ Baekhyun bernyanyi.

Baekhyun terus bernyanyi bahkan saat dia sudah melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di samping pintunya. Alih-alih berhenti, dia melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke arah Kyungsoo mengikuti irama jazz. "Jadi, goyangkan pantatmu, tunjukkan bagaimana kau melakukannya Burlesque!"

Dengan menyadari ketertarikannya pada film itu, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam menonton ulang itu dan film yang mirip seperti itu dengan Nugget yang terus berada di sisinya. Sehun kadang-kadang mampir dan menonton bersamanya, begitu juga dengan Kai. Selama dua hari pertama kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyunlah yang menguasai remote TV.

"Baek, aku pikir kau butuh udara segar."

"Ya, nanti…"

Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ulangan film Burlesque untuk kempat kalinya sampai Kyungsoo mengambil remote dari tangannya agar Baekhyun berhenti menonton film dan tidak mengacuhkannya, memecahkan fokus Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dengan memiringkan kepala untuk merengek, Kyungsoo melemparkan tali ungu.

"Pergilah bersama Nugget untuk berolahraga, oke?" Kyungsoo berkata sambil melirik ke bawah Nugget yang melihat tali tersebut dan melompat dari lantai kegirangan. "Dia sudah bosan."

Melihat ke bawah pada tangannya, Baekhyun menatap tali itu sebentar. Dia sedang tidak ingin berjalan-jalan di bawah terik matahari, tapi pada saat yang sama, dia tidak ingin mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun tahu jika dia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan filmnya sampai dia melakukan sesuatu yang produktif yang Kyungsoo sarankan, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baikalah, aku akan mengganti pakainku lebih dulu. "

Dengan kata "mengganti", Kyungsoo berharap Baekhyun memakai pakaian yang lebih pas untuk di luar ruangan. Dia tidak menyangka melihat Baekhyun keluar dari lorong seperti turis pantai kesasar. Tiga garis putih terlihat di wajahnya. Dan satu garis tepat di hidungnya sementara dua lainnya berada di kedua pipinya. Kyungsoo menduga itu tabir surya. Lalu Kyungsoo juga melihat Bakehyun membawa 2 galon plastik kosong. Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar memperhatikan galon plastik tersebut karena matanya terfokus pada speedo yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Kapan ... apa kau tahu bagaimana menggunakannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tidak dapat menahan diri.

"aku membelinya saat pertama kali datang ke sini, bersama perlengkapan lainnya" Kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahu. Saat Baekhyun bergerak menuju pintu belakang bersama Nugget yang mengikutinya dari belakang, Kyungsoo mendahului melangkah di depannya.

"kau akan berjalan dengan anjingmu dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

Baekhyun berkedip. "Berjalan-jalan ... oh. Tidak. Aku akan mengajari Nugget berenang, "katanya, mengangkat kacamata yang tergantung di lehernya. Kegiatan bersih-bersih rumah membuat Baekhyun menemukan kacamata yang tidak terpakai di ruang bawah tanah. "Dia bisa menangani bak mandi. Kupikir dia siap untuk bergerak lebih dalam. "

"Begerak ..." gumam Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun, kata Chanyeol-"

Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa mencoba dan membantah alasannya, Baekhyun menyentuh leher Kyungsoo, membuat dia canggung dan mencoba menghindar dari sentuhan Baekhyun. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Baekyun untuk membuka pintu dan mendorong Nugget keluar dari pintu.

"Bergoyanglah!"

Nugget mengikuti perintah Daddy nya. Dengan cakar mungilnya, Nugget melangkah cepat melintasi dek, dengan hati-hati meletakkan satu kaki pada saat dia menuruni tangga. Baekhyun mengikutinya, meneriakinya setiap kali Nugget menoleh untuk memeriksa apakah Daddynya masih ada disana atau tidak.

Baekhyun melihat ke belakang, melihat Kyungsoo menggeleng tak setuju. Dia merasa tidak enak, tapi kemudian Kyungsoo berteriak ke luar pintu. "Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kau kembali dalam keadaan hidup-hidup! "

Sambil tertawa, Baekhyun menangkupkan tangannya ke mulutnya. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo!" Dia berdecak.

Sambil memutar matanya, Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apa yang dia senangi.

Begitu sampai di pantai, Baekhyun menempelkan tubuhnya pada Nugget. Setelah itu, Baekhyun mengikat dua galon kosong ke tali kecil yang menempel pada Nugget. Melangkah Kembali, Baekhyun melihat karyanya. Dia belum bisa menemukan jaket pelampung untuk anjing sekecil Nugget, jadi galon plastik ini solusinya. Mereka akan membuatnya tetap bertahan. Betapa noraknya itu.

Saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di air setinggi lutut, mencoba membantu Nugget mendayung, membuat bagian terbawahnya basah lagi, sejak Chanyeol pergi. Pikiran itu memukulnya sekeras air dingin yang membuat bolanya keriput. Meski begitu, tubuh Baekhyun bisa menyesuaikan pada suhu tersebut.

Selama lima belas menit pertama duduk dan mencoba mengajak Nugget untuk mendayung ke arahnya, Baekhyun menangis bahagia karena menertawakan Nugget karena setiap kali ada gelombang yang menerpanya, si galon yang seharusnya membuatnya tetap mengapung menyeret Nugget kembali ke pantai. Melihat betapa tidak berdaya galon plastik itu, Baekhyun melepaskan semuanya dan melemparkannya ke pantai berpasir. Setelah itu, dia membiarkan Nugget berenang dengan bebas.

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu sebelum Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke pantai dan merebahkan punggungnya. Dengan menggunakan lengannya, dia menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari dan sementara menikmati panasnya matahari, pada saat yang sama, memastikan bahwa ia mendengar kecipakan Nugget dalam air yang sedikit berbusa.

Lalu tanpa ada peringatan, sebuah bayangan menutupi sinar matahari yang menerpanya. Sambil memicingkan matanya, Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat Kyungsoo dengan memberikan sesuatu yang dia pegang ditangnnya. "Ambilah."

Berkedip beberapa kali, Baekhyun mengambil barang itu dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah telpon rumah. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya ...? "

"Dari Chanyeol." Saat Kyungsoo melihat mata Baekhyun melebar, dia melangkah mundur saat lelaki setengah telanjang didepannya langsung duduk dengan cepat. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tidak bisa memberikannya lagi padaku. Kau harus menyelesaikan bagianmu karena aku sudah menyelesaikan bagianku, " sela Kyungsoo mulai mengambil langkah mundur saat Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengembalikan telpon, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo berbalik dan kembali ke rumah.

Melihat ke arah telepon, Baekhyun menghela napas sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga. "Hai, Chanyeol. "

" _Kau d_ _i mana sekarang_?"

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. Dia melihat langit biru dan awan putih. Dia melihat airnya. Dia juga melihat Nugget menggali lubang di dekat air. "Uh, di dalam."

 _"Berbohong tidak akan membawa_ _mu_ _ke mana-mana."_

"Kecuali terkena masalah," Baekhyun tertawa.

 _"Baek, aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk bersikap_ _baik_ _,_ _S_ _ialan-"_

Baekhyun menghela napas. "ya itu yang kulakukan."

 _"Tidak, tidak,"_ dia mendengar Chanyeol dengan gelisah berkata _. "Apa yang_ _sudah_ _kudengar tentangmu? melompat-lompat di sekitar rumah?_ _WTH Baek, kau melompat dari apa?"_

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak melompat dari apapun, "gumamnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Chanyeol, tapi dia menduga jika Kyungsoo telah membesar-besarkan pemandangan yang dia lihat saat Baekhyun menari dengan Nugget karena efek menonton Burlesque.

 _"Dan kenapa aku harus percaya padamu_ _dibanding_ _Kyungsoo?"_

"Dia sengaja melakukannya karena aku menyentuhnya," jelas Baekhyun.

Ada keheningan kecil di telepon selama beberapa detik berlalu. " _Apa maksud_ _dari_ _kau_ _menyentuhnya_? "

Baekhyun menarik gagang telepon dan melihatnya sejenak sebelum memutar matanya dan menjawab. "Aku menyentuhnya seolah-olah dia masih perawan." Lalu dia berhenti sejenak. "Apa itu yang ingin kau dengar jawabanku?"

Dia mendengar Chanyeol mengerang di sisi lain. " _Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan ini padaku sekarang_ _, Baek_. "

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," gumam Baekhyun sambil kembali berbaring di pasir.

" _Whatever._ _Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal bodoh_ _, Baek_ _. Untuk sekali ini, dengarkan aku._ "

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja," kata Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya.

" _Baek. Dengar_ , "Chanyeol mengingatkan.

Sambil mendesah, Baekhyun membalik badannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya," dia menggoda sedikit.

Di sisi lain, dia mendengar Chanyeol mencemooh. " _Kau_ _sedikit lebih berani dari biasanya. Tunggu saja sampai aku kembali._ "

"Oh, aku sangat ketakutan, aku gemetar," kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa pada sarkasme sendiri.

Chanyeol, di sisi lain, tidak menganggapnya lucu. " _Kau akan sungguh bergetar saat aku kembali_."

.

.

Bermain-main dengan laptop Kyungsoo malam itu, Baekhyun mencoba mencari tempat yang bereputasi baik mirip dengan setting film Burlesque dan semua film yang pernah dia lihat dalam dua hari. Tempat paling dekat yang bisa ia temukan adalah klub _strip_ bintang empat setengah di kota sebelah. Tempat itu tampak bersih, dilihat dari beberapa review. Baekhyun berpikir sesaat, tapi kemudian berpikir "masa bodoh". Dia menyambungkan laptop itu ke printer milik Chanyeol, lalu mencetak informasi mengenai klub tersebut.

Di lain waktu saat Chanyeol menelepon, percakapan yang terjadi seperti biasa dengan sedikit ceramah dan entah bagaimana beralih ke percakapan seksual yang semua dimulai saat Chanyeol mengangkat topik speedo yang telah disembunyikan Baekhyun.

" _Kenapa kau belum pernah memakainya_?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan bibirnya- yang tidak bisa dilihat Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau peduli?" Dia mengejek

" _Karena_ _aku memang peduli padamu_."

"Mhm," Baekhyun bersenandung sinis. " aku lebih suka celana pendek, tapi karena aku tidak benar-benar berenang, aku tidak ingin mencuci pakaian lengkapku. Butuh beberapa waktu dan terlalu banyak sabun mandi. Sangat disayangkan, jika kau bertanya. Jika aku menggunakannya, maka aku hanya harus mencuci speedos dan hal-hal seperti ini. "

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol menjawab. " _Untuk beberapa alasan,_ _kau mulai_ _terdengar seperti ibu rumah tangga._ "

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. "sayang sekali, tapi aku bukan," gumamnya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan..." kata Chanyeol, akhirnya menggantung kalimatnya. " _Anyways, mungkin Anda bisa menunjukkan_ _padaku ketika kau memakainnya saat aku sudah kembali_. "

Sambil memutar matanya, Baekhyun berdecak. "kau tidak usah berbelit-belit dan katakan saja kau hanya ingin melihatku dg speedo dibandingkan benar-benar telanjang, Chanyeol. "

Ada jeda sejenak. " _aku tidak_ _mengatakan itu_."

"Yeah, tapi tetap saja," kata Baekhyun.

" _Baiklah, bagaimanapun juga,_ _aku_ _tidak akan_ _sering_ _menyentuh_ _mu_ _,_ _saat aku kembali_ " kata Chanyeol sambil mendesah. " _Jika_ _saja kau sudah pulih sekarang, aku akan_ _benar-benar memintamu untuk memasukan jarimu dan melakukan phone-sex_ _denganku sekarang_ _._ "

"Oh, ya?" Baekhyun menjawab. "kau ingin aku memasukkan jariku ke mulutku dan mulai menyentuh tubuh bagian bawahku karena mendengar suaramu? "katanya sambil berusaha tetap terdengar seksi, tapi akhirnya gagal saat ia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau ingin aku mendorongnya kedalam dan keluar seperti saat kau mempersiapkanku? "Di akhir kalimat, Baekhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaanya sendiri.

" _Phone-sex_ itu terdengar konyol, Chanyeol," katanya sambil mendesah. "kau sungguh norak."

" _Dan sekarang_ _aku sudah tegang"_ gerutu Chanyeol. " _Sialan, Baekhyun_ -"

"Aku tidak merasa bersalah."

" _Aku tahu_ _kau_ _tidak_."

.

.

Baekhyun melanjutkan pencariannya pada laptop Kyungsoo. Dan mengatur browser pada mode "rahasia", dia meneruskan pencariannya.

8:14 pm: "Aku ingin sebuah _exercise pole_ ..."

Setelah melakukan pencariannya, Baekhyun menuliskan catatan demi catatan untuk argumen yang akan dia ajukan pada Chanyeol tentang sisi positif dari memiliki-atau menyewa- _pole_ (tiang) di rumah. Argumen yang sudah ia rangkai tampak meyakinkan menurutnya. Tidak akan ada argumen dari Chanyeol yang akan membuatnya kalah.

1\. _Strip_ _poles_ digunakan untuk latihan.

2\. kau bisa menyewanya.

3\. Pemadam kebakaran menggunakan tiang dan pemadam kebakaran adalah orang baik. Aku juga harus mendapatkannya.

4\. _pole_ ini terbuat dari stainless steel-sama seperti sepeda yang sudah kau larang aku untuk mendapatkannya.

5\. Siswa membutuhkan buku. Penari membutuhkan studio. Aku butuh _pole_ ini di kamarku.

6\. Mudah dipasang. Orang-orang di internet mengatakan bahwa jika kau tampan, beberapa orang akan melakukannya secara gratis. Aku rasa bisa harganya dapat terpotong sedikit.

7\. _pole_ ini sama dengan yang digunakan di klub, sehingga _pole_ ini peralatan yang "profesional" yang digunakan untuk kepentingan yang profesional juga

8\. Aku kehabisan alasan, tapi kau ingin aku bahaigia di rumah terkutuk ini, maka pada akhirnya kau akan membelikanku juga.

9\. Aku akan mengatakan padamu jika kau tampan.

10\. Aku mengakui dan memuji 'ukuran'mu

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk dan berjalan mundur sambil melihat daftar alasan yang sudah dia buat. Daftar tersebut dimulai secara logis dan aberakhir dengan beberapa pujian yang menyedihkan, tapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun sudah memiliki daftar argumen yang kuat di tangannya, membuatnya tidak sabar untuk menyampaikannya dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next**


	29. Chapter 29

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s), SMUT (Implisit), etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 29 – Promiscuous (tidak memilih-milih)**

.

Salah satu hal yang mengganggu Baekhyun adalah fakta jika dia tidak dapat menemukan tempat di mana Chanyeol menyembunyikan kunci mobil, tidak peduli seberapa keras dia mencoba. Baekhyun bisa saja menghubungkan kabel kabel di mobil itu, jika benar-benar harus melakukannya, tapi dia tidak mau melakukannya karena hal itu membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Lebih mudah menggunakan kunci yang sah alih-alih memotong dan menghubungkan kabel-kabel tersebut.

Dalam pikirannya, semua bentuk kehidupan itu cerdas. Sebagai upaya terakhir, Baekhyun memanggil Nugget dan meminta anjingnya yang gemuk itu untuk menemukan kunci mobil. Nugget berlari menjauh dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya, harapannya menguap saat melihat kaki mungil anjingnya yang gemuk itu menyelinap pergi ke tempat yang tidak diketahui. Tapi Nugget menangkis dugaan Baekhyun dalam lima menit, dia kembali dengan kumci yang menjuntai di mulutnya, mengejutkan Baekhyun. Nugget pun berakhir mendapat biskuit kesukaannya.

Saat Baekhyun melihat ke cermin, dia memiringkan kepalanya. Dia memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit tidak terarah. Sambil meletakkan jemarinya di bagian atas celana jinsnya yang ketat, dia menariknya sedikit lebih tinggi. Membuat jeans itu menempel dengan sempurna dan membuat pahanya terlihat bagus. Lalu dia memperbaiki kerah kemejanya sebelum memperbaiki letak jaket gelapnya.

Ketika Baekhun keluar dari kamarnya, dia melakukannya dengan tenang. Dia berjalan melewati lorong dan sesekali mengarahkan kepalanya ke ruang utama dengan kunci SUV hitam yang dipegang erat-erat di tangannya. Dia mengamati sekeliling dan melihat jika tidak ada seorang pun selain rice cooker yang sedang menyala. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo bersama Kai melalui pintu belakang yang terbuat dari kaca, sedangkan Sehun sedang menggantung kakinya, tertidur nyaman di atas hammock.

Tepat saat dia hendak berbalik dan pergi, telepon rumah berdering, menghancurkan keheningan rumah. Baekhyun mendesah dan menghela napas saat ia memutuskan untuk mengangkanya. Dia ragu sesaat, memikirkan bagaimana jika telepon tersebut dari Chanyeol, tapi kemudian dia sadar tidak akan ada masalah walaupun itu darinya, karena Baekhyun bisa langsung menutup telepon itu.

Sebelum dia bisa menyapa orang di _line_ lain, dia sudah dibombardir dengan "hello" dan "Chanyeol?". Menyadari suaranya, Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di tepi meja sambil bersandar membelakanginya.

"Hai, Kris," dia menyalip setelah berhenti mendengar suara bising di sisi lain. "Chanyeol tidak di sini."

Ada jeda sejenak, yang menurut Baekhyun mungkin Kris sedang melihat layar teleponnya untuk melihat apakah dia telah menghubungi nomor yang tepat. "Oh begitu. Hei,..."Kris berkata, mengubah nada suaranya.

Jika Kris adalah Chanyeol dan jika dia adalah seorang yang disukai Baekhyun, pasti dia menyeringai mendengar suara seksinya, tapi Baekhyun tidak melakukannya. Dia harus keluar dari rumah sekarang dan Kris sedang menghalanginya untuk melakukan itu.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun, berusaha bersikap baik kepada teman dan rekan bisnis Chanyeol.

"Tujuanku menelpon Chanyeol untuk menanyakan beberapa berkas yang dia kirim, tapi karena kau yang mengangkatnya-"

"-Sebenarnya, aku harus pergi," sela Baekhyun dengan cepat, berusaha menghindari percakapan panjang

"Oh. Sayang sekali. Mungkin aku akan mencoba dan mendapatkan layananmu di lain waktu, "gumam Kris. "Anyways, dimana Chanyeol sekarang? "

"Dia sedang mengunjungi orang tuanya."

"Orang tua?" Ulang Kris. " _why_?"

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Baekhyun. "Coba kau hubungi saja ponselnya karena aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu, Baek-"

Tanpa banyak penyesalan, Baekhyun mengakhiri teleponnya dan segera mengembalikan telepon itu pada tempatnya. Lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu depan, memasukan kunci mobil dan memutarnya sambil menggumamkan salah satu lagu dari film Burlesque.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan satu hari untuk menyelesaikan pertemuan dengan orang tuanya dan kurang dari tiga jam untuk menjelaskan situasinya. Orang tuanya jelas senang karena Chanyeol mengunjunginya setelah sekian lama bukan untuk membatalkan perjodohannya, namun sebaliknya, dia berkunjung untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana dia mulai menerima semuanya dan benar benar rela menjalankan proses perjodohan tersebut.

Terlalu banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan untuk satu waktu. Chanyeol juga telah menceritakan bagaimana Baekhyun berakhir tinggal bersama di villa miliknya dan bagaimana Baekhyun adalah sesosok yang sangat menyebalkan, manusia yang penuh dengan sarkasme yang pernah dia temui di muka bumi ini. Meski berbagai komentar negatif mengenai kepribadian dan perilaku Baekhyun sudah dia ungkapkan, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu berlebihan

Fakta mengenai orang tua Baekhyun yang tidak menghubungi mereka sejak Baekhyun menghilang - seperti yang mereka semua sepakati - agak aneh, tapi Chanyeol sudah merencanakan untuk mengunjungi orang tua Baekhyun keesokan harinya untuk mendiskusikan segala hal lainnya.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol bertemu dengan orang tua Baekhyun, dia bisa melihat jika kerupawanan yang dimiliki Baekhyun itu menurun dari ibunya. Saat obrolan semakin mendalam diantara mereka, Chanyeol akhirnya mengetahui alasan mengapa orang tua Baekhyun tidak berusaha untuk menemukan putra mereka.

"Anda mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaanya dengan tak percaya. Mulutnya ternganga sesaat sebelum melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan lain. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami mengobservasi jaringan pertemanan Baekhyun dam melihat ada seorang pemuda bernama Kai yang jelas berbeda," Ayah Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Kai bukanlah tipe teman yang akan Baekhyun pilih dalam jaringannya . "

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Dan mengapa anda menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Kelas sosial," kata Tuan Byun. "Teman-teman Baekhyun tidak bekerja di Bidang yang Kai lakukan. "

Chanyeol jelas mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan Ayah Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak dapat menahan segala pertanyaan yang ada dalam kepala. "Jadi tipe teman seperti apa yang seharusnya Baekhyun miliki? "

"Tipe yang produktif." Jelas Tuan Byun sambil bersandar di kursi dengan istrinya yang duduk dengan tenang di sampingnya. "Tipe teman yang pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengannya dan memiliki minat yang sama dalam hal robotika. Semuanya terlihat menjanjikan. Karena itulah saat latar belakang pemuda Kai itu melintas dihadapan kami, dia terlihat menonjol. Dia baru setahun menyelesaikan kuliah di jurusan bisnis sebelum membanting setir untuk bekerja di perusahaan katering. "

"Jadi Anda mengikutinya," kata Chanyeol sebagai sebuah pernyataan. "Anda mengikutinya karena dia terlihat berbeda."

Tuan Byun mengangguk, mengakui perbuatanya. "Ya, kami bahkan mengikutinya sampai ke stasiun saat kau menjemputnya. Dari situ, saya menyuruh sebuah mobil mengikuti kalian dengan jarak yang lumayan. Walaupun dengan satu kali putaran, tidak sulit mengikutimu karena jarak antara mobil tidak begitu jauh. Ditambah rumahmu yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Saat suruhanku melihat Baekhyun keluar dari rumahmu, dia kembali dan melaporkan semuanya padaku. Lalu, di saat itulah kami memutuskan berhenti mencari Baekhyun. "

"Anda tidak penasaran?" Tanya Chanyeol. "penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Baekhyun di sana?"

"Awalnya ya" jawab Tuan. Byun. "Tapi karena kalian berdua sudah dijodohkan satu sama lain, kami tidak ingin ikut campur "

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat sambil mengamati wajah calon mertuanya. "Dia tidak tahu mengenai perjodohan ini," katanya datar. "Dia tidak mengenali saya sama sekali. Saya tidak tahu bagamana bisa terjadi? Anak anda sungguh jenius, saya yakin dia akan langsung mengingat wajah saya dalam sekejap setelah melihat berkas saya, tapi dia tidak. "

Untuk pertama kalinya, ibu Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil membuang muka. Aksi itu hanya Chanyeol yang menangkapnya. Suaminya terlalu fokus kepada Chanyeol bahkan untuk menyadarinya. "Anak itu langsung melemparkan berkas mengenaimu dalam kobaran api," Ungkap Tuan Byun mengejek "Dia berdalih, kamarnya terlalu dingin dan hanya berkas mengenaimu yang tersisa untuk dibakar agar kamarnya hangat"

Chanyeol memutar matanya saat mendengarnya. Ya, tipikal Baekhyun. "Baekhyun mengetahui marga keluarga saya. Dia mengetahui pekerjaan saya. Namun, dia masih saja belum bisa menyatukan keping keping informasi itu. "

"Namamu terlalu umum dan siapa saja bisa membuat robot, walaupun tidak sebagus yang ahli."

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, melawan keinginan untuk menghina pria di depannya. Tidak heran mengapa keluarganya membenci keluarga Byun selama beberapa generasi terakhir -Keluarga Byuns Jelas sombong dan sangat sombong tentang apa yang telah mereka hasilkan.

"Saya mengerti," lanjut Chanyeol menggerutu, memberikan senyuman sekenanya. "Kembali ke awal pembicaraan, saya datang kesini untuk membicarakan perjanjiannya. "

"Apa kau ingin membatalkannya?"

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol cepat. "Saya di sini untuk memberitahu kalian jika saya bersedia melanjutkan kontraknya"

"Senang mengetahui jika pada akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menikahi Baekhyun" Ungkap Tuan Byun.

Mata Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapanya dari ibu Baekhyun ke ayahnya. Baekhyun mungkin mendapat gen rupawan dari ibunya, tapi jelas sekali jika dia juga mendapat gen menurun dari Ayahnya. Tidak menjadi misteri dari mana kemampuan lidah tajam yang dimilikinya.

"Baiklah, pertemuan ini kita sudahi samapai di sini," kata Tuan Byun sambil berdiri. "Saya harus kembali bekerja. Perjanjian tetap dilanjutkan, tapi kau yang akan menyampaikan kabar itu pada Baekhyun. Dia pasti akan marah saat mengetahui jika selama ini kau sudah membohonginya, jadi semoga beruntung dengan itu. Baekhyun anak yang cerdas dan penurut, tapi ada kalanya dia jadi pemarah, bahkan para pekerja di rumah pun takut padanya."

Ayah Baekhyun melangkah maju dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membungkuk kepada wanita yang segera menjadi ibu mertuanya dan berjalan bersama mereka ke luar ruangan. Saat ayah Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka sejenak untuk ke kamar mandi, Chanyeol sedikit terkejut karena ibu Baekhyun mendekatinya dan berbicara untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka tiba.

"Dengar, Park Chanyeol, jangan pernah sekalipun berani untuk menyakiti anakku, apa kau mengerti?" Katanya, menusuk dada Chanyeol dengan jarinya yang lembut. "Jangan berani memaksanya, karena yang diinginkan Baekhyun adalah seorang yang peduli padanya dan apa yang dia inginkan. "

"Maksud Anda, dia menginginkan cinta?" ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit nada ejekan dengan acuh tak acuh.

Sambil mengerutkan kening, ibu Baekhyun menepuk lengannya pelan. Dia tidak menghiraukan tanggapan Chanyeol "Cinta, pelukan, perhatian, aku tidak peduli. Dia pantas mendapatkan lebih dari itu. "Dia melipat tangannya didada, dan menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu, dari semua yang dia inginkan saat masih kecil adalah seekor anjing. Ayahnya adalah seorang idiot yang membuang anjing yang saya dapatkan untuk ulang tahunnya. "

Setelah beberapa detik, Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. "Kami punya anjing."

"Benarkah?" Ibu Baekhyun berkata, mengangkat alisnya. "Saya yakin Baekhyun menyukai dan langsung jatuh cinta pada anjing itu. "

Chanyeol memutar matanya, bukan hanya menyukai dan jatuh cinta pada anjing itu, bahkan Baekhyunlah yang membawa anjing itu ke dalam rumah dan membuat Chanyeol ingin memotong lehernya.

"Kami baru memilikinya setelah Baekhyun datang ke rumah," gumam Chanyeol.

Ibu Byun terdiam sejenak. "Apa dia mengatakan padamu jika dia menginginkan seekor anjing?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu. "Saya tidak ingat," katanya sambil berpura-pura mengingat hari-hari depresi Baekhyun karena kehilangan Nugget.

Tapi, ibu Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya. Dia tertawa, sambil menyenggolnya dengan siku, "Jika kau memberinya seekor anjing, saya pikir kau tidak seburuk keluarga besarmu". Setelah beberapa saat, dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. "Bisakah kau menjawab satu pertanyaan lagi? Saya berhak mengetahuinya karena saya ibu Baekhyun"

Chanyeol melihat sekelilingku. "Ya, silahkan."

"Apa kau sudah menyentuhnya?" dia bertanya terus terang.

Chanyeol hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Memberinya tatapan terkejut dan bingung, dia mundur selangkah. "Saya-"

"- Tidak apa-apa jika kau sudah melakukannya," katanya cepat. "Baekhyun memang bukan pemilih-milih." Lalu Dia membungkuk dan berbisik, "mungkin hal itu menurun dariku."

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu bagimana menanggapi calon mertuanya. Di dalam ruangan sebelumnya, dia tampak tenang dan dewasa, tapi sekarang perilaku aslinya mulai keluar yang mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun, seperti sifatnya yang kurang ajar.

"Tapi saya selalu mengatakan padanya," dia melanjutkan, "jika kau tidak ingi melakukannya maka jangan. Jadilah seorang kekasih, bukan pelacur. "

Sambil menatap wanita yang sombong di sampingnya, Chanyeol menipiskan bibirnya. Orang tua Baekhyun jelas berpengaruh kuat dalam kehidupannya. "Baiklah," kata Chanyeol, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu sebelum dia mengaku, "Pada awalnya dia memang tidak ingin tidur dengan saya, dia bilang hubungan kami hanya sebatas maid dan atasan. "

"Nah, jelas itu candaanya saja. Kau lebih dari itu."

"Tepat sekali. "

.

.

Saat Baekhyun masuk klub, hanya ada satu pelindung di bar. Tidak ada penari yang sedang beraksi walaupun lampu dinyalakan seremang mungkin dengan warna merah muda dan merah yang redup yang memantul di langit-langit dan dinding klub, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilihat. Baekhyun berjalan ke bar dengan hati-hati duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya sambil meletakkan telapak tangan di paha.

Bartender itu menatapnya-sekilas, bahkan-sebelum menyelesaikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang bisa saya berikan?"

Baekhyun berkedip. Dia mengernyit bibirnya dan memikirkannya. Dia hendak memesan sesuatu yang beralkohol, tapi dia ingat tidak bersama sopir. Chanyeol mungkin bisa mengabaikan goresan yang ia buat di mobil berminggu-minggu dan berminggu-minggu yang lalu, tapi dia cukup yakin Chanyeol akan membunuhnya jika dia mengalami tabrakan mobil saat mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Bisakah saya mendapatkan soda?"

Sesaat bartender itu hanya menatapnya. Lalu dia mengangguk dan mengambil minuman pesanan Baekhyun. "Jenis apa?"

" _Cherry coke_."

Setelah beberapa menit, minuman pesananya telah tersedia. Dia menyesapnya dan agak gelisah di tempat duduknya, menarik perhatian pengunjung lain di bar. Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun menatapnya. "Umur saya lebih dari dua puluh satu tahun."

"kau tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Yeah, dan kau terlihat seperti pedofil."

Pria itu memutar matanya dan melanjutkan apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Mata Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitar dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menanyakan kemana para wanita. Baekhyun mengetuk meja dan menarik perhatian bartender, dia bertanya, "Di mana para wanita?"

"Kau datang agak awal. Para pelanggang akan berdatangan sebelum jam tujuh," Bartender itu menjawab. "Saat itulah mereka mulai keluar."

Baekhyun menatap jam biru yang terpasang di dinding. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul lima. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan meraih coke-nya. "aku kira akan kembali lagi nanti."

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Baekhyun mengambil kaleng minumanya dan melangkah ke pintu seperti akan menyelesaikan urusan lain yang sebenarnya tidak dia miliki. Ketika dia mendengar sebuah pintu terbanting, dia berhenti dan menoleh, melihat ke lorong dengan beberapa pintu di samping, tapi pada akhirnya ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sambil menyesap kalengnya lagi, Baekhyun melirik ke sekitar sebelum berjalan ke pintu itu seperti layaknya dia memiliki kepentingan di ruang itu-yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Ketika dia memegang gagang pintu tersebut, dia melihat ke belakang lagi untuk memeriksa apa ada orang yang melihatnya. Saat menyadari tak ada seorangpun yang mengawaasinya, dia menarik pintu dan terkejut melihat betapa mudahnya mengakses pintu yang terdapat tulisan "hanya karyawan" pada pintu.

Sambil mencemooh kekurangan klub tersebut, Baekhyun melangkah ke ruang belakang dengan sekaleng soda dingin.

Biasanya, jika seseorang berjalan menerobos ke ruang belakang, para wanita yang bekerja akan segera memanggil keamanan. Mereka pun akan melaporkan jika ada seorang peyusup, tapi saat Baekhyun masuk dengan sekaleng soda yang dingin dan ekspresi wajah polosnya, mereka bahkan memintah Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal di ruang itu.

Mereka menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang bisa memutar dan mengjaknya berbincang beberapa hal. Dimulai dari kesukaan Baehyun pada _Cheesecake_ sampai pengalaman saat SMA dan kuliahnya dulu. Mereka berbicara selama beberapa waktu, tapi para wanita itu menghentikannya saat para pelanggang mulai datang dan mengharuskan mereka untuk bersiap-siap.

Saat Baekhyun melihat mereka, matanya mengikuti kedua tangan gadis itu menyapukan brush dan lipstik ke wajah mereka. Diluar rasa penasarannya, Baekhyun mengungkapkan. "kalian tahu, aku tidak pernah memakai make up lagi sejak SMA. "

Salah satu wanita itu terkikik. "saat kau melakukan _cross dressing_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau bahkan tidak memakai eyeliner? Padahal eyeliner akan terlihat indah di matamu. "

"Dulu aku sering memakainya" Baekhyun mengaku.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan seseorang bertanya padanya"apa kau mau menggunakannya sekarang?"

Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun menjawab ya. Satu hal mengarah ke hal lain dan akhirnya semua wanita itu telah selesai menambahkan sesuatu pada wajahnnya, mereka telah menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya, menambahkan eyeliner ke matanya, dan mengusap lipstik merah di bibirnya.

Saat Baekhyun melihat dirinya di cermin, dia tersenyum dan tertawa. "Apa aku terlihat cantik?" tanyanya dengan suara nasal. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, semua wanita dalam ruangan menganggukan kepala.

.

.

Harapan Chanyeol saat dia kembali ke rumah adalah Baekhyun akan menyambutnya dengan dua tangan yang terbuka lebar – atau kakinya. Chanyeol menyukai keduanya. Akan tetapi, tak ada sambutan sedikitpun untuknya, bahkan tanpa salam hangat. Saat memasuki rumah, dia meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan melangkah kakinya ke ruang utama. Dia melihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun menonton televisi dan Kai duduk di meja makan membaca artikel di laptop Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengar pintu tertutup dan menoleh ke belakang. "Oh, hei. Kau sudah pulang."

"Ya, aku pulang," gumam Chanyeol sambil melepaskan dasi. Melihat sekeliling lagi, dia bertanya, "Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan ini tidak ada yang segera menjawab. Kai sepertinya tidak tertarik, Sehun sepertinya tidak peduli, dan Kyungsoolah satu-satunya yang sepertinya menghiraukan Chanyeol. "Dia tidak di sini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia sedang keluar."

Mata Chanyeol melesat pada jam dinding. "Kapan?"'

"Aku tidak tahu persis. Mungkin jam lima" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengubah volume di televisi.

Jika Baekhyun pergi sekitar pukul lima, berarti dia sudah pergi selama dua jam. Chanyeol menggertakan rahangnya dan mengusap rambutnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, dia langsung menuju ruang kerjanya. Dia segera melihat kotak tempat menyimpan kunci terbuka dan melihat ada bekas gigitan di tepinya. Chanyeol yakin jika segila-gilanya Baekhyun, dia tidak akan menggigit tepian kotak itu, jadi satu-satunya yang masuk akal, pelakunya adalah Nugget.

"Di mana anjingnya?"

Nugget mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menggelegar dan berniat lari mendekatinya, tapi dia merasakan aura gelap di sekitar pria jangkung itu. Sebagai gantinya, Nugget berlari menjauhi Chanyeol dan menuju Sehun, dia berhenti sejenak, sebelum berganti arah, dan pindah ke Kyungso.

Kyungsoo mengangkat anak anjing itu dan menatap Chanyeol. "kenapa kau mencarinya?" Kyungsoo melihat kotak yang sudah terkoyak di tangan Chanyeol, lalu tertawa. "Apa kau yang melakukan itu, Nugget? "

Nugget menguburkan kepalanya di lengan Kyungsoo dan meringkukan ekornya, menolak menjawab secara verbal maupun isyarat. Chanyeol tidak termakan oleh tindakannya. Dia menaruh kotak di meja, dan berjalan mendekat dan mengambil anak anjing itu dari Kyungsoo.

"Daddy mu pergi kemana, anjing gemuk?" tanya Chanyeol menuntut, menggoyangkan Nugget.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi melihat tindakan Chanyeol dan mengambil alih Nugget kembali. "Berhentilah menjadi idiot, Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan kembali, _lover boy_." Chanyeol hanya memberinya ekspresi cemberut, lalu Kyungsoo memutar matanya "Atau mungkin dia sudah bosan dengan perilaku seksmu dan tidak akan pernah kembali."

.

.

Pada saat Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya untuk kembali, jam digital di mobil sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 11 malam. Sesekali dia bersenandng, lalu dia mengulurkan tangan dan meraihsatu botol dari beberapa botol susu yang dia beli di kota sebagai alasan mengapa dia pergi begitu lama. Dia tahu alasan yang dia miliki sangat tidak masuk akal, yang membutuhkan lima atau enam jam hanya untuk membeli susu, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak peduli.

Baekhyun mengunci mobil dan memutuskan akan membawanya kembali ke garasi keesokan harinya. Saat dia berjalan ke gerbang depan, dia mengintip terlebih dulu melalui jendela dan melihat gerakan di dalam. Setelah membuka rantai yang tergantung di gerbang dengan kunci yang sesuai, dia melangkah ke rumah, menyiapkan dirinya untuk dibombardir dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari ketiga rekan kerjanya.

Akan tetapi, suasana tenanglah yang dia dapatkan saat memasuki rumah. Kyungsoo menyambutnya dari ruang tamu dan Sehun melambai padanya sebelum kembali ke projek yang sedang dia kerjakan. Segalanya tampak baik-baik saja sampai dia berbelok di tikungan dan melihat Chanyeol duduk di dapur.

Chanyeol sedang mengkaji ulang berkas berkas dan aplikasi –aplikasi yang ada di depannya. Dia mendongak menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak tertarik. Saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan senyuman tidak tahu malunya, Chanyeol tetap diam, tidak tertarik.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Baekhyun riang sambil meletakkan beberapa botol susu di atas meja dapur.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu."Jawab Chanyeol tegas, dengan sedikit nada yang ditekan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Saat ia mulai mengeluarkan botol-botol itu dari kantong cokelat, dia bertanya, "Ada apa dengan wajah cemberutmu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, memberi Baekhyun tatapan tajam. "Apa kau sungguh perlu menanyakan itu?"

Sambil berjalan menuju tempat sampah, Baekhyun melemparkan kantongnya. "Kau tau, aku tidak bisa membaca fikiranmu sampai kau memberi tahuku langsung.. "

Chanyeol mengamati penampilan Baekhyun dengan matanya. Selama yang Chanyeol tahu, tidak sekali pun dia melihat Baekhyun berdandan dengan pakaian rapi-atau berpakaian sesuai gaya. Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Kau berdandan."

"Aku tahu," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Jeansmu terlalu ketat."

Baekhyun melihat ke bawah, memiringkan kepalanya. "Kurasa tidak. Jeans ini membuat kakiku terlihat bagus. Aku rasa tidak masalah memakainya. "

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, lalu meletakkan berkas-berkas dari tangan ke meja depannya di dalam folder dan menutupnya. "Aku terlalu lelah untuk menginterogasimu seperti yang kuinginkan saat ini, Baek, "katanya, terdengar sedikit frustrasi. "Kau terlihat cantik- bahkan seksi. Itu masalahku denganmu sekarang. Kau juga membawa mobil tanpa ijinku, dan itu masalah lain. Tapi ini sudah lewat jam sepuluh dan aku lelah setelah berurusan dengan Orang tuaku mengenai bebereapa hal jadi aku akan memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu besok. "

Sambil berdiri, Chanyeol memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun mendekatinya. "Untuk saat ini, paling tidak beri aku ciuman. Mungkin aku akan meringankanmu hukumanmu besok saat aku tidak terlalu lelah. "

" _Whatever_ ," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sambil mendekati Chanyeol. Menarik raksasa itu menunduk, dia menempelkan bibirnya, menyesuaikan keduanya dengan sempurna. Dia sesekali membawa lidahnya melawan milik Chanyeol, tapi langsung mengakhiri ciuman itu sebelum berlanjut ke hal yang lebih intim dan tertangkap oleh ketiga orang lainnya "Kau senang, sekarang?"

"Yea-" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak saat matanya terfokus pada sesuatu. Dia memegang wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya, dia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat. "Baek, bibirmu ..."

"Hmm?" Baekhyun menatapnya bingung sebelum menyeringai. "Ya, bibirku menakjubkan. "

"Tidak," kata Chanyeol singkat. "Ini ..." Dia berhenti lagi. Lalu Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengendus. Apa yang dia lihat membuatnya membeku kaku.

Baekhyun bingung, mencoba menjauh sedikit. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?" Tanyanya tertawa gugup.

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan mulai membawa Baekhyun langsung ke arah kamar tidurnya. Begitu masuk, dia menutup pintu dan menyudutkan Baekhyun, memaksa punggungnya melawan tembok. Chanyeol membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil itu menatapnya dengan paksa, memberinya raut kecewa.

"Bibirmu merah dan baunya seperti parfum wanita. Kau habis pergi dari mana? "

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sejenak dan mencoba mengalihkan matanya dari Chanyeol, tapi setiap dia mencoba untuk melakukannya, Chanyeol akan menarik perhatiannya kembali. Merasa tidak ada jalan lain, Baekhyun menghela napas dan menyilangkan lengannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku keluar untuk menemui pelacur?"

Chanyeol menggeram. "Kau melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya. "

"Jadi, kau dari mana saja selama lima jam?" tanya Chanyeol menuntut.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan menggeliat di bawah tatapan tajam Chanyeol. Kemudian dia memerosotkan bahunya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak bersalahnya. "Aku habis melakukan _cross dressing_ ... "

.

.

.

See you on next chapter


	30. Chapter 30

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s), SMUT (Eksplisit), etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 30 – Some Nights**

 **.**

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan bingungnya pada Baekhyun -seperti biasa. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tidak bersalahnya "Aku tidak melakukan hal ilegal", tapi Chanyeol terlalu lelah memahami penjelasan Baekhyun. Dia frustasi dan kesal, lalu dia melangkah mundur dan memberikan beberapa jarak di antara mereka.

"Sungguh!?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Semua terjadi begitu saja."

Chanyeol meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya, marah dan mengusap mukanya dengan telapak tangan yang lain dengan kasar. "Aku masih tidak memahaminya," erangnya. "Jadi, sebenarnya kau habis pergi dari mana?"

"Aku pergi ke sebuah klub ..." gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Sepertinya kau perlu bantuan alat bantu dengar-"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengingatkan. "Katakan yang sebenarnya, Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada orang lain, kau hanya akan memperburuk keadanmu sekarang. "

Baekhyun berdecak. "Apa kau akan memecatku?"

"Aku pikir agak terlambat untuk itu," gumam Chanyeol. Mengusap dahinya, lembut.

"Katakan saja, Sialan!?, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!."

Baekhyun menundukan pandangannya sesaat, menghela napas sebelum berjalan menuju tempat tidur Chanyeol dan duduk diatasnya dengan menyilangkan kaki. "Aku pergi ke klub strip (telanjang). Tempatnya bagus dan bersih."

Chanyeol membeku. Dia mengerutkan dahinya sesaat, mencoba memahami apa yang sudah dia dengar. "Klub strip?" Ulangnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku hanya penasaran." Baekhyun menegaskan.

Dengan wajah muram yang tampak padanya, Chanyeol berjalan ke tempat tidur dan berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun. "Apa kau membayarnya?" tanyanya, berpikir jika Baekhyun mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan.

Harapan Chanyeol terlalu tinggi, karena Baekhyun salah menafsirkan apa yang dia tanyakan. Baekhyun berpikir apa yang sudah dia bayar sewaktu di klub, dan mengingat sekaleng soda. "Ya, aku membayarnya. Bagaimanapun, aku membayar dengan uangku sendiri. "

Chanyeol terjerat dalam perasaannya sendiri. Mendengar Baekhyun menjawab telah membayar 'servis' klub itu, dia membayangkan apa yang sudah Baekhyun terima. Pikiran itu membuatnya marah. "Apa kau menyukainya?" ucapnya dengan geraman.

Baekhyun-bingung-mengangguk tak yakin dan tertawa. "Aku pikir, iya."

Chanyeol mundur selangkah sambil mengeluarkan ejekan sarkasmenya, menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Dia mendiamkan Baekhyun selama beberapa menit sebelum berbicara lagi. "Aku bahkan hanya pergi lima hari, dan kau sudah pergi ke klub dan membayar 'servis' mereka, Baek! "

"Tapi aku rasa hal itu sama sekali tidak masalah," gumam Baekhyun.

"Wha ..." Chanyeol mengerang, mengepalkan tangannya. "Baek, kau tidak perlu membayar untuk melakukan seks – dengan oral seks atau tidak"

Rahang Baekhyun tertekuk. "Heh!?"

"Yah!" Bentak Chanyeol. "Hal itu benar-benar ilegal- andai kau tidak mengetahuinya!" tegasnya sambil mengarahkan jarinya pada dada Baekhyun, Chanyeol cemberut. "Itu ilegal di dunia nyata dan kau -Kau benar benar bodoh- tidak bisa aktif secara seksual dengan orang lain saat kau sudah mempunyai komitmen dengan seseorang. "

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan memindahkan tangan Chanyeol. "aku tidak membayar untuk seks," bantahnya.

"Oh, Jadi kau hanya melihat-lihat dan meminta minta pada siapapun?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan mengusak rambutnya. "Kau perlu tidur, Yeol. Kau pasti kelelahan jika mengira aku akan membayar sesuatu yang bisa didapatkan secara gratis," gumamnya.

Ketika Baekhyun mencoba melompat dari tempat tidur, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan mendorong punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjulang di atas Baekhyun, sambil meletakkan lutut di kasur. "Hn. Apa kau ... "gumamnya ragu. "Apa kau membiarkan mereka 'menusuk' tenggorokanmu dan membiarkan 'milik' mereka melakukannya sampai bagian terdalam? "

Dengan wajah Chanyeol hanya beberapa inci jauhnya, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "aku membuka mulutku sangat lebar dan memmbawa tetes-tetes 'milik' mereka jatuh ke tenggorokanku, jika kau tahu apa yang kumaksud." Setelah melihat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang membeku, Baekhyun merasa sedikit menyesal karena sudah diluar batas untuk membiarkan Chanyeol tetap dalam kesalahpahaman. "Aku bercanda."

Chanyeol terus mengerutkan kening dan Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kecuali tersenyum. "Aku bercanda," katanya sambil tertawa kecil, menusuk sudut mulut Chanyeol. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun di klub , Yeol. Yang aku bayar hanyalah sekaleng soda."

Saat Chanyeol terus diam dan tidak merespon penjelasan Baekhyun, dia mulai menggerakan jarinya untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. "Dasar, Giant pencemburu," dia berdecak. "Giant pencemburu dan pemarah yang menganggap aku benar-benar akan membayar sebuah seks, padahal aku bisa menaiki dan mengandarai miliknya dengan gratis."

Beberapa detik berlalu, Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah membeku Chanyeol perlahan menghilang. Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Baekhyun, mengusap wajahnya perlahan di perpotongan leher dan bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali, tidak yakin apa yang harus dia lakukan. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun mengarahkan lengannya ke atas kepala Chanyeol, mengusap rambutnya dengan canggung. Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum Chanyeol berguling ke sampingnya, sedikit memberi jarak jarak di antara keduanya.

"Demi Tuhan, kau benar-benar membuatku frustrasi, Baek" gumam Chanyeol. "Kenapa aku harus terjebak denganmu? kau…"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Karena kau tidak memecatku."

"Kau lebih dari itu."

Senyuman Baekhyun tertahan mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Lalu dia bergeser sedikit mendekati Chanyeol dengan menempelkan dahi mereka. "Lebih dari apa? Dan kenapa?" Dia terkekeh. "Katakan kenapa kau tidak menyingkirkanku juga, walaupun aku sudah membuatmu gila. "

Chanyeol menatap pria mungil yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran itu, lalu menghela napas, sambil menyeka pipi Baekhyun sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur dan duduk. "Karena aku ingin kau tetap disampingku."

Chanyeol melihat senyuman Baekhyun menghilang ketika mendengar pengakuan kecilnya. Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk, dan matanya mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol yang bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Kau ingin aku tetap disampingmu? Maksudmu untuk merapikan barang-barang yang kau kacaukan? "

"Kau lebih dari itu, Baek"

Baekhyun sudah bosan mendengar jawaban yang sama. Dia sudah mendapatkan jawaban itu sebelumnya, sehingga sudah dua kali berturut-turut dan dia menginginkan jawaban yang berbeda. "Apa-"

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol memotongnya. "Pergilah mandi dan bersihkan mukamu."

Menyentuh wajahnya, Baekhyun mengedipkan mata. Beberapa kali. Lalu ujung jarinya menyentuh bibirnya. "Kau tahu Yeol, aku kira kau tidak akan menyadarinya... aku cukup yakin jika para wanita itu sudah membersihkannya dengan saksama. "

Chanyeol berdecak. "Aku pasti langsung mengetahui jika ada perubahan yang aneh pada bibir tajammu itu." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Dan siapa 'para wanita' yang kau bicarakan? Apa yang maksud penari telanjang? "

"Yeah-oh, Chanyeol, lain kali kau harus ikut denganku!" Kata Baekhyun dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar dan melupakan perintah Chanyeol untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "mereka tidak seburuk itu. Para wanita itu sangat baik –Bahkan aku mendapatkan nomer ponsel mereka. Aku memang tidak memilikinya, tapi mereka mengatakan padaku jika aku bisa menghubungi mereka kapanpun. "

Chanyeol pura-pura memikirkannya sejenak, dan langsung menolak. "Tidak."

"Aku kira mereka tidak akan merasa keberatan," kata Baekhyun. "Setelah mereka mendandaniku, dan menemaniku mengelingi klub saat aku melakukan _cross dressing_ ," melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan ke depan mukanya. "Aku tidak membiarkan seorang pun menyentuhku. Aku hanya berkeliling dan menanyakan ke beberapa pengunjung apa mereka sudah selesai dengan minuman mereka atau belum. Hanya itu"

Chanyeol terasa berada di rollercoaster. Satu waktu dia akan merasa tegang, Selanjutnya, dia akan merasa tenang di waktu lain -tapi kemudian, dia kan merasa ketegangan datang lagi dan membuatnya kacau dan kembali merasa frustrasi lagi "Jadi, kau pergi klub strip, berpakaian layaknya wanita, dan kau mengililingi klub itu seakan kau benar-benar bekerja di sana."

Baekhyun mengangguk, meringis karena merasa bersalah. "aku juga mendapat tip (uang dari pelanggan), tapi aku memberikanny pada para wanita itu" Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun juga menambahkan, "Oh! Dan aku juga ditawari pekerjaan... Kurasa banyak hal yang terjadi selama lima jam itu."

Chanyeol sambil mengusap wajahnya, mencoba untuk mengerti pernyataan Baekhyun. "Kau ditawari pekerjaan ... di sebuah strip klub."

"Yeah." Baekhyun menyeringai. "Hei, tidak masalah jika kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecatku, karena sekarang aku punya tawaran pekerjaan cadangan! "

"Tidak!" Suara Chanyeol meledak. "Kau tidak akan pernah bekerja disana, kau tidak akan pernah bekerja yang termasuk didalamnya kegiatan melacur dan menari naik turun di sebuah tiang, hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Baek. "

"Aku hanya bercanda," kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa dan memberi seringaian malu-malu pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli," gumam Chanyeol. "Selama kau bersamaku, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu." Jelas Chanyeol memegang lengannya sebelum Baekhyun sempat berkomentar, dan menariknya dari tempat tidur, karena melihat bagaimana Baekhyun masih duduk di sana. "Sekarang, aku menginginkanmu untuk mandi dan membersihkan wajahmu. Lalu kembalilah ke sini dan tidurlah bersamaku."

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol saat _giant_ itu membawanya ke pintu. "Kau mau aku tidur bersamamu? Tapi kau tidur telanjang ... "

"Aku tidak melihat hal itu menjadi masalah," kata Chanyeol, membuka pintu. "Bersihkan dirimu, aku tidak ingin mencium parfum serta alkohol dan asap rokok itu lagi, seperti bau yang kau bawa saat kau pulang tadi."

"Siapa bilang aku akan kembali?" Baekhyun menyeringai sambil berbalik, menyeberang lorong dan melangkah ke kamarnya untuk menaruh barang-barangnya.

"Jika kau tidak kembali dalam dua puluh menit, aku akan masuk ke kamarmu dan kita tidur di sana," jawab Chanyeol, bersandar di kusen pintu kamarnya. "Aku lebih memilih tidur di tempat tidurku karena ukurannya lebih besar, tapi jika keadaan tidak mendukungnya karena aku harus masuk ke kamar kecilmu, maka- "

Sambil melambaikan tangan, Baekhyun memotongnya. "Oke, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Dua puluh menit, Baek."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Dua-."

"Aku mendengarnya, Chanyeol," Baekhyun bersenandung saat menutup pintu kamarnya. "Aku mendengarnya"

.

.

Chanyeol yang sudah telanjang telah menunggu Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya, dia terus mengecek jam digital di di meja, dua puluh menit sudah berlalu sejak kepergian Baekhyun. Saat akhirnya dia mendengar pintu berdecit terbuka, sepuluh menit setelahnya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, tipikal Baekhyun yang tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu persis seperti yang diperintahnya. Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun saat dia mencoba membuka selimut bahkan sebelum pria yang lebih kecil itu bisa menempatkan kedua kakinya di tempat tidur.

"Bergeserlah lebih dekat," gerutu Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun meraba-raba posisinya dalam kegelapan, dia menggeliat dan lebih menrapat ke tubuh _giant_ itu. Baekhyun membeku ketika tubuhnya tepat menempel pada tubuh Chanyeol. Dia menekuk tangan di dada _giant_ itu dan memberi sedikit jarak sampai dia yakin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau telanjang."

"Ya. Apa ada masalah? "Gumam Chanyeol saat ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir jika kau berniat mengajak seseorang untuk tidur denganmu, setidaknya kau harus berpakaian, paling tidak pakailah pakaian dalam," ungkap Baekhyun lemah.

"Hnn, hal itu tidak berlaku denganmu," Chanyeol terkekeh. Menempatkan tangannya di ujung rambut Baekhyun dan menuju ke kerah kemejanya, lalu dia mulai menariknya. "Lepaskan pakaianmu, Baek."

Entah kenapa, mendengar suara Chanyeol dalam kegelapan sepertinya sangat jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan saat mereka melakukannya dalam cahaya terbuka. Sambil mendesah, Baekhyun pada akhirnya berhasil melepas kemejanya. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk melemparnya karena Chanyeol yang akan melakukan untuknya.

"Celana piyama dan celana dalamku juga?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat mulai melepaskan pakain bagian bawahnya. "Salah satu dari kita akan mengalami 'boner' Yeol. "

"Wah, aku turut prihatin bagi yang mengalaminya Baek, karena aku tidak berencana melakukan seks denganmu malam ini."

"Tidak masalah" kata Baekhyun sambil mencoba masuk dalam permainannya. "Jika aku yang mengalaminya, aku harap kau tidak keberatan karena aku akan menyentuh diriku sendiri dan membuat kekacauan di tempat tidurmu. "

"Aku tidak peduli. Pada akhirnya, kaulah yang akan mencuci semuanya. "

Baekhyun melepaskan sisa sisa pakaiannya, Baekhyun menghela napas, dan kembali membawa kepalanya berbaring di atas dada Chanyeol. "Apapun itu. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Baek."

Baekhyun merenungkannya sejenak sebelum mengambil keputusan. Membuka kembali kelopak matanya,lalu dia mendongakan kepalanya dan memberi Chanyeol sebuah ciuman cepat di bibirnya sebagian. Lalu dia berbalik. Seakan malu, dia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari _giant_ itu. "Selamat malam," gumamnya lagi.

Dalam kegelapan, Chanyeol tersenyum, menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat. "Selamat malam, Baek. Lagi."

.

.

Dari seluruh pengalamannya bersama Baekhyun, seharusnya Chanyeol bisa belajar. Chanyeol terbangun jam dua pagi dengan merasakan bagian bawahnya berdenyut. Dia membawa tanganya memegangi pinggang Baekhyun dan menahan tubuhnya, mencegah gerakan pria yang lebih kecil yang mengenai bagian bawahnya yang berdenyut, yang berada tepat dibelakang pantatnya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali marah, terutama ketika melihat orang yang menyebabkan denyutan dan yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya malah tertidur pulas, tapi sangatlah tidak etis jika dia melakukannya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena sempat memikirkan itu, dia tahu, seharusnya dia menangani masalahnya dengan segera. Chanyeol perlahan bangun dari tempat tidur, dia segera berjalan dengan susah payah menuju kamar mandinya dan mengunci pintunya.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka perlahan, dia sadar akan gerakan perlahandibelakangnya. Pada awalnya, semua terlihat seperti gerakan lambat kabur, tapi saat matanya terbuka sepenuhnya dalam kegelapan, dia mengenali suara-suara itu, suara desahan yang hanya bisa terdengar dari sesorang yang sedang memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidur, mencoba mendengarnya lebih jelas, dan saat itulah dia melihat cahaya yang datang dari kamar mandi. Sambil mendengarkannya lagi selama beberapa menit, dia mengenali suara desahan itu, suara milik Chanyeol.

Sebagian dari Baekhyun ingin menertawakan Chanyeol karena dialah yang akhirnya lepas kendali, tapi bukan saatnya menertawakannya karena Baekhyun tidak memiliki energi untuk melakukannya saat miliknya juga terasa tegang, hanya karena mendengarkan laki-laki di sisi lain pintu yang sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri – kemungkinan itu muncul di fantasi kotornya. Fantasi lain yang dia bayangkan selanjutnya berlanjut membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu.

Baekhyun sadar dan tahu jika dia harus segera menyelesaikannya atau Chanyeol akan masuk kembali, lalu memeluknya kemudian merasakan ada bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras. Baekhyun mengutuknya, membuka selimut yang menutupinya dan segara bangkit lalu membuka laci meja Chanyeol. Dia segera mengeluarkan _lube_ milik Chanyeol, lalu melangkah terburu-buru keluar dari kamar dalam kegelapan dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang terletak di lorong.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol selesai dengan masalahnya, dia terkejut saat tidak melihat Baekhyun di tempat tidur. Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan selama beberapa menit, dan mulai memanggil nama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah ke lorong karena tidak mendapat jawaban. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama sebelum matanya menangkap cahaya yang bersinar dari bawah pintu kamar mandi di lorong.

Saat dia mendekati pintu, dia mulai mendengar suara yang pelan. Chanyeol mulai kahawati setelah mendengar suara erangan dan rintihan. Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol mendobrak pintu dan masuk dalamnya.

"Baekhy-" Dia berhenti.

Di depannya, terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang berlutut di lantai kamar mandi. Bersandar ke depan Hampir menempatkan wajahnya di atas ubin -Baekhyun membelai miliknya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya berada di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Terperangkap dalam aksinya, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung tampak memerah. "CChanyeol." Dia berhenti melanjutkan aksinya sesaat, tapi saat dia merasa sakitnya kembali, dia memulai lagi.

Saat napasnya mulai berat, dia memberi Chanyeol tatapan sebelum berpaling cepat. "Chanyeol, Berhenti st-ahh." Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Kumohon, berhenti berdiri di sana, tolong, kembalilah ke kamar" dia merengek. Saat Chanyeol tetap diam, Baekhyun mencoba memohon lagi. "Chany-"

"Sudah berapa jari yang sudah kau masukan?" Suara kasar Chanyeol serak.

"Apa-aku-dua" jawab Baekhyun terengah-engah sebelum menundukkan kepala untuk sesaat.

Akhirnya Chanyeol bergerak mendekatinya. "Apa menurutmu itu cukup?"

"Aku-aku kira begitu -Tunggu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun, tiba-tiba sadar sepenuhnya pergerakan Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat.

"Tarik jari-jarimu keluar," perintah Chanyeol saat dia berlutut di samping Baekhyun dan mengambil isi _lube_.

"Chanyeol-"

"Lakukanlah saja, _Baby,_ " Chanyeol membujuknya sambil menyentuh dirinya sendiri, membuat miliknya bertambah keras dan lebih keras setelahnya. Baekhyun dengan enggan menarik jarinya, merintih.

"Taruh tangan dan lutut di lantai."

"Chanyeol, kau bilang kau tidak akan-"

"Aku bilang 'tidak malam ini'," ulang Chanyeol sambil membuka lebar dan membentangkan kaki Baekhyun. Lalu, memosisikan dirinya tepat berada didepan lubang yang mengundangnya untuk segera memasuki dan menikmatinya. "ini sudah berganti hari, Baek "gumamnya," dan aku menginginkanmu sekarang. "

Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol mulai memasukinya dengan perlahan. Beberapa dorongan dan tarikan dia rasakan, sebelum milik Chanyeol sepenuhnya terbenam dalam kehangatan milik Baekhyun.

Awalnya, terasa terburu-buru. Hanya suara tumbukan antar kulit yang keras lah yang dapat mereka dengar yang meresonasikan desahan cinta yang penuh gairah di kamar mandi itu. Tapi setelah orgasme pertama, Chanyeol buru-buru mengangkat Baekhyun dari lantai dan membawanya kembali ke kamar tidur, tempat yang akan digunakan untuk ronde selanjutnya, terjadi secara pelan dan pasti dengan banyak pertarungan lidah.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Fisrt of all, aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima bagi reader yang masih setia menunggu dan membaca kelanjutan translte ff ini, dan permintaan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sempat menghilang cukup lama. Maafkan, karena ada beberapa masalah dalam keluargaku yang cukup pelik, dan harus diselesaikan sehingga tidak sempat melanjutkan transltetannya. Kembali ke janjiku, aku akan menyelesaikan ff translte ini entah sampai kapan itu, tapi aku pasti akan merampungkannnya. Dan selamat, kalian sudah sampai pada pertengahan ff ini (30/60), semoga kalian masih tetap suka yaaa dan tentunya setia membacanya. Love you full to all my reader, reviewer and follower. Dan jangan lupa untuk bahagia ya buat kalian semuanya ^^**

 **See you next chap**


	31. Chapter 31

**NOT INTENDED by EXObubz (livejournal)**

 **Indo Trans**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own anything, except the translation. Story belongs to EXObubz and the original story is here**

 **exobubz dot livejournal dot com / 2329 dot html**

 **(spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s), etc.**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others.**

 **.**

 **Forward**

Demi menyelesaikan perseteruan tiga generasi sebelumnya, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menikahi seseorang dari keluarga musuhnya. Baekhyun menentangnya secara diam diam, memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pertemuan resmi dengan calom suami dan keluarganya. Baekhyun kabur hanya dengan berbekalkan dompet dengan beberapa uang dan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika dia berkeliaran di jalanan maka kesempatan untuk ditemukan lebih besar – dengan koneksi dari temannya- Baekhyun berakhir menjadi maid di salah satu villa megah pinggiran pantai yang dimiliki oleh anak satu-satunya keluarga Park yang keji, Park Chanyeol.

.

 **Chapter 31 – Make believe & Cases**

.

Chanyeol bangun dan melihat dirinya berbaring disamping tubuh seseorang. Dengan kepala yang masih pening, dia tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang berbaring disampingnya dan apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka malam sebelumnya. Dia berpikir tidak ada hal yang salah dan merasakan dunianya kembali seimbang dalam beberapa hal, jadi baginya tidak ada keraguan lagi karena Baekhyun lah yang sedang berbaring disampingnya sambil meyilangkan kakinya dengan milik Chanyeol dan tangannya yang melingkari dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berpikir untuk kembali berbaring dan melanjutkan tidurnya untuk beberapa saat, tapi dia terkejut ketika pandanganya terarah pada jam yang menunjukan sudah siang —dan dia berpikir jika aktivitas pagi merekalah yang menyebabkan mereka kesiangan.

Chanyeol bergerak membawa Baekhyun kembali berbaring pada punggungnya sendiri dengan perlahan. Lalu dia memandang Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur telanjang di kasurnya sebentar sebelum menginjakan kaki lelahnya ke lantai dan membawanya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat Baekhyun sudah menendang selimut jatuh ke lantai, dan pelakunya terduduk degan menyilangkan kakinya sambil mengusap matanya. Chanyeol melihatnya mengeluarkan sedikit erangan dengan mengusak-usak rambut bangun tidurnya.

"Pagi…" gumam Baekhyun sambil memandang Bakehyun dengan mata lelahnya.

"Pagi," balas Chanyeol. Dia melangkah ke lemari, lalu membelakangi Baekhyun sesaat sebelum kembali menghadap Baekhyun. "Ini sudah siang, kau sebaiknya bangun sekarang".

Baekhyun mengangguk lelah. "Baiklah…" jawabnya. Lalu dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan lamban dengan sedikit limbung saat mencoba menyeimbangkan kakinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan untuk menyeimbagkan tubuhnya.

"Yeah, aku bisa mengatasinya," gumam Baekhyun, sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku mau mandi, terasa lengket."

Chanyeol menarik kemeja dalam lemari dan menaruhnnya di atas tempat tidur. Dia menunduk, mengambil selimut dan melelparnya pada Baekhyun. "Jangan berjalan dalam rumah dengan telanjang."

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. "aku tidak melakukannya dan aku hanya menyebrangi lorong untuk menuju ke kamarku."

"Tetap saja" ucap Chanyeol sambil meliliti selimut itu pada tubuh Baekhyun, dia memberikan ciuman singkat, membuat Baekhyun megerutkan dahinya.

"Aku menunggumu di dapur." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil memberikan tepakan singkat pada pantat Baekhyun. "Pergilah" kata Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun memandangnya sekilas sebelum berbalik dan berjalan dengan susah payah menuju pintu. Akan tetapi dia berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Hey, aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu. Kapan aku mendapat uangku?"

Chanyeol berkedip. "Uang apa? Untuk apa?" tanyanya. "Uang untuk tidur bersamaku?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu. Maksudku uang gajiku, karena sudah membersihkan rumahmu — aku ini masih maid mu."

Chanyeol menghela napas,menipiskan bibirnya. "Status maid mu akan segera berubah," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa—"

"Kenapa kau menginginkannya?" ucap Chanyeol, segera mengalihkan topik. "kau sedang membuthkan sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin membeli produk keluaran terbaru," jawab Baekhyun semangat.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun untuk sejenak sambil menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dan menggerakan kepala tanda mengusir. "Kau akan mendapatkannya hari ini." lanjut Chnayeol. sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk menanggapi, Chanyeol memotongnya. "Kita akan membicarakannya lagi nanti. Mandilah dulu. Aku tunggu di dapur. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan juga padamu.."

"Sungguh?" sergah Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, juga! Aku akan mengambil daftarnya dulu—tunggu sebentar. Oh yeah. Sepertinya dibicarakan nanti saja."

Saat Baekhyun pergi — yang hampir tersandung karena selimut lebar yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk menutupi tubuhnya—Chanyeol penasaran dengan apa yang akan disampaikan Baekhyun. Dia percaya, pasti sesatu yang bodoh dan tidak masuk akal-lah yang akan disampaikan Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba di dapur, dia melihat Kyungsoo duduk di meja dapur dengan Kai di depan laptopnya. "Kau bisa makan sisa sarapan atau bisa langsung ke menu makan siang. Jika kau menginginkan susu ada di kulkas." Ucap Kyungsoo, sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah meja makan tanpa melihat Chanyeol.

"Thanks, Kyungsoo," kata Chanyeol sambil menguap dan mengusak rambut basahnya. Dia sedikit melirik layar laptop Kyungsoo saat melewati mereka. "Apa yang kalian berdua lihat?"

"Resep makanan," Kai merespon.

"uh, kenapa?"

"Karena," sergah Kyungsoo, sambil memutar kursinya menghadap Chanyeol dan menghela napas panjang, "sepertinya masakanku membosankan."

Mata Chanyeol langsung tertuju pada Kai. Kai mengangkat tanganya di depan Chanyeol,sebagai bentuk pertahannya. "Aku tidak mengatakan masakannya membosankan. Aku hanya mengusulkan untuk sesekali mencoba resep baru."

Kyungsoo mendengus, memutar kembali kursinya. "Intinya tetap saja, sama"

Kai memberi tatapan tajam pada belakang kepala Kyungsoo, sebelum bergabung kembali dengan seseorang yang sedang kesal tersebut untuk mencari resep masakan baru. Chanyeol membiarkan keduanya melanjutkan apa yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan dan duduk untuk mulai memakan makanannya. Beberapa menit berlalu diiringi dengan perdebatan keduanya mengenai bahan-bahan masakan pada resep baru dan proses pembuatannya, sampai Chanyeol diajak bergabung dalam sebuah percakapan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meng _scroll_ halaman yang sedang dibacanya. Di sisi lain Kai sebenarnya masih mebaca deskripsi bahan bahan yang dibutuhkan, pada akhirnya dia mengambil alih _mouse_ laptop itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengajaknya berkencan" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menambahkan, "Ck, dia meminta uang gajinya padaku pagi tadi."

Kyungsoo memberi tatapan tajam pada Kai sebelum mengambil alih laptopnya lagi. "Apa masalahnya?" balas Kyungoo.

"Sekarang, aku tidak bisa menjadikan Baekhyun maid ku, jika hubunganku dengannya seperti ini" jawab Chanyeol, dia hanyut dalam pikirannya sambil menyingkirkan beberapa menu makanan yang tidak disukai ke pinggiran piring.

"dan, hubungan yang kau miliki dengannya tepatnya seperti apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, dengan maksud menekan Chanyeol.

"Sebuah hubungan yang romantis", ungkap Chanyeol. Dia terdiam beberapa saat sambil menegakkan posisinya. "Anyways, Aku sudah mendapatkan berkas dari orang tuaku. Aku akan melihat beberapa kandidat yang akan menjadi maid baru ku."

Tiba-tiba Kai mendengarnya dan segera berbalik. "Kau akan menggantinya?"

"Yeah," balas Chanyeol pelan. "Tapi, Baekhyun tetap tinggal di sini."

"Jadi, kau berencana menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai nyonya besar?" sergah Kyungsoo.

"Dia bukan nyonya besar," ucap Chanyeol ketus. "Dia tunanganku—"

"Chanyeol," potong Kyungsoo, menghela napas. "Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya. Dia pasti akan berpikiran yang lain."

"Semua akan baik baik saja," kata Chanyeol, mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo. "dia akan mengerti. Jika aku terus menjadikanya maid-ku, maka seolah-olah aku membayarnya untuk sebuah sex."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali membawa pandangannya pada layar laptop. "Baiklah. Semoga hubunganmu dengannya berjalan dengan baik."

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki dapur dengan sedikit tidak biasa. Hal itu terjadi bukan karena Baekhyun tidak memakai pakaian yang tidak pas atau yang menurutnya 'nyaman'. Dia berpakaian rapi sama seperti malam sebelumnya, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat jika gaya rambut berantakan Baekhyun didapatkan dari blow dryer yang sengaja dia gunakan. Di sisi lain Chanyeol merasa sedikit tidak senang, karena tidak mengetahui penyebab kenapa Baekhyun berpakaian seperti itu.

"Pagi semua!" sapa Baekhyun sambil membawa langkahnya menuju meja makan. Dia tidak duduk dengan Canyeol seperti dugaan, melainkan mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan makanan sambil berdiri. "Nugget, dimana?" tanyanya sambil menyuapkan makanannya.

Chanyeol, yang masih terpana dengan penampilan Baekhyun, akhirnya tersadar."Baekhyun, duduklah."

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku belum melihatnya sejak semalam." Baekhyun dengan malas duduk disamping giant itu saat merasa Chanyeol menarik jeansnya. "Oh, aku membawa daftarnya di saku belakangku. Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya karena tanganku penuh," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin jika kau meletakan pirinya terebih dulu di meja, layaknya orang normal pada umumnya," Chanyeol melanjutnya, "kau bisa menggunakan tanganmu untuk mmengambilnya."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, lalu menaruh piringnya "Okay—sebentar" ucapnya sambil membawa tanganya memasuki saku belakang jeansnya.

Chanyeol mndengus melihat Baekhyun yang kesusahan memasuki saku jeansnya "Akan lebih mudah jika kau menggunakan jeans yang lebih longgar atu kau bisa meengcilkan ukuran pantatmu."

Baekhyun langsung memandang Chanyeol setelah berhasil menggambil kertas itu. "Apa kau benar-benar menginginkanku memiliki pantat yang lebih kecil? Hm?" tanya Baekhyun, sambil menyikut tubuh samping Chanyeol dengan sikunya.

Chanyeol menghindar dari sikutan kekanakan Baekhyun, dia menyeringai. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Tepat sekali" Baekhyun berdecak.

"Aku suka meremas pantatmu," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya tepat di telingah Baekhyun. "Aku menyukainya saat aku mencoba untuk melebarknnya dan membawa jari-jariku untuk memasukinya – Oh apa kau ingin donat, Baek? Karena aku pasti akan memberikannya padamu jika benar donat bisa membuat pantatmu lebih besar."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau menjijikan."

"Lihat siapa yang memulai."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan memutar kursinya menghadap Chanyeol. "Jadi, kau mau lebih dulu?"

"lebih dulu untuk?" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekpresi penuh tanya di wajahnya.

"Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku…" gumam Baekhyun, seolah-olah mengingatkan Chanyeol apa yang dia katakan di kamar tidurnya. "atau kau sudah melupakannya-"

"Aku tidak melupakannya," kata Chanyeol cepat mengaburkan gagasan Baekhyun. Dia terdiam sesaat untuk memutuskan, dan pada akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya mengarah ke Baekhyun. "Kau lebih dulu."

"Okay, Saat kau pergi, aku menonton beberapa film," jelas Baekhyun sambil membawa pandangannya ke lantai dan memunculkan seringaian yang lebar membuat rasa penasaran Chanyeol semakin tinggi. "Setelah menontonnya, aku memikirkan untuk—"

"Apa yang kau tonton?"

"Huh?"

"Apa yang sudah kau tonton saat aku pergi?" tanya Chanyeol lebih spesifik. "film porno?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Bukan. Membership film pornoku sudah kadalwarsa dua bulan lalu dan film yang gratis tidak memiliki kualitas yang bagus…" Dia menggantung kalimatnya beberapa saat, membuat Chanyeol bungkam sebelum bergerak. "Jadi yang ingin kusampaikan, timbul sesuatu yang bisa langsung kurasakan di perutku setelah aku menonton film Burlesque a."

"Kau ingin muntah?" dengus Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menepak paha Chanyeol. "Kau salah! Film itu membuatku menginginkan sebuah _pole_!" jelasnya dengan semangat. stumped

"seperti _javelin pole_ (lempar lembing)?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap area yang mendapat tepakan Baekhyun.

"Bukan," gumam Baekhyun, memiringkan kepalanya, "seperti _stripper pole_ —"

"Tidak."

Baekhyun merengut. Lalu dia membuka kertas berisikan daftar alasannya. "Aku bahkan belum menunjukkkan daftar alasanku..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, lalu mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Bakhyun dan mulai membacanya. " _Stripper poles_ bisa digunakan untuk latihan…"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Setiap orang mengatakan jika _striper pole_ itu mudah digunakan, tapi memang dibutuhkan kekuatan yang lebih pada bagian tubuh atas untuk mengangkat keseluruhan tubuh ke atas _pole_ tersebut."

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun. "Dan kenapa kau mengnginkan bagian tubuh atasmu lebih kuat?"

"Aku tidak menginginkannya," balas Baekhyun cepat.

"jadi kau tidak membutuhkannya untuk latihan," jelas Chanyeol tegas. "alasan pertamamu invalid."

Baekhyun menyadari kesalahanya dan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya "Tidak—maksudku, Aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkannya sehingga aku bisa mengangkat beberapa barang. Aku—"

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan penjelasannya. "kau bisa menyewanya.…" keluhnya. "kau ingin menyewa dan menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah disentuh dan digesek-gesek orang lain? Aku pikir tidak."

"Tapi—"

"Tetap saja, tidak."

"Kau sungguh tidak adil," rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melanjutkan membaca alasan ketiga. "Pemadam kebakaran menggunakan _pole_... pemadam kebakaran adalah orang baik... Aku juga harus mendapatkannya..." Dia terdiam sejenak , mengerutkan kening. "Serius,,, Baek."

"Aku ini orang baik, jadi aku perlu memlikinya juga!" debat Baekhyun.

"Yeah, Bill Gates juga orang baik. Aku bertaruh jika dia memasang _pole_ juga untuk istrinya," ucap Chanyeol sarkas. Dia melanjutkan membaca daftarnya. " _pole_ ini terbuat dari _stainless steel -_ sama seperti sepeda yang sudah kau larang aku untuk mendapatkannya"

"Yeah, jadi _pole_ itu tidak akan mengalami karatan" jelas Baekhyun dengan menambahkan beberapa fakta "Jadi, akan mengurangi biaya perawatan."

Baekhyun memang memiliki poin yang valid, tapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkan alasan kempat itu dimenangkannya. "Tapi tetap saja akan memakan tempat— entah itu perawatannya mudah atau tidak."

Baekhyun mengerang dan mengambil kembali kertasnya, tapi Chanyeol mencegahnya dengan mendorong dengan lengannya lembut. "Let's see. Siswa membutuhkan buku... Penari membutuhkan studio... Aku membutuhkan _pole_ ini di kamarku."

"Ya, aku memang membutuhkannya," ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba mendorong tangan Chanyeol menjauhi dadanya sehingga dia bisa mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Well, bukankah kau terlalu imaginative, little thinker," gurau Chanyeol sambil melirik ke pemuda yang ingin menjadi stripper di depannya. "mudah untuk dipasang—Okay, berikutnya."

"Tapi—"

"…merupakan peralatan yang professional." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangat alisnya, lalu memberikan tatapan tertariknya pada Baekhyun. "Apa seperti strip club yang 'professional'?"

"Apa itu penting?" balas Baekhyun dengan helaan. "tetap saja kan professional."

"Yeah, well, tetap saja tidak." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang setelah melihat beberapa alasan Baekhyun yang tersisa pada kertas itu. "Baek, tidak ada satupun alasanmu yang bisa meyakinkanku." Setelah melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan Baekhun, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. "Sebenarnya, kenapa kau sangat menginignkan _pole_ itu?"

Baekhyun memainkan jarinya sebelum akhirnya menghela napas, menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan anak anjing yang sedang meminta makanan walaupun dia sudah gemuk. "Aku pikir akan menyenangkan jika memilikinya."

"Bagian mana yang menurutmu menyenangkan?"

"Meluncur dari atas ke bawah atau sebaliknya," gumam Baekhyun, menurunkan pandanganya ke bawah.

Setelah mempelajari sikap Baekhyun untuk sesaat, Chanyeol memaksa pria yang lebih mungil darinya itu mengangkat dagu dan menatapnya, Chanyeol menyeringai. "Jadi, bagian mana yang menyenangkan untukku?"

Baekhyun berkedip, lalu senyumnya pecah. "Oh, kau bisa memakainya juga, jika itu yang kau mau."

Seringai Chanyeol meghilang. "Aku tidak mau memakainya, dasar bodoh."

"Aku hanya bercanda," Baekhyun tertawa, melepaskan dagunya dari tangan Chanyeol. "aku tahu, kau menginginkanku menari _strip_ untukmu." Baekhyun mengabaikan kursinya, dan bergerak mendekat ke depan Chanyeol, melebarkan kaki Chanyeol dengan hati-hati lalu menempatkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Chanyel. "Kau ingin memberikanku _collar (ikatan)_ ," bisiknya di telinga Chanyeol "kau ingin mengikatku, seperti binatang."

Chanyeol menaruh tanganya pada pinggang Baekhyun, tersenyum. "Dan?"

"Kau menginginkanku untuk berpegang pada _pole_ itu sementara kau menyentuh tubuhku kan?," ucap Baekhyun serak.

Chanyeol membawa tanganya lebih rendah, lalu mengelus paha Baekhyun "Menurutku alasan ini lebih valid dibadingkan dengan 10 alasan bodoh yang sudah kau tulis di daftar tadi," geramnya.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah—"

"—bisakah kalian berdua menghentikannya?" seru Kyungsoo dari meja dapur, mengaburkan dunia kecil yang sudah dibangun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Aku dan Kai masih di sini."

Orang nomal pada umumnya pasti akan merasa malu, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun and Chanyeol, mereka hanya tertawa. Chanyeol membawa lengannya merangkul pria yang lebih kecil darinya, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun tertawa dengan sepuasnya, karena untuk pertama kali, Chanyeol menyadari jika tawa Baekhyun tidaklah semenyebalkan seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol belum sempat menyampaikan maksudnya pada Baekhyun, walaupun Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dia juga menunggu kepergian Kyungsoo dan Kai ke tempat lain di rumah itu, dan saat Chanyeol menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikannya, tiba tiba Nugget keluar dari kamar Sehun, berlari—atau bergoyang-goyang—segera menuju Daddy nya, mencuri perhatian Baekhyun dari _giant_ di sampingnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan Baekhyun yang menaruh Nugget yang berloncat-loncat lembut di pangkuannya dan bernyanyi lagu yang seharusnya dinyanyikan untuk anak-anak. Chanyeol jelas nomer dua dalam daftar prioritas Baekhyun diluar kamarnya.

Ketika Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengabil makanan Nugget, Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. "Apa kau menyukai binatang?" sergahnya, tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun berhenti di tengah-tengah menuangkan makanan Nugget ke dalam mangkuknya —membuat Nugget menjadi gelisah, berlari maju mundur untuk mendapatkan kembali perhatian Daddynya. "Entahlah, Chanyeol. Apa aku terlihat seperti penyuka binatang? "Dia memancing.

Chanyeol memandang ke bawah pada Nugget, yang mengais-ngais Daddynya untuk memberinya makanan, mengakui kebodohan pertanyaannya. "Ada kebun binatang, lima puluh mil dari sini."

"Oke, terus," kata Baekhyun, tersenyum pada Nugget saat dia berjongkok dan pada akhirnya memberi Nugget makan siangnya.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke sana."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Seperti kencan di kebun binatang?" Tanyanya, tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau ingin menyebutnya kencan," kata Chanyeol, mencoba bersikap acuh tak acuh sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, jadi kita hanya dua orang, yang berciuman dan bercinta, dan pergi ke kebun binatang bersama," kata Baekhyun, menyeringai.

Tidak suka dengan kata-katanya, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lupakan. Baiklah, kita bisa menyebutnya sebagai kencan. "

Baekhyun tertawa , mengelus punggung Nugget saat dia makan. " Kau lucu."

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau mengajakku berkencan," kata Baekhyun pelan sambil memperhatikan Nugget makan. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Chanyeol terdiam. "Apa yang salah dengan aku yang mengajakmu berkencan?"

"Hanya sedikit aneh."

"Baek." Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya, tapi ketika Baekhyun terus memberikan perhatiannya pada Nugget, yang bahkan tidak memintanya, dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pria yang mengabaikannya. Chanyeol menunduk ke bawah, lalu menarikn tudung jaketnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, mundur selangkah — meskipun dia langsung diikuti oleh Chanyeol. "Aku terbiasa membatasi semuanya sampai pada tingkat fisik saja."

"Aku pikir saat kau mulai menciumku dan menariku sampai keluar kamar tidur, menunjukkan jika hubungan kita lebih dari tingkat fisik," kata Chanyeol sambil mendekat pada Baekhyun, memaksanya untuk menabrak meja.

"Aku harus mengingatkanmu jika kau pada awalnya, kau tidak terlalu menyukaiku, Wahai tuan Hebat," kata Baekhyun, pura-pura tertawa. "Jadi, apa yang sekarang kau lakukan? mengajaku berkencan?"

Chanyeol berhenti dan mundur, memberi Baekhyun sedikit ruang. "Mungkin aku berubah pikiran."

"Kau terlalu sering berubah pikiran—"

"Jadi, apa kau ingin berkecan denganku atau tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol, memojokan Baekhyun di meja.

Baekhyun menunduk sejenak. Nugget berhenti makan dan meregangkan telinganya, mendengarkan kedua orang dewasa itu bertengkar tentang kenapa seseorang ingin berkencan dengan yang lain. Dengan kata lain, Nugget sedang mendengarkan salah satu masalah manusia: suatu huubungan.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin…"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar jawaban yang setengah-setengah."

"Kau tidak mau mendengar yang setengah—"

Chanyeol mendesah. "Baekhyun. Apa kau mau — atau tidak — pergi ke kebun binatang denganku? "

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Aku mau pergi!" Akhirnya dia meledak, mencurahkan semua kegembiaraan yang sudah coba ditahannya sejak Chanyeol menyampaikan keinginannya untuk berkencan dengan Baekhyun. "Aku mau bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu juga. Aku mau melihat primata yang sudah melahirkanm— "

Salah satu cara paling efektif untuk menghentikan Baekhyun — seperti yang sudah dipelajari Chanyeol — adalah dengan mengisi bibirnya dengan sepasang bibir lain. Tidak hanya membuat pria yang lebih kecil menjadi pendiam dan berhenti berbicara, Chanyeol juga mempelajari jika Baekhyun akan jauh lebih kooperatif. Bahkan saat Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan misinya, dia menjauhkan bibirnya sedikit dari godaan bibi Baekhyun yang menciuminya di seluruh permukaan bibirnya dan tetap berlama-lama dalam posisi itu.

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mengatakan ya daripada menyinggungg dan menyiratkan jika aku ini produk dari dua primata."

Menjatuhkan matanya ke bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "Tapi memang keyataan, ya."

Kemudian, dengan suara serius, Chanyeol melangkah mundur dan berkata, "Kau tahu, jika kau memang mau bertemu orang tuaku, aku bisa mewujudkannya. Jika itu yang kau inginkan. "

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi Chanyeol dengan serius, dia mendengus dan mendorong _giant_ itu menjauh sehingga dia bisa membebaskan dirinya dari posisinya sekarang. "Kau benar. Dan kau akan bertemu orang tuaku juga. "

"Ya, aku harus melakukannya suatu hari nanti." Chanyeol menanggapi.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Baekhyun memperbaiki bajunya. "Aku pikir kau tidak mau bertemu orang tuaku— mungkin saja kalo hanya ibuku. Tunggu, aku pikir kau mau bertemu dengan ayahku juga, kalian memiliki pekerjaan yang serupa. "

"Mungkinkah?" Tanya Chanyeol saat matanya mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Kalian berdua menyukai apa yang kalian lakukan, sebagai sumber nafkah," kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita membicarakan ini? Aku butuh uangnya, Chanyeol." Sergah Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Please... dan terima kasih."

Chanyeol menyilangkan lengannya dan mengangkat alisnya. "Apa itu sebabnya kau berdandan? Kau mau pergi ke kota? "

"Tepat sekali."

"dan bagaimana kau ke sana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang sekeliling sebentar, mencoba mencari jawaban yang masuk akal yang tidak melibatkan kata 'mobil', tetapi segera saja dia tidak menemukan jalan lain. "Dengan ... mobil ...?" Jawab Baekhyun, bersiap untuk mendapat ceramah berisi larangan keras tentang bagaimana dia tidak diizinkan mengemudi.

"Apa kau punya lisensi?" Chanyeol bertanya, bukannya menyerang jawaban yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Yeaah."

"Tunjukkan padaku-"

"Tunggu, tidak, aku tidak punya." Baekhyun tiba-tiba melupakan semua informasi yang mungkin akan dibongkarnya, jika dia menunjukkan lisensinya, termasuk alamat rumah alamat dan nama belakang. "Aku hanya — aku pernah bermimpi jika aku punya lisensii. Aku rasa, aku hanya kebingugan membedakkan mimpiku dengan kenyataan." Dia memberi Chanyeol senyum malu-malu dan mengangkat bahu. "Oops."

Chanyeol — tanpa keraguan — telah melihat semuanya. Baekhyun sebenarnya memiliki lisensi, tetapi dia jelas berpikir Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai itu. Tapi tidak masalah, Chanyeol tidak keberatan, malah akan memberinya keuntungan.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa ke kota dengan mobil." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan memutar matanya. Dia mencoba bermanuver di sekitar Chanyeol, tetapi _giant_ itu melangkah lebih cepat dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Permisi, Tuan Hebat."

"Oh, aku menghalangi jalanmu?"

"Kau menghalangi jalan hidupku, mimpiku, aspirasiku, dan perjalananku ke toko buku," jawab Baekhyun, memiringkan kepalanya. "dan ya, kau menghalangi jalanku."

"Kasihan sekali, terdengar tidak bagus," kata Chanyeol, dengan nada simpatik. "Dan sekarang kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kunci mobil."

Baekhyun melihat ke belakangnya. "Kau tahu, aku bisa melangkah ke sisi lain dari meja makan, kan."

Chanyeol melirik dan melihat jika Baekhyun benar. Melihat kembali pada laki-laki yang sombong itu, Chanyeol mendengus. "Itu tidak masalah. Kau tetap saja tidak bisa mendapatkan kunci itu. "

"Aku pulang dengan selamat semalam," Baekhyun menunjukkan. "Aku jelas bisa menyetir."

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

Mengetahui bahwa berdebat selalu menuntun mereka dalam ketidakpastian, dan akan berputar-putr saja, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi, aku harus membeli buku itu dan kau melarangku mengendarai mobil — oh! Aku tahu. Kai. Kai bisa mengantarku," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol melihat ekspresi di wajah Baekhyun dan dia segera tahu harus berkata apa. "Tidak. Terakhir kali kau pergi dengan Kai, kalian membawa pulang seekor anak anjing. Aku tidak ingin kau kembali dengan sekotak penuh anak kucing yang tersesat kali ini. "

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukan sekotak — maksudku, mungkin saja jika satu atau dua ekor, tetapi sekotak anak kucing? Aku pikir tidak. "

"Baek—"

Baekhyun menjadi lebih tidak sabar, sambil mengerutkan kening dan merendahkan bahunya. "Chanyeol — Astaga. Aku sudah dua puluh dua tahun dan tidak akan menjadi lebih muda lagi. Aku hanya ingin membeli buku. "

Chanyeol sambil mengerang, mengibaskan tangannya ke udara dan melangkah keluar, menuju ke lorong. "Baiklah. Terserah."

"Aku bisa menggunakan mobilnya?" Baekhyun berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Tidak."

"Ap—"

"—Aku akan mengantarmu," Chanyeol dengan cepat menambahkan. Setelah mendengar penawaran Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengikutinya ke lorong.

Nugget, yang sudah kehilangan minat pada dua orang dewasa yang bertengkar itu kembali makan sampai perut kecilnya yang gemuk itu tidak bisa menerimanya lagi. Kemudian dia merasa akan meledak, sehingga dia segera berlari kembali ke kamar Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak memintaku untuk memberikan _blow job_ padamu _(road head)_! Aku tidak mau mati tanpa martabat." Ucap Baekhyun, Saat berjalan di belakang Chanyeol

Chanyeol tertawa ketika dia mencapai kamarnya dan mendorong pintunya terbuka untuk mulai mengganti penampilannya, yang akan membuatnya tampak menakutkan bagi siapa pun yang berani menatap Baekhyun saat mereka berada di kota. "Tenang saja. _Road head_ tidak begitu menyenangkan. Jika aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya denganmu, Aku akan menepi — mencari aman. "

"Sungguh bijaksana."

Baekhyun duduk di tempat tidur saat Chanyeol menngganti pakaiannya; berubah menjadi pakaian yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Pakaian itu membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi, ya, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin dia terlihat seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya akan menarik perhatian pada dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Bukan karena dia cemburu. Tidak. Baekhyun tidak menyukai gagasan cemburu. Hanya saja Chanyeol akan mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang darinya — mengambil perhatian yang seharusnya tertuju padanya, jika Chanyeol tetap memakai pakaian "Casual Friday" –nya yang biasa. Ya, maksud Baekhyun seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa saat melihat Chanyeol bergerak di sekitar ruangan, Baekhyun bertanya, "Jadi, kapan kau akan memberiku uang itu?"

Melepas kemejanya dan membuka yang baru, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. "Cek atau _cash_?"

"Aku lebih suka _cash_ , lebih menghemat waktu, karena tidak perlu menulis semua hal itu dan menguangkannya" jelas Baekhyun, menghela napas. "Satu-satunya yang lebih baik daripada _cash_ adalah kartu kredit, tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan punyaku ..."

"Oh?" Kata Chanyeol, membuat ekspresinya tampak seperti tertarik sambil memakai kemejanya. "Kau punya kartu kredit?"

"Tidak, aku berbohong," Baekhyun bergumam. "Aku berpura-pura lagi."

"Sama seperti saat kau berpura-pura memiliki lisensi?"

"Ya."

"Kau sering berpura-pura, Baek," Chanyeol menghela napas. Dia membawa tangannya mengibaskan rambutnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak merapikannya hanya untuk kunjungan sederhana ke toko buku lokal. Sebaliknya, dia berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil kacamata hitamnya sebelum memberi isyarat untuk Baekhyun. "Ayo," katanya sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya dari laci mejanya.

"Uangku?"

"Jangan pedulikan uangmu," kata Chanyeol. "Aku akan membayarnya."

"Kau akan membayar novel _romance-_ ku ..." Baekhyun berkata, mengklarifikasi situasi untuk berjaga-jaga jika Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Ya."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah. Aku bergantung padamu. Apa itu berarti aku bisa belanja tanpa batas? "

"Untuk hari ini," pikir Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bangkrut."

"Percayalah, Baek," kata Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mulai menuntun mereka keluar dari kamarnya, "kau tidak akan membuatku bangkrut."

Baekhyun memarkir SUV di luar pada malam sebelumnya, takut jika dia membuka pintu garasi, akan terdengar suara yang akan membangunkan penghuni lain di rumah. Tapi, ketika dia menyadari situasinya sekarang, dia seharusnya mengembalikan mobilnya ke dalam.

Ketika Chanyeol memundurkan mobilnya dari jalan masuk, dia melihat ke belakang ke arah mobil lain setelah memindahkan persneling dan dia menyipitkan mata, agar lebih fokus. Dia melihat goresan berbentuk garis panjang — goresan yang sangat mencolok. "Apa itu ... What the hell !?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Ada jeda sebentar. Lalu Chanyeol melambaikan kepalanya ke arah laki-laki yang kebingungan di sampingnya, memberinya tatapan intens. "Apa itu goresan, Baek? Apa goresan sialan itu ada pada mobil SUV-ku? "

Mengangkat alisnya, Baekhyun bergumam dan melihat ke luar jendela. "Mungkin ..."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling sejenak ketika dia kembali melacak ingatannya dari waktu ke waktu ketika goresan itu dibuat. Dia ingat menambrak keranjang belanja. Dia ingat Kai ketakutan. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Baekhyun berpikir dan kemudian dia ingat.

 **'Baek, aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan orang itu ...'**

 **'Jika pada akhirnya dia tahu, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab ...'**

"Baek," kata Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir dalam suaranya, membawa Baekhyun keluar dari pikiranya. "Apa kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol, ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Chanyeol melotot. "Baek—"

"Kai yang melakukannya."

.

.

.

 **See Ya**


End file.
